The Host
by HaleyDewit
Summary: Damon and Elena work together to get Stefan back, but Bonnie's magic puts their priorities elsewhere...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The First**

**Part1**

One day after Stefan has joined Klaus.

Damon was lying in his bed, his eyes closed, when a shadow came over him. Soft lips touched his and he opened his eyes, staring at the brown ones of the woman he had loved for many years. He knew it was her; the other girl wouldn't be so playful, especially not now her boyfriend was gone.

"Get off" Damon said, not in the least impressed by her lack of clothing. She held her head diagonally and put a teasing smile on her face. "Damon, Damon, Damon, you should know better than to say no to me. You know how … vicious I get when I don't get what I want" She played her fingers around the buttons of his shirt he never took off the night before.

Damon grabbed her fingers and nearly squeezed them. "I said, get off, Katherine. I don't-" He didn't get to finish his sentence, because Katherine firmly pressed her lips on his. "You were saying?" she asked, still with that teasing smile. Damon smiled as well. "You might want to leave" "Why?" she asked with a giggle. Suddenly she felt her skin boiling and burning.

"Aaaaaaaaaah!" she screamed. She jumped right in the corner, seeking the shadow. She looked up, her face a mask of fear. Damon was now sitting up, with a satisfied smile on his face, and at the window…

"Because the sun's coming up" Elena answered Katherine's question.

"Bitch!" Katherine snapped.

"Pleasure's all mine" Elena said without any trace of a smile. She turned to Damon. "Are you getting up? We won't find Stefan while we're sleeping" Damon raised his eyebrows. "Yes, ma'am"

Elena sighed. "Damon. I can't do this alone, I need your help" She looked at Katherine. "And yours" she added. Now Katherine raised her eyebrows. "One little tip, sweetie. If you want vampires to help you, you better not expose them to the sunlight" "I'm sorry, I'm just nervous. You two are playing with each other, while Stefan is missing" Elena explained herself.

Damon, who saw she needed some comforting, raced out of bed and put his strong arms around her. "Don't worry, we'll find him. We'll find him and we'll save him" he whispered in her ear. "I promise" He ignored the soft voice inside of him, praying they wouldn't succeed in their purpose.

Elena, who knew how Damon felt about her, gently pushed him away. "I know you'll do everything that's in your power to get him back" she said with a sharp look in her eyes, as if she could read his mind. Damon nodded.

A cough brought both back to earth. "Yeah, I don't want to ruin this cute, intimate moment, but I'd rather not stay here all day" Katherine said grumpy. "So, if one of you could shut the sun out, that would be real nice"

Elena, who was closest to the window, closed the curtains.

* * *

**Part 2**

A few hours earlier

Klaus and Stefan were sitting at a table with a group of voluptuous clothed women all with the same hungry gleam in their eyes, staring at the young girl sitting in the center of Klaus and Stefan.

She kept her eyes on the table, her heart beating painfully. She should've gone straight home after school, but her boyfriend had asked her to come to this place. There had been something odd about him, like he wasn't himself. Like he was under hypnosis.

And now she was sitting here with these people, who had come sit by her uninvited. First just the men, but one by one the women joined them, as if it was a planned meeting, as if they had been waiting for her. Well, she was here. Her boyfriend, however, was nowhere to be found.

She could use his help right now. If she could just put her hand in her pocket and get out her cell phone. She let her hand glide off the table, but before she could get it into her pocket one of the two men grabbed it and forced her to look up, with a terrified face.

"Please" she begged, tears in her eyes. "Let me go" "What are you up to?" Klaus asked. The girl recognized a British accent. "What do you have in there?" Klaus asked while turning out the girl's pocket, conjuring the cell phone.

He widened his eyes and waved with it. "Were you planning on calling your mommie?" The girl shook her head heavily. "Yes, you were" Klaus said, so soft it was almost a whisper. "And you're going to" He looked the girl sharp in the eye. "You're going to call your mother and you're going to say you got attacked by an animal, but you're okay and you will be staying with your boyfriend"

"Why would I say that?" the girl asked with a trembling voice. "Because it's the truth and because I say so" Klaus answered. He gave her the cell phone and she dialed her home number. She heard a click and then her mother's voice.

"Mom? It's me, Amber. I got attacked by an animal, but I'm okay. I'll be staying with Derek" She heard her mom protesting, but she closed her cell phone. "Good girl" Klaus said. He looked up at Stefan.

"Stefan, where are your manners? You haven't offered Amber a drink yet" "I am so sorry" Stefan said and he brought his arm to his mouth. Ambers eyes bulged when she saw how Stefan's face mutated, how he opened his mouth, showed four large canines, and let them sink into his flesh, blood streaming over his arm.

He grabbed Amber by her hair and forced his bleeding arm on her lips. Amber had no choice but to drink. Stefan pulled his arm back and showed his canines again. "My turn" he said. Amber, who knew that whatever was coming wasn't anything good, begged him to let her go.

"Please, don't hurt me. I just want to go home. Please" she cried. Stefan's face went back normal and his canines grew back to human size. He hesitated, something Amber noticed. Klaus grabbed Amber by her arm and threw her on the ground. She scribbled up and ran outside the door.

"You let her escape!" one of the other women yelled with a high pitched voice.

"Off course not" Klaus slowly said. "There's no fun if the food walks into your arms so easy" He turned to Stefan. "I'd go get her, if I were you. I could easily sent some werewolf to your brother, getting him to bite him...again. I won't be so generous of giving my blood a second time"

Stefan got up and raced out of the door.

Amber ran for her life, having no idea where she was heading to. All she knew was that anywhere was better than the place she had just left. She reached a high fence. She turned around, to make sure she hadn't been followed.

No one was there. She turned back around and started climbing the fence. When she had her feet back on the ground she felt the air breezing in her neck. Her heart pounded in her chest, she swallowed to remove the crop in her throat. She dared not to turn around, because she knew it wasn't just air.

She felt how a cold hand lay her hair over her shoulder, slowly and gently. She squeezed her eyes, tears rolling over her face and hooked her fingers in the holes of the fence. "I'm sorry" she thought she heard him whisper, before she felt a sharp, inflaming pain in her neck. She tried not to make a sound, but something in her took over and screamed the lungs out of her body.

* * *

**Part 3**

Present Day

Jeremy was brushing his teeth when he saw Anna's reflection in the mirror. He should have startled, but he just spit out the toothpaste and washed his mouth. "When I turn around you'll be gone, won't you?" he said. He saw Anna shrugging her shoulders.

"You'll never know if you don't try" she said. Jeremy turned around and to his surprise Anna was still standing by the window-ledge. "How is this possible?" Jeremy asked. "How can you be standing there while I know you're dead? I saw how they took you. And Damon said they killed you"

Anna looked down. "Damon was speaking the truth, I got killed, I am dead" she answered. "Then why are you standing there, talking to me like a living person?" Jeremy continued asking. Anna lifted her hands. "I haven't figured that out yet. I must have some unfinished business. I was hoping you could help me find out what that is"

"We all want Jeremy's help" a female and familiar voice said. Jeremy rotated his head to the closet to see Vicky, leaning comfortably onto the closet's door. "Hi, Jer, it's been a while, hasn't it?" Jeremy stared at her, not knowing what to say.

"I get why you're so…overwhelmed by our presence. But Anna's right, we have some…unfinished business to solve. The only difference is that I at least know what the…unfinished business in my case is" Vicky explained.

Jeremy pulled a 'you're nuts' face. "And that is?" "Let's see, who attacked me multiple times, snapped my neck and turned me into a vampire?" "What, you're here to take revenge on Damon?" he slowly asked.

Vicky shrugged. "Who knows?" "Stop the cryptic talk. Whatever the truth is, I can handle it. I was dead, you know. Puts quite a lot in perspective" Jeremy said, getting agitated. He turned back to Anna. "And you? Are you here to take revenge on the person who killed you?"

But instead of answering both girls disappeared. Jeremy looked around, feeling cold wind swirling around him.

"Don't ask" he heard Anna's voice whispering in his ear. "Don't tell" Vicky whispered. "Don't search" Anna softly said. "Don't…fall…asleep" Vicky said, before the swirling wind stopped and everything was quiet and peaceful again. Jeremy held onto the hand basin, trying to keep his balance, while heavily breathing.

* * *

**Part 4**

"So, what's the plan?" Katherine's voice came out of Damon's bedroom. Damon and Elena were outside, leaning against the wall opposite of the door. "The plan is to lock you in here for all eternity" Damon replied.

"You've always had a great sense of humor, Damon" Katherine sarcastically said. "Come on" Damon said to Elena. He walked downstairs, Elena behind him. "Damon, what _is_ the plan?" Elena asked.

Damon opened the door and let Elena go first as he answered. "We're going to your place" he said. Elena blinked. "Why? How is going to my house solving Katherine's problem?"

"We need to have something. Something your witch friend can put a spell on to protect Katherine from the sun" Damon explained. "I'm not sure if you noticed, but I don't really have woman friendly stuff in my house" Elena nodded. That made sense.

"Wait! I have to give something that belongs to me to her?" Elena now realized upset. Damon shrugged his shoulders. "Only temporarily. Once we get Stefan back and we're all safe and happy you get back whatever you'll give and then she can burn like a barbecue steak for all I care" he said with a smirk.

"Well, I guess I can miss something. I'll see" Elena reluctantly gave in. "Get in the car" Damon said waving at the car.

A few minutes later Elena opened the door of her house, running into Jeremy. She waved at her brother, but he was looking behind her. "Damon! I can see you!" he said shocked.

Damon frowned his eyebrows. "Yeah, good for you" he slowly said with an expression that looked as if he seriously questioned Jeremy's mental well being. "But you're dead!" Jeremy continued. "Thanks for rubbing it in, pal!" Damon said.

Elena made a few steps towards her brother. "Jeremy, are you okay? You haven't been taking any drugs, have you? Let me see your eyes" she commanded, sounding worried.

"Maybe he's on blood now" Damon suggested. Elena abruptly turned around. "You're not helping, so stay out of it" She turned back to her brother. "What's going on?" she asked, accenting every word.

"I don't know" Jeremy said, helplessly lifting his hands. "I don't know what's wrong. I'm probably just hallucinating. Maybe I just need to get some rest. Yes, that's what I should do"

"But…" Elena started to protest, but Jeremy already ran upstairs. She looked at Damon. "What the hell was that all about?" Damon lifted his hands. "I don't know, I'm just…staying out of it"

* * *

**Part 5**

The sun fell on Amber's face and she woke up by the heat of it. She rubbed her eyes, trying to orientate, as she saw a man sitting next to her. He looked familiar. As she tried to recall she felt an insistent pain in her neck. She lay her hand on it, to see what it was.

"I bit you, that's why you're in pain" Stefan explained. Amber looked at him. "Who are you?" she asked, crawling backwards. Stefan reached out his hand. "I'm here to help you" he said softly.

Amber shook her head. "No, stay away from me!" she said terrified. Stefan didn't move an inch. "You need help. You're in transition, it's not a nice feeling if you don't feed anytime soon. I bet you're starving" he said.

Amber shook her head heavily as her stomach rattled. "I'm going home" she said with a breaking voice. "Leave me alone!" She scribbled up and staggered away from Stefan.

* * *

**Part 6**

Damon was lying on Elena's bed as Elena was going through her jewelry, looking for some bracelet or necklace she didn't like anyway. "I think your wiccan friend might be an issue" Damon said.

"How's that?" Elena asked distracted without turning around. "Well, she and I are not the best friends, you know. I doubt she'll invite me in, in her magical little house" Damon replied.

"So?" Elena shrugged. "You can wait outside, we don't need you to do the spell" Damon frowned his eyes angry. "Well, then I suppose I can go back home, so I can play with Katherine, like you said so expressing this morning" he said grumpy.

Now Elena turned around so quickly her neck cracked. She ignored the pain and shot Damon a furious look. She grabbed a necklace and walked to Damon. "She can have this one" she waved with the necklace, trying to sound normal. "I tried it on and it doesn't suit me. So, if it doesn't look good on me, it won't look good on her, either"

Damon got up and walked towards Elena until he was just an inch away. He took her hands and looked her in the eyes. "I don't believe that for a second, Elena" he said softly. "I think you can make the most worn diamond look brand new"

A tensing silence filled the room as they stared in each other's eyes until Elena averted her head. "We have to go" she said, swallowing. She left her room, walking downstairs.

Damon waited a few seconds, thinking in himself. He had to keep himself together. It was not going to happen. She loved Stefan, period.

"Damon? Are you coming?" Elena shouted from down the stairs. "Yeah!" Damon shouted back. "I'm there" He left the room and ran downstairs to find Elena waiting for him.

"What were you still doing there?" Elena asked slowly. "Just… thinking" Damon said honest. Elena nodded. "Okay" She opened the front door, walking to the car. As she and Damon got in the car and he started the engines she lay her hand on his.

"Damon" she sighed. "We need to talk. About what happened last night" Damon looked down at the steering wheel before he looked at Elena. "I know what you're going to say" he started.

"You thought I was going to die. You thought you would never see me again. And though you love Stefan you do care about me and you felt the need to let me die with a happy feeling. It was a sweet kiss, and I will cherish it, but it was nothing but a moment of compassion"

Elena blinked and shook her head confused. "What, I-" "Elena" Damon said as he caressed her hair behind her ear. "It's okay. I understand. I don't want you to love me against your will" He looked back eyes front and pushed the accelerator pedal.

* * *

**Part 7**

A woman with brown curly hair was cleaning the lunch table while looking at the clock on the wall every five seconds. Her husband was gone working. She still couldn't believe it. How could he be so calm?

"Don't worry, Rachel, she's with Derek. She called you, that means she's learning to be responsible"

Responsible, my ass, Rachel thought. Responsible would be coming home after school instead of hanging around with that boyfriend of hers. And could she really trust him? After all he was a seventeen year old guy who probably did his thinking with his dick instead of his head.

As she was caught up in her concern, the front door opened but no one came in the kitchen. Rachel frowned and put down the cloth she had just used to clean the sink. She walked to the kitchen door and wanted to open it when the latch was pushed down and Amber pushed the door open.

She looked completely wrecked. There was blood on her neck, her face was patchy from the tears she cried, her clothes were dirty and ripped and her hair was a mess. Rachel gasped and covered her mouth before throwing an arm around her daughter.

"Oh my God" she said heavily breathing. "Who has done this to you?" she moaned while Amber was crying again. She took Amber's face in her hands and repeated her question looking her sharp in the eye.

Amber shook her head. "I… I don't know. I didn't see" she sobbed, avoiding to look in her mother's eyes. "Sweetie, I know you're scared" Rachel said serious and comforting. "But you have to go to the police. You have to report this. Even if you don't know who it was"

"No, I can't go to the cops. He'll find me and he'll kill me. The police can't stop him, he'll kill them, too. Don't get anyone else involved in this, okay?" Amber pleaded. "Please, mom" she begged when her mom didn't answer.

"Amber, you were assaulted. You can't just let this guy get away with it" Rachel protested. Now Amber would hate her, but she knew that someday she would thank her.

However, the hating part came out now. Amber pushed her mother so hard she fell down a few yards further. She just missed the wall. Rachel looked up with a surprised look in her eyes. What the heck?, she thought.

Amber walked towards her in a high speeded race, grabbed Rachel by her neck and lifted her up. "Now we're going to make a deal. You shut up about this whole thing and I don't rip your head off, because I'm really trying to control myself"

Rachel gave a little nod; that's all she could since Amber was squeezing her throat. Amber let go of her and she fell hard on the ground, looking up frightened. "So" Amber said. "What's there to eat?"

* * *

**Part 8**

Damon and Elena were standing in front of Bonnie's house, waiting for Bonnie to open up. Elena looked from the door to Damon, seeming to be uncomfortable.

"Maybe you should let me do the talking" she suggested. "Like you said, you and Bonnie are not the best friends" Damon pursed his lips. "Suuuure, all you want" he said with a smirk and a wink.

The door went open and Bonnie looked at them. "Hi, Elena" she said and hugged her friend. She looked at Damon as if he was dirt. "Sorry, but I'm not going to hug you" "But that would've been the highlight of my day!" Damon said sarcastic, which gained him an angry eyeshot from Elena.

"Don't play games with me, Damon" Bonnie said. "Say what you want and get the hell out of here" Elena made a step forward. "We need your help" she showed her the necklace. "We need you to put a spell on this, so it can protect people from the sun"

Bonnie's face stiffened. "By people you mean vampires, I assume" she said with a cold voice that didn't suit her, but that usually was reserved for Damon. "Well, yeah" Elena said reluctantly.

Bonnie shook her head. "I can't believe you're asking me this, Elena. I'm going against all of my believes if I do this. Last time I helped them I almost lost Jeremy! I won't go through that again!" she said upset.

She turned to Damon. "This is your idea, isn't it? Of course it is. Only you can come up with something that tactless. You really have no shame-whoah" Bonnie lost her balance and Damon caught her by her shoulders, pushing her back on her feet.

"Bonnie, are you okay?" Elena asked concerned. She nodded. "Damon, let's go" Elena said softly. "She's right. We were wrong to ask her" She and Damon turned around and walked away.

"Wait!" they heard a few seconds later. They turned around again, waiting for Bonnie to catch up with them. "Who do you want to protect?" she asked serious.

"It's not that I want it" Elena started. "But we have to protect Katherine. We need her to find Stefan back. She knows Klaus better than Damon and I"

"How do you know she's not playing tricks with you? Maybe she will lead you right in his arms" Bonnie said.

"I survived him once. Facing him again is a risk I'll have to take" Elena answered.

"And what if Katherine is planning on killing you? Offering you to Klaus to get Stefan back?" Bonnie continued.

"That's a possibility, but I know Damon won't let that happen" Elena said.

"Why, because he's in love with you?" Bonnie asked sarcastic.

Elena looked at Damon and he looked back right in her eyes. "That's only one reason" she softly said.

* * *

**Part 9**

Katherine was lying lazy on the bed, looking bored at the ceiling. She would kill Klaus for taking her bracelet. Correction, she would let Damon kill him. She was really strong, but yet no match for the Originals.

Not that Damon was, but if she had to choose, she believed her afterlife to be more worthy than Damon's. "Geez, hurry up" she mumbled frustrated. Being locked up in this room was getting on her nerves.

There was nothing interesting in here and you could only examine Damon's rubbish so many times. After a while it was not fun anymore. The door went open and Katherine got up. Finally, she thought.

Damon and Elena walked in, looking both bedraggled, which made Katherine immediately suspicious. "What have you two been doing?" she asked slowly. Damon and Elena shared a look.

"It's not what you think" Damon said, with a nearly unnoticed undertone of disappointment. "The car broke down and it's storming outside, but I bet you've heard the rain" he explained. "And you ran through the rain?" Katherine asked contemptuously.

"Something like that" Damon replied mischievous.

Right after Bonnie had cast the spell the sky had split open and it started raining. Bonnie had suggested to let Elena shelter in her house; Damon would have to go home alone and Bonnie would give Elena a ride to her house.

Damon had walked away already, because he believed Elena would accept Bonnie's offer. But when he tried to start the car he saw Elena in front of the car. He let the window down. "Do you have a death wish or something? Get out of the way!" he yelled.

Elena walked to the passenger's side and got in. "I'm coming with you" she said. "Really?" Damon asked suspicious. "Damon, I ran through the rain. I'm soaked. Don't go question my honesty now" Elena said.

"Okay, I just… I assumed you'd stay with your friend" Damon said, still surprised. "You assumed wrong" Elena said calm. Damon focused on the car again, with no success. "I can't get him started" he said annoyed.

"Yeah" Elena said pointing at the gas meter. "You forgot to gas" Damon looked and groaned. "God, talking about cliché. Okay, we've got two options. We stay here until it stops raining, which could take hours. Or we run"

Elena stared at the rain. She knew what she wanted, but that didn't make it the best option. She sighed and looked at Damon. "We can't let Katherine wait any longer than she has to"

Damon nodded and took the car key before getting out. He opened Elena's door and helped her out. He threw her arm around his shoulder and lifted her in his arms. "Ready? Hold on, here we go" And they raced away.

"Here's the necklace" Damon said and he threw the necklace to Katherine. She caught it. "You're not going to tell me what happened, are you?" she said.

Damon and Elena shared another look. "Nope" Damon said.

* * *

**Part 10**

Night came in and Amber's mood had not gotten any better. She was in her room, throwing all her stuff around. She was angry. No, she was starving. The crap she had found in the fridge couldn't be called food.

She heard a key; it sounded like it happened right next to her. She heard footsteps and her father saying "I'm home!" She heard him walk to the kitchen and opening the fridge. As he got himself a beer he saw Rachel sitting on the couch.

He walked towards her and sank down to her. That's when he saw the bruisers on her cheek. "What happened? Who did this? Where's Amber?" he asked insisting. Rachel looked up with a weird gleam in her eyes. She smiled silly. "Really stupid" she said. "I ran into a glass door, when I was doing grocery's"

"Where's Amber? Did she come home?" he repeated. Rachel nodded. He got up with the intention to go to his daughter's room. Amber looked around, agitated. She had to get out. She couldn't risk hurting her dad as well. It was bad enough to hurt her mom.

She turned to the window, realizing no other option was left. Just when she wanted to put her plan into action she felt a firm grip on her arm. She turned around and looked in Stefan's face.

"You" she groaned and wanted to scratch him. He avoided her sharp nails. "If you want to escape, we might as well escape together" Stefan said, being his calm self.

"You just want to deliver me to that other guy" Amber said scared. "Listen to me" Stefan said. "I want to help you" But Amber bit his arm with her fangs and jumped out of the window.

She landed on her feet and ran instinctive to the shag next to the house. She turned around, to see where Stefan was, but he wasn't there. Backwards she shuffled the shag in. She kept walking backwards, keeping her eyes focused on the door, until her back hit something.

She turned around slowly and when she saw what she had bumped into, it felt like someone had driven a stake through her heart; though she had no idea how that felt, but she imagined it would be something like that.

She wanted to scream, but a hand covered her mouth. "Don't make a sound" Stefan said accenting every word. He removed his hand and jumped up, untied the rope and dropped the body that was hanging there.

Amber bent down on her knees and sobbed. "Derek. What happened to him? Why did he do this?" "Oh, haven't you heard?" Stefan said cheerful. "He was having a depression. Both his parents murdered by some beast that had sucked them dry. Having nightmares. He just couldn't take it anymore. He wrote a goodbye letter. You want to read it?"

Amber looked up, feeling like she had to vomit. "He talked to me yesterday!" she cried. "He asked me to come…" she paused, because suddenly she understood everything. _There had been something odd about him, like he wasn't himself. Like he was under hypnosis._

"You did something to him" she said slowly. "You've put him under a spell or hypnosis to make him do everything you ask. Like that other guy did. He did something with my mind, making me call my mom" she looked back at Stefan, fear being replaced by grudge.

"You killed him! You've murdered my boyfriend!" She tried to punch him and kick him, but Stefan speeded away, reappearing at Derek's head. He lifted the body with one hand. "Don't you want a bite?" he teased Amber.

Amber adverted her head. "I'm not feeding on my boyfriend" She heard a crack and turned around. Stefan had bitten Derek's neck. Though first upset the blood streaming over Derek's neck wakened a new and strange longing inside of her.

"Just try it" Stefan tempted her. He held the body in front of her and she took the head in her hand, sucking the blood. Stefan grinned as she seemed to enjoy it. Amber grabbed the head with more force and drove her fangs into the flesh, more blood spilling on the ground.

* * *

**Soundtrack**

Pink: Mean (1x01, Katherine crawling up on Damon)

30 seconds to mars: One night of the hunter (1x02, Stefan chasing Amber)

Sara Bareilles: Alone (1x03 Anna and Vicky visiting Jeremy)

Kate Voegele: Better days (1x04, Jeremy acting strange)

Avril Lavigne: Tomorrow (1x05, Stefan reaching out to Amber)

Howie Day: Oxygen (1x06, Damon and Elena talk in the car)

Avril Lavigne: Take me away (1x07, Amber attacking Rachel)

Evanescene: Thoughtless (1x08, Bonnie refusing to help Elena and Damon)

The Fray: Unsaid (1x109, Elena and Damon in the rain after their visit to Bonnie)

Rihanna: Disturbia (1x10, Amber in transition)


	2. Chapter 2

******Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Chapter 2: Accusations and Confusion**

**Part 1**

Morning came and Jeremy lay on his bed, staring at the ceiling. He hadn't slept at all. Not that he hadn't tried, but every time he just closed his eyes something happened. His bed would start shaking, the windows opened and let's not forget the strange noises he had heard. He knew what it was, but that didn't make it any less scary.

At some point Anna and Vicky had to understand he had to sleep. He couldn't stay awake forever. Though the girls did a very good attempt to postpone bedtime as long as possible. He got out of bed and went downstairs, finding Alaric all dressed up, but Elena was absent.

"Good morning, Jeremy" Alaric said. "Hi" Jeremy said and he sank down on a chair. "Where's Elena?" he asked as he shoved the bread to him. "She's at Stefan's house" Alaric said. Jeremy raised his eyebrows. "Stefan's house, huh? So, she's with Damon. Did she spend the night there?"

"Well, yeah, but Katherine's there, too. And there are plenty of rooms there. And don't forget Elena is still Stefan's girlfriend and Damon knows that" Alaric said feeling uneasy. Though Jeremy still wasn't convinced he shut up about it. "I'm going to see Bonnie. I have to talk to her" Alaric looked up. "Something important?" he asked trying to sound casual.

"Maybe" Jeremy said avoiding. He didn't want too many people to get involved into this. He couldn't lose anyone else. And Alaric was in no position to help. "Bonnie is the only one that can help me" he decided.

* * *

**Part 2**

The door of Damon's bedroom went open and Katherine walked in with a breakfast plate. Damon looked up with a weird expression. "What are you doing, Katherine?" "Bringing you breakfast, of course" she said lifting the plate.

She walked to the bed and crawled on it. "It has all your favorites" she said pleased with herself. Damon looked at the plate. "No, these are all your favorites" Damon said. "You're lucky I'm not picky" He took one of the sandwiches and bit it.

"You know, if you're hitting on me, you can just-" He stopped and gagged. Katherine looked at Damon with a worried face. "Damon?" she asked. Damon ran out of bed to the bathroom. He spit out what was left of the sandwich and washed his mouth.

He staggered back into his bedroom and looked at Katherine gasping for breath. "Did you put vervain in the food?" he asked unbelieving. "Of course not! I wouldn't do that!" Katherine exclaimed upset. They heard a knock and they rotated their heads to the door.

Elena was standing in the doorway. "I set the breakfast table. Are you coming?" she said, looking strongly at Damon. Damon nodded and walked past her. Katherine walked towards Elena.

"It was you" she said slowly. "You've put the vervain in the sandwiches. Why? I know you wouldn't hurt Damon" she paused, realizing something "… You just can't stand it that we're getting close again!"

Elena didn't say anything. Katherine was wrong! Katherine thought Elena was jealous. She wasn't jealous. She just cared for Damon and she didn't want that bitch to break his heart again. That's all that was behind it. Nothing more, she told herself.

* * *

**Part 3**

Jeremy entered Bonnie's house after he had knocked several times. He knew she was home, he had seen shadows. So he walked down the hall and opened the door. "Bonnie? Are you there?" he called out. He looked around in the suspiciously quiet room.

Then he saw Bonnie standing in the corner. He almost hadn't noticed her. "Bonnie? Why are you standing there?" he asked suspicious. Bonnie left her corner and walked towards him. "Why are you here, Jeremy?" she asked.

Jeremy recognized her voice, but there was something in her way of speaking that worried him. "I need to talk to you" he started, not feeling comfortable. "Ever since I came back from the death I see things that aren't there"

"Like what?" Bonnie asked, sounding more curious than concerned. Jeremy pulled his clothes before he answered. "People. Dead people" Bonnie swallowed. She avoided Jeremy's look and scratched her hair. She was nervous. No, agitated.

"There will be consequences" she mumbled to herself. "What?" Jeremy asked. Bonnie still didn't look at him. "When you were dead, I brought you to the witches. I tried to bring you back alive with magic. They said 'There will be consequences'. This must be it" she said sounding terrified.

"Seeing dead people? Why? Is there a purpose? And how can I stop it?" Jeremy asked in one breath. Bonnie grabbed her boyfriend by his shoulders. "You won't do anything. I'm taking care of it" she said sharply.

"But-" "I mean it, Jeremy Gilbert. You let it just happen and I will fix it" she repeated. "Bonnie, your eyes" Jeremy said. Bonnie averted her head.

"What about them?" she asked with a trembling voice. "They're blurry" he said worried. She pointed with her finger at Jeremy. "Go home" The next moment Jeremy was sitting in his bedroom.

* * *

**Part 4**

Sheriff Forbes was standing above the corps lying in the shag. A rope was lying loosely around its cervix and he had two small holes in his neck. He was drained from blood. Liz let out a deep sigh and startled as her daughter appeared in front of her.

"Caroline! You're not supposed to be here, this is a crime scene" she said reproachful. Caroline didn't react, but ducked to have a closer look at the corpse. "Vampires" she whispered. Liz nodded. "Yeah, I know" she said.

"Caroline?" No answer. "Caroline" Liz now said a bit harder. Caroline looked up. "Caroline, I need you to be completely honest with me. I won't judge you" Caroline braced herself for she knew what was to come. "Did you do this?" her mother asked.

Her mom was never going to trust her, Caroline thought. "No, mom, I have nothing to do with this" she answered. "And do you have any idea who could've?" Liz continued her interrogation. "Damon, perhaps? Stefan?"

Caroline shook her head. "No" she said. "The only vampires I can think of are Klaus and Katherine, but they are no match for you, mom" she added.

"I'm going to talk to the people that live here. You stay here, I'll be right back" Liz said. Caroline nodded, but as soon as her mother turned around she flashed away.

She braked at the Salvatore Boarding House and knocked.

"You open it" Katherine said bored.

"No freaking way, you open it" Damon said.

"Oh, for God's sake, I'll open it!" Elena said annoyed.

How could two people both older than a century act so childish?, she thought while she walked at the front door. "Caroline?" she exclaimed surprised when she saw her friend in the doorway. "Come in" Elena said and Caroline entered the boarding house.

"I have the strange idea you're not just here for a friendly visit" Elena said while she guided Caroline to the living room, where Damon and Katherine were sitting. "Well, well, if it isn't the little traitor" Katherine said, looking at Caroline.

"Still not over it?" Damon said contemptuously. "Have a seat" he said to Caroline. "There's no room" Katherine said disdainful. "Sure there is" Damon said and he pushed Katherine off the couch. Caroline sank down as Katherine scribbled up. They all ignored her complaints.

"You're right, Elena. I'm here for a reason" Caroline began. "I bet you haven't heard the news yet?" They shook their heads, immediately alerted. "Well, I got it first hand, because of mom"

She paused. "There's a new victim. A vampire victim, I mean. I told my mother I didn't do it, which is true. And I said you nor Stefan would do it" she continued looking at Damon only. "I'm not so sure about that" he said softly.

Caroline frowned. "What are you talking about?" Damon traded a glance with Elena, realizing he would have to do the talking. The Stefan-Klaus issue was too painful for Elena. "You know I got bitten by Tyler while he was transforming?"

Caroline nodded. "Stefan went to Klaus to find a cure. Long story short: he got it, but in return he had to join Klaus. So, I'm not entirely sure whether Stefan has stuck to his bunny diet or that he's given in to his formal ripper actions"

* * *

"So, you're saying Stefan's behind it?" Caroline asked breathless. "I don't know. I hope not, but we can't ignore the possibility that he could've" Damon said being realistic. Elena threw her arms around her knees, looking pale.

"I don't know, Damon" Caroline said. "It didn't look very professional. I mean, when you feed on humans you erase your traces. This vampire didn't. The body was still there and the blood wasn't cleaned up. I don't think this vampire has been for a long time"

Elena looked up with a hopeful expression on her face. "So, there's still a chance Stefan has nothing to do with it. That's good. As long as he doesn't kill anyone, no damage has been done" she said.

Damon shook his head. "What?" Elena asked, a little annoyed. She felt like Damon was going to ruin her renewed hope. "Even if Stefan didn't kill that person, still someone had to turn the vampire that did. There aren't that many vampires left in Mystic Falls" Damon said, trying to put Elena back on the ground.

Elena averted to Katherine. "Maybe she did it" she said, nodding at her vampire look-a-like. Katherine widened her eyes. She walked towards Elena, lifting her hand to slap her, but Damon grabbed her wrist and put himself between Elena and Katherine.

"You're not touching her" he said soft but threatening. He turned at Elena. "You should be careful with your accusations. We need her" "Oh, but you can accuse Stefan?" Elena said upset.

"I'm not accusing him" Damon said. "I just want you to keep your eyes open and not be blinded by your…love for him" "As should you" Elena shot back. "You don't know if you can trust Katherine" "She didn't do it" Damon sighed.

"How would you know?" Elena said disdainful. "Oh, right, I forgot! You have been bonding with her. You're now close friends, so you tell each other everything" Damon frowned his eyebrows and exchanged an uncomprehending look with Katherine.

"Where's this coming from?" he asked slowly. Katherine smirked. "Yeah, I'm dying to hear it" she said. Caroline looked from Elena to Damon and back as if she was watching a tennis game.

Elena swallowed and put her hands on Damon's upper arms. "I don't trust her" she started. "She played with you. She used your love for her. She put you through so much pain, missing her, thinking she was locked up. But she never cared about you. She didn't care you've been hurting for 145 years. She didn't care you wanted to die when you thought she was dead"

Damon took her hands in his and looked her deep in the eye. "I love you for caring about me. I wouldn't know what to do without you. But I could never fall for her all over again, while I'm loving you"

He brought her hands to his lips and kissed her fingers. Elena felt how her heart beat fiercely. It felt like everything around them faded away and they were the only two people on the universe.

"Uhum" Katherine coughed. Damon let go of Elena and they turned around. "You're having an audience"

* * *

**Part 6**

"Okay, explain me one thing. How come I can walk into the sun without being burned?"

Amber and Stefan were walking in the woods of Mystic Falls. The moment Amber had fed on Derek the hunger and fear faded and her body was filled with power. She loved the feeling.

"It's because of your bracelet" Stefan answered. Amber looked at the bracelet on her wrist. "My bracelet? What does it have to do with me being able to walk in the sun?"

"There's a spell on it" Stefan explained. "For a vampire to walk into the sun they need something a witch put a spell on so they can walk outside during the day. I compelled your boyfriend to give you the bewitched necklace, because only then you'd have no suspicion"

Amber scratched her hair. "Ehm…did you…compel him to hang himself?" she stammered. Stefan stopped and turned at Amber. "No. Vampires are rarely to trust, but I swear I had no hand in his death"

He walked on. He heard no footsteps behind him and therefore held his steps again. He turned around, seeing Amber standing still. He flashed to her. "What?" "If you didn't do it, then it must've been that other man. The British one?" Amber said.

Stefan nodded. "Klaus. He's dangerous" "Yeah, I figured" Amber said obvious. "I mean, for us, vampires. He's not just a vampire. He's a werewolf as well and a bite from a werewolf can kill a vampire. Which is why I'm here with you in the first place" Stefan said.

"I don't get that" Amber said.

"My brother got bitten by a werewolf. He would've died if I hadn't find a cure, which is Klaus' blood, by the way. But to return the favor I have to stick with him for ten years" Stefan ended.

Amber whistled. "Wow. You must really care for your brother. I mean, by being the hero you've turned into a villain" "I guess you could say that" "Is he cute?" Amber asked like only a teenage girl could. Stefan shook his head confused.

"Your brother, is he cute?" Amber clarified her previous question. "You kind of are and I thought maybe it runs in the family" Stefan sniffed. "Damon's a heartbreaker"

"Ooh, Damon, huh? Heartbreaker, you say? He's had many girls and slept with them, dumped them the day after? Why do you care?" Amber asked.

"Because he's having a crush on my girlfriend and it's serious. He thinks I'm an idiot and that I can't put one and one together. It reassures me, because I know he'd do anything to protect her. But it terrifies me as well, because I don't know if my relationship with Elena is strong enough to survive this" Stefan said depressed.

"And I think that deep inside Damon believes he deserves Elena. Because Katherine chose me over him"

"So, you're saying both times Damon fell in love with a woman she chose you? Well, that would piss me off. It must've broken his heart" Amber said full of compassion. "Who's Katherine?"

"Katherine is the vampire that turned me and Damon and she is Elena's ancestor. Don't freak out when you see both of them, because they look identical. We both loved her, but Damon was the one that was torn up inside for 145 years, because he wasn't with her" Stefan explained.

"145 years? Your brother mourned for 145 years?" Amber asked shocked. Stefan nodded. "He lost his humanity, but he's getting it back…because of Elena" he said.

* * *

**Part 7**

Liz was standing in her office, her deputy's surrounding her. She was briefing them about the murder last night. Caroline was standing outside, making sure her mother couldn't see her, and kept her ears wide open.

"The boy's name's Derek Janders. He was Amber Lindy's boyfriend. Amber's the girl that lived there. According to Mrs. Lindy Amber had been acting off earlier that day. She came home, wrecked, like she was sexually assaulted"

"Mrs. Lindy insisted Amber to report this, but Amber became aggressive and violent. She threw Mrs. Lindy on the ground and then basically robbed the fridge, because- and Mrs. Lindy quotes her daughter: 'I'm freaking starving here!' "

"After eating the whole fridge content Amber's still hungry and took it out on Mrs. Lindy, punching her a few times in the face and compelling her to lie about it to Mr. Lindy; later she would tell him she'd ran through a glass door"

"Amber went upstairs to her room and from what Mrs. Lindy could hear she was trashing her room. It started raining and Mrs. Lindy heard her daughter screaming 'Turn off the noise, my head's exploding' A few hours later Mr. Lindy came home. He asked his wife what happened, she told him the glass door story"

"

He went upstairs to see Amber, saw the ruined room, noticed the window was open and Amber missing. This morning we got a call from Mr. Lindy saying his daughter's boyfriend committed suicide in their shag" Liz paused and took a deep breath. "I find it hard to believe, though"

One of her deputy's raised his hand. "Why? We found the letter. He writes about his parents, how their deaths affected him. Friends of him said he was on something. It's not that unexpected"

"Maybe not" Liz replied. "But there are too many factors that exclude suicide. For starters, he gave Amber a bracelet the same morning, so things must have been going quite well between them"

"Second, why would he hang himself in the shag next to the house where Amber lives? The letter says he 'loved her so much'. Killing yourself nearby your girlfriend isn't very love expressing, is it? And last, but certainly not least, why did Amber take off the same night and where is she now?"

Caroline, who had absorbed every little detail into her memory, understood her mother didn't know more and flashed away.

* * *

**Part 8**

A few hours later.

Jeremy lied in his bed, his eyes squeezed. He would force himself to sleep. He had been running for hours, helped Alaric with some chores, cleaned up his room, and now he was really tired. Sleeping shouldn't be a problem. He would give in to the night.

The windows swung open, the glass shattered and rained down on the floor. Jeremy raised up and crawled backwards against the head of his bed. He saw a pencil floating in the air, but knew either Vicky or Anna was holding it.

"What, you're going to write 'Don't sleep' on my wall? I have to sleep, I can't fight the fatigue forever" Jeremy yelled. "There was a time you could" Vicky's voice said cold. "I'm not using drugs anymore" Jeremy said. "Not since you left, died"

"Well, maybe you should, Jer. It would save us a lot of trouble if you could keep those pretty eyes of yours open" Vicky said. Now about a dozen pencils were floating in the air. How was that possible? Anna and Vicky both had two hands, so the two of them together could only hold four pencils. How could the other pencils…

As realization hit his brain he gasped and tried to get out of bed. But then the pencils flew his way and pierced themselves into his arms. As he screamed he felt a sudden and invisible weight at the end. He knew someone was crawling on the bed and he was paralyzed by fear.

"You're dead. You can't hurt me" Jeremy said, not very convinced. "Well , that's a good thing" Anna said, who was now visible to Jeremy. "That means this won't hurt you"

She grabbed his hair, put his head down and pierced her fangs in his flesh. Though she couldn't really feed on him and there was no blood, it felt like someone was stabbing knives in his neck.

* * *

**Part 9**

Bonnie was still wide awake when she heard someone banging on the door. "Jeremy" she growled as if he was the last person she wanted to see right now. The scene earlier that day made her realize he would come inside anyway and she may as well save him the trouble of breaking in.

"What are you doing here?" she asked short. She didn't see her boyfriend was scared to death or that he was soaked and if she did, she definitely didn't care.

"I know you said you were going to fix this, but can you please hurry up a bit" Jeremy said agitated. He showed the holes in his arms. "They attacked me. Anna, Vicky and I don't know who else, but there were more of them"

Bonnie raised an eyebrow. "More vampires?" she asked. "More death people" Jeremy said. Why didn't Bonnie invite him in? Why did she act so uncaring? "I can heal that for you" Bonnie said nodding at his arms.

She dragged him inside the house, her grip so tight it actually hurt him. She dragged him into the living room, where he freed himself. "What's wrong with you?" he shouted at her. "Why are you sitting in the dark, why are you wearing so many clothes, and why are you covering your ears right now?"

Bonnie grabbed a tube of ointment from a cupboard in the kitchen. She handed it to Jeremy. "Here, it's a compilation of herbs, it should work within an hour" she said. "Can you now please get lost?"

Jeremy shook his head and grabbed Bonnie by her upper arms. He gasped and let go of her a second later. "Bonnie, you're freezing. What's going on?" he asked deeply concerned.

Bonnie looked him in the eyes and hers looked as cold as her body felt. "Look, Jeremy, the light's off because it's hurting my eyes, I'm wearing so many clothes because I'm freezing. And I'm covering my ears because I'm having a terrible headache and I just can't take your lousy crap right now. So, I repeat, can you get lost?"

"Let me help you" Jeremy begged. "You can't help me. I can only help myself" she said and she grabbed Jeremy again, dragging him to the hallway, throwing him out of the house.

She walked back into the living room and took five candles. She put them in a circle around her and started mumbling a weird Latin-like language.

* * *

**Part 10**

As Damon was getting ready to go to bed he heard a knock on his door. He looked up and saw Elena standing in the doorway. "Hey" he said. "What's wrong?" Elena shrugged and shuffled with her feet.

"Come in" Damon said and he waved with his head. Elena accepted his offer and entered his room. She walked slowly to his bed. "I know it's totally inappropriate, but I'm feeling uncomfortable in my bed, all alone… Can I sleep with you? Just sleep?" she kind of begged.

Damon blinked and swallowed. "I don't know, Elena" "Just sleeping, I promise" she said. Damon sighed. "Well, okay then" he said and he slid as far away as possible so their bodies wouldn't contact each other.

Elena climbed into bed, but unlike Damon's expectations she came real close to him and lay her head on his naked chest. Her fingers draw circles around his thorax. Damon gently took her fingers and pushed them away.

"What are you doing, Elena?" he asked, simply knowing it wasn't Katherine. Elena didn't answer, but put herself on top of him. She leaned forward and kissed him passionate on the lips.

Damon tried to push her away; he didn't want this, but then again he did. Elena pushed his hands away and took off her top. She took Damon's hands and lay them on her breasts.

Damon felt how his heart beat raced faster and faster. His whole body shuddered, in a good way and he couldn't fight it anymore. He rolled over so he was now lying on top of Elena and he kissed her.

But Elena wanted more and she moved underneath him. Damon looked down at her body and saw it had changed. It was darker. He looked up and stared in Bonnie's smug face.

Damon woke up. He gasped for breath and looked around him to make sure Bonnie wasn't in the same room. It had seemed so real. He could swear he could still feel her fingers on his chest, his hands on her breasts. He was disgusted. Shower, he needed to shower, even though he believed he would never be able to wash this dirt off of him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

**Chapter 3: Twisted and Trapped**

**Part 1**

The next morning Bonnie felt a lot better and it looked like the weather was copying her mood. She walked outside to get some fresh air and almost stumbled over Jeremy.

"Jeremy?" she exclaimed. Jeremy startled and looked up. He was completely soaked and wrecked.

"Oh my God, you sat here all night? Let's get you inside" Bonnie said worried. She sounded like herself again, Jeremy noticed. He got up and followed her inside. "Why didn't you go home, Jeremy?" Bonnie asked, while she was putting some tea.

"I was worried" Jeremy said, shaking from the cold. "You were acting very weird last night. Don't you remember?" He heard how Bonnie took some cups out of the cupboard and placed them on the sink.

"Yeah, unfortunately I do" she replied. "And I'm really ashamed of myself. I don't know what got into me. I think this whole seeing dead people thing is stressing me out" "It's stressing you out?" Jeremy asked. "How about me? I'm the one who sees them"

"I know, I know" Bonnie said, while she poured the water in the cups; she'd made it boil faster with magic. "I just think it will bring a lot of stress for us, as a couple" She came into the living room and handed Jeremy his cup. "Drink up, you'll get warm" she said.

"What do you mean, for us as a couple?" Jeremy asked, putting his cup down on the living table. "I think it's better if we stopped seeing each other" Bonnie explained. Jeremy considered it a good thing he'd put the cup on the table, because otherwise he most likely would've dropped it on the floor.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" "You heard me, Jeremy" Bonnie said. "I really think it's for the best" "Okay, let's just put aside the fact that I love you and I believed you to love me back. You promised you'd help me. You said you'd fix my whole seeing dead people thing" Jeremy said upset.

"I will" Bonnie said with a smile. "But in order for me to succeed I need you to stay away from me as far as possible"

* * *

**Part 2**

"Damon! How long will you be in there? You're almost worse than I am and that's saying something!" Katherine yelled to the bathroom door. Damon had been inside for about half an hour, which was not normal.

Okay, Katherine could spend hours in the bathroom, but then again she was a woman. It was some sort of duty to spend a certain amount of time to grow more beautiful. Men, on the other hand, only had to shower and shave, and preferably within five minutes.

The door opened and Damon exited the room, a towel around his waist. Katherine pursed her lips. "I think you forgot some spots" she said teasing. "Let me help you" She jabbed him with her finger, but Damon pushed her aside. "Geez, what's your problem?" Katherine said irritated, but Damon didn't answer.

Instead he went straight to his room, where he found Elena sitting on his bed. "Oh, sorry, I should've realized you were…" Elena said feeling awkward. "I have to talk to you, but I can come back when you're dressed"

"Is it important?" Damon asked. "Yes, it's about the murder" Elena said. "Shouldn't we involve Katherine into this?" Damon said. Elena pulled up her shoulders, feeling uneasy. "I want to discuss it with you first" she said.

"Right" Damon said. "Can you turn around or close your eyes?" "Sure!" Elena said and she turned around. She heard Damon getting dressed.

"Caroline called me last night. The boy's name's Derek. And he had a girlfriend, Amber Lindy, or something. From what Caroline heard from her mother Amber was in transition the night Derek died. So, most likely she's the one that killed Derek"

She heard a zipper and turned around a little bit. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Damon closing the buttons of his shirt. "It's okay, you can turn around again" Damon said and though Elena couldn't see it she heard a smile in his voice.

"Well, that means we have to look for Amber" Damon commented on Elena's news. "I know you don't want me to point a finger at Stefan, but… if he turned her she can lead us to him"

Elena nodded and got up from the bed. "You're probably right. I think Caroline can get her file. It shouldn't be too hard" she said and she walked to the door.

"Elena?" She turned around again. "I know it's very unusual to ask of me, but you wouldn't happen to have any aspirins on you, do you? Because I'm having a terrible headache"

* * *

**Part 3**

Caroline was hanging in the Grill when her phone rang. She let out a deep sigh when she noticed it was her ex-boyfriend Matt. "Hey, Matt" she said. "Caroline, hi, I'm glad I can finally reach you" Matt replied.

"What do you mean?" Caroline asked avoiding. It had been two days since she last spoke to him and she had very consciously 'missed' his calls.

"Is something wrong? Are you avoiding me? Because if you do I would understand. I mean, I did break up with you" Matt softly said. "I'm not avoiding you, okay? I'm just hooked into something, I can't explain it" Caroline said hesitating.

"Can't you try? During lunch, maybe? I'd like to talk to you…about us." Matt suggested. "There's no us, Matt. Like you said, you broke up…But girls have to eat, so maybe lunch might be not so bad. Can I call you back on that?" Caroline asked.

"Promise you will" Matt said. "Okay, I promise" Caroline said and she ended the conversation.

"Boyfriend issues, huh?" the girl next to her at the bar said. Caroline turned around to view the clearly underage girl drinking beer. And it wasn't the first one. "You know it's rude to eavesdrop a conversation you're not part of"

The girl drank from her beer. "I wasn't eavesdropping. You really need to lower your voice a bit" "You shouldn't be drinking. You're a minor" Caroline said cold.

The girl laughed. "Okay, yeah, I'm a minor, but that doesn't make you my legal guardian, you know. And don't take your problems with _Matt_ out on me"

Caroline's mouth dropped open from unbelief. "I'm not taking anything out on anyone. God, why am I even talking to you?" she muttered, more to herself than the girl. She walked away, the girl watching her leave.

* * *

**Part 4**

Damon was sitting in the couch, his head in his hands. "Is it still not over?" Elena asked slightly worried. "I gave you two painkillers, it shouldn't hurt no more" Damon looked up and gave her an irritated glance.

"I'm not making this up, if that's what you think" "I didn't say I think you're making this up" Elena defended herself. "I just find it strange… Maybe you need to get a doctor"

"Yeah, let's do that" Katherine scornfully said. She came from out of the kitchen. "Let's go to a nice doctor and have him examine Damon. Surely he wouldn't notice Damon doesn't have a pulse or that his heart doesn't beat and when he needs to fill in a file they wouldn't say anything about his birth date, now would they?"

"Katherine, lay off" Damon softly said. "She means it well" he defended Elena which was rewarded with a little smile of hers. "I know who can help me" he continued. He paused and looked from Katherine to Elena. "Bonnie Bennett"

"Damon, I don't think she'll help you" Elena said being realistic.

Katherine laughed. "I don't think she'll help you? Honestly? She freaking hates him! If she knew Damon was in pain, she would just stand by and enjoy it! So, 'I don't think she'll help you' is quite an understatement"

Elena opened her mouth to get back on her, but Damon interrupted. "So, you're saying I shouldn't go to her" he said. "No" Katherine said. "I think you shouldn't go alone…. I don't trust her, she's a witch"

"I can take care of myself, Katherine" Damon said. "That's my best friend you're talking about" Elena said upset. Katherine rotated her head to her doppelganger. "Your best friend tried to kill him twice" she said with a threatening voice. She slowly stepped towards Elena, who stepped forward in Katherine's direction until they were an inch away from each other.

"You broke his heart twice" she said, looking straight in Katherine's eyes. "You nearly destroyed him and now you're acting all worried and defending on him, trying to get back in his good books, but guess what, it's not going to work. He will not let you in again, you won't get to break his heart a third time… And by the way, I thought you said it was always Stefan"

Katherine lifted her head a bit and smirked. "I could say the same for you"

* * *

**Part 5**

Caroline was standing at the edge of the woods, waiting for Matt. They would meet each other here, to have lunch. She was about to call him, when she saw him coming her way.

"Sorry I'm late" Matt apologized. "I was occupied by this annoying kid who had all sorts of questions about me. I didn't even know who she was"

Caroline pulled a wondering face. "What kind of questions?" she carefully asked. She motioned with her head to the woods and they started walking.

Matt shrugged. "She asked if I believed in monsters. I don't know where it was coming from, she just started talking to me. It was after you called me back to meet. I told her to mind her own business, but she said I should lower my voice"

Caroline widened her eyes. "Oh my God, I know who you're talking about" "Really?" Matt asked slightly surprised. Caroline heavily nodded. "Yes. Brown hair, very curly, shoulder length?" "Yeah" "Green eyes, with a little grey around the irises?" "Hm-hm" "That's her" Caroline said.

"I met her at the Grill, she was eavesdropping my conversation with you when you called me earlier and she told me the exact same thing. That I should lower my voice"

Matt scratched his head, to express his confusion. "Who is she?" "I might have a suspicion" Caroline said. "I just need to get my hands on my mom's files" "Why?" "Because I think she's a vampire" Caroline said. She paused for a minute. "One that can bring us to Stefan"

* * *

**Part 6**

"Get me another one of this golden stuff" Alaric said lifting his glass. The bartender, who was cleaning some glasses, shook his head. "I think you've had quite enough" "Oh, come on" Alaric groaned. "I'm the customer here. I'm paying" He got out some money. "What does it cost, I'm paying you double" He threw the money on the bar.

"If you have too much of it, you can always give it to me" a familiar voice said. Alaric looked aside and saw Damon. "You're drinking Bourbon? Without me? Shame on you" He signed with his hand, pointing at Alaric's glass and then at himself.

The bartender got the message and filled two new glasses of bourbon and put them on the bar. "He's your responsibility now" he said. "Yeah, whatever" Damon said. He drank of his glass and saw how Alaric poured the whole content in his mouth at once.

"Are you having a private party? Or is this about Jenna?" Damon asked. Alaric put his glass down and went with his finger around the edge.

"I'm trying to find a difference between Isobel and Jenna. Somehow I always fall for the same type of woman. Both beautiful, both turned into vampires, both related to Elena… help me out here, will you?"

"Well, I'm not sure if it helps, but I didn't have sex with Jenna and I didn't turn Jenna" Damon tried to be funny. "Wow, somehow you managed to make this whole thing evolve around you" Alaric said. "Works for me. Why are you here?"

Damon looked in front of him and drank the rest of his bourbon before he answered. "Other than to have some quality time with my best pal? I'm meeting Bonnie here" "Bonnie? Why?" Alaric asked.

"I've been wondering the same since he called"

Damon and Alaric looked up and saw Bonnie. She sank down on the stool next to Damon and looked at him with a piercing glance."Well, I'm waiting"

Damon sighed. "I need you to do some hocus pocus on me" "Ssh!" Bonnie hissed. "Will you keep it down? We don't want anyone to know what I am" Damon rolled his eyes.

"Why do you need my help? I said I wasn't helping you anymore. The last time was an exception, for Elena. I see no reason to help _you_" Bonnie continued.

"Hmm… I need you to help me… so I can help Elena. So, you're really helping Elena" Damon said manipulative. Bonnie pursed her lips and squeezed her eyes. "Wow, even when she's not around you still find a way to use her as a persuasion"

"Is it working?" Damon asked with a smirk. Bonnie lifted up her chin a bit. "Come on, Bonnie, it's nothing dangerous. Worst thing that could happen is that I die and that's something you would only rejoice, right?"

Bonnie took a deep breath. "What do you want me to do?" "Thank you" and he sounded like he meant it. "You have to take my headache away" "Okay" Bonnie said. "This involves some touching, I hope you don't mind"

She lay her hands on his temples and started mumbling. It was a good thing the bartender was in the storage, getting new crates of beer. Damon felt his blood getting warmer and his heart pounding.

He saw a flash of Bonnie kissing him and wanted to pull away when Bonnie let go of him. "Feeling better now?" she asked. Damon concentrated and looked around. He didn't feel any pain. "It's gone" he said. He looked at Bonnie. "Thank you"

They heard a enormous thud and looked aside. Alaric had fallen off his stool. "We got this" Damon said to the bartender, who came out of the storage.

* * *

**Part 7**

Elena was in the kitchen, making dinner, when Jeremy sat down on a chair, his head leaning on his hands. "What's wrong?" Elena asked. Jeremy looked up so Elena noticed the eye bags.

"What happened to you? You look like a mess. When's the last time you had a good sleep?" Jeremy laughed scornful. "It's been a while" "Is it because of Jenna?" Elena asked compassionate.

Jeremy played with his fingers while he thought of a good reason. He knew Elena would want to know what was going on, but he didn't want her to get involved in his mess. He believed she had enough going on with Stefan being gone and Jenna… So he told her part of the truth.

"Bonnie broke up with me" he sighed. Elena's face stiffened. "What?" "She said it was better if we stopped seeing each other… She's been acting weird lately" Jeremy told. "Weird, how?" Elena asked carefully.

"She looked sick and I wanted to help her, but she became really aggressive. She wasn't being herself" "Damon's with her right now" Elena said, with an undertone of hysteria. "She can hurt him. I have to go to him" She wanted to grab the keys, but Jeremy took her hand.

"Elena, just call him. If you think Bonnie's going to do something to him you can warn him over the phone" Elena heavily nodded and took her phone. She dialed Damon's number and waited impatiently.

"Damon's phone" she heard a tuneful voice saying. "Bonnie?" Elena said with a trembling voice. "Can I speak to Damon?" "Sure" Bonnie said cheerfully. A few seconds passed by while Bonnie handed Damon his phone.

"Elena, what's wrong?" "Ehm, is everything okay with you?" "Yeah, never better" "And the headache, is it gone?" "No trace left of it, thanks to our amazing Bonnie" Elena squeezed her phone.

"Oh, well, okay then… Just so you know, I'm not staying in the Boarding House tonight. I'm sleeping at home" "Fine by me. Have a nice evening, Elena" Damon said and he hung up.

Elena stood still with her phone in her hands. She had expected Damon to be disappointed by hearing she wouldn't be close to him tonight and knowing he wasn't, disappointed her.

He was with Bonnie. His headache was over, why would he want to stay around her longer than necessary? And from what she could hear during their conversation they were having a good time.

She squeezed her eyes and pressed her lips together. "Elena? Is everything all right?" Jeremy asked when Elena smashed her phone on the table. "Sure. Everything's perfectly fine" she said with a forced smile.

* * *

**Part 8**

Katherine stared at the door, her arms crossed, while she waited for Damon to open the door and enter the house. She heard the key while she was in the living room and flashed at the front door. It went open and Damon got in.

"Well it's about time you show up" Katherine said reproachful. "Sorry, I didn't know I had to explain myself to you" Damon said. He walked further into the house and stretched.

"I was worried" Katherine said, following him. "She could've done something to you" Damon turned around. "She did. She healed me, took the pain away. I owe her"

"Are you hearing what you're saying?" Katherine asked suspicious. "Yeah, I do, Katherine" Damon said annoyed. "Bonnie's not the worst person in the world, you know… You should really give her a chance"

Katherine shook her head in disbelief. "I can't listen to this" and she went upstairs, when Damon took his phone and dialed a number. He sat on the table in Indian style while he waited.

"Bonnie Bennett" "Bonnie, hi, it's me, Damon" Damon said. "Oh, hi" "I know we just saw each other at the Grill, but I wanted to tell you that I had a really good time" Damon said with a dreamy gleam in his eyes.

"Oh, well, I enjoyed it too" Bonnie said. "And I keep thinking about you, so I wondered if I could come over?" Damon asked. "Come over? As in now?" Bonnie asked surprised.

"Well, yeah, that's the intention" Damon laughed. "Ehm, yeah, sure" Bonnie answered. Damon hung up his phone, an ecstatic expression on his face.

"What was that all about?" a cold voice asked. Damon looked behind him. Katherine was back downstairs and it was obvious she had heard every word of the call. "You're meeting the witch again, after you just saw her. Damon, what is wrong with you?"

Damon got off the table. "Nothing's wrong with me. I've never felt better in my entire life and after that"

"Why do you want to go to her? Why do you want to go and see the witch again?"

"Don't call her the witch, okay? Her name is Bonnie" Damon said angry. "She has beautiful eyes and hair and her voice sounds so tuneful… I think I'm falling for her"

Katherine slapped him in the face. He looked at her with a shocked expression. "I'm sorry, but somehow I had to get whatever that's gotten into you out of you and this seemed to be the best way"

"Katherine" Damon said, trying to keep his cool. "Punching me isn't going to change my feelings for Bonnie. Now, I'm going to leave this house and go to Bonnie's place and you can't stop me"

He ran to the door and was nearly gone when Katherine said: "What about Elena?" "What about her?" Damon asked irritated. "I thought you loved her. And you and I both know you don't just fall for someone else all of a sudden" Katherine said.

Damon shrugged. "Why would I waste my time on someone who clearly doesn't want me, while there's a perfect girl out there waiting for me?" And that being said he walked outside and shut the door, leaving Katherine shocked. This could not be happening.

* * *

**Part 9**

Caroline was in her mom's study room she used to do some paperwork, searching Amber Lindy's file. After what Matt told her it was easy to put the pieces together.

A girl she had never seen before and who could hear everything? A girl who could drink without having to show her id? It was close to obvious who this chick was, but Caroline wanted proof before she informed Damon and Elena… and Katherine.

"What are you doing here?" Caroline turned around. Her mother was in the doorway, an austerely expression on her face. "Nothing" Caroline said fast, too fast. She raced to her mom and pierced her glance into her mom's eyes.

"Where is Amber Lindy's file?" she softly said. Liz walked around Caroline to her desk and went through the papers. "Here" she gave the file to Caroline. "Thanks, mom, you can go now"

Liz left the room and Caroline looked at the first page which contained a photo. "I knew it" She took the phone on her mother's desk and dialed Damon's number. But Damon didn't pick up his phone, so she tried Elena.

"Caroline?" Elena asked, knowing something was on. Caroline would never call this time of day if there was no good reason for it. "You're never going to guess who I met today" Caroline started excited.

"Who?" Elena asked. "Amber Lindy" Caroline continued. "I met her at the Grill after she eavesdropped my phone call. I didn't want to tell you before I had proof and now I have it. I have her file here, so-"

She gasped and dropped the phone. "Caroline?" Elena asked startled. A cold hand covered Caroline's mouth while the other hand enclosed her throat. "Caroline, what's going on?" Elena said panicking.

"Ssssh" Stefan said. "You know what to do" he said to someone Caroline couldn't see. He pushed Caroline to the window and jumped with her.

Amber conjured a match box and struck a match, throwing him in the papers on the desk. She made sure her file was destroyed before she followed Stefan.

* * *

**Part 10**

Damon raised his fist to knock the door, but before he could, it was already opened. Bonnie greeted him with a big smile. "Damon" she said breathless. "Come in" and she step aside to let him pass.

He walked straight ahead and entered the living room. His glance fell on the numerous amount of tea lights and he whistled. "Are you trying to save energy?" he asked.

Bonnie went standing in front of him and stroke his chest with her finger. "I thought I should create some… sphere" She brought her lips to his, but before they came in contact with each other Bonnie pulled away.

"Not so fast" she said teasing. Damon swallowed. Bonnie was right. She deserved to be cared for, not to be taken and dumped like trash. He would give her everything she wanted, she needed, if given the chance.

She motioned at the table. "You want to have a drink?" she said. Damon nodded. Bonnie went away and came back with a bottle of red wine. "I hope you drink this?" "I would drink anything you offer" Damon said and accepted the glass of wine.

"I think we need to sort some things out" Bonnie said while she sat down. Damon put the glass down and curiously stared at her. "We haven't been good friends, really, but maybe we could start with a clean slate?"

Damon nodded. "Yeah, absolutely" he agreed. "I mean, you've been doing some very nasty things, but I can try to leave that in the past" Bonnie continued.

"You're awesome, Bonnie" Damon sighed. "How can I ever thank you?" He stared at her face. Why had he not seen how beautiful she was before? He wanted to touch her, kiss her, make love with her. But he could never imagine someone as perfect as Bonnie would want to get involved with someone useless such as himself.

"If you'll excuse me, I'm going to put on something more comfy" Bonnie said with a wink and she left the room. Damon stood up and looked around. It was a beautiful house, just like Bonnie was, he thought dreamy.

He walked to the bookcase. It was open and one book lay on top of the others. Damon pulled it out. There was a pink piece of paper to mark the page and Damon opened it. As his eyes read the words he felt his hands getting sweaty.

His heart started beating fast and he panted. He looked up, to see where Bonnie was, but she was still changing her outfit. He had to get out of here, right now. He quickly walked to the front door, when he grabbed his head and fell down on his knees.

"Aaaaaaaaaaahhh!" he screamed. The headache was back. He looked up and saw Bonnie standing above him. She was wearing the same clothes, but the friendly attitude was gone.

"You found the book" she concluded. "That's good. I intended you to find it, that's why I marked it" Damon crawled forward and almost reached the front door.

Bonnie stuck out her left hand aside of her body, she pulled her arm back and sent the fire in the living room to the front door. Damon crawled back again. "I wanted you to know what I'm going to do with you" Bonnie said sinister.

Damon widened his eyes and panted. "Why?" he asked scared while his head felt like it would explode.

"Because I wanted you to know how it feels when you know something awful will happen to you and you know it's just a matter of seconds. You want to escape, but there's nowhere to turn, and whatever's after you is coming closer and closer, until it catches up with you and rips you apart… I bet that's exactly how your victims feel" Bonnie said icy.

She bent down on her knees and lay her hands on his temples, mumbling again, while Damon screamed.

When she pulled her hands away, Damon fell down unconscious, and the clock struck midnight.

* * *

**Soundtrack**

Robyn: Be Mine (3x01, Bonnie breaking up with Jeremy)

Ingrid Michaelson: Around you (3x02, Elena talking to Damon)

Placebo: English summer rain (3x03, Matt calling Caroline)

One Republic: Someone to save you (3x04, Elena and Katherine fighting over Damon)

Adele: Hiding my heart (3x05, Matt and Caroline talking)

Switchfoot: Golden (3x06, Bonnie taking Damon's pain away)

Frou Frou: Hear me out (3x07, Elena calling Damon)

Snow Patrol: Ask how I am (3x08, Katherine trying to stop Damon from going to Bonnie)

Metric: Police and the private (3x09, Stefan abducting Caroline)

Within Temptation: Final Destination (3x10, Bonnie taking Damon down)


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Behind the surface**

**Part 1**

One week later

A corrosive, burning pain spread across Caroline's face and with a shriek she woke up. She wanted to wipe the vervain of her face, but her hands were tied. She was sitting in some kind of room. There was a bed and a desk. There were curtains and a carpet. You couldn't say Klaus was no good host.

But despite the nice room, Caroline would love to get out of it, after spending a week in it. A hand holding a napkin stretched to her face and cleaned it. "I'm sorry I had to do that"

Caroline opened her eyes and looked at the girl. "Yeah, I bet you're sorry" Caroline snapped. These ropes were getting painful. At least they didn't let her starve, she received her share of blood every day, though it wasn't much.

"Why won't you let me go? What's in there for you?" Caroline asked. Amber continued rubbing the vervain of Caroline's face.

"It's not that easy. Klaus frightens me. And I have nowhere to turn. I can't go back home. My parents would never understand. They would hate me, despise me, send me away. But Stefan has been really helpful. He's told me all about vampires, why we can walk in the sun, that we should be careful for werewolves. If I run away it would be very ungrateful"

"Stefan's the one that turned you" Caroline concluded. It was quite obvious. Amber nodded. "Well, if you can't let me go, can you at least tell me what Klaus has in store for me?" Caroline asked.

Amber shook her head and looked down. "I don't know anything. I just do what they ask me to…And for your information, you're not the only one here" Caroline's eyes widened. "You mean there are others? There are other vampires being held prison? Where are they? Are they in other rooms? Where are we exactly?"

"I think that's enough questions for today, Caroline" a calm voice said. Stefan had sneaked up on them and looked rather angry. "Amber, why don't you go check on the others?" he said with a fierce glance at Caroline.

"I already did, they are fine" Amber said, not realizing Stefan wanted her gone. "Then check again" he said expressing. "Okay, I can take a hint" Amber said, getting up. "Be a nice boy, Stefan, Klaus needs her to be in one piece" she said with a wink before taking off.

"Caroline, how are you?" Stefan asked. "Don't pretend to care" Caroline said bitter. "I'm sorry I didn't come sooner, I was busy " Stefan said. "With what? Playing Jack the Ripper?" Caroline snapped.

"I understand your hatred, but you have to understand that I have to keep my part of the bargain. I had to make offers for Damon's life" Stefan said.

"So, what, I have to praise you because you've given up your life so Damon get to live his? Wow, Stefan, applause, but whatever offers you have to make I refuse to be one of them" Caroline said angry.

"You have no choice. Just like I have no choice" Stefan said. "Now I have to ask you something and I need you to be honest. Whatever the answer is I won't take it out on you" Caroline averted her head, refusing to look at Stefan. "How's Elena? Is she missing me? And Damon, is he still crushing on her? Is Elena falling for him?" he asked, sounding worried.

Caroline's face had a disdainful expression when she answered. "Seriously? You've become exactly what you've tried to avoid for 145 years, you're on the loose as a ripper and your biggest concern is whether your girlfriend and your brother are hooking up with each other?"

"Please, Caroline, I need to know" Stefan said and he lay a hand on her arm. "They're not involved with each other" Caroline said. Stefan let out a relieved sigh. "But they are bonding. Seriously bonding"

Stefan averted his head, his eyes turned red and he growled. He gave up everything to save his brother. The least Damon could do is leave Elena alone. He understood they would try to save him and that involved seeing each other and talking, but it could go without falling for each other.

If Damon had the slightest respect for Stefan, he wouldn't try to seduce Elena. And if Elena loved him just a little bit, she wouldn't give in to her feelings for Damon, if she had them.

"Amber! I need you to do something for me!"

* * *

**Part 2**

It was cold and dark and dusty. The air smelled humid and the ground was rough. The scent of fresh blood filled the unfamiliar place and penetrated in Damon's nose. His eyes flew open and he sniffed the scent.

He averted his head to a point in front of him. He looked down. Right by the entrance there was a bag of blood. Damon jumped for it, but was forcefully thrown back against the wall. He looked up and saw his arms where chained. "You have to be kidding me" he weakly mumbled. He pulled with all his strength, but the chains were too strong.

"I'm afraid there's no use in doing that"

Damon looked at Bonnie who was standing outside of…wherever he was. She held a flashlight and pointed it at Damon, who covered his eyes. "Where am I?" he asked.

Bonnie let the flashlight go around the place. It was some underground cell, where only rats and other vermin would come. "I call it your home. It's precisely where you belong" she said with a disgusted look at Damon.

"How long?" he asked. Bonnie pulled up her nose. "A week… This place smells funny… but someone like you should get used to it in no time"

Damon crawled backwards and leaned against the rough wall. "Why didn't I wake earlier?" he asked. Bonnie pursed her lips and smirked. "Because I didn't want you to. I needed you to stay asleep" she said.

"Why? And don't you have anything to eat? I'm starving" Damon moaned. Bonnie opened the cell and stepped in. "Don't even for a second think you can take me down. You're too weak and I'm too strong" she said, before throwing a rat at him.

Then she stepped backwards and shut the cell again. "That's it?" Damon asked resentful. "You won't let me feed for a week and then all I get is this?"

Bonnie put up a vicious smile. "You really have to show some gratitude, Damon. I can try to talk with you to get you some manners, but I don't want to go the old fashion way" she said with a friendly tone, but a sinister glance in her eyes.

She held her hand behind her back and the next moment it was holding a bowl with cereals and milk, and a spoon. She sank down in Indian style and looked at Damon. "You have to eat, Damon" she said serious. "It's not nice to let a lady eat alone"

"Well, good thing you're not a lady, then" Damon spit out. He groaned when he felt something cutting the left side of his face. Bonnie waved with her finger. "Ah ah ah, be nice, Damon. Now, eat!" she commanded.

Damon stared at the dead rat at his feet and reluctantly picked it up. He brought it to his mouth. Bonnie, who was about to have another bite of her cereals, put down her spoon and stared at Damon, her eyes expectantly bulging.

Damon bit of the head and squeezed out the blood. Unfortunately other things came with the blood. Damon spit them out and threw the rat away, or what was left of it.

"Damn it, if only I had a camera" Bonnie said. Damon wiped his mouth and panted. "You're crazy. You're completely, over the top crazy. If you hate me that much why don't you just drive a stake through my heart?" he said upset.

"I can't do that" Bonnie said, acting shocked. "What would Elena say? She would never forgive me" "You think she's going to forgive you this?" Damon said sarcastic.

"Oh, well, I'm not going to tell her and I'm pretty sure you won't either" Bonnie said with a twinkling in her eyes. "Or else I would have to hurt you"

"Why haven't they come looking for me?" Damon groaned.

"Why would they? You're my boyfriend now and you love to be with me" Bonnie said. She sounded like she almost believed it. "Well, enough with the talking and the feeding. It's time to meet the rest of the world as a couple"

She opened the cell and walked towards Damon. She mumbled some words and the chains were loose. Damon rubbed his wrists. "Come on, sweetheart, get out. We've got things to do" Bonnie said.

Damon got on his feet with a lot of effort and staggered to the entrance of the cell. Bonnie followed him. "We're going to your house to get your stuff" she said when she stood next to him. "Why would you want to stay with that vampire bitch if you can be with me, right?"

Damon laughed scornful. "I can come up with some good reasons" he said disdainful. Another cut was Bonnies answer, next to the first one.

Bonnie groaned. "I have to stop doing this. Look at your pretty face, it's totally maimed. You shouldn't provoke me like that, Damon" she said reproachful. "Now, come on, we have to get going"

She hooked her arm into Damons and smiled at him. "Oh, just so you know, you better be careful with knifes, scissors and any other sharp object. I put an anti-healing spell on you"

* * *

**Part 3**

A large bag of chips, a two liter bottle of cola and a television. More did one not need to get over a heartbreak, right? Jeremy let himself fall in the couch and grabbed the remote controller. He pushed a button and the Simpsons came on. Homer Simpson was strangling Bart Simpson.

"Ha, don't you just love a classic?" Jeremy looked aside and saw Anna lying next to him, her feet comfortably on the coffee table. She put her hand in the bag and took some chips. "I hope you don't mind. Paprika are my favorite" she said and she put the chips in her mouth.

"Is this your new strategy? Acting homy instead of freaking me out?" Anna shrugged. "It was getting kind of old" she said. She took the bottle, opened it and drank from it. "I can't speak for Vicky, though. Girl's a bit… not completely sane"

"She's not crazy!" Jeremy defended his death girlfriend. "She's just…really troubled"

"Jeremy, who are you talking to?"

Elena entered the living room and worriedly looked at her brother.

"No one" Jeremy quickly said, his head turning red. "The television" Elena looked at the TV. "Since when do you watch The Simpsons? You hate it" she said frowning. "Yeah, so does Bonnie" Jeremy explained.

"Oh, I get it" Elena said understanding. She sank down next to him, Jeremy looked at the spot she sat on. "What? Am I sitting on something?" Elena quickly asked. Jeremy shook his head. "No, no. All's clear" he said distracted.

Elena lay her hand on his thy. "If it helps, I don't get it either" she said. "Damon and Bonnie?" she asked unbelieving, more to herself than Jeremy. "Bonnie and Damon?" Jeremy said, just as unbelieving as Elena. "What does she see in him?" "What does _he_ see in _her_?" Elena fired back.

Jeremy averted his head so fast he nearly snapped his own neck. He angry looked at his sister. "Bonnie is a great girl! She can have anyone!" he defended his ex-girlfriend. "Why do you care anyway? You're with Stefan, remember?"

Elena felt her cheeks warm up and she focused on a stain on the coffee table. "This isn't about Stefan" she said, not very convincing. "She dumped you. She hurt my little brother. I'm supposed to bitch about her"

Jeremy raised his eyebrows. "Are you sure it's just about that? Like, you haven't been to the Salvatore house since last week, when you checked on Damon. I thought you were working on something?"

Elena shrugged. "I've been thinking about it and it seems best if I just leave it to the police. I mean, it's their job" she said bored. Jeremy nodded.

"Jeremy, can you please tell your sister to get off my lap?" Anna asked. Jeremy's face stiffened. "What's wrong?" Elena asked. "Nothing" Jeremy said, forcing a smile.

* * *

**Part 4**

Bonnie and Damon were walking down the path leading to the front door of the Salvatore Boarding House. Bonnie ironed her shirt with her hands.

"Listen, Damon, it took me a lot of work to make everyone satisfied with the situation. It wouldn't do much good if you start spouting out the wrong things, you know what I mean? And Katherine doesn't like me that much" she said.

Damon looked at the sky. "Now, why would that be?" he said sarcastic. Bonnie knocked and five seconds later the door was opened by Katherine. She flew in Damon's arms. Bonnie pursed her lips and tapped her arm.

"That's my boyfriend you're clinging on" Katherine ignored Bonnie and let go of Damon. "You have no idea how happy I am to see you" She dragged Damon inside and shut the door right in Bonnies face.

She dragged Damon further into the house and pushed him against the wall. "Okay, we're alone. The witch isn't here, so you can talk freely. What's going on? And don't say there's nothing going on, because I know that's not true"

Damon stared at the door.

"She can't hear you, Damon. Only vampires have that ability. What did she do to you? Did she hit you with a baseball bat? I tried to call you, but she had your phone and she said you didn't want to talk to me, because of our fight. How did she know about our fight? Did you tell her?" she asked insisting.

Damon touched his head and groaned soft. "I didn't tell her a damn thing" he eventually said. "She just found out… How's Elena?" he asked. Right after he asked that another neurological pain tortured his brain, but he clenched his teeth. _Someone_ didn't like him asking about Elena.

"Good thing you're asking" Katherine said deadly serious. "She hasn't been here since you got the hots for Bonnie. She called me to tell me she would live in her house again and that I shouldn't be worried. Why would I worry about her and why would she care?"

Damon frowned his eyebrows, because he was hurting and because he was confused. "Bonnie" he mumbled. Katherine nodded.

"She must've done something with her mind, like compulsion, but witches can't compel anyone. They don't have that power" she said frustrated. "Bonnie is capable of more than you and I can imagine" Damon said.

Another attack on his brain. This time Katherine saw how Damon closed his eyes and deeply breathed. "Hey, are you all right?" "Katherine, I need blood" he said. He looked like he could faint any second, so Katherine nodded. "Okay, just… stay here, alright? Don't go anywhere and don't open the door" She raced away.

"Damon, I thought we agreed on something"

Damon groaned and looked aside. Somehow Bonnie had found her way in. Not that it surprised him.

"You can put that away, Katherine" she said when Katherine came back with four blood bags. "Damon doesn't want to drink human blood anymore. He knows I don't like it and he loves me, don't you, Damon?"

"Till death do us part" Damon answered bitter. A vicious smile appeared on Bonnies face. "Why don't you go upstairs and pack your bags, sweetie? I'll wait here and have a little chat with your friend" Damon reluctantly did what Bonnie asked him to.

"He's a sweetheart, really, but there's still so much he needs to learn. It's like I have to raise him all over again. Well, I guess I can't turn him into a Bram Stoker's Dracula"

Katherine grabbed her by her throat and forced her against the wall. "I don't know what game you're playing, but you're not going to win it. You might have Damon under control and you can do some mojo on Elena, but you don't fool me that easy. I can rip your head off right now" she growled.

"Why don't you?" Bonnie said. "I dare you" Though she wanted to with every fiber in her body, Katherine knew she couldn't kill the witch. They needed her.

"Katherine, let go of her" Damon said as he joined them with his bags. Katherine let go of Bonnie. "Are you seriously moving in with her?" she asked with a shot at the bags. Damon nodded. "She's my girlfriend" he said, like he had to throw up.

"Damon, you don't have to listen to her" Katherine insisted. "Yes, I do, Katherine" Damon said. He lifted up his bags and walked to the front door. "But-" "Leave it, Katherine!" Damon snapped.

He walked outside. Bonnie gave Katherine one last smug smile and waved. "Bye" before she followed Damon outside. Katherine flashed to the door and slammed it.

* * *

**Part 5**

The door slammed open and Katherine speeded to the living room where Jeremy and Elena were still watching television. Katherine panted and they turned around.

"Seriously? Stefan's gone, Damon's being controlled by Bonnie and you are watching television?" she exclaimed upset.

Elena pointed at the television screen. "This is a very educative documentary, Katherine. It's about-"

"I don't give a damn about what it is!" Katherine screamed. She flashed in front of Elena. "I don't know what Bonnie did to you, but I need you to snap out of it, as in right now!"

Elena sighed and put her hands on Katherines shoulders. "Katherine, you seem to be a little tensed. I think you need to relax a bit. Shall I put on something else, something funny perhaps? Do you like Southpark? I don't really like it, but people say it's funny. Let me see if it's on" she ranted in an extremely, not appropriate for the situation cheery tone.

She took the remote controller to change channels, but Katherine grabbed it out of her hands and smashed it into the wall.

"Elena! Listen to me! Damon. Is. In. Danger. Bonnie has him under control, she hurts him. I know you love Stefan more than Damon, I do too, but I know you would never want your best friend to do that to him. So can you please, please, come with me so we can think of a plan? And if you don't want to do it for Damon, then do it for Stefan. We'll never be able to save Stefan without Damon" she said emotional.

Elena held her head diagonally and frowned her eyebrows a bit. "Hmm, I'm sensing some developing feelings for Damon from your side, Katherine. Is there something you want to tell us?" she said with the expression of a teenage girl trying to get the best gossip stories.

"I am not in love with Damon, okay?" Katherine said annoyed. "But I know someone who claims not to feel anything for him, yet I know when something bad happened to him, she'd be devastated"

Elena's eyes grew big. "Really? Who is it? Is it someone I know?" Katherine moaned of frustration.

"Hey, can you chicks shut up? I'm trying to watch this" Jeremy said annoyed.

* * *

**Part 6**

"What do you mean, couple?"

Amber was back from her mission. Stefan had asked her to keep a distant eye on Elena and Damon and now she was bringing information.

"As in couple couple. Damon and Bonnie are a couple. I heard Bonnie say 'That's my boyfriend you're clinging on' and 'Damon loves me' and he said 'Till death do us part'. Though he didn't sound very happy" Amber said.

Stefan shook his head, confused. "But I thought Bonnie was seeing Jeremy. Did they break up?" he asked surprised. They seemed to be a solid couple.

"Well, I suppose" Amber chuckled. She drank from a blood bag. "Or else she wouldn't hook up with Damon. By the way, you never told me he was that hot" she said with a sparkling in her eyes. She gave the blood bag to Stefan. He drank from it.

"I just don't understand. They hate each other. They tried to kill each other. Why would they all of a sudden fall for each other?"

Amber shrugged. "Maybe Bonnie needed a challenge in her life" Stefan raised his eyebrows. "Yeah, because being a witch and living in a place that's like a halting-place for every vampire isn't challenging at all" he said sarcastic.

"Just trying to think of any possibilities" Amber defended herself and she had another gulp of blood. "Maybe all this hating was just passion underneath. You know there's only a thin line between hate and passion" she suggested.

Stefan shook his head. "Amber, Damon fed Elena his blood, because he thought that was the only way to save her from the sacrifice. It was so wrong, I hated him for it, because he didn't care for what Elena wanted, but it says quite a lot about how he feels. And he didn't care if Bonnie died in the process as long as Elena was saved" he said.

"Hmm" Amber said. "Okay, you convinced me. This is not right. So, what' s the plan?"

Stefan stared in the distance. He knew what Amber was talking about, but what could they do? If Damon was using Bonnie for her magic, how would he be able to stop him? Because that's the only reason why his brother would be nice to a witch. For her powers.

"We have to go back" he eventually said.

"Back to Mystic Falls?" Amber said excited.

"Yes, but don't talk so loud, there are ears everywhere" Stefan whispered.

* * *

**Part 7**

Bonnie pushed Damon over the porch into her house. He walked ahead to the kitchen, Bonnie behind him. He turned around and saw the furious expression on her face.

In other circumstances he would've made a sarcastic comment, but the way things were now, Damon knew the best thing was to keep his mouth shut.

"I thought we had an agreement" she said slowly and threatening while she came closer to Damon. "You wouldn't drink any human blood" she continued.

Damon frowned his eyebrows frustrated. "You said that, I never said I agreed" Bonnie widened her eyes and Damon wouldn't have been surprised if there would be steam coming out of her nose and ears.

"You wouldn't talk about me. You wouldn't talk about Elena" Damon gnashed his teeth. Did Bonnie really expect him not to ask about the woman he loved? Apparently she did. She grabbed his arm and dragged him to his prison.

She pushed him back in his caged and his hands were automatically chained. Why couldn't he just attack her? He wouldn't kill her, just bite her so he could escape. But as he considered this, he realized it had nothing to do with physical strength. Bonnies power over him had nothing to do with muscles or speed.

She sat down in Indian style. "You have been a very bad boy, Damon, disobeying me like that" "I'm sorry" he mumbled, though he didn't mean a word of it. "Shut up" Bonnie commanded. "I believe bad boys should be punished" she finished with an extremely evil smile on her face.

Damon swallowed, fearing whatever was coming. But Bonnie just sat there. She wasn't mumbling anything, she wasn't motioning with her hands. He braced himself, yet nothing happened.

Then, as if someone had tied an invisible thread around his arm, he lifted up his left hand. His fingers enclosed his right index finger. He realized what was going on and he tried to let go, but his grip was too tight.

As he struggled to separate his two hands, he forcedly pulled and turned his finger until he heard a crack and blood streamed on his hand. Damon screamed, gasped and heavily breathed.

His face was white and he sweated. He felt how he sank deeper into unconsciousness. As his eyes slowly closed he saw Bonnie standing up, that evil smile still on her face.

* * *

**Part 8**

Katherine slammed the door and leaned against it. She had not signed up for this mess. They had to find Stefan, but instead Elena was living in Rainbow Land, Damon was in control of the bitch. And Caroline was with her father.

At least that's what Sherrif Forbes told Elena. Katherine found it rather suspicious. It was too sudden. Caroline was helping them and now she stepped out of it, just like Elena. Did Carolines physical absence relate to Elena's mental absence and did Bonnie have a hand in both cases?

For the first time in a very long time Katherine wished she was human. There was no way she could start anything against Bonnie being a vampire. She couldn't even get into her house. That's what she needed Elena for.

But unfortunately Elena was not of any use at the moment and of course she had precious Bonnie to thank for that. She walked further into the house and then stopped.

How could she be so stupid? She looked like Elena! She could use her resemblance to enter Bonnies house and get Damon out. He could say whatever he wanted, Katherine knew he didn't want to be there.

Katherine twisted a strand of hair around her finger. "Why doesn't Elena have wavy hair instead of straight?" she mumbled. She went to the bathroom to get the hair tongs, to straighten her hair.

This would take a while, but it would be worth it. She would get Damon out, kill the witch, and bring Elena back from the clouds. And then they could all save Stefan.

* * *

**Part 9**

Stefan and Amber were standing in a corner, whispering, when they were interrupted by a woman. "What are you two chatting about?" she asked suspicious.

Stefan rotated his head to the woman. "I can't remember Klaus put you in charge, so until he does I'm not going to explain myself to you" he said calm, but sharp.

The woman straightened her back. "Klaus told me to get you. He's gathering all vampires, well, not the hostages of course. They're not reliable enough yet. They would try to escape. So, are you coming?"

Stefan and Amber traded glances. "Sure" They followed the woman outside to the lawn.

Klaus was surrounded by his followers. As Stefan and Amber entered the circle, he started speaking. "Well, now that we're finally complete… we can get started" he said with a hoarse yet clear voice.

"We're going on a hunt" Cheering all around. "Feed, but don't kill. And bring your victims here. The killing will be a job for our guests to do" he continued, referring to the imprisoned vampires. "You're going West"

"You're not coming with us?" Stefan asked. "No, Stefan, I am not" He looked at Amber. "And neither is your little friend" Amber frowned. "What? Why? I want to come, I can do it. I know I can" she insisted.

Klaus cut off her complains with a movement of his hand. "Enough" he said. He walked towards her and took her arm. He commanded the others to hunt and as they ran off he guided Amber back inside the hotel building they were staying in.

"I have something to discuss with you" he started. Amber, too afraid to respond, only stared at him. "I have seen your closeness with Mr. Salvatore and I couldn't help but wonder if there is something going on between the two of you. I can't have romances in my circle of allies, you see" Klaus explained.

Amber heavily shook her head. "No, no, nothing is going on" she desperately said. "We're not having an affair or something. We're just friends. We talk"

Klaus raised his eyebrows and a smirk appeared on his face. "Good friends, I assume. The kind that would help each other out, make plans to escape? Tell me, Amber" he said looking her straight in the eye, "have you and Mr. Salvatore been making plans to escape?"

* * *

**Part 10**

She knocked three times, then waited for Bonnie to open the door. It was pretty cold outside, so she hoped her plan would work. Five minutes later, what took her so long?, the door went open and Bonnie appeared on the doorstep.

She lifted up her chin and looked down on Katherine. "What?" she said short. Katherine forced a smile, which was hard enough, knowing Damon was inside there against his will.

"Hi, Bonnie, I'm sorry to bother you this late, but I need to talk to you" she said, trying to sound cheery. After all, Elena was in a cheery mood, so Katherine had to be too.

"Really? What about? And can't it wait till tomorrow? I'm kind of tired" Bonnie said cold. Katherine widened her eyes, which made her look a little insane. "No! It's very important. Can I please come in?" she asked insisting.

Bonnie shrugged, smiled and step aside. She waved with her hand as to invite her in. Katherine's smile vanished and she swallowed.

"Is there a problem?" Bonnie asked. "Katherine?" Katherine looked at Bonnie. She knew, of course she knew. Elena would've just entered the house, not reluctantly stay outside.

"How stupid do you think I am? You think I can't tell the difference between my best friend and a murderer? Think again" Bonnie snapped. "Now get the hell out of here! Before I make you!"

Katherine grabbed Bonnies throat and pulled her out of the house. "I may not be able to get into your house, you can get out of it!"

She grabbed her hair and forced her head sideward. She opened her mouth and bit Bonnie. Bonnie screamed. "Daaaaammmmooooonn!"

Damon appeared outside and after first being confused of what he saw, he pulled Katherine away from Bonnie. "Don't" was all he said.

Katherine ignored him and wanted to attack Bonnie again. But Damon put himself between the two women. "Bonnie, get inside" "Since when do you give orders?" Bonnie asked arrogant. "Just do it" Damon snapped without even turning around at her.

Bonnie swallowed her critics and obeyed Damon. Katherine watched Bonnie going inside, staying in the shadows. "Come with me" her lips formed. Damon shook his head. "You can't stay here, you have to get out" Katherine hissed.

Damon looked behind him, then back front, despair on his face. "I want to get out, but I can't. I have to stay" "No, you don't understand" Katherine said. "Elena needs you. Bonnie has put a spell on her. She's acting all happy"

"What?" Damon asked worried and shocked. So that's why she didn't look for me, he thought, she has no idea what's going on. She really thinks I'm with Bonnie.

He leaned forward and whispered in Katherine's ear: "Tell Elena that I love her and I will get her back" Katherine promised she would deliver the message. "Now go" Damon said.

Katherine reluctantly stepped backwards, not wanting to leave Damon here. "Go!" Damon insisted. Katherine startled and ran off. Damon turned around and entered the house.

"Bonnie! I think you have some explaining to do!" he yelled furious. She could mess with him all she wanted, but she had to keep her hands of Elena!

* * *

**Soundtrack**

Plumb: Concrete (4x01, Caroline being angry with Stefan)

Paramore: Ignorance (4x02, Bonnie visiting Damon)

FOB: 7 minutes in heaven (4x03, Jeremy and Elena talking about Bonnie and Damon)

Imogen Heap: Not you again (4x04, Katherine threatening Bonnie)

Metric: Glass ceiling (4x05, Katherine trying to alert Elena)

Mads Langer: Wake me up in time (4x06, Stefan and Amber talking)

The Birthday Massacre: Video Kid (4x07, Bonnie punishing Damon)

Kate Voegele: Counting the ways (4x08, Katherine thinking about Stefan)

Greenday: Know the enemy (4x09, Klaus sending the vampires away, but keeping Amber with him)

Robyn: Crash and Burn (4X10, Katherine and Bonnie fighting)


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: The Reunion**

**Part 1**

Damon walked into the living room, finding Bonnie going through her cupboards. "That bitch really got me. Look at my neck" she said bitter. Damon grabbed her arm and forced her to turn around.

All of the fear he had felt since she jinxed him was gone and now all she could read on his face was fury. "Let go of me, Damon" she said with a cold voice, though she couldn't hide the tremble.

Damon brought his face to hers and looked her straight in the eye. He wasn't going to compel her, he knew he wasn't strong enough. "What have you done to Elena? You said you wouldn't hurt her" he said soft but threatening.

"I didn't hurt her" Bonnie said scared. "She's happy, isn't that a good thing?" Damon put his

hand on her throat and squeezed it.

"No, it isn't. She believes everything to be okay, when it's not. What if Klaus comes back and does something to her? She's not careful anymore and Stefan's gone, so he can't protect her. And thanks to you neither can I" he hissed angry.

Bonnie tried to swallow, but Damon's grip was too tight. She wanted to mind-torture him, but couldn't. She could hardly breathe. Damon loosened his grip a bit, so she could at least talk.

"Katherine can protect her" Bonnie said hoarse. "That's why I didn't bewitch her, so she could keep an eye on Elena" Damon laughed, but then was serious again.

"Well, aren't you noble then. You didn't let Katherine off the hook so she could keep Elena safe. You're afraid of her. You're scared she will harm you, and you were right" he said with a nod at Bonnies neck.

He grabbed her hair and let his fangs sink in her flesh. She screamed, but Damon tightened his grip and fiercely drank her blood.

* * *

**Part 2**

Ryan and Lauren were driving back from a party. They stopped when the traffic light was red. Ryan tapped the wheel while he looked at his wife every now and then. The light jumped on green, but the car in front of them wouldn't move.

"Come on, dude, move" Ryan mumbled irritated. But the car just stood still. Ryan decided to just drive passed it, but as soon as he performed his manoeuvre the car in front of them moved in such way Ryan couldn't overhaul it.

"Okay, fine, block me, whatever" Ryan said. "Well, at least they're moving again" Lauren said shrugging. "Yeah, but look at how they're driving. They're either drunk or stoned. We should call the police before they cause an accident" Ryan said when the car crashed into a wall.

Lauren screamed. Ryan braked. "Oh no, oh no, oh no" Lauren moaned. "Ssh" Ryan hissed. "I'm going to see if they're okay. You stay here, call an ambulance" Lauren shook her head in panic.

"No, Ryan, stay here with me. I've seen this so many times. A couple or a group of friends cause or witness a car accident. They go check the bodies and then get slaughtered or they notice no one's in the car and then a few days later they get creepy messages and they get killed"

Ryan raised his eyebrows. "Lauren, honey? You've seen 'I know what you did last summer' one too many times" "It's not funny" Lauren said angry, defending herself. "I know it isn't" Ryan said caressing her cheek.

He opened the door and got out of the car. He walked towards the wrecked car. "Hey, are you okay in there? Are you hurt?" Someone groaned. "Hold on, my wife is calling an ambulance"

He reached the car and looked inside. It was dark, but he could see a face in the shadows. "Hi, can you move?" The man inside shook his head. Ryan pulled the door of, so he could see the full body of the man.

"Can you try to loosen your seatbelt?" The man clicked the button, but it didn't open. He pulled, but it was stuck. "I can't. I'm stuck" "Okay, don't worry. I'll try" Ryan said and he leaned forward to the man, his cervix towards him.

As Ryan tried to loosen the seatbelt he felt a terrible pain in his neck. He felt how two hands grabbed his head and blood streamed over his neck.

Lauren gazed through the windshield. "Come on, Ryan, get back here" she mumbled panicking when Ryan was thrown out of the car and lay still on the ground.

Right after someone jumped out of the car, too alive for someone who just had an accident. The man ducked and lifted up Ryan but then dropped him again. There Lauren concluded her husband was dead.

The man averted his head in her direction. Laurens eyes bulged and she wanted to start the car, but someone grabbed her from behind. She could see his reflection in the mirror and shrieked when she saw the maiming on his face.

He opened his mouth and wanted to bite her with what looked like fangs, and Lauren closed her eyes awaiting the pain. But it didn't come. She opened her eyes again and looked at the backseat. The… thing that had tried to attack was unconscious… or hopefully dead.

"He's not dead" a male voice said. Lauren screamed and looked aside. A man was sitting at the steering wheel. "Don't be afraid. My name is Stefan" he introduced himself and he offered a hand which Lauren refused to shake.

"Let's get you somewhere safe" "What are you going to do with him?" Lauren asked with a nod at the backseat. "Leave that to me" Stefan said. He started the car and drove away.

"Exactly where are you taking me?" Lauren asked scared. Stefan didn't answer, but kept driving. Ten minutes or what later he stopped at a parking lot. He got out and opened Lauren's door.

"Come on, you can't stay in there" he said when Lauren hesitated. "It's not safe" Lauren loosened her seatbelt and grabbed Stefan's hand. As soon as her feet came in contact with the street Stefan whistled.

Lauren frowned. "What did you do that for?" she carefully asked. "I want you to meet my friends" Stefan answered. Lauren looked around. They seem to come from every direction and they headed their way.

"You set me up" Lauren said with a weak voice. "Ah, well, vampire" Stefan shrugged. Lauren gasped and panted and tried to escape, but Stefan tightened his grip. "No, don't run away, you don't want to miss the show. You know, they can run faster than light, but they like to keep the tense in it"

Lauren struggled to get away as the other vampires came closer to them.

* * *

**Part 3**

The next morning

Jeremy stumbled off the stairs; he probably would've fallen down if he hadn't hold on to the banisters. Coffee, he needed coffee and lots of it. He staggered to the kitchen and opened the cupboard to get out a cup. He managed to take three out and watched them shatter into pieces on the floor.

"Damnit" he said and he ducked to collect the fragments. He picked one and naturally cut his hand. "Shit" he cursed.

"It's never a good idea to swear in the very early morning" Alaric entered the kitchen and noticed the glass and the blood. "Does it hurt?" he asked with a nod at Jeremy's hand.

"It's okay" Jeremy said, pressing his hand with a towel to stop the bleeding. Alaric came closer and ducked as well. "Let me see" Jeremy showed his hand. "Hmm, looks pretty bad. You should see a doctor"

Jeremy reluctantly shook his head. "No, Ric, it's… it's fine. I'm not going to bleed to death" Alaric waved his hand. "Just do it, Jeremy. Okay?" he said in a tone that didn't tolerate any objection. Jeremy nodded, giving in. "I'll give you a ride" Alaric said. He grabbed the car keys and walked to the front door, Jeremy behind him.

During the ride Alaric tried to keep a conversation. "How are things with Bonnie?" Jeremy relegated uneasy. "She broke up. I thought Elena would've told you that" he said a little grumpy.

"No, no, she didn't tell me anything" Alaric said, keeping his eyes on the road. "I noticed she's been a little off lately. She doesn't talk about Stefan anymore. Not that she usually talks to me that much"

"She's a little in denial" Jeremy explained. "She has a lot going on. I think she misses Stefan more than she wants to admit. And now that Damon hooks up with Bonnie-"

Alaric braked so abruptly Jeremy bumped his head to the windshield. "Damon hooks up with Bonnie?" Alaric exclaimed, ignoring Jeremy's 'Ouch'. "Are you serious? Are _they_ serious?" he continued.

Jeremy looked up with an uncomprehending expression. "What is this? Why is everyone so over the top surprised about Damon and Bonnie being together? Bonnie is an awesome person and well, I guess, Damon has his positive traits, too. I should want to kill Damon for stealing my girl, but I won't. Surprising, huh? If Bonnie finds happiness with Damon, then who am I to judge?"

Alaric drove further, shaking his head in disbelief. "Look, Jeremy, Damon is a very good friend and I know him. I'm not going to pretend to have seen the depths of his soul, but one thing I am sure of. He is not in love with Bonnie. Whenever he mentioned her he talked about how she could stop Klaus from killing Elena. He didn't care if Bonnie died in the process. All he cared about was Elena. I can't believe that has changed"

Jeremy relegated again, rubbing his forehead which still hurt a bit. "I love my sister, she can be cool, but she's not the world's greatest girl ever. Sure, I want to believe Damon had a thing for her. Apparently she has that kind of power over men, I wouldn't know since I'm her brother. But that doesn't mean they can't get over it. Damon must've realized it was a lost case and moved on"

Alaric clucked his tongue. How could Jeremy so easily cope with this situation?

* * *

**Part 4**

Bonnie woke up difficult. She opened her eyes. Everything was blurry and every limb on her body hurt. She felt a firm grip around her arm and someone pulled her up. Her head rocked back and forth when the same person slapped her in the face.

"Booonniiee" a male voice sang. Damon, Bonnie realized. Slowly the events of the night before hit her fuzzy brain. Katherine, the attack, Damon's anger. The room became more clear and she saw Damon standing right in front of her.

"You're awake" he said. "It's about time" He made a step backwards, giving Bonnie the chance to catch a breath. "What do you want?" she asked scared to death but with a whiff of bitterness in her voice.

Damon held his head diagonally. "I want to kiss you, make love with you, screw you until there's nothing left to screw" he answered sarcastic and bitter. "What do you think I want? I want you to take away whatever's keeping me in check. I want you to undo the spell you put on Elena"

Bonnie shook her head, looking desperate. "I can't, Damon, I'm sorry" Damon grabbed her neck, pressing her wound. She screamed. "And why can't you?" he asked, his voice caught in his throat.

"The only way to free you is to kill me" Bonnie started and as a pleased smile appeared on Damon's face Bonnies eyes filled with tears. "No, please, don't" she begged. "I know you have every right to kill me, I deserved it. But think about Elena. She would never forgive you if you killed me… I know you love Elena"

Without loosening his grip Damon answered: "Wow, even when she's not around, you still find a way to use her as a persuasion" He let go of her and she walked away from him to the living room. She walked to the bookshelf where she got out a book.

"I can't undo the spell without being killed, but I can make it… lighter" she said, opening the book. Damon walked towards her.

"What do you mean, lighter?" he asked suspicious. Bonnie browsed through the pages. "I can amplify your areas. So far you couldn't go anywhere without me. I can change that, I can let you go wherever you want within this town"

"Works for me, for now" Damon said. "And you can talk to whoever you want, even Elena. I won't mind-torture you" Bonnie said breathless. "Well, you're so thoughtful" Damon commented sarcastic. "How about Elena? Do you have to die for that, too?"

"No, with Elena it's complicated. There's no reverse spell, she has to snap out of it on her own terms" Bonnie explained. "I can help her with that" Damon mumbled.

"I got it. I need to hold your hands for this" she said carefully while she looked at Damon. Damon gave her his hands and looked away. This would all be soon over.

* * *

**Part 5**

"Okay, that doesn't look very nice" the doctor said. Jeremy was sitting on the examination table, Alaric was leaning onto the closet. "I'm afraid I'm going to have to stitch"

While she prepared her stitching material she talked to her patient. "So, how did this happen? Were you involved in a fight?"

Jeremy looked how she pierced the stitching scissor in his hand. "No, it wasn't like that. It was an accident" he answered. "I broke a cup, three cups. Cut my hand"

The doctor nodded. "Are you vaccinated for tetanus?" Jeremy looked up at Alaric, who helplessly raised his hands. "Ehm, I'm not sure. Is that important?" he asked. "Oh, don't worry, I'll give you an injection"

She waved at the nurse and she went to the cupboard with the medication and vaccination and she took a small, colorless flacon. She gave it to the doctor and she pierced the top of the bottle with a syringe, sucking 0,5 ml tetanus-toxoïd.

"Jeremy, this is going to sting a bit" she said as she injected the vaccine in his left arm. "There you go" she said. She put the needle down and gave him a compress. He pressed it on the injection wound, while the doctor took a plaster. "There, you're done" she said, while she threw the compress in the garbage can.

"Okay, are you coming?" Alaric asked.

"Eh, yeah, you can go" Jeremy said. "I'm coming, I just need to ask something"

"Well, then I'll wait" Alaric said.

"No, man, it's cool" Jeremy insisted. "Go have a coffee. You look like you could use it" And thus Alaric left the examination room.

Jeremy looked at the doctor. "Ehm, see, I'm having trouble sleeping and I wondered if you could prescribe me something"

The doctor nodded. "Are you full-grown?" Silence. "Yeah" Jeremy said very unconvincing. The doctor raised an eyebrow. "No" Jeremy admitted. "I can't prescribe anything to minors without parental approval. That man, is he your father?"

Jeremy shook his head. "No, he's my history teacher. My parents are dead" he said soft. "Who's your legal guardian?" the doctor asked. "My sister" Jeremy answered. "Call her and ask her to come" the doctor said. "There's a phone in the hall way you can use"

Jeremy gave in and left the room. He looked around in the hall way and spotted the telephone. He walked towards it and dialed Elena's number when he saw the doctor leave the room.

He hung up and sneaked back to the room. He quietly pushed the latch down and entered the room. He looked around; at first sight he seemed to be alone. He walked to the cupboard where the nurse had taken the vaccine and he searched through it.

The problem was that he had no idea how a cure for sleep disorder was called, so he had to read what was on the boxes very carefully.

"What are you doing here?"

Jeremy looked aside and saw the nurse staring at him with a shocked expression on her face and her hands on her hips. "You're not supposed to be here and you're definitely not supposed to be in that cupboard. Get out before I call the doctor"

"Listen, I need this" Jeremy tried to explain. "I'm not having an addiction. But it's been nearly two weeks since I had a proper sleep. Can't you prescribe me anything?"

"No, I'm not a doctor" the nurse protested.

"Please, I'm desperate" Jeremy begged. The eyes of the nurse flashed to the door and back at Jeremy. "Maybe I can help you. Meet me at the church at eight o'clock" she said agitated. "Now, you have to go, before she gets back"

"Thank you" Jeremy said and he left the room.

* * *

**Part 6**

Footsteps told Amber the vampires were back. She ran outside and saw them heading her way. She stood on her toes and looked for Stefan. When she noted him she noticed he was dragging someone with him, just like all vampires.

Only difference was that the person Stefan dragged was alive and kicking. She struggled and slapped Stefan to get away. Amber ran towards him. "Why didn't you bite her?" she asked.

"Hello to you too" Stefan replied. He pushed Lauren in Ambers arms. "Here, she's all yours" "You caught someone for me?" Amber asked slightly flattered. Stefan gave her a 'no, not a chance in hell' glance, because he knew what she was thinking.

"Well, you couldn't join us and I couldn't let you starve, now could I?" he said. The other vampires walked around him, leaving a trace of blood. "Don't worry, I already fed. Sure Klaus will understand I can't carry two bodies"

"Why not?" Amber asked. "You're extremely strong, so you could've brought two people here" Stefan shrugged and walked passed her. Amber turned around and followed him. "I didn't want to, okay?" Stefan said. Amber nodded.

"Just because Klaus tells me to do something doesn't mean I will" he continued. He stopped, and so did Amber. "What did Klaus do to you when you were alone with him?" he asked careful.

Ambers eyes bulged. "Eh, nothing… He wanted to know some things" she said avoiding. Stefan grabbed her arm and forced her to look at him. "What things?" he asked insisting. "Amber, what did Klaus ask you?"

Amber freed herself and shot Stefan an annoyed glance. "Let go of me, Stefan. What Klaus and I had to discuss is none of your business. Now back off" she snapped all hostile.

Stefan took a step back. "Are you plotting with him? Have you forgotten about our plan?" he asked concerned. "I need to know I can trust you, I can't do this alone"

Amber looked over Stefan's shoulder. "I'm sorry, Stefan, I'm a little grumpy. Guess it's the hunger" She looked at Stefan. "I'm still in, you can count on me"

"Good" Stefan said.

"Now, if you'll excuse me," Amber said, "my food's trying to escape" and she raced away.

* * *

**Part 7**

Elena was sitting in the kitchen, playing solitaire. She picked up a card and squeezed her eyes at the Joker image. "You're mocking me, aren't you?" She got tired of the game, because she was losing, and collected the cards.

Then she took two card and placed them against each other, creating a triangle. She did the same with two other cards and placed them next to the first triangle.

"Are you seriously building a card house now?" Jeremy asked. He was sitting in the couch, playing a computer game. Elena didn't respond; she needed all her focus on the construction.

"Let her be, Jeremy" Alaric said. "That's what's called 'occupational therapy'"

Elena was halfway her construction when the bell rang. She jumped up and her card house collapsed. Annoyed she got up and answered the door. Complete silence.

"Hi" Damon waved, more shy than he ever was. Elena blinked and stared at him like she was frozen. The she came back to earth.

"Daaaammmoooonnn!" she squeaked and she threw her arms around him.

"Someone's glad to see me'" Damon laughed. Elena let go of him and looked at him with an ecstatic smile.

"I missed you so much, Damon! Jeremy said you were with Bonnie and at first I didn't like it. I mean, you and Bonnie? Only a delusional moron would put the two of you together, right? But then I figured, if Bonnie wants to be with someone who almost bit off her neck and if Damon wants to be with someone who sets him literally on fire, then who am I to stop them? I hope you two will be very happy" Elena ranted, still with that smile on her face.

She took a deep breath and then said: "Aren't you coming in?" She step aside and let him in. "Where's Bonnie? Didn't she join you?"

"No" Damon said a little annoyed, because the subject didn't change. "She stayed at home. She's sick" In the head, he thought.

"Oh no, is it serious?" Elena gasped. Damon rolled his eyes. "She'll live" he said short. Elena held her head diagonally. "Are you angry with me?" she asked scared like a two year old.

Damon sighed and his annoyed expression vanished. "No, I'm not" he reassured Elena. Not with you, he thought. "Okay" Elena nodded. "Come in" she said and she pulled him into the kitchen.

"Can I get you something? We don't have any blood unfortunately… You can have mine" she stuck her left arm out. Damons eyes bulged and for the first time a little smile appeared on his face. "No, thank you"

He gave Elena back her arm and his eyes fell on the table. "What were you doing?" he curiously asked. "Oh, that" Elena said bored. "Just something to pass the time" Damon sank down on a chair and shoved the cards to him. "In for a little competition?" he challenged Elena. Elena sat opposite Damon. "Bring it on"

* * *

**Part 8**

The sun was almost down and Stefan and Amber were once again sitting with each other. Now that Klaus knew they were just friends he didn't find it necessary to send someone spying on them.

He wanted Stefan to be his most loyal servant and he wanted to trust him. His closeness to Amber was alarming, but on the other hand Stefan wouldn't be so stupid to go against Klaus' wishes, knowing what could possibly be the consequences.

No one would stop him if he went after Damon, or worse Elena. No, Stefan wouldn't take that chance.

He couldn't be more wrong. He watched Stefan and Amber talking, but didn't pay much attention to it.

"They're not going to trust me" Stefan said. "Maybe Elena will, but I don't want to involve her into this"

"She's already involved, Stefan, because she's your girlfriend" Amber said.

"I know, but I can't just pop up after being away. Who knows what Katherine and Damon told her about me leaving. They would both be benefited if Elena's angry with me" Stefan explained.

"You really have trust issues, don't you?" Amber concluded.

"That's because I know that if it would be the other way around I would take advantage of the situation" Stefan said.

Amber shook her head. "I don't believe that" she said soft. "I've only known you for about two weeks, but you don't seem like someone who takes advantage of things to me"

"Well, like you said, you've only known me for two weeks" Stefan said dark. "Elena means the world to me and I'll do anything to keep her. I understand she has friends and I'm not going to separate her from them, but I'm not sharing her with my brother. She's not Katherine"

Amber looked at Klaus, who was standing a few yards further. "I'm still not sure if our plan's waterproof. I wouldn't believe it'

Stefan took her by her shoulders and whispered: "If Klaus would have any suspicion he would've compelled you while me and the others were on a hunt. If he would know what we're really up to we would've known by now. He wouldn't just stand there, he would kill us"

If that was supposed to reassure Amber, Stefan failed miserably. She swallowed by the idea of being killed. "You do the talking, I won't be able to keep my voice under control"

"Come on" Stefan sighed and he dragged Amber to Klaus.

"Stefan" Klaus said when he saw them heading to him. "Is there something I can do for you?"

"Eh" Stefan looked at Amber, who kept her eyes on the ground. "No, not really. I wanted to take Amber with me for another hunt"

Klaus fixed his eyes on the girl. "Is that right?" he said soft. "Was what your dear friend brought you not satisfying enough, Amber? Look at me"

Amber lifted up her head, but focused on Klaus' chin. Stefan made a step forward and raised a hand. "She hasn't hunted since she's here. She needs to learn, if we want her to be of use. She's vulnerable if she can't get her own blood" he said.

Klaus jerked his eyes off Amber and shot them at Stefan. "Very well, then. If you're willing to make her a blood sucker such as yourself you have my blessing"

"Thank you" Stefan said cold. "Come on" he said to Amber and he pulled her away from Klaus.

"Stefan!" he turned around. "Don't do anything misguided" Klaus said. Stefan turned around again and together with Amber he left.

"See, I told you we could pull it off" he said confident.

* * *

**Part 9**

It was five minutes to Midnight. Jeremy wandered around at Fell's Church, glancing at his watch. He looked around to see if the nurse wasn't there yet. He heard murmur behind him and turned around quickly.

"Don't say I'm late" the nurse said when Jeremy opened his mouth. She looked around to see if no one could see them.

"I doubt anyone's going to see this" Jeremy mumbled. The nurse sighed and put her hand in her pocket. She took out a cylinder box and gave it to Jeremy. Sonata it said.

"It's a new medicine. It only stays in your body for a short time, and it works if you have trouble falling asleep. It's safe, but take only one. If something happens it's on me" she said worried.

"No one would know you gave me the pills" Jeremy said. "I'm not going to betray you"

"Well, that's a relief" the nurse said cynical.

"Hey, can I know your name?" Jeremy asked.

But the girl was already gone.

* * *

**Part 10**

It was ruined. It was completely and totally ruined. Katherine had realized that she blew all chances on a reunion with the Salvatore brother she really loved. What was she thinking, pretending to be Elena? Bonnie was annoying, but not stupid. Katherine was lucky to be still alive. And so was Bonnie. She had Damon to thank for that. Katherine hoped, with every fibre in her body, that he would take her down.

She had tried to pass Damon's message to Elena, but it seemed to be a lost case.

"Elena, Damon needs to tell you something" she said looking Elena sharp in the eye. "He wanted to tell you himself, but he can't. Bonnie won't let him"

Elena's eyes bulged. "What is it?" she asked all curious.

"He wants to tell you that he loves you" Katherine said. "And he's going to bring you back"

"Back from where?" Elena smiled uncomprehending. "I'm right here"

How much self-restraint Katherine needed not to slap Elena, but she knew Stefan would never forgive her if Elena got hurt. And she needed Stefan to be not angry with her.

She drank a glass of whisky and broke the glass with her grip. She felt a stinging pain in her hand and watch the cut heal.

"You need to be more careful" a familiar voice said.

Katherine froze. She recognized the voice, but didn't dare to turn around in case she was imagining things. She wanted him to be back so badly it wouldn't surprise her if she was hallucinating.

"Are you just going to stand there?" the voice asked. "Don't get me wrong, I like your back, it's a nice back. But I think I prefer your face"

She gathered her courage and slowly turned around. Her heart beat fast and painful. She wasn't dreaming, he was really there.

"Hi, Katherine" Stefan said. "I'm back"

* * *

**Soundtrack**

Red Jumpsuit Apparatus:You better pray (5x01, Damon attacking Bonnie)

Muse: Apocalypse, please (5x02, Ryan being killed, Lauren being set up by Stefan)

FOB: Calm before the storm (5x03, Alaric and Jeremy talking about Damon and Bonnie)

Mumford and Sons: The Cave (5x04, Damon and Bonnie find an agreement)

Something Corporate: Break myself (5x05, Jeremy trying to get sleeping pills)

Sia: Little black sandals (5x06, Stefan and Amber having trust issues)

Lifehouse: All in (5x07, Damon returning to Elena)

Paramore: Fences (5X08, Stefan and Amber leaving Klaus)

Incubus: Are you in (5x09, Jeremy getting his sleeping pills)

Placebo: Sleeping with ghosts (5x10, Katherine and Stefan reuniting)


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: The Letter**

**Part 1**

Katherine stared at him, not able to move. She didn't know what to say, so she focused on the girl behind Stefan. Stefan followed her eyes and pushed Amber in front.

"This is Amber" he introduced the girl. "Amber, this is Katherine" he pointed at Katherine.

"Katherine" Amber said. "So, she's not Elena"

Due to that retarded conclusion Katherine came back to senses. "Yeah, he just said that, dumbass" Her eyes fell on Amber's wrists. "Hey, that's my bracelet! What are you doing with my bracelet? Give it back, bitch!"

Ambers eyes turned red and she growled, showing her fangs. Katherine's mouth dropped open a bit. "She's a vampire" she said breathless, looking at Stefan. "You're bringing a vampire in this house? A vampire we don't know. What are you thinking?"

"She won't do anything" Stefan said. "She doesn't even know how to hunt. Look, Katherine, I couldn't leave her. I need her. And Klaus indirectly gave the bracelet to her. You'll get it back one day"

Amber didn't really understand what Stefan meant by that, but she decided not to pay too much attention to it. All would be explained in good time.

As much as Katherine had wanted Stefan to come back, now she just wanted him to go crawl in a dark hole. He needed that toddler? Really? Well, then he didn't need her, right? Then he could just get lost.

Stefan recognized the expression on Katherine's face and made a step forward. He lay his hand on her shoulder. "Of course she can't replace you" he said soft. "Can we talk in the morning? Amber's really tired and so am I, so we're going to get some sleep" He turned at Amber. "You can sleep in Damon's room, if you want"

Katherine's eyes widened. No way in hell! "She can't sleep in Damon's room" she protested.

"Why not? From what I've heard Damon's involved with Bonnie and he lives with her, so his room's free" Stefan said cold.

Katherine shook her head. "No, it's not real. His love for Bonnie is not real. He's coming back" she said, trying really hard to convince Stefan. Or was she trying to convince herself?

"I know his love for Bonnie isn't real" Stefan said. "How stupid do you think I am? Damon needs something from Bonnie, that's why he compelled her to love him"

"No, it's not like that" Katherine said hastily. "It's Bonnie, she's done something to his mind"

Stefan sighed. He understood why Katherine took this road. Of course she wanted to believe Damon if he told her Bonnie was the villain.

But she had to be realistic. Bonnie was a good girl and Damon had proven his bad character more than once. "We'll talk in the morning" he said. "Amber, come on" and with a last look at Katherine he added: "No, she won't sleep in Damon's room"

* * *

**Part 2**

The next morning

Elena woke up by noises coming from downstairs. She rubbed her eyes and checked the alarm clock. Nine o' clock. Time to get up. She put on her dressing-gown and her slippers and walked down the stairs.

The noise came out of the kitchen. She walked in and saw Damon making breakfast. He was baking pancakes. Elena sniffed the scent and sneaked up behind Damon. She threw her arms around his waist, laying her head on his back.

Damon placed the pan off the cooker and turned around. "Did I wake you?" he asked a little concerned. Elena nodded. "But that's okay. I want to be the first to have a taste"

Damon reached out to a plate with a pile of pancakes. He took the upper pancake and held it in front of Elena. "They're so thin" Elena noted. "Pancakes are supposed to be thick"

"No, American pancakes are supposed to be thick" Damon corrected Elena. "It doesn't hurt to try something else every once in a while" Elena looked suspicious at the pancake. "So, what kind is it then?" she asked careful.

Damon smirked. "It's a recipe from Belgium. They're supposed to be really good in the food area" "What's the difference, other than the thickness?" Elena asked. Who knew what those crazy Belgian people put in their food? J

ust because they liked their food, didn't mean she would. Look at the British people. They thought their meals were good, and it probably was good, if you're not used to better.

"They use regular milk instead of buttermilk" Damon said. "I thought regular milk makes you fat" Elena said frowning. Damon raised his eyebrows. "Elena, these are pancakes, they make you fat anyway. But one's not going to hurt" he said and he put the pancake in Elena's mouth.

Because his fingers were in her eyesight she noticed his index finger looked different. She took his hand and had a closer look at it. "What happened?" she asked carefully touching the finger.

Damon shivered, because it hurt, but also because Elena touched him so gently. "An accident" he said soft. "You need to take care of it" Elena said worried. "When did this happen?"

"Two days ago" Damon answered and the memory of it made his eyes go wet. Not because he was in pain, but because he was angry. He was never humiliated like that ever before.

"I'll get the first aid kit, you stay here" Elena said and she left the kitchen.

* * *

**Part 3**

Bonnie was in the guest room of her house. A suitcase was lying open on her bed and she threw clothes in it. Damon's clothes. She had unpacked them, because she believed she could keep him longer in prison. But that vampire bitch Katherine had ruined her malicious plan.

Damon was as good as free, he would drink human blood again, so he'd be stronger again. It would be just a matter of time before he came back for her to kill her.

When she was done she put her hand above the suitcase and let it float out of the room, downstairs. She opened the front door and unlocked her car. She opened the trunk and let the suitcase sank down. Then she walked to the side of her car and took place behind the wheel. She started the engines and drove away.

She stopped at the boarding-house. She didn't have to knock. Apparently he had seen her coming, because Stefan opened the door when she walked to the porch.

"Hi" he said. "I wanted to come over later today"

"Really? Why?" Bonnie asked as she pulled the suitcase to the doorstep. Stefan walked towards her. "Here, let me help you" he offered like a gentleman. He lifted the suitcase which weight like a feather to him. "Is this yours?" he asked, looking at Bonnie.

Bonnie shook her head. "No, it's… it's Damon's" and that being said she started crying. "Hey, hey, hey" Stefan said and he put the suitcase on the ground. He hugged Bonnie and consoled her. "What's the matter?"

Bonnie freed herself and wiped her tears away. "Nothing, I'm just…being stupid" she said. Stefan lay his hand on her cheek and looked at her with compassion in his eyes. "He really put you through hell, didn't he?"

Bonnie frowned her eyebrows. "Who, Damon? No, he didn't. It's my fault" she said. "We spent some time together and we were having fun. He said he was having fun and I thought he wanted more. But it was just one sided. It's not his fault I'm having a high school crush on him"

She swallowed and made a step backwards. Stefan looked behind him and saw Katherine exit the house. "What are you doing here?" she snapped.

"Nothing, I'm already leaving" Bonnie said trembling.

"Katherine, don't be so hostile" Stefan said defending his witch friend."She brought back Damon's stuff"

"Damon's not here" Katherine said staring at Bonnie. "Why would you think he's here?"

"Because I let him walk away" Bonnie said breathing fast. "He walked away"

"Well, he's not here" Katherine repeated.

"Then where is he?" Bonnie asked.

Katherine came closer to Bonnie, until she was only an inch away. "I think you know exactly where he is"

* * *

**Part 4**

"You should go see a doctor"

Elena and Damon were sitting at the kitchen table with the first aid kit in the center. Elena had tried to bandage Damon's finger, but the bandage didn't want to cooperate.

"I can't go to a doctor, I'm a vampire" Damon said. "And it's broken, a first aid kit is not going to help"

"But doesn't it hurt?" Elena asked compassionate.

"It's okay" Damon said. Bonnie had made the pain lighter, just like she did with the whole jinx, but of course she couldn't take it away completely. For that she had to die and since he couldn't kill her, because of Elena that wasn't an option.

But still, accidents happen, Damon thought malicious. A somewhat evil smirk appeared on his face as he imagined all the possible accidental deaths Bonnie could face. He could push her in front of a car. Not his fault he had a sudden tic in his arm. He could set her house on fire. What, I thought you liked fire so much?

"Damon?" Elena said and Damon came back to earth. "Were you dreaming?"

Damon nodded. "Yeah, a little"

"Was it nice?" Elena asked curious.

"It would've been a lot nicer if you were in it" Damon said, looking into Elena's eyes. She was acting pretty normal. Was there any chance the spell had been broken?

"Elena, do you know what has been going on?" he asked careful. He didn't want to bring it up, but he had to if he wanted to know the truth. "Do you know what happened to Stefan? Do you remember?"

Elena stared at him and then chuckled. "Of course I know. Stefan joined Klaus and now he's a ripper. I'm not suffering from memory loss"

"You don't think it's a bad thing he's gone?" Damon asked rather hopeful.

"Well, he's coming back, right?" Elena said obvious. When Damon didn't reply her smile vanished. "Damon, he has to come back. I can't live without him. He's my Edward" Damon shivered. The fact that she referred to Twilight should be proof enough Elena was not back at all. He's my Edward, seriously?

"I'm not sure he's coming back, Elena" he said careful. As soon as he had said that Elena started crying. "No, please, don't cry. I'm sorry I said that. I didn't mean it" He meant every word he said, but Elena didn't need to know that. All he wanted was for her to stop crying, even if he had to take back his words.

"Can I do something to make you feel better?"

Elena looked up with wet eyes. "Ice cream makes me feel better"

Ice cream, Damon thought, nope, she definitely wasn't back yet.

* * *

**Part 5**

Katherine and Stefan were sitting in the living room while they were waiting for Amber to get downstairs. Stefan stared at her and tried to read her, which he couldn't.

Katherine was in conflict. Stefan was here, sitting with her. Wasn't that exactly what she had hoped for? The only obstacle were Amber and Elena, though Katherine believed Elena would be much easier to get rid of. Two words: Damon Salvatore.

Speaking of which, the witch said she let him go. If that was true, where was he? And why hadn't he told Katherine, when he knew how worried she'd been.

"I'm going to call him" she said eventually. Stefan blinked and nodded. He didn't have to ask who she was talking about. "He…eh… he needs to know"

"Of course" Stefan agreed.

Katherine took her phone and dialed Damon's number. The three seconds she had to wait seemed like an eternity. "Damon?" she asked hastily.

"Yeah" Damon confirmed.

"Where are you?" Katherine asked accentuating. "Bonnie said you and her were kind of… over"

"Kind of" Damon said. "She promised to leave me alone"

"Where are you?" Katherine repeated.

"I'm with Elena" Damon answered. "You want me to come over?" he said in a tone that sounded like that was the last thing he wanted. And Katherine could hear that. With a quick glance at Stefan she replied: "No, it's okay. You can stay right where you are" She hung up.

"And?" Stefan informed.

"He's fine" Katherine said.

"Well, where is he?" Stefan asked. Katherine shrugged and tried to avoid the question. If Stefan knew he was with Elena, he would go running straight to her and claim her. "He's somewhere safe" she said avoiding.

"I'm not interested in his well-being, Katherine" Stefan said fiercely. That comment frightened Katherine a bit. She knew Stefan used to be a very bad person in the past, but she had always believed he cared for his brother.

"If he has left Bonnie, it means he got what he wanted. I have no idea what that could be, but it sure as hell won't be something good"

Katherine got up and started pacing around. She turned at Stefan and she looked really frustrated. "How many times do I have to say it?" she exclaimed. "Damon's the victim here, not Bonnie. She's crazy, I knew he shouldn't go to her, but he didn't listen, of course. But he's okay now, so can't you let it go?"

"Why didn't you tell him I was back?" Stefan asked, pretending not to have heard any of Katherine's speech. "I thought you said he needs to know"

Damn it. He had driven her into a corner and she saw no way to get out.

"I didn't think about it" was the first excuse she came up with. Stefan breathed through his nose and pursed his lips. "Right" he said. "He's with Elena, isn't he?" He looked at Katherine. She didn't answer, but the expression on her face said enough. "Wow, when did you become an open book?"

He got up and left the boarding-house.

* * *

**Part 6**

"Okay, open up" Elena said. She held a spoon with strawberry ice cream in front of Damon. "Come on, you fed me that pancake, now it's my turn" She pushed the spoon against his lips until he had to give in.

"Good boy" she said motherly. Damon swallowed and looked aside him. The couple at the table next to them glanced at him and chuckled.

"People are going to think we're a couple" he said soft. Oh, how he wish.

"People can think whatever they want" Elena said and she had a bite of her ice cream. "We're friends, we can hang out without being talked about"

Friends, Damon thought. Of course they were friends. That was all they'd ever be. He stuck out his hand and lay it on hers. "What if Stefan comes back? Will we still be friends, doing this? You know, hanging out" he asked. If they couldn't be more than just friends, he didn't want to lose that either.

"Hey"

Damon and Elena looked aside. Bonnie was standing next to their table and she looked like a beaten dog. "Am I interrupting something?"

"Bonnie!" Elena exclaimed. She got up and threw her arms tightly around her best friend. "I missed you so much! Come sit with us!" She grabbed a seat from the table next to theirs and placed it next to hers. Bonnie looked reluctantly at Damon, who rolled his eyes. She slowly sank down on the chair and put her hands in her lap.

"Okay, I'm going to get you one of those" Elena nodded at the ice creams. "In the meantime, the two of you can catch up a bit" she added with a wink.

"No, Elena, we-" Bonnie started, but Elena didn't listen anymore. She had already turned around and walked inside the tearoom. Bonnie turned at Damon, who refused to look at her. "Okay, this is awkward"

Damon finished his ice cream, which was practically melted. It was more to have something to do. "Damon, I'm really trying to make up for what I did" Bonnie said with a sad face.

Damon tapped his spoon against his Sundae. It annoyed her so much she grabbed the spoon and threw it on the ground. "Will you listen to me?" she exclaimed. "I'm apologizing here, can't you meet me halfway?"

Damon stood up. "I'm going to check where Elena is" he said and entered the tearoom, bumping in on Elena. "Sorry" he said.

"Where are you going?" Elena asked surprised.

"I was looking for you" Damon answered. "I want to leave. Are you coming? Or do you want to stay?"

Elena looked outside. From where she was standing she had a perfect view at their table. She saw Bonnie writing something.

"I can't leave Bonnie there. We can't just sneak away, that's rude" Elena said a little shocked. "And she didn't have an ice cream yet" she said lifting up the Sundae. Throw it in her face, Damon thought bitter.

Elena walked towards the table, but then Bonnie got up and left. Elena accelerated her steps and when she arrived at the table she saw whatever Bonnie had written she had put it in an envelope and left it.

Elena picked it up and read the name on the envelop. "It's for you" she said to Damon, who came standing next to her. He took the letter out of her hands. He walked to the closest garbage can and threw the letter in it.

Elena widened her eyes and she looked surprised at Damon. "Why did you do that? Don't you want to know what it says?" she asked surprised.

"Nope" Damon said serious. "I'm pretty sure it says a lot of crap" Elena shook her head in disbelief. "Come on, let's go" Damon said and he hooked his arm in hers.

* * *

**Part 7**

He was sleeping. He was lying on the ground and he was sleeping. Until he felt a dull pain in his waist. He slowly opened his eyes.

"Get up"

He felt how someone threw something solid to his head. He lifted up his head and looked at it. Drumsticks. Cold drumsticks. But since they hadn't been exactly generous with food he didn't complain.

He picked up one of the drumsticks and ripped a piece off with his teeth. The person who had awakened him left the room. He sat up and looked at the walls. Small, white lines ran from halfway the walls to the floor.

The window frames were ripped off and repaired with tape and the glass was replaced with carton. Someone had lost his temper in this room. Though it was more likely it was a certain beast who had done these damages.

But it wasn't him. He knew that. There hadn't been a full moon yet since he was brought here. That was probably part of the reason why he was here. Because of what he was, next to human.

And it was probably why they weren't generous with food. If he turned on an almost empty stomach he'd go wild, more than usual, and he would make a lot of victims. And from the screaming he had heard the past night it was a sure thing his abductors loved to make victims.

He heard a shriek and listened carefully. It was coming from the room next door. He knew who was in there, which made it even more painful to hear her cries. He wanted to help her, but there was absolutely nothing he could do. But when it would be full moon again and they needed him, he would take his chance. He couldn't be controlled once he turned. Once the full moon rose he would get away and get help.

* * *

**Part 8**

Rachel and Gabe were having dinner when someone knocked their door. They looked up at each other with a hopeful expression. Could it be? Gabe got up out his chair and walked down the hall to open the door.

It was true. God had heard their prayers and answered them. He looked at the girl standing on his porch. "My dear God" he sobbed. "I knew you'd come back" He hugged her. "Can I come in?" Amber asked careful.

Gabe let go of her and looked at her with a strange face. What kind of question was that? "Of course you can come in, sweetie" he said. He pulled her into the house and as they walked back to the kitchen he shouted: "Look who's back!"

Rachel gasped for air when she saw her daughter standing behind her father. She covered her mouth with her hands and started crying. She stuck out her hands and waved to let Amber come to her.

Amber walked to her mother, who had stood up, and let her nearly suffocate her. "Amber" Gabe said soft. Amber freed her from her mother and turned around. Gabe was waving with a newspaper which he handed to her.

The front page contained a large photograph of her and above the picture the word WANTED flaunted. Her eyes raced over the short description below the picture. 'Amber Lindy, 16, ran away from home, prime suspect in a murder case'

Amber raised an eyebrow. "Who wrote this crap?" she asked and she dropped the newspaper on the floor.

Gabe ducked and picked up the paper. "This is serious, Amber" he said. "They believe you killed Derek. That's not true, is it?"

"Of course not!" Amber exclaimed. "I found him, that's all. I went to the shag and he was there, hanging on a rope. He was already dead"

"Something bit him, he was drained from blood" Gabe continued. "It was pretty nasty"

"Proves I didn't do it" Amber said with big eyes. "Do I look like something that can drain people from blood?"

"You were acting strange that night" Rachel said. Amber averted her head to her. How…? "You came home, all dirty, and you strangled me. You threatened me and you threw me on the ground. You robbed the fridge and you punched me"

Amber's mouth dropped open. "How do you know that?" she asked breathless.

"Wait, wait, wait, this is true?" Gabe hastily asked.

"What do you mean how do I know? I just know" Rachel said.

"You're not supposed to know" Amber said shocked, ignoring her father who felt totally left out. "I compelled you to forget it. You're supposed to remember you ran into a glass door doing grocery's"

If her mother remembered everything the way it was, it could mean two things. She was turned into a vampire herself, which Amber highly doubted, or another vampire had compelled her to remember the truth. Stefan, Amber thought , jerk.

"_Compelled_?" Gabe spit out. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"I have to go" Amber said rushed. "I'm packing my things and then I'm out"

"What? You can't just leave again" Gabe said uncomprehending. "You just got here"

But Amber walked passed him to the stairs. Gabe grabbed her arm to stop her, Amber turned at him. Her eyes were red, she had wrinkles around them and she growled. Gabe let go of her and heavily breathed. Amber ran upstairs.

"Call the police" Gabe ordered his wife.

* * *

**Part 9**

Elena and Damon were walking back home. They had spent the rest of the day at The Grill and Elena had beaten Damon in a pool game. A small part of him wished she could stay this way. She was fun, she liked hanging out with him and she didn't talk about Stefan that much.

But he fell in love with the real Elena. The one that saved his life and that stayed with him while he was sick from Tyler's attack. Elena clung on his arm and shoved with her feet. "My legs hurt" she moaned. She looked up at Damon, with a puppy stare in her eyes.

"Don't look at me like that" Damon said teasing. "God gave you feet, use them" Elena curled her nose. "You sound like my dad" she said grumpy. "Don't be ridiculous" Damon said. "I'm much older than your father. I could be your great great great great great grandfather"

"Then you'd be one with a very good anti-wrinkle cream" Elena giggled. "I wonder if your muscles are in the same excellent shape as when you were twenty. Or is everything starting to creak, eh, grandpa?"

Damon pursed his lips. "Grandpa. Come on, get up, I'll carry you" he said. He knew Elena only had provoked him so she wouldn't have to walk anymore… and he gladly gave in. Elena walked behind him and jumped on his back. "Ah, much better" Elena said. "C'mon, horsy, homewards"

Damon raised his eyebrows. He'd have to do a lot of compelling once the real Elena was back. "Are you good?" he asked his passenger. "Yep" Elena confirmed and she held Damon's collar really tight as if she was holding Reins. "Go!" she said and Damon raced away.

But Damon raced too fast. When they arrived at the Gilbert house he couldn't brake in time and bumped into the wall. Elena fell off his shoulders, on the ground.

"Oh my God, are you hurt?" Damon asked worried. He ducked and helped Elena stand up. She had a small cut in her head. "I'm so sorry" Damon said soft. He carefully touched Elena's forehead. Elena shivered. Not just because it hurt…

He made a step forward and placed his lips on her forehead, tasting the blood. He felt Elena's warm breath breezing on his throat. He pulled away, and caressed her cheek. His eyes glided over her eyes, her nose, to her lips. This was wrong, he was taking advantage of the circumstances. And though he knew it was a lame excuse, he had to, and so he gently pressed his lips on hers.

Ten seconds, that felt like hours and yet way too short, they were locked onto each other. Ten second wherein neither of them dared to breath.

It was Damon who broke the silence. "You should get inside" he said softly. Elena nodded numb and inserted her house key in the lock. She turned it and opened the door. She entered the house and as she walked further she heard a familiar voice.

A voice Damon recognized as well. His face stiffened and fear came over him. Fear of losing Elena.

"Elena"

Elena gasped and stared in front of her. She knew he'd come back.

"Stefan!" she exclaimed. She ran to him and threw her arms around his neck, kissing him firmly on the mouth.

Damon felt like everything around him faded and his heart shattered in a zillion pieces. If the moon had crashed down on him it couldn't have hurt more. He couldn't watch this any longer.

He turned around and slammed the door. He shot one last look inside where he could see his brother and the girl he loved clinging onto each other as if they would disappear into the nothing if they ever let go.

* * *

Part 10

He didn't have to say anything. She could read it on his face. He walked passed her to the stairs. "I'm sorry, Damon" Katherine said soft. If he wouldn't hurt so much he might have been surprised how sincere she sounded.

"I tried to stop him" she continued. Damon nodded, but refused to look at her. "She's not in her right mind, Damon, it's because of what Bonnie did" Katherine said desperate.

Damon walked upstairs, pretending not to hear what Katherine was saying. He walked into his room and let him fall on his bed. He felt something underneath his back. He touched with his hand and felt something paper-like. He pulled it from under his back. It was an envelope.

More important, it was the envelope he had thrown away. How the heck… But then again Bonnie was a witch, so she would easily find a way.

He decided that he may as well open the envelope and read whatever rubbish she had to say.

'_Damon,_

_I could not find another way to reach you. You won't listen to me and I understand that. After what I've done I wouldn't listen to me either. But you have to know that I am truly sorry. My only excuse is that I was trying to protect Elena. She seems to spend a lot of time with you and I was afraid you would hurt her. I believe she's been through enough and I know you agree on that. But now I see I was wrong to take justice in own hands and try to punish you for what you are. I hope that one day you can forgive me._

_Love, Bonnie'_

As Damon read the letter his eyes went blurry, his brain fuzzy and his ears rang. He put the letter next to him and got up. He left the room and walked downstairs.

"Damon?" Katherine said, but her voice sounded like it was coming from a bad adjusted radio. Damon walked straight to the front door.

"Where are you going?" Katherine asked sharp.

Damon opened the door and exit the house.

"No, Damon, stay here!" Katherine insisted. Wherever he was going it was not a good place. She had to stop him. But as she tried to walk to him she bumped into something solid. It was like an invisible wall had risen up.

There was something or someone there and it wouldn't let her pass. She watched how Damon walked away and sank down on the ground. For a moment she had had both brothers back, but due to Elena she had now lost them again.

Damon walked quickly over street, as in trance. He stared in front of him and held his arms lifeless aside his body.

He didn't have to knock; she expected him.

"Welcome home, my sweet" Bonnie said with a sugar-sweet voice and she let him in.

* * *

**Soundtrack**

The Pussycat Dolls: Dontcha (6x01, Katherine and Amber meeting each other)

Avril Lavigne: Fall to pieces (6x02, Delena kitchen scene)

Poets of the Fall: Don't mess with me (6x03, Bonnie facing Katherine

Trading Yesterday: One day (6x04, Delena kitchen scene)

Robyn: Call your girlfriend (6x05, Katherine trying to keep Stefan away from Elena)

Brooke Fraser: Something in the water (6x06, damon and Elena having ice cream)

Avril Lavigne: Nobody's home (6x07, Amber reunites with her parents)

Hanson: Wish that I was there (6x08, Tyler thinking about Caroline)

Adam Lambert: Sleepwalker (6x09, Damon seeing Elena and Stefan kiss)

Kelly Clarkson: Addicted (6x10, Damon reading the letter, going to Bonnie)


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: The Hunt**

**Part 1**

Amber looked outside her window. The house was surrounded by police cars and a police officer held a loudhailer in his hand. She automatically covered her hands when he shouted: "Amber Lindy! You're surrounded, there's no way you can escape! Walk outside with your hands behind your head!"

Yeah, sure, I'll surrender for something I didn't do, Amber thought while she put her finger in her ears. They ringed. She would've heard him perfectly fine without the speaker, but of course they couldn't know that.

Amber took out her phone and dialed a number. It took a while before she reached the one she was trying for.

"Not now, Am, I'm kind of busy" a female voice said.

"I need your help, Kel" Amber said urgent. "I'm in trouble"

"Well, that's a new one" Kelsey said sarcastic.

"Can you leave out the sarcasm?" Amber asked tired.

"Sure" Kelsey said. "What do you need? Money? Medicines? I can't give you much, they could notice"

"No, I don't need anything other than your help. Can you please get here, in my room?" Amber insisted.

"All right" Kelsey replied. "Make sure mom and dad don't see me" She hung up.

Clutter on the stairs alerted Amber someone was coming up. A few seconds later someone banged the door. "Amber Lindy, get out of that room right now! We are armed, this is going to end. Open the door!" Naturally Amber did not obey that order. "Crush the door" someone else said.

But before the door slammed open Amber ran to her window and opened it. She looked down. Experience had learned her she could jump and fall and stand up. But to get passed the crowd was a mission impossible. That's what she needed Kelsey for. She placed her feet on the window-ledge, took a deep breath and jumped.

At first there was complete silence. It was as if everyone had lost their voice and everything its sound. Then someone let out a scream.

People tried to get closer to the body, while the police tried their best to keep them to a distance.

"We need an ambulance!"

"Someone call 911!"

Then a female voice: "Let me through! That's my sister!"

The crowd split up and let Kelsey pass. When she got to the yellow strip that was supposed to keep people away a police man tried to stop her. "I'm sorry, but I can't let you pass, miss"

"That's my sister" Kelsey repeated. "I'm a nurse, I can do first aid"

The police man step aside and let her through. She ran to her sister's body, her high heels ticking on the pavers. She bent on her knees and rolled Amber on her back. She pushed her eyelids up and could easily tell she was fully conscious. Kelsey bowed and whispered in Amber's ear: "I'm going to lift you up. Can you pretend you're injured?"

Amber gave an almost unnoticeable nod and Kelsey threw her arm around her shoulder. She pulled Amber up.

"Aaaaaaah!"

Kelsey rolled her eyes. "A little more overacted, please!" she hissed. "Just pull faces, okay?" She dragged her sister away from the house. She wanted to go her car, but was once again stopped by the police man.

"I'm sorry, but I can't let you take her somewhere" he said. "You're her sister, I can't trust you. You might help her escape"

Kelsey pulled her shoulders and raised her hands. "Then let someone come with us. Someone strong, who can easily take two girls down"

The police man seemed to consider that suggestion. He whistled on his fingers and waved with his hand to one of his colleagues. The man came to him. "Can you bring them to the van?"

"Cuffs?" the colleague asked.

"Don't bother" the police man said. "_She's_ not going to run anywhere fast" He said with a look at Amber.

The colleague took Amber by her other arm and along with Kelsey he carried her to the police van. When they arrived the police man let go of Amber and unlocked the van. He heard a thump and looked behind him.

Amber was lying on the ground, playing her injured role, but Kelsey was gone. He picked her up and turned around to put her in the van. Kelsey blocked him.

She gave him a strange look which made him shiver. She grabbed his neck and turned it over. A crack and she dropped him on the floor, Amber still in his arms.

* * *

**Part 2**

Damon was sitting on his knees, in his cell, his hands chained above his head. Bonnie sat behind him and stroke with her middle finger over his naked back. It was pitch dark, but somehow she managed to see everything she needed to.

There was a small jar of a colorless liquid next to her. She dipped her index finger in it and pulled it out again. She waited five unbearable seconds wherein she could hear Damon's hectic breathing. She placed her finger on his shoulder blade and starting from there she formed letters.

Though Damon only groaned, she saw him grasping the chains and pull his back, which made it difficult for her to write.

"What…what are you…doing?" he said weak.

"Ssh" Bonnie hissed. "Don't talk and sit still. I need to concentrate" Ignoring Damon clenching his teeth she continued her inscription, while blood streamed over his back like minuscule creeks. She purposely wrote immense slow to let him suffer even more and she wasn't finished until she reached the bottom of his back.

"The pain's going away, you know" Damon said with a whiff of his old sarcasm. "Eventually" He felt how Bonnie placed her hands on his burning shoulders and gasped. She bowed to his ear and whispered: "Not if I'm around to make sure you keep feeling it"

She stood up and walked around Damon until she was standing in front of him. She bent down on her knees to be on eyesight with Damon and looked him in the eyes.

Damon looked away, but was forced to look back at Bonnie. "Damon, I forbid you to show anyone what's on your back" she said soft, but sharp. "Do you understand?"

Damon nodded.

"Now you need to be patient. Tonight you can hunt. But no humans" Bonnie said. "You know what happens when you harm people, then I would have to punish you and I don't want to do that"

She walked passed him and walked out of the cell, leaving the door open. There was no need bothering closing it; the key of Damon's prison involved something much less earthly than a door.

* * *

**Part 3**

The next morning Stefan woke up on the ground next to Elena's bed of which he'd apparently had fallen off. He scribbled up and looked at Elena. She looked so peaceful, her arms wrapped around her teddy bear.

It was almost a shame to wake her up. But he did anyway. He leaned forward and kissed her cheek. "Psst, Elena? Wake up, sweetheart. The sun's already up" Elena stayed asleep. Stefan carefully tapped her arm.

"Elena?" Elena made a violent move with her arm and nearly slapped Stefan, if he hadn't stepped backwards. She groaned and turned on her other side. Stefan grabbed the sheets and pulled them away.

Her eyes closed Elena touched for the sheets and when she couldn't find them she pulled up her knees and wrapped her arms around them to warm herself. Stefan, who thought his girlfriend was being silly, got tired of it and dropped the sheets on the floor. He walked to the door, opened it, walked out and slammed it.

Elena opened her eyes. She had to wake up alone, without Stefan. When they met again last night he had wanted to celebrate it in the best way he could think of. But Elena wasn't ready for that.

She understood that Stefan had much more experience and that he had his needs, but she wasn't ready to give herself away like that. And Stefan could claim she already had all he wanted, she didn't remember, and so it never happened.

For now she could reject him, but she couldn't keep doing that. She couldn't keep pushing him off the bed.

She closed her eyes and tried to remember what she had dreamt. It had been a very weird dream. There was a voice calling her name. A familiar voice, though she couldn't point its owner.

She followed the voice and ran over fields and up hills. But when the voice faded away and she thought she'd see who called her, she only saw an open earth field with black clouds floating above it.

Elena opened her eyes again and took a deep breath. She had to get up. Maybe they could check on Damon today. He left so suddenly, Elena didn't want him to feel like a third wheel.

They were friends, they could still hang out. But first she needed something for her back. It itched like crazy.

* * *

**Part 4**

"This morning the body of deputy Greg Ferrel was found on a parking lot. Investigators say the death cause is yet unknown, but the body seems to be drained of blood. Looks like that popular vicious beast has returned"

The camera was pointed at the corpse which was covered in a black body bag and a photo of a mid-thirty year old man with blonde hair was shown.

Bonnie shut the television down and sniffed. She turned around and headed to Damon's 'bedroom'. She entered the space, but before she could say anything Damon said: "I didn't do it. It wasn't me"

Bonnie sharply looked at him and a cut appeared on Damon's temple. "Don't talk unless I give you permission" she hissed. She walked towards him and grabbed his face with her nails.

She stared in his eyes, trying to read if he was lying. After what seemed like hours she let him go. "I believe you" and Damon let out a relieved sigh. "It could be Katherine, she's a human blood drinker" Bonnie continued, more to herself than to Damon.

She reproachfully looked at her hostage. "You need to keep an eye on that vampire friend of you or she'll kill the whole town. I can't spend my time on everyone, you alone is hard enough"

"Here's a thought, you could let me go" Damon suggested sarcastic. He wanted to let his arms down; he was having a cramp by hanging there like that. Bonnie nodded and noticed how Damon's face lightened up a bit.

"No, not in that way. I need you to watch Katherine"

She mumbled the words to open the chains and Damon rubbed his bruised wrists. He spun his arms around to loosen them. Bonnie took him by the shoulders and looked in his eyes.

"Damon, I order you to go to Katherine. I forbid you to go or talk to anyone else but Katherine or me. Understood?" Damon nodded. "Go!" Bonnie ordered.

* * *

**Part 5**

When Elena finally arrived at the kitchen, all showered and dressed, Stefan was sitting on the sink having a blood bag in his hand, which appeared to be his breakfast.

Blood streamed from the corners of his mouth, but he didn't bother to wipe them away, not even when Elena shot him a yuck glance. She went to sit with her back to him. If she was still going to have breakfast she could not stand the view of a blood drinking boyfriend.

She shoved the cereals to her and filled her bowl. Then she poured milk in it. She recalled the morning before when Damon had been baking those delicious pancakes.

"Damon baked me pancakes yesterday" she said. Why did she say that? She turned around to see Stefan's face. He drank some blood, so he wouldn't have to comment immediately. "They were really good"

Stefan jumped off the sink and threw the empty blood bag in the garbage bin. He turned around, his eyes red. Elena gasped and threw down her bowl. Stefan's face went back normal.

"I'm sorry" he said. "What are you trying to say, Elena? You want me to bake pancakes? Like Damon did? What have you two been doing while I was away? Did you sleep with him? Did you let him bite you?"

Fear was being replaced by shock and Elena got up. "Seriously? You're going to lecture me now? _You_ killed people, not me! And Damon has tried really hard to help me. He could've tried to make a move, he could've taken advantage of you being gone, but he didn't. So will you stop acting like he's the bad guy, because you're not any better"

Stefan looked like Elena had slapped him in the face. Then he grabbed her shoulders and firmly pressed his lips on hers. Elena struggled, but Stefan tightened his grip. "Let me go, Stefan!"

For a moment Elena thought he finally listened, because he did let her go, but then she saw Alaric pushing Stefan away. "She said no, Stefan" he said short. Stefan ignored Alaric and looked at Elena.

"What's your problem, kid? You're my girlfriend. We're supposed to kiss, we're supposed to make out. But all you do is acting like a PMS bitch" he snapped, showing his fangs.

Tears filled Elena's eyes.

"You know what, I don't like you very much, right now" she said and she went to the living room. She sank down on the couch and tightly embraced a pillow. She heard something break in the kitchen and pictured her bowl shattered on the floor.

* * *

**Part 6**

"I still can't believe you killed him"

Amber and Kelsey were hiding in the woods.

"And I can't believe you just drained him" Kelsey fired back. Amber shrugged. "You know what I am, what did you expect?"

"Who turned you?" Kelsey asked.

"Some guy named Stefan, why?" Amber said. Kelsey's eyes widened. "Stefan Salvatore?" "Yeah" "You got involved with a Salvatore? Are you out of your mind?"

"I didn't get involved with him! He got involved with _me_. He attacked _me_. And why are you so upset about him being a Salvatore?" Amber asked uncomprehending.

"The Salvatore Brothers are not famous for their nobleness. They're killers, they have no morals, wherever they go they bring destruction. You need to stay away from them" Kelsey said, breathing fast.

"Stefan's always nice to me" Amber defended her vampire friend. "He kills people so I won't have to. And Damon's just… fine"

Kelsey rolled her eyes. "Honestly, Amber, not everything is about looks" she sighed. "If you're here, does that mean Stefan's here, too?"

"Yep, he's with Elena Gilbert" Amber answered with a fling of jealousy. She did not have a crush on him, not even close… she tried to convince herself. She was just pissed because he ran to his sweetie as fast as he could and he completely forgot about her, like she didn't mean anything to him. Maybe that was because she in fact didn't mean anything to him.

"I met her brother" Kelsey said. "He wanted to steal sleeping pills, but I stopped him" The part where she met him at Fell's Church she very consciously left out. She looked at her sister again. "Stay away from the Salvatore Brothers, then you'll also stay out of trouble"

Amber laughed scornfully. "Says the girl who caused a hit and run"

* * *

**Part 7**

Katherine stared at him like it was the first time she saw him. Damon walked passed her and entered the Boarding House. "Nice to see you too, by the way" he said to a speechless Katherine.

"I heard Bonnie brought my stuff back here" Katherine nodded, then realized Damon didn't see her since he was standing with his back to her and mumbled: "Yeah, she did" She gathered herself together and walked towards Damon and stopped right in front of him.

"Why are you here?" she asked suspicious. "I mean, not that you can't, this is your house, but are you allowed to be here? Does Bonnie let you?"

Damon frowned his eyebrows. Katherine knew much more about what was going on than he or Bonnie thought. She knew or at least had a high suspicion that Bonnie decided where Damon could go and what he could do.

"I can talk to you, she doesn't have a problem with that" Damon decided. "Katherine, I need to ask you something" Katherine made a step backwards and braced herself. "What?" she asked careful.

"There was a man murdered last night. Would you have anything to do with that?" "Bonnie sent you to interrogate me? She uses you now to do her dirty work? I'm going to kill that bitch!" Katherine exclaimed and she raced to the front door.

She opened it and saw Elena on the porch. "Hi, get in, I'm gone" Katherine said and she ran off. Elena entered the house. "Damon? Are you in here? It's me, Elena"

As soon as Damon heard her name his face went pale and his hands got sweaty. "Elena, go home! I'm sick!" What a lame excuse, Damon thought, vampires don't get sick. He could slap himself right now.

He heard footsteps coming closer to the living room and ten seconds later Elena entered the living room. At first he thought she was walking to him, but she just passed him and headed for the wall. She leaned her back against it and went up and down, like Baloo in Jungle Book.

"God, this itch is driving me nuts!" As she said that Damon felt his own back burning and stinging like Bonnie was in scripting her vervain message all over again. "Hey, what's wrong?" Elena asked when she noticed Damon's pained face.

Damon turned around and Elena left her wall. She walked towards Damon and lay her hands on his back. "What's wrong?" she repeated. She felt Damon's button down was kind of wet. "Nothing" Damon said sharp.

"There's something on your back" Elena insisted. "Let me see" She started to pull his shirt, but Damon turned around and gripped her hands. "Don't" he said. "Everything's okay. You need to go home"

Elena shook her head. "I don't want to go home. I don't want to see Stefan right now. Can't I just stay here for a while?" she asked with a puppy look in her eyes.

Damon looked sadly at the girl he fancied. He should send her away, and make her stay away. But one hour couldn't hurt. "All right" Damon sighed. "Why not"

"Yay!" Elena exclaimed and she threw her arms tightly around his neck. Damon, who tried to ignore the sharp, burning pain, helplessly patted her back.

* * *

**Part 8**

When the door slowly opened Stefan raced to the door and as soon as Elena got in he slammed it. Elena started breathing fast when she saw the fury in his eyes. He'd been drinking human blood again.

"Where the hell have you been?" Despite her fear Elena felt some anger too. "You have no right to act like a jealous boyfriend! You don't own me!" she yelled. Stefan gripped her shoulders and shook her.

"Where you with Damon? Answer me!" Tears rolled over Elena's face. "Stop it, Stefan, you're hurting me!" she sobbed. He let go of her and went with his fingers through his hair, frustrated.

"I'm sorry" he said, raising his hands and stepping backwards. "I'm sorry" he repeated. "You're right, I don't own you" He lay his hand on her cheek.

"I'm just so scared I might lose you. You're the reason I came back. If you leave me for Damon or for anyone else for that matter, I might as well go back to Klaus" Elena wiped her tears away.

"I'm not going to leave you… Damon is my friend. You have to understand I need other people in my life than just you" she said hoarse.

Stefan nodded. "I know… Let me make it up to you" he said. Elena waited for his proposal. Stefan took her hands. "I'm going hunting tonight and I would really like you to join me" he started.

"It's going to be dangerous, so I need you to be careful… Can I count on you?"

Elena stared at Stefan like he'd gone crazy, but slowly nodded yes.

* * *

**Part 9**

Alaric was in the kitchen solving crosswords when Jeremy walked to the cupboard and took a glass. He leaned over Alaric's shoulder. "Cheese" he pointed at the page.

Alaric filled in the word. And then closed the book. "I'm done" he said, stretching his arms. "I'm going to bed" he looked at Jeremy. "And you better not stay up too late, either. Has anyone told you how wrecked you look?"

Jeremy nodded. "I know. But I have a good feeling that will change soon enough" For a moment Alaric wanted to ask what he meant by that, but then decided he was too tired. He said goodnight to Jeremy and headed to his bed.

Jeremy searched his pocket and took out the pills Kelsey had given him. He took one and drank some water. He put the pills back in his pocket and went upstairs. He walked in in his room and got undressed. With only his boxers he threw himself on the bed and closed his eyes, ready to sleep like Sleeping Beauty.

Jeremy opened his eyes. He was outside. It was day, but it was dark as well. Dark clouds floated in the sky. He heard a familiar voice calling him. He wanted to follow the voice, but as he tried to move he felt something stopping him.

He looked down and saw how twigs of thorns winded around his legs. He tried to keep his balance, but fell down. He grabbed the twigs, gasped and let go. He stared at his hands, which were red and bleeding.

He grabbed the twigs again and tried to loosen them, but the more he tried to break them the stronger their grip became. As he struggled to free himself he felt a sudden coldness come over him and Vicky's spirit floated next to him.

"We told you to stay awake" She vanished and Jeremy felt how the twigs got tighter around his thorax. As much as he wanted to fall asleep, now all he wanted was to wake up, but his ghosts kept him stuck in his sub consciousness.

* * *

**Part 10**

Stefan and Elena slipped through the woods. Stefan up front watching and listening carefully, Elena right behind him, looking around, jumping up by every little noise. They sneaked more forward and Stefan stuck out his hand to Elena.

"Sssh, I hear something" he said soft. "Stefan, I'm scared" Elena said with a trembling voice. "Sssh" Stefan insisted. "There are people over there" he said and he nodded at a point far ahead of them.

Elena squeezed her eyes, but didn't see anything. "I want to go home" she moaned. Stefan rolled his eyes, irritated. "Geez" he let out frustrated. "You know what, you stay right here, don't move, and then I'll go have some dinner"

Without awaiting Elena's approval he raced away and let Elena alone. Elena leaned against a tree and sank down on the ground.

A few yards further Amber and Kelsey were watching her. "I can't believe he let her alone" Amber said a little shocked. "He always said how much he cared about her" "Well, I told you to never trust a Salvatore" Kelsey said.

"I'm going to her" Amber said and she got up, but Kelsey stopped her. "To do what, exactly?" she asked accenting. "To feed on her, of course" Amber said obvious and she wanted to go to her victim. Kelsey tightened her grip.

"No! You can't, you have to stay here!" she hissed. Amber struggled and Kelsey was losing her grip on her. "Why not? I feed on human blood. That's my nature. If you can't accept that, you can't accept me either"

"You won't be able to stop. You will kill her" Kelsey looked Amber sharp in the eyes and continued agitated: "Listen to me, Amber, you can never kill anyone" Amber frowned her eyebrows.

"Hypocrite, much?" "I mean it, Amber, you can't kill anyone" Kelsey insisted. But Amber was hungry and she bit her sister. More due to the shock than the pain Kelsey let Amber run off.

Elena threw her arms around her knees and wailed softly. She wanted to go home, but she had no idea where that was. She wished she'd stayed with Damon. She'd felt comfortable in his arms.

He was nice to her. He didn't lose his patience with her. She heard something crack in her neighborhood. After that everything happened really fast. She felt a firm grip on her shoulders, someone pushing her neck aside.

Then the unseen person let go of her and she heard a scream and a heavy blow. She felt how someone pulled her away from the tree and pushed her on the ground. Next thing she knew Damon lay on top of her. He lay his finger on her lips.

"Sssh" he whispered. "Lay still" As they waited for danger to pass by they felt their hearts beating against each other's. "You saved my life" Elena said. A little smile appeared on Damon's face.

"Anytime" he answered. He listened carefully. "I think they're gone" he said. He got off Elena and pulled her up. "Where's Stefan?" Elena shrugged. "Don't know, don't care" She looked at Damon. "_You_ saved my life, not Stefan" she said accenting. She came closer to him and stood on her toes. She gave him a gentle kiss on his cheek.

He took her arms and gently pushed her away. She looked at him, not understanding. "Don't come too close" he said. He wasn't angry, he was scared. "Damon?" Elena asked concerned.

"She's coming" Damon said. "Who's coming?" Elena asked. She came closer to him again and hooked her arm in his. Damon nodded ahead of him. Elena turned around. "Bonnie!"

Even more confused she looked from Damon to Bonnie. Could it be true? Was Damon, the man that saved her life, afraid of her best friend who wouldn't hurt a fly?

Bonnie pierced her eyes into Damon's and Damon grabbed his head. He almost lost his balance, but Elena gripped his arm and helped him stand on his feet.

"I didn't have a choice" Damon explained. "Stefan brought her in jeopardy. A vampire was going to attack her. She could've been killed. I didn't have a choice"

Bonnie averted her head to Elena, who heavily nodded her head. The pain stopped.

"I'm going to take her home" Damon said. "Now, you can try to stop me, but I'm going anyway"

"Okay" Bonnie said, "but I'm going with you"

And so Damon threw Elena's arm around him to support her, even though he needed more support, and walked her home.

Bonnie followed them from a distance.

* * *

**Soundtrack**

Paramore: Conspiracy (7x01, Amber calling Kelsey for help)

Creed: Fear (7x02, Bonnie vervaining Damon's back)

Avril Lavigne: Wish you were here (7x03, Elena thinking about Damon)

3 Doors Down: Duck and run (7x04, Bonnie giving Damon something to do)

Sara Bareilles: King of anything (7x05, Elena and Stefan fight)

Greg Laswell: Do what I can (7x06, Amber and Kelsey quibbling)

The Birthday Massacre: To die for (7x07, Damon sitting with Elena on the couch)

Kelly Clarkson: Let me down (7x08, Stefan's proposal)

Kate Voegele: Burning the harbor (7x09, Jeremy's dream)

Lifehouse: Anchor (7x10, Damon saving Elena, Elena protecting Damon from Bonnie)


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: The Evil Enchantress **

**Part 1**

Damon carried Elena over the doorstep, like a bride and kicked the door with his foot, in an attempt to shut Bonnie outside. However, she just in time stopped the door from closing and she entered the Gilbert house.

"I'll take her to bed" Bonnie said authoritative. But Elena groaned sleepy and clung on Damon's neck. Damon ignored Bonnie and carried Elena upstairs to her bedroom. He opened her door, walked her to her bed and gently lay her down.

Bonnie stood in the doorway, looking sharp at the bed. Damon sat at the end, taking off Elena's shoes. He felt Bonnies stare piercing on him and he turned around, noticing the judgy look in her eyes. "I'm not going to undress her" he said annoyed. "But she can't sleep with her shoes, okay?"

Bonnie pursed her lips. "Fine then" she gave in. "But don't drag this out any longer than it has to" Trusting nothing inappropriate would happen between them, Bonnie turned around and left the room, leaving Damon and Elena alone.

Damon shoved a little closer to Elena and caressed her hair. He missed the real Elena so much. Not that this wasn't the real Elena, this was just… another version of her. He knew she was in there, deep inside. She was just locked up in her own childhood.

"Goodnight, Elena" Damon said soft. He leaned forward and gave her a soft kiss on her head. Elena gripped his sleeve and sat up. "Will you read me a bedtime story?"

Damon frowned his eyebrows. "What?" he asked unsure.

"A bedtime story" Elena repeated. Damon averted his head and looked at the floor, shocked and upset. "Are you seriously asking me to read you some fairytale story?" he asked hoarse. Elena opened her mouth, then closed it and pouted. "You don't want to!" she wailed and tears rolled over her face.

"No, please don't cry" Damon tried to calm her down. He anxiously looked at the doorway, expecting Bonnie to come and take notice of what was going on. "Stop crying, Elena, please" he begged helpless. "I'll do it, I'll read you a story"

Elena stopped whining. She looked at Damon, suspicion all over her face. "You're just saying that so I wouldn't cry anymore. You don't really want to" she said, crossing her arms.

"No, I really want to" Damon said. "Of course I will tell you some story. In fact, I happen to know a very beautiful one. One that really happened"

"Yay!" Elena cheered and clapped her hands. She put herself in a comfortable posture and took her teddy. "I'm all set"

"Okay" Damon said. "Once upon a time, in a land far far away…"

* * *

**Part 2**

Bonnie put her hand on the latch and pushed it down. She opened the door and watched Jeremy tossing and turning in his bed. She stepped towards the bed and sank down at the end.

She saw the tortured expression on Jeremy's face and wondered what he was dreaming of. Her glance slide from his face to his chest going up and down. There she noticed the drops of blood.

Jeremy tugged his shirt as if there was something on his chest that wouldn't get off. His eyes opened and bulged, but he was still stuck in his dream. He gasped for air, seeming to choke. His hands went up to his throat, his fingers tugging on whatever it was that made him suffocate.

Bonnie lay her hands on Jeremy's shoulder and shook him. "Jeremy!" she shouted. She gripped his hands, trying to get them away from his throat. "Wake up, Jeremy!" She lay her hand on his chest and she spoke some words in a foreign language.

The twigs of thorns had winded up around his chest to his throat. The more he tugged them the tighter they got. He heard a distant voice calling for him and he felt something warm on his hands.

Then the warmth went to his chest. He felt the pressure on his throat, on his whole body, fade away. He looked down and saw the twigs going back into the ground.

He sat up and gasped for air. He anxiously looked around. He saw his desk, with his computer. He saw his door and his posters. He was awake.

"Hey"

Jeremy looked around, seeing Bonnie sitting at his bed. "What are you doing here?" he asked a little annoyed. The last person he wanted to see after facing a near death experience would be his ex.

"A simple thank you would suffice" Bonnie said not very impressed.

"What are you talking about?" Jeremy asked, though he pretty much knew what she was talking about.

"You were dying, I'm a witch, do the math" Bonnie said. "Anyways, you're welcome" "Why aren't you with Damon? You dumped me because of him, I know you did" Jeremy said.

"He's with Elena now" Bonnie said. Jeremy's eyes widened. "In her bedroom" Jeremy's eyes widened even more. "Okay, if your eyes are going to bulge even more they're going to pop out. I'm sorry of how I make it sound. Elena is… drunk. And Damon and I brought her home. He's just making sure she's okay"

Jeremy nodded.

"And I'm making sure you're okay" Bonnie continued. She stuck out her hand, but Jeremy pushed it away. "Please don't pretend to care" Bonnie sighed and stood up. She walked towards the door, sank down and leaned against it. "What are you doing?" Jeremy asked confused.

"I'm staying here, to watch over you" Bonnie said. "You can sleep safe now"

"Right" Jeremy nodded. "And what if my dreams try to kill me again?"

"Then I'll be here to make sure that doesn't happen" Bonnie said.

* * *

**Part 3**

"Once upon a time, in a land far far away there was a girl, named… Selena. She was the most beautiful girl of the land. She was sweet and kind and very lovable. There was also a boy, named Steve who happened to be a prince, and soon they fell in love with each other.

But this boy had a brother whose name was… Duncan who was in love with Selena too. However, Selena loved Steve and Steve was the charming prince. So Selena didn't want to be with Duncan, but after some time they became good friends.

One day the prince had to leave to… fight in the army. While Selena waited for him to come back, Duncan fell in love with another girl. Her name was… Annie. She appeared to be very sweet and kind.

But Annie was a very powerful witch. One day Duncan went to her house to declare his love for her. She invited him in and they had a romantic moment. At a certain moment Annie had to do something and Duncan went to explore the rest of the house.

In the living room he found a spell book. It fell open and when he read it Duncan realized Annie didn't love him at all. And what's more important, _he_ didn't love _her_ at all. She was an evil enchantress.

She had made him believe he loved her to lure him to her house, so she could complete the spell. When the spell was finished she brought him to a cell in a basement, where she chained him up.

He slept for a week, while Annie took care of his friends, including Selena, putting a spell on her" Damon told Elena, who was completely lost into the story, while Damon hoped Elena would be able to put the pieces together.

"What happened to the boy? Duncan? Was he still under a spell?" Elena asked interested. Damon nodded. "A different one. He knew everything that happened, but whenever he said or did something Annie didn't approve of she hurt him with her magic"

Elena gasped and her eyes were wet. "Why did she do that?"

"She didn't like him very much. He had done a lot of bad things" Damon explained.

"Then she should turn him in to the police, not hurt him… I don't like this Annie chick very much" Elena said grumpy. "What happens next? Did he break the spell? Did he and Selena end up together? 'Cause I'm rooting for them!"

"Why don't you stop here and I'll tell you the rest of the story some other time?"

Damon and Elena looked at the doorway. Bonnie had come back.

* * *

**Part 4**

"Can I talk to you?" Bonnie said with a piercing glance at Damon. He looked angry at her and turned to Elena. "I'm sorry" he said soft. "I have to go. Goodnight, Elena" he said and he kissed her cheek.

He got off the bed and covered her up. Elena took his hand. "Will you be back tomorrow?" Damon averted his head to Bonnie who's face had a 'no way in hell' expression and thus Damon turned to Elena again. "'Course I will. Can hardly wait" he promised.

He walked towards the door and followed Bonnie outside. As soon as the door closed Bonnie slapped Damon in the face. For a second she forgot she had powers. She was furious. He almost spoiled everything!

"_This_ is why I can't leave you out of my sight. I cannot trust you! What were you trying to do? Do you want Elena to turn against me? Because she almost did!" she screamed.

Damon made an annoyed sound and walked away from Bonnie. At the stairs he turned around. "If Elena would turn against you, you only have yourself to thank for that" he said bitter and he walked downstairs.

* * *

**Part 5**

"Where is she?"

Stefan slammed the door and grabbed Katherines throat. He growled threatening. "Where is she?" he repeated. Katherine took his hand and pulled it away. "Depends on who you're looking for" she said sober, not in the least intimidated.

"Amber" Stefan panted. "Where is she? I'm going to kill her" Katherine laughed scornfully. "Well, that's great, Stefan, can I do it?" she said sarcastic. "But before we get to that point of epicness, can you fill me in on the why?"

"She attacked Elena" Stefan explained. "I left Elena alone; she was too scared to come with me, so I killed a couple that were having a romantic night in the woods, while she waited for me. But when I came back I saw Amber sneaking up on her and grabbing her neck. I wanted to save her, but…"

"But what?" Katherine asked.

Stefan sighed and shrugged. "Damon beat me to it"

Katherine nodded and raised her hand. "Okay, let me get this straight. You witness your girlfriend being attacked by the vamp chick you brought here and saved by your brother, and your first instinct is to go on a vengeance. Shouldn't you be checking on Elena? I think she'll be pretty upset, being the toddler she is right now"

Stefan stared at Katherine as if he was coming from a whole different planet. "Don't call her a toddler, Katherine. She's a grown-up"

Katherine face palmed herself. "You want to tell me you didn't notice anything off about your girlfriend? She doesn't talk about irrelevant things, she doesn't talk gossip, she's not emotional or anything, she doesn't watch childish TV shows? She may not be a toddler, Stefan, but she sure as hell acts like one. And this is where your occult friend Bonnie Bennett comes in, who's not as nice as she appears to be"

Stefan threw his head in his neck and groaned. "Not again, eh" he complained. "We've been through this, Katherine. Bonnie is not the villain. Okay, I admit, she's done a few questionable things in the past, but always with good reasons and weren't we the ones who lured her out in the first place? If something bad happens and she has a hand in it, we might be just as guilty" he defended his friend.

"I'm going to bed" Katherine said grumpy. "I'll see you in the morning"

"Sure" Stefan said.

"You know what I don't understand, Stefan?" Katherine said as she passed him. She turned around. "Why you insist on believing Damon is a horrible person, but not for one second Bonnie's not a saint either"

* * *

**Part 6**

Kelsey poked her sister to wake her up. Amber opened her eyes and looked around. They were still in the woods and seemed to have spend the night there. Kelsey pulled her sister up and dragged her with her.

"What's the rush?" Amber asked surprised by Kelsey's speed.

"We need to get you somewhere safe" Kelsey said agitated, not slowing down.

"Why? Okay, I know I have to be careful for the sheriff and vampire hunters, but I'm not going to get myself caught" Amber said.

"Trust me, the sheriff's the least of your worries right now" Kelsey said. She ran even faster. "What do you think is going to happen when the Salvatore Brothers find out about your action last night? If they don't know already"

Amber braced herself and Kelsey had to stop. "Damon knows…Well, he obviously has no idea who I am, but he saw me. He threw me against a tree. It hurt" Amber said.

Kelsey panted. "That's great, Am. That's just… great" she sighed. "You should've listened when mom and dad told us to stay out of trouble. They were right"

"Well, you didn't stay out of trouble, but you're fine now" Amber said. Kelsey looked at her with a sober smile. "I bet they didn't fill you in on what happened after that car accident?"

Amber shook her head. "Don't feel left out… They didn't tell me a thing, either… I had to find out the hard way" Kelsey continued, with a bitter undertone. She turned around and walked further.

She stopped when Amber raced in front of her. "All I remember is mom and dad were arguing with you. I heard you crying and dad told you to leave and never come back. And that's the last time you were home" she said. "Is there something else I should know about that night?"

For a moment Kelsey wanted to tell everything to the person she was closest with. But then she shook her head. "You're not ready for it" she said.

* * *

**Part 7**

Elena felt how someone caressed her cheek. She smiled and took the hand. She opened her eyes and her smile faded away when she looked in Stefan's brown eyes. She blinked and scribbled back until she hit the edge of her bed.

"Oh" she let out. "It's you" she said. Stefan laughed. "Well, of course it's me. Who else did you expect?" he asked rhetorically. He took Elena's hand and pulled her out of bed. He took her face in his hands. "I'm sorry for being such a jerk yesterday. I was… awful. I almost got you killed" he said soft.

"Oh, well, I'm still alive" Elena said happy. "Damon took care of me" she nodded to reassure Stefan. Stefan growled softly. "Well, then I should thank him" he said. Elena widened her eyes.

"Can we visit him? Can we? Please, please, pretty pleeeeeaaaassse?" she begged, jumping up and down and folding her hands. Stefan rubbed his temple and realized this was not the right time to refuse Elena anything. "Sure" he gave in. "Why not"

"Yaaay!" Elena cheered and she kissed him. She let go of him and walked to her cupboard. "What shall I wear?"

"Clothes, perhaps?" Stefan suggested.

Elena averted her head to her not very helpful boyfriend. "I can't just wear anything, Stefan. I need to make the right combination" she said while she examined her clothes. Eventually she took out some jeans shorts and a green tank top. "Be right back" she said and she went to the bathroom.

Stefan heard her sing 'I'm so excited' while she showered. He couldn't remember her singing in the shower before. She had to be really happy and if he was realistic he knew that wasn't because of him.

* * *

**Part 8**

After he had gotten breakfast and his guardian had left he crawled to the wall on the opposite side of the room. He had to be very quiet, because he knew she wasn't the only one who could hear him. The other vampires had a very good hearing too. He lay his hands on the wall and whispered: "Caroline?" No response. "Caroline" a little harder, but still soft.

Caroline lifted her head and opened her ears. No way! That was not possible. When Amber said there were others Caroline assumed she was talking about vampires, not werewolves.

"Tyler? Is that you?" she asked.

"Yeah, but keep your voice down" Tyler warned. "If you can hear me, so can the rest of your kind"

"Right" Caroline said. "When did you get here?"

"About two weeks ago" Tyler answered.

"Then they must've taken us around the same time" Caroline concluded. "Do you know what they're up to? What they want from us?"

"Well, I can be wrong" Tyler started. "But I think it has something to do with the full moon"

For a few seconds it was completely silent at the other side.

"Were you trying to be funny?" Caroline asked eventually.

"Eh, yeah, kind of" Tyler said, making Caroline laugh.

"I'm sorry" Caroline said. "It's not funny… at all. I'm starving and they refuse to give any blood. When I got here I would get at least some of it, but now I get nothing. How can we be useful when we're starved to death?"

"Obvious. When they release you when you're really hungry, you'll kill more people" Tyler said.

"By that time I'll be too weak to do anything. It would be impossible for me to kill anyone" Caroline said.

"Not if they bring the food to you" Tyler said after another few silent seconds.

* * *

**Part 9**

Stefan's eyes glided from Elena's top to her naked legs. "You really had nothing else to wear?" he asked doubtful. Elena frowned her eyebrows and pouted. "What's wrong with this?" she asked, looking at her clothes.

"Nothing" Stefan waved his hand. "It's fine. You look great, Elena"

"Are you angry with me?" Elena asked careful.

"No, I'm not angry" Stefan said annoyed.

"Yes, you are" Elena said upset. She crossed her arms and pressed the door bell, refusing to look at Stefan.

Stefan walked next to her. "Elena, come on, don't… be like this, okay? Look, I know you're going through a weird time right now. You have all these different emotions and you don't know how to deal with them. But don't act like a little child, because that's making me annoyed" he said.

Fortunately Elena didn't have to comment on that, because the door opened and Damon appeared.

"Elena" he said and he frowned. Elena thought he wasn't happy to see her. "Come in" he said and he let her pass. Stefan wanted to follow her, but Damon blocked him.

"Thank you for what you did last night" Stefan said. Damon nodded and came outside. "It wasn't for you" he said. "I know" Stefan said. "But thanks anyway"

Damon came closer until his face was next to his brothers. "Let's get one thing straight" he said soft, but threatening. "If you ever put Elena in that kind of jeopardy again I will kill you without blinking. I won't care you're my brother and I won't care Elena loves you. My first priority is Elena's safety"

"Then our first priority doesn't differ from each other" Stefan said. He looked inside. "Are you letting me in?"

Damon stepped aside and Stefan walked in, towards Elena. Damon looked around him to make sure no one uninvited was around, before getting inside and shutting the door. He walked further into the house and saw Stefan had served himself already.

Elena leaned against the sink, avoiding to look at Stefan. Damon walked to the fridge, opened it and got out a bottle of lemonade. Ever since Elena got all cheery/insane he made sure he always had some soda. He walked to the sink and handed the bottle to Elena.

"Here" he said, winking and he went standing next to her. Elena lay her head on his shoulder and embraced his waist. "I thought you weren't happy to see me" she said a little sad. Damon looked at her and lifted her chin with his finger. "I'm always happy to see you" he said soft.

Stefan rolled his eyes and drank a gulp from his blood. He walked to Elena, grabbed her arm and pulled her away from Damon.

"Oww!" Elena yelled. Damon raced to Stefan, grabbed his throat and threw him against a wall.

"Damon, no!" Katherine screamed. She speeded to Stefan, to make sure he was okay, but he already got up and went into counterattack. He grabbed Damon's collar and gave him a head butt.

Blood spurted from his nose, but Stefan didn't let him catch a breath. He gripped Damon's hair and pulled his head backward. "All I have to do is pull a little harder and your head will be hanging on my fingers" he growled. "Keep your hands off my girlfriend"

"Actually" Damon said difficult. "She can't keep her hands off of me"

Stefan opened his mouth and wanted to bite his brother. Elena, who until now had only viewed the scene with a terrified expression, understood despite her condition what was about to happen. And so did Katherine.

Both women jumped on Stefan. Damon felt Stefan's grip loosening and he rubbed his neck. Stefan struggled with the two look-a-likes and eventually pushed both away. Katherine jumped up immediately, but Elena lay still on the ground a few yards further.

"Elena" Damon said scared. He speeded to her and bent on his knees. He turned her around and saw the blood on her neck. "You bit her" he said with a trembling voice.

"What? No, I didn't bite anyone" Stefan said.

"I did" Katherine said. "It was me"

* * *

**Part 10**

Damon lifted Elena in his arms and walked out of the kitchen.

"I didn't mean to" Katherine hastily said, but Damon ignored her. Just like he ignored the headache and the corrosive pain on his back. He carried Elena upstairs to his bedroom and lay her on the bed.

"Give her some of your blood" Katherine said, standing in the doorway. Damon shook his head. "I can't do that" he said. "She will hate me"

Katherine rolled her eyes. "Yeah, and how many times has she tried to? Trust me, Damon, she will not hate you" she said as she walked towards the bed. She lay her hand on his shoulder. "Hey, if you can't I will. After all I'm the one that bit her"

And before Damon could stop her she bit her own wrist and forced it on Elena. Damon and Katherine held their breath and Elena opened her eyes. "What just happened?" she asked. Katherine walked backwards to the door. "You can thank me later" she said with a wink before leaving the room.

"What happened?" Elena repeated.

"Katherine bit you by accident" Damon explained. Elena shook her head confused. "No, with you. You're in pain, I can see it"

"Stefan and I fought with each other" Damon said. Elena shook her head again and sat up. "No, there's something else… What's on your back?"

Damon shoved away from her. "Nothing" he said desperate. Why did she bring that up again? "Why do you ask that?" "Yesterday you were in pain. I saw it on your face. And your button-down was wet" she touched his clothes. "And now too. Damon, what is there?"

Damon shook his head. "Nothing" but a lot less convincing. "Please stop asking" he added and he got off the bed. "You need to rest" he said trying to change the subject. But Elena got out of bed too and followed Damon.

Before he could do anything she shoved her hand underneath his T-shirt and felt something wet and warm. She pulled her hand back and stared shocked at the blood on her fingers.

"Elena, don't" Damon protested as Elena held up his T-shirt and screamed. The next moment Damon fell down on the floor and convulsed and rolled on his sides, while screaming himself.

"What's happening?" Elena cried while watching Damon crawling on the floor. The door went open and Katherine and Stefan appeared in the room. "What's going on?" Stefan asked. He looked at Elena who was in total panic. "Someone's hurting him!" she cried. "Please, make them stop!"

"He's burning" Katherine panted. She pointed at the burns on Damon's face and arms. "Elena, take the sheets from his bed" she ordered the girl. Elena did what she was told. "Now go to him and cover him" While Elena walked to Damon, Stefan tightened Katherine's arm. "You really think that's going to work?" he said sarcastic.

"Bonnie will know Elena's close to him, physically. As much as she loathes Damon she will not risk Elena getting hurt" Katherine said. And she was right. As soon as Elena bent down to cover Damon with the sheets he stopped convulsing and the burns healed.

"Why did that happen?" Elena asked caressing Damon's hair.

"I wasn't allowed to show anyone what's on my back" Damon said weak.

"By who?" Elena asked.

"Hmm, three guesses" Katherine scorned.

"The Evil Enchantress" Damon said mischievous before passing out.

* * *

** Soundtrack **

Avril Lavigne: Innocence (8x01, Delena bedroom scene)Sara Bareilles: Hold my heart (8X02)Bonnie saving Jeremy)Adele: Lovesong (8x03, Damon telling Elena a bedtime story)Something Corporate: As you sleep (8x04, Damon giving Elena a kiss goodnight)James Morrison: Nothing hurt like you (8x05, Katherine giving up on convincing Stefan)Skillet: Monster (8x06, Amber learns more has happened on the night Kelsey was send away than her parents revealed)The Pointer Sisters: I'm so excited (8x07, Elena showering)Metric: Raw sugar (8x08, Caroline and Tyler talking)The Fray: We build then we break (8x09, Damon threatening Stefan)The Fray: Say when (8x10, Elena seeing what's on Damon's back) 


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Not what it seems.**

**Part 1**

Stefan walked downstairs, Katherine following him. When he was downstairs she grabbed his arm and forced him to turn around. "Do you now _finally_ believe me?" she said pissed off and shocked. "If your Bonnie sweetheart is so kind _that_ wouldn't have happened" she pointed upstairs.

"I know, Katherine, I know" Stefan said. "I was wrong. I'm sorry, I should've trusted you" "You should've trusted Damon" Katherine pointed out.

"I know" Stefan repeated. He paced through the room. "Is there anything we can do to make it stop? And what exactly is wrong with Elena? Because you're right about the whole toddler thing"

"Bonnie put a spell on her to make her happy, but I guess she didn't think about the… side effects" Katherine said. She walked to the front door.

"Where are you going?" Stefan asked wondering.

"Where do you think?" Katherine said scornful. "I'm going to kill that bitch"

Stefan flashed to her. "No, you're not" he said. "She will take you down. You saw what she did to Damon and she wasn't even around. Imagine what she's capable of when she actually is"

Katherine raised her hands, reluctantly giving in. "Alright, then what do you suggest, because I'm not going to stand here and witness that bitch torturing one of mine" she said angry.

"I'll talk to her" Stefan said. "I was invited in, I can get in… But don't expect me to kill her"

"Well, then at least send her my greetings" she said showing her fangs, to make the message clear.

* * *

**Part 2**

"So, what's your story" Tyler asked. Now that he had someone to talk to his captivity had become less hard. "Who brought you here?"

Caroline sighed. "Stefan… And Amber" she said. "I was busy with the murder on Derek Janders and I found out who Amber Lindy, his girlfriend, was. But when I wanted to warn Elena Stefan sneaked up on me and kidnapped me. And Amber put the files on fire so all traces would be gone"

"What about your mother?" Tyler asked. "Doesn't she wonder where you are?"

"I guess she's compelled" Caroline said soft. She groaned. "I just want to get out of here! If they wouldn't keep giving me vervain I might be able to crash that door… Hey, how do they keep you… tamed? You're very strong"

"Well, yes, I'm strong, but I'm not as strong as a vampire and I definitely can't fight a group of vampires" Tyler explained. He waited a few seconds, before he added: "And I didn't really put up a fight"

"Wait, what?" Caroline asked confused. "Why not?"

"Because I saw them bringing you in" Tyler eventually said. "And I didn't want to leave you here alone, knowing I might be the only person you know"

For a few minutes Caroline didn't know what to say. Was Tyler insinuating what she thought he was? "That's really sweet, Tyler" she started. "But if you would've defended yourself you could've escaped and you might've been able to get help and then we could've been out of here by now"

"I will get help" Tyler said accenting. "When the full moon rises and I turn I will escape and find help"

"When is it full moon again?" Caroline asked.

"Seven days from now" Tyler answered.

* * *

**Part 3**

Damon lay on his bed, his eyes closed. He hadn't woken up since Bonnies attack. Elena sat on the bed, tears rolling over her face. She didn't understand any of this. Why was Stefan so mean to her?

Why did someone do this to Damon? And why did she have all these different emotions? She knew she was seventeen, but she didn't feel like that. She felt like a little kid. She wanted to be cuddled and cherished.

She lay down and snuggled against Damon's cold body. She weaved her fingers in his and lay her head on his chest. She felt him moving and looked up. He was awake.

"No, you need to lay down" Elena said, when Damon wanted to sit up. She pushed him back on the bed. "Oww!" Damon exclaimed. Elena gasped. "Oh, God, I'm so sorry. Did I hurt you?" she asked concerned.

"A little" Damon admitted. "But I'll be fine" "No, you won't" Elena said upset. "When will you stop lying? Stop trying to be strong. You're not fine"

Damon sat up and shook the pillow, more to have something to do than something else. Elena went sitting behind him and lay her hands on his shoulders. "I couldn't exactly see what is on there, but I know it's bad. You should let someone take care of it" she said soft. "Let me take care of it"

"Elena, I'm fine" Damon protested, but she already jumped off the bed and left the room. Ten minutes later she came back with a bowl of hot water, some towels and ointment. "I don't think it's going to help, but I appreciate it" Damon said.

Elena crawled back on the bed behind Damon. She took the bottom of his T-shirt and carefully pulled it off, while Damon tried to stop her. "Damon, if you keep boycotting me I will call Katherine to hold your arms. Do you want that?"

And so Damon let Elena take of his upper clothes. He heard how Elena took a deep breath. "She wrote something. She in scripted a message on your back. Or actually burned it. But I have no idea what it says. It's a language I don't know"

She carefully glided with her fingers over the first letter, accidentally causing it to bleed. She gasped and took the towel she had dabbed into the hot water. "I'm so sorry" she said scared and she dabbed the wet towel against Damon's back.

He groaned, but Elena wasn't sure if that was of pain or of delight. "Is it better now?" she asked slowly, looking at Damon. "Much" he reassured her. Elena continued the nursing when she thought of something.

"Hey, you said this happened because you showed what's on your back. But I'm looking and even touching your back right now and nothing happens. How do you explain that?"

Damon thought of an explanation and said: "Well, something did happen. My wounds started bleeding again… I think she knows what we're doing right now. But she also knows she has to be careful. I think from now on she won't do anything unless I'm alone"

"Well, in that case it's really simple" Elena said dabbing the towel against Damon's back again. "You shouldn't be alone anymore… " She softly blew on his wounds and kissed his back.

Damon enclosed the sheets as Elena moved her lips upwards to his neck. She opened her mouth and softly bit the flesh. She moved her arms around his body, laying her hands on his thorax and tightening her grip.

Damon felt her breasts against his back and closed his eyes. He tried to get away, but Elena's grip was too tight. How could she be stronger than him? He didn't have much time to think about that, because Elena crawled up front and kissed him passionately.

"Elena, stop, you don't want to do this" Damon said breathing fast. But Elena pushed him down and massaged his chest. She bowed her head. "You're right, I really don't want to do _this_" she kissed his thorax. "Or _this_" she kissed his tummy. "Or _this_" as she went lower…and lower…and…

"Damon?"

Damon shook his head and came back to reality.

"Wow, you were far gone" Elena laughed. Damon turned around. What he just saw or imagined, alarmed him. He took Elena's hands and looked her in the eyes.

"Elena, you have to promise me something. Don't ever go somewhere after dark and make sure there's always someone with you… You're beautiful and vulnerable and a lot of guys try to take advantage of that. So if anyone tries to hurt you, you have to hurt them first. Even if it's me. If I ever do something inappropriate you have to stop me. Do you promise?"

Elena nodded heavily. "Yeah, off course" she said a little confused.

* * *

**Part 4**

Bonnie was lying on the couch watching television. She didn't really notice what show was on. She just needed to lay down. Taking Damon down had taken a lot more energy she had expected.

She closed her eyes, but unfortunately fate chose that moment to let the bell rang. Bonnie frowned her eyebrows out of frustration. She could sense who it was. "It's open!" she yelled. "Please, don't make me get up" she mumbled.

But the door stayed shut and no one entered. Bonnie groaned and swung her legs off the couch. "I'm coming!" she shouted when the visitor bang the door. She shuffled to the door and opened it. "You didn't hear me?" she asked sarcastic.

Stefan smiled. "Of course I did. I just wanted you to invite me in"

"I already did. You can come in whenever you want" Bonnie said confused.

"I know, but I also wanted to give you the opportunity to decline my request" Stefan continued.

"Oh" Bonnie said. "I see… Well, Stefan, please come in" She waved with her hand inside and Stefan entered the house. He walked to the kitchen and leaned against the sink. "So, what is it that brings you here? Wait, wait, wait, let me guess. Elena?"

Stefan bowed his head and looked up again, smiling at Bonnie. "Correct from the first time"

"You want some coffee?" Bonnie asked. Stefan shook his head. "Good, 'cause I have none" She sat on a chair and weaved her fingers in each other. "Okay, well, can we cut to the chase?"

Stefan flashed to Bonnie, grabbing her throat. She fell backwards along with the chair and Stefan landed on top of her. Bonnie focused, to give him a neurological pain, but Stefan squeezed her throat and smirked evil.

"That's not going to be of use. My sweet Bonnie, you have no idea who you're dealing with. Katherine told me you turned Elena into some teen/toddler. I have no idea what age she is emotionally, but you're going to bring the real Elena back"

Bonnie tried to breath. "I… can't" she said hoarse. "It's a complicated spell"

Stefan shook his head. "You're making excuses" he said. "I don't like that, it makes me cranky. So we'll do this one more time. You're going to bring back the real Elena. It's really simple"

"It's not simple" Bonnie said and tears filled her eyes. "I can't undo the spell. Elena needs to get out of it on her own terms. There's nothing I can do"

Stefan let go of her and pulled her up. He threw her against the wall and speeded to her. "Well, then I'm afraid we're facing a problem" he said soft. He took a step back and smiled.

"Lucky for you I have a suggestion and you better accept it, if you don't want that pretty face and that gorgeous body to be separated from one another… _You_ will leave Damon alone. _You_ will no longer harm him, torture him, or hurt him in any way possible. You got that?"

Bonnie nodded slowly.

"Okay, next point on our schedule, _when_ will Elena come back?" Stefan asked.

Bonnie straightened her back, lifted her chin and looked Stefan in the eyes. "She will come back when the one who needs her the most… needs her the most"

"What?" Stefan asked confused. Bonnie took advantage of his confusion to make him get out.

* * *

**Part 5**

Damon and Elena were in the kitchen, while Jeremy was playing some videogame and Alaric was out.

"Okay, what kind of flavor do you want? We have chocolate, vanilla, strawberry. Make your pick" Damon said, when he showed the three boxes of pudding powder. He was making dessert for after dinner.

"Ehm… strawberry" Elena said. She moved on her chair and felt something pushing against her leg. She stuck her hand in her pocket and took out her cell phone. She suspiciously looked at it.

"What's this?" she asked carefully. Damon turned his head and looked at the black, rectangle object that was Elena's phone. "That's your phone" he said. Elena picked it up and looked at it. Suddenly music came out of it.

Elena screamed and threw the phone on the table. "Oh my God, why is it doing that?" she said while making some big steps backwards. Damon lay down his spoon and walked to the table.

He picked up the phone and looked at the screen. "It's Stefan…You want to talk to him?" Elena frowned her eyebrows. "I can talk to him through that thing?" Damon nodded. "Yeah, well, you don't have to. He can leave a message" he said.

He came closer to Elena and handed out the phone. "It's not going to bite you" he said and Elena reluctantly accepted the phone which stopped ringing. "Okay, why did it stop now?" she asked scared. "Stefan must think you don't have your phone with you" Damon explained. "Don't worry, he'll leave a message"

Elena examined the phone.

"What are you doing?" Damon asked. "I'm looking for an opening" Elena said. "How can Stefan leave a letter in something this tiny?"

Damon laughed. "No, Elena, he doesn't put a letter in it. He just says something into his phone and then it goes to your phone and you can listen to it. You understand?" he asked with the tone as if he was speaking to a two year old.

Elena nodded slowly. She sniffed. "I smell something weird" she said after a while. "Damn it!" Damon cursed and ran to the cooker, but it was too late. Elena walked to the cooker and put her finger in the pan. She put it in her mouth. "Hmm. So this is how burned milk tastes like" she said.

She took the pan with her bare hands and let out a shriek. "Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow!" while she jumped up and down and blew her hands, tears in her eyes. "Elena!" Damon said. "You ought to be careful! It's hot"

"Yeah, I know that now!" Elena exclaimed waving her hands. "Put them under the water, quick" Damon commanded and he led her to the tap which he opened. He put her hands under the tap, letting the medium hot water stream. He heard Elena sob and wiped away a tear off her face.

"Feeling better?" he softly asked. Elena gave a little nod and turned around. "You're sweet" she said with a small voice. "I like you"

Damon smirked. "You know, I don't really feel like cooking anymore. What do you say we go out tonight? Hit some diner on the road"

"Sounds like fun" Elena willingly gave in.

* * *

**Part 6**

It was as if it was open day. After Stefan had treated Bonnie with a visit it was now Jeremy's turn. He was standing on her doorstep and hadn't decided whether he would persist or just turn around again when the door opened and Bonnie appeared.

"How long are you going to stand here? Or were you just admiring my door?" she said a little short.

"Fine, I'm leaving" Jeremy said annoyed. He turned around and wanted to walk away, but Bonnie grabbed his arm, making him turn around again. "I'm sorry" she apologized. "You want to come in?" she offered.

"Sure" Jeremy said after a few seconds and he entered the house. He followed Bonnie into the living room where she offered him a seat. "Can I offer you a drink?" she said. "No, I'm good" Jeremy declined.

Bonnie shrugged. "Your call" she said and she sat down on the chair opposite of Jeremy. "Is there a reason why you're here? Or did you just happen to be in the neighborhood?" she asked.

"No, I wasn't" Jeremy answered. "Actually I eh… wanted to thank you… for saving my life"

"You're welcome"

"I know I would be dead if you hadn't woke me up" Jeremy continued. "I'm in your depth, so if there's anything I can do for you"

Bonnie's thoughts worked on highest acceleration. She thought about how much time Damon and Elena spent together despite Bonnie's attempts to prevent that. She thought about Katherine who would take her down as soon as she got the chance. And she thought about Stefan's warning.

"There's something you could do for me" she started.

"Name it" Jeremy said. He hated to be in Bonnie's depth, so the sooner he could pay it off, the better.

"It's nothing big, don't worry" Bonnie smiled. "I just think you should spend a little more time with Elena. She's with Damon all the time, I don't want her to break up with Stefan. They're such a cute couple. You don't want them to break up, do you?"

"I just want her to be happy. I don't care if that's with Stefan or Damon or whoever" Jeremy said.

Bonnie lay her hands on Jeremy's. "I'm her best friend" she said. "Don't you think I know who makes her happy? Trust me, Jeremy. She belongs to Stefan. They are the true epic love story"

* * *

**Part 7**

"So, you and your wife are having dinner when the bell rings and your daughter stands on the doorstep. You let her in and for a moment there's a whole bonding feeling. Then you confront her with the accusations against her and she loses her mind.

She threatens you and runs to her room. You call the police, let them in and then hide in the basement with your wife. You must've heard it when Amber hit the ground. A fall that high is hard not to hear. Didn't it occur to you that she might have been dead? Or did you just not care?"

Gabe Lindy was sitting in the police office being interrogated by Sheriff Liz Forbes. "Are you trying to insinuate I don't care for my daughter, that I didn't look after her?" he said angry. "I tried to protect her"

Liz nodded. "Like you tried to protect your other daughter. Didn't work out that well, did it?"

Gabe's face stiffened and he relegated on his uncomfortable seat. "I don't have another daughter. We only have Amber"

Liz nodded again and opened a map in front of her. "Kelsey Lindy, 23, Mystic Falls, Virginia. She works in the local hospital as a nurse. Very nice girl, popular too, up until three years ago when she suddenly disappeared off the planet. Can you tell us what happened then?"

"I already said I don't have a daughter besides Amber" Gabe stuck to his story.

"She saved your daughter" Liz said. "When Amber had jumped Kelsey came forward and took care of her. Unfortunately the deputy that was with them got killed off and the Lindy sisters escaped. We're not stupid, Mr. Lindy. We know either one or both of your daughters might have the blood of Greg Ferrell on their hands. It was weird enough Amber could still walk after that jump. Ferrell's neck was snapped and he was drained of blood… So, Mr. Lindy, is Amber still your only daughter?"

* * *

**Part 8**

There was a line up until Tokyo, but Damon and Elena waited patiently for their turn. They were in a hamburger place. While they slowly moved forward Damon examined the menu's on the wall. They had numbers to pick from.

"You know what you're going to pick?" he asked Elena. "Hmm, am I supposed to pick something veggie and healthy?" Elena asked. "Elena" Damon said. "It's a hamburger place. Not even the air in here is healthy. Pick whatever you want"

"Yay!" Elena said. "Then I'm going for number 7 and a coke"

"Diet or regular?" Damon asked.

"Regular, duh" Elena said a little cocky. "Diet's for losers"

"You're right" Damon said.

"Yeah?" the woman behind the desk said a little rude.

"Can we have a number seven, a number two, a coke and a beer? And, Elena, do you want ketchup with your fries?"

Elena nodded.

"And ketchup" Damon added to his order.

The woman said the price, Damon paid it.

"Someone will bring your order to your table in a minute" the woman said. Damon led Elena to a table in a corner where they had a perfect view of the whole place. On a table not so far from theirs there were three rough-looking guys looking their way.

One of them threw a kiss at Elena. He was rather skinny, had black hair up until his shoulders and a row of piercings in his left ear. He wore a skinny jeans, boots with heels and a tight T-shirt, sleeves up so everyone could view his tattoo of…

"Is that the graveyard?" Elena asked, squeezing her eyes.

"I think it is" Damon said. "What a loser"

A waitress brought their order and Elena attacked.

"Good stuff?" Damon asked nodding at her hamburger.

"Mm-hm" Elena nodded with a mouth full of meat, vegetables, sandwich and mayonnaise and onions and pickles. She put her finger in her mouth and picked out the pickles. She shivered and swallowed.

"You know what?" she said and she took her plastic knife. "You get half of mine" she said while she cut her hamburger in half. "and I'll get half of yours" She put the half on Damon's plate and already halved Damon's burger before he could say anything.

"Suit yourself" he said. "Be careful, it's a little spicy"

They looked up when they heard a cough. The loser was standing next to their table. Damon and Elena shared a glance and then Damon looked at the guy. "What? You want the salt? Take it, it's yours" he said and he shoved the salt to the guy, hoping he now would get lost.

However, the guy had only eyes for Elena. "I saw you staring at my tattoo and I thought I should give you a closer look. I took pictures of them and told the tattoo man to make them exactly the same. You recognize this one?" he asked and pointed at a grave.

Elena read the tiny letters and gasped. Damon noticed how tears filled her eyes. He gripped the guy's arm and looked at it. He soon noted the image of Mr. and Mrs. Gilbert's grave. "You sick bastard" Damon said breathing fast.

He wanted to get up, but the guy raised his hands. "Okay, I get the message" he said. "I thought you were curious, but no hard feelings"

He walked back to his friends.

"Are you alright?" Damon asked. Elena nodded, a little shaky.

* * *

**Part 9**

"You do want Elena back, right?" Jeremy asked. He was sitting at the living table with Stefan. They were in the boarding house. Katherine was upstairs, refusing to be part of any of this.

"Jeremy, she is still my girlfriend" Stefan said. "I haven't lost her"

Jeremy nodded. "Yeah, I guess that's why she's with Damon now" he said.

Stefan closed his eyes, trying not to lose his temper. "She's a free girl, Jeremy, she's not my property" he said with a trembling voice that made it sound like he thought otherwise. "Damon is her friend and I promised I wouldn't keep her away from him"

"Oh, I get it" Jeremy slowly said. "Reversed psychology. If you wouldn't let her see him she'd go behind your back. Good thinking, except that your master plan didn't really pull off. She's still with him"

"But at least I know" Stefan said, clenching his teeth.

"Right" Jeremy said. "Will she give you a call when they're about to make out? 'Cause in that case I guarantee you your phone is about to ring"

Stefan shook his head. "No, that's not going to happen. Because Elena is emotionally not stable to do anything you're insinuating"

Jeremy thought about that and okay, he had noticed a change in Elena's behavior, but what the heck was Stefan talking about?

"Yeah, well, maybe so, but Damon is. He could try something on her. More even, he will try something on her. You want that on your conscious?"

Stefan looked at Jeremy as if it was the first time he saw him. "Where are they?"

Jeremy pulled his shoulders. "I have no clue. Elena just said something about hitting a diner on the road"

"I'll find them" he said and raced out of the door.

The moment he left Jeremy regretted what he'd done. This wasn't like him. He felt like a traitor, all because he didn't want to be in Bonnie's depth.

* * *

**Part 10**

"I think we should go" Damon said, looking at the clock. It was eleven p.m. "Okay, I'll just go refresh myself and then we can leave" Elena said. She got up and walked to a red door next to the desk.

To get there she had to pass the table were tattoo-guy and companions were still sitting. She felt her heart beating faster and she got sweaty palms. But they didn't look up and she reached the bathroom without a problem.

When she closed the door behind her she dared to breathe again. There were two doors opposite of each other. One said men, the other women. She opened the women's door and walked in.

The three guys were getting ready to leave. Other than them and Damon and Elena no one was there. "I'm going to wash my hands first. These paper things are worthless" tattoo-guy said. "I'll be right back"

He walked to the bathroom, where he saw Elena standing by the hand basin. It was a long one, so several people could stand next to each other. Elena shoved up a little when she saw him. He opened the tap and washed his hands. When he was ready he turned around at Elena.

"Hey, I eh, I wanted to apologize. What I did in there was unacceptable" he said. "It's been a while since I saw a beautiful girl, let alone talk to one. I was just showing off"

Elena nodded.

"That guy in there" he continued, looking at the door. "Is he your boyfriend?"

"Damon?" Elena said. "No, he's not… I'm actually dating his brother Stefan"

"So you're dating Stefan, but you go out with Damon. What is this, some open relationship? I like this Stefan, he seems like a very sharing person" tattoo-guy said. "I'm sure he won't mind if I do this" he leaned forward and forced a kiss on her.

"Don't do that" Elena said and she tried to push the guy away… But he was really strong. "A girl like you shouldn't be dressed like that" he said with a hungry look in his eyes.

He pushed her against the basin with one hand and with the other he opened his belt. "Nooo, please, don't hurt me!" Elena screamed.

Damon got up and headed to the bathroom, but in the middle of the hallway he was blocked by Stefan.

"Get out of my way" Damon said agitated.

"Why?" Stefan asked arrogant.

"Elena, she…" Damon panted.

Stefan grabbed his collar. "What did you do to her?"

"Nothing! Will you just listen?" Damon said angry and nervous.

Stefan focused and listened.

Elena was screaming, tattoo-guy was laughing, they heard a bang, bone breaking and a body that hit the floor. And all of that happened in the one minute Stefan and Damon were standing there face to face.

Stefan finally let go of Damon and together they ran into the bathroom. Tattoo-guy was lying on the ground, blood coming out of his head. There was blood on the basin too. Apparently he had fallen on the basin, broke his skull and dropped dead.

They heard sobbing and turned around. Elena was sitting in a corner, her arms around her legs, crying. Damon wanted to go to her, but this time Stefan was quicker. He ducked and lay his hands on hers.

"Elena, sweetie? Look at me" he said, lifting up her chin. "This is not your fault. He tried to do something really bad and you just defended yourself. It was an accident"

Elena looked at Damon. "I just did what you told me to. You said if anyone wanted to hurt me I had to hurt them first"

"Elena, we're going to walk out of here, and we'll get you home" Stefan said.

"What are you going to do with the body?" Elena asked.

"I'll take care of it" Damon said. "As soon as I know you're safe. Are you okay with that?" he asked Stefan. Stefan nodded and the three of them walked out.

As soon as they were really gone, tattoo-guy moved and scribbled up.

"I thought they'd never leave" he said and he slowly walked out of the bathroom, and out of the hamburger place.

* * *

**Soundtrack**

Andrew Belle: Add it up (9x01, Stefan convinced)

3 Doors Down: Silence remains (9x02, Tyler promising Caroline things will get better in 7 days)

Howie Day: Brace yourself (9x03, Elena taking care of Damon)

Sick Puppies: You're going down (9x04, Stefan threatening Bonnie)

Sia: Day too soon (9x05, Damon and Elena kitchen scene)

Switchfoot: Free (9x06, Jeremy and Bonnie talking)

James Vincent McMarrow: Sparrow and the wolf (9x07, Gabe refusing to recognize Kelsey as his daughter)

Meiko: Reasons to love you (9x08, Damon and Elena dining in the hamburger place)

Lifehouse: Simon (9x09, Jeremy talking to Stefan)

James Morrison: Get to you (9x10, Damon trying to comfort Elena, but Stefan being quicker)


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: The Birthday**

**Part 1**

One week later…

Sunray illuminated Elena's face. She was awake, but didn't want to get out of bed yet. The past week had been quite hectic. After Stefan and Damon had brought her home from the hamburger place Damon had returned and taken care of tattoo-guy. Or that was what he had planned to. However, when he got back he told Stefan and Elena that there was good news and bad news.

"The good news is that he's not dead. Yay you, Elena" Damon said throwing his fists in the air. "The bad news is that he's probably a vampire and he's gone" That was a bummer. He assured Elena he and Stefan would protect her from him if he'd ever try something on her again. But Elena hadn't seen or heard from him ever since and she thought he was keeping a low profile, so she wasn't exactly scared. And today she didn't want to be scared. Not today of all days.

She sat up, threw the sheets off and got out of bed. She walked to the door and opened it, colliding to Damon. She looked up at his abnormal reproachful face and she swallowed. "What do you think you're doing?" he asked serious. "You really think you can just walk downstairs? Get back to bed, now"

Elena made a few reluctant steps backwards. What had she done wrong? Why was Damon angry with her? Today, nonetheless. When her lips started trembling Damon took her arm and pulled her closer.

"I'm just kidding" he said with a smile. When Elena realized Damon was playing with her she slapped him on the arm. "Damon, you moron! Don't do that!"

"I'll make it up to you" Damon said and he conjured a small package out of his pocket. Elena accepted it and opened the black box.

"Damon…"

"I can make it smaller if it's too large" Damon hastily said.

"It's…"

"And I can remove the name on it… if you want" Damon added. "It used to be my mom's"

Elena looked up. "This was your mom's? And you're giving it to me?" She forced the box back in Damon's hands. "I can't take it. It was your mom's"

"Elena, do you like it?"

Elena stared at the bracelet with puppy eyes and nodded slightly with her head.

"Then take it and wear it"

Damon carefully picked the bracelet out the box and took Elena's wrist. He enclosed it with the bracelet with little diamonds.

"Well, it definitely looks a lot better on your arm than in this box" Damon said with a wink.

"I don't know what to say" Elena said breathless. "Thank you, Damon" She gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"I think it's safe to go downstairs" Damon said. "Stefan should be ready preparing your surprise breakfast"

Elena widened her eyes. "Stefan's making surprise breakfast?"

They heard Stefan shouting from out of the kitchen. "Damon, snitch, shut up!"

Damon very consciously avoided Elena's stare. "Oops, that really just slipped out"

* * *

**Part 2**

Elena walked in in the kitchen and gasped. "Oh, Stefan, you shouldn't have done that" she said, looking at the table. There were two plates, one specific for Elena, hence the rose leaves surrounding it, and a basket with pastries, strawberries and small pieces of chocolate.

"Wait" Elena said hesitating. "Why are there only two seats? Who's not eating along?" Stefan consciously avoided to look at Damon. "Damon already had breakfast. He thinks it's time you and I get back on track with each other"

Elena averted to Damon. "Is that true?"

Damon looked at Stefan, before answering. "Yes" he said. "Yes, it's true" He looked up at the window. He could've sworn… "You know what, I'm going out for a walk. You two enjoy breakfast, okay?"

He walked outside and looked around. He heard something behind him, but it was too fast to see what or who it was.

"I'll give you an autograph" Damon said tempting.

"Seriously?" tattoo-guy said, stopping in front of Damon.

"No" Damon said and the guy wanted to race away, but Damon grabbed his arm. "Not so fast. I think you and I need to have a little chat. I was going for a walk anyway and believe me, I'd rather ditch you somewhere with a stake in your heart, but I feel like you'll stop at nothing to stalk me, so why don't you just walk with me and tell me what the hell you want?"

"Who says I'm stalking you? Who says I'm not after the girl?" tattoo-guy said. Damon raised his eyebrows. "Oh, well, in that case, I can introduce you to her"

Tattoo-guy didn't move an inch. "Alright, I was stalking you" he admitted fitful. "But it's not what you think, I'm not… you know" he quickly added.

"Yeah, okay' Damon said like he didn't need to know that last bit of information. "Why don't you start with telling me your name?"

"It's Derek" tattoo-guy said. "Derek Janders"

* * *

**Part 3**

"So, how you planning on celebrating?" Stefan asked. "Eighteen, that's a milepost, we should definitely do something unforgettable"

"I know something" Elena said.

"You do?" Stefan asked curious. "Please, share"

"I could dump you and start dating Damon. Sure that would be unforgettable" Elena chuckled, but she was the only one who thought it was funny. And she soon noticed. "I'm joking" she said quickly. Stefan's face went back normal and he inhaled deeply.

"Can we agree on something? We don't pronounce my brother's name today, alright? Today is our day and I want to celebrate it with you, not him. So, we can go to the movies, or the mall, or stay here messing around, as long as we don't have to involve him in it. Okay?"

Elena shrugged. "Sure, I can do that. I will do that. But I get to decide what we do"

"Of course, it's your birthday" Stefan agreed. He picked a strawberry from the basket and held it in front of Elena. "Open up" he said teasing.

Elena stared at the strawberry, hesitating. _He took the upper pancake and held it in front of Elena._ Elena smiled a little, a smile that didn't reach her eyes, which had a sudden sad gleam in them and she took the strawberry out of Stefan's hand. He said not to speak of him. He never said she couldn't think about him.

"First I want to go the Grill, have a drink with you and Bonnie. I wish Caroline could be here too, but she's with her father. I hope she comes back soon. She would've come up with something unforgettable" Elena said, trying to clear her confused head.

Stefan looked away, for he knew Elena's wish on Caroline returning could be granted sooner than she thought. "Well, Caroline's not here, like you said, so you'll have to do with me and Bonnie. Hope you don't mind?" he said.

"No, of course not" Elena said. "I would like Da…dancing! I would love to dance with you today" she quickly corrected herself. She had almost said the forbidden name. Gasp!

"I would love to dance with you too" Stefan smiled. "But first we might want to wash up" "Okay, but I'm going first" Elena said.

"I was actually thinking we could go together?" Stefan said. "Saves time and water"

Elena frowned her eyebrows. "Eww, that's gross" she said. "I'm not doing that. I'm going solo. You can stay here and clean up the table while I get ready"

And leaving Stefan a little insulted she went upstairs.

"I have seen you naked before, you know" Stefan yelled.

* * *

**Part 4**

Derek Janders. The name sounded familiar, but try as he might Damon could not figure out where he had heard it before.

"Let me buy you a drink" Derek said. It more sounded like an order than a friendly gesture. He conjured his wallet and paid two whiskeys, after compelling the bartender not to ask his ID.

"Who turned you?" Damon asked, not touching his drink.

"Does it matter?" Derek answered with a question. "Look, you wanted me to tell you what I wanted, so here it is. I want you to train me, educate me in the world of vampires"

Now Damon drank to wash away that information. "You're kidding, right? I don't do educations, for crying out loud. I have no time for that" he exclaimed.

"Oh, come on, please! I need to defend myself. I need to learn who I can trust with my secret. You're the only one I know that's like me. We can be badass partners in crime!" Derek kind of begged.

"Yeah, only problem he already has a badass partner in crime" a voice said from behind Derek. Derek turned around.

"Damon" Alaric said.

"Ric" Damon said. They shook hands and Alaric sank down on the stool on the other side of Derek.

"What do you think, can we include him in our little gang?" Alaric asked serious at Damon.

"I don't know" Damon said, examining Derek. "He looks a little weird"

"I can change how I look" Derek quickly said with bulging eyes.

"Oh, really?" Damon said with a smirk. He took one of the piercings in Derek's ear. "First…" "Ow!" "these…" "Ow!" "go…" "Ow!" "out" Damon ended putting Derek's piercings on the bar. Derek rubbed his ear.

"Ooh, that doesn't look very good" Alaric said with a look at Derek's ear.

"Really? 'Cause I don't feel it anymore" Derek said.

"I'd take a look in the mirror, there's one in the restroom" Damon said. Derek walked to the restroom. Alaric made a sign at Damon, saying let's get out of here. Damon gladly accepted the offer and took off with Ric, the moment Derek returned from the restroom. They'd ditched him, he realized. He'd soon find them again. Damon Salvatore would be sorry for the way he treated him.

* * *

**Part 5**

An elephant was walking between Kelsey and Amber, while they headed to an unknown destination. "Where exactly are we going?" Amber asked. "We've been walking for hours. I'm hungry" she complained.

"There's plenty of food around" Kelsey said, waving her arm. "You mean like a rabbit?" Amber asked disgusted. "Yes, Am, like a rabbit" Kelsey confirmed. "Come on, we have to get moving"

"Where are we going?" Amber repeated her most urgent question.

"To a safe place" Kelsey answered, with a whiff of fear in her voice. "I need to get you somewhere safe"

"Safe?" Amber scorned. "I have fangs, I think I know how to defend myself, thank you very much" For the first since hours Kelsey held her steps and turned around.

"You're not invincible. There is always something stronger than you and it will get to you, given the chance. Everyone has their weak spot and you're not an exception. So, instead of acting like you're untouchable, you can take me seriously, quit complaining and move faster, because I don't want to be responsible if anything happens to you"

"Why would anything happen to me?" Amber asked, grabbing Kelsey's arm so she couldn't turn around and walk further. "You've been worrying about me for days, but you won't tell me why. And no way I'm buying the 'The Salvatore Brothers are dangerous' story. You'll have to do better than that" she said, her voice nearly breaking down.

"I told you, you're not ready" Kelsey said avoiding.

"And I think I am" Amber said, getting angry. "You know what? If you're not prepared to tell me the truth, I don't think I can trust you. And so I'm not sure I'm safe with you"

"What are you trying to say?" Kelsey said.

"What I'm trying to say is, wherever you're going, you can go alone" Amber said. "I can and will take care of myself"

That being said she turned around and raced away, leaving Kelsey stunned.

* * *

**Part 6**

Stefan and Elena were sitting at the bar in Mystic Grill, Stefan with a beer, Elena with a coke. Elena put the straw in her mouth and blew, creating bubbles in her glass, causing the coke to spill on the bar.

"Elena!" Stefan groaned and frowned his eyebrows. He waved at the bartender. "Can we get something to clean this up?" The bartender took a cloth and cleaned the coke up himself. "Thanks" Stefan said. "I'm really sorry" He rotated to Elena. "Please try to behave yourself"

Elena pulled a face. "I'm bored. I thought we were going to have fun, but we're just sitting here. I might as well go back home and watch a Buffy marathon"

"Look, I called Bonnie. She will be here any minute and then you can throw a party" Stefan sighed.

"Bonnie doesn't know how to throw a party" Elena muttered and drank from her coke. "Caroline's the party girl and she's not around. I bet even Katherine's better than Bonnie, but I can't invite Katherine. That would be disrespectful towards Bonnie. I would call your brother, but since I'm not allowed to see, hear or speak him today that's not an option either. Guess I won't make it to my next birthday, because by then I'll be death of boredom"

"Well, we can't let that happen, can we?" Bonnie said behind Elena. Elena turned around on her stool and jumped off. "Bonnie! You're here!" she said and she threw her arms around her friend.

"How could I not be here?" Bonnie said and she handed out a package. "This is for you"

"Oooh, presents!" Elena clapped and unwrapped it.

"Snow Patrol, I love that band! Thank you so much, Bonnie!" She looked at the bartender, showing the CD. "Can you play this?" she asked. "Please?" Bonnie added.

The bartender took the CD and put it in the music player. A few seconds later Snow Patrol sang through the boxes. Bonnie took Elena's hand. "Come on, let's dance" and she pulled Elena to the center of the lounge.

As soon as Elena left her stool was taken by someone else.

* * *

**Part 7**

"No, I do not want to talk to you. Not now, not ever, and the only reason I don't rip your heart out this very instant is because of my girlfriend who's celebrating her eighteenth birthday and who doesn't need to witness such gruesome scene. So if you could lift up your anorectic butt and move it out of the door you came in and vanish for the rest of your afterlife, I'd be forever grateful" Stefan said.

Amber ordered two beers and gave one to Stefan. "I just need you to listen to me. I'm really sorry for what I did. I lost control that night. I saw Elena sitting there all alone. I could feel her fear, how vulnerable she was. And I was really hungry. Kelsey tried to stop me, but I'm stronger than her. Though I was surprised by her strength. Anyways, I am truly and deeply sorry"

"You _almost_ sound like you mean it" Stefan said.

"I do!" Amber exclaimed. "Tell me how I can make it up, I'll do anything"

"You tried to feed on my girlfriend. You can't expect me to put that behind like it never happened" Stefan said shocked.

"I could've fed on Elena a million times by now, but I haven't. Can't you please forgive me and give me another chance?" Amber begged.

Stefan stared at Elena who was dancing with Bonnie. "Actually there is something you could do" he slowly said.

"Anything" Amber repeated.

Stefan leaned to Amber. "We're throwing a surprise party for Elena's birthday, and Katherine could use some help getting everything ready"

"Okay, no problem" Amber smiled. "Elena will be so thrilled"

"Elena will be there at nine, by that time I want you out" Stefan said, bringing Ambers hopes down.

"You really can't let it go, can you?" Amber said grumpy.

"Ask again in a few decades" Stefan replied. "Now go, I'll keep Elena occupied"

"Aye aye colonel" Amber saluted and she flashed away.

* * *

**Part 8**

Katherine was standing on a ladder when some kind of tornado swirled in the room and collided to it, causing Katherine to tumble down.

"Okay, ow!" she exclaimed. She accepted the hand that was reached out and pulled herself up. The moment she looked at Amber's face she jerked her hand and wiped it off. Amber rolled her eyes. "Bitch, please, get over yourself" she said disdainful.

"What are you doing here? Stefan doesn't want you here" Katherine snapped.

Amber chuckled. "See, that's where you're wrong. Stefan practically begged me to come back and since he turned me I find it hard to say no to him. So I promised I'd help you getting everything ready in time"

Katherine made a few steps in Ambers direction. "I don't believe you"

Amber conjured a big smile. "Well, then that's your problem" She looked around. "Okay, what do you want me to do?"

"You can cut the vegetables and the fruit" Katherine reluctantly gave in.

"No problemo" Amber replied and she went to the kitchen.

"Please do me a favor and chop your fingers" Katherine mumbled.

"I heard that!" Ambers voice came out of the kitchen.

Though at first Katherine didn't want Amber to be there she now appreciated that she was. There was no way she could've done this all by herself. When everything was done she entered the kitchen.

"I still can't stand you" she started, so there would be no misunderstandings. "but I wanted to thank you for your help"

"You're welcome" Amber replied.

"Aaah, isn't that sweet?"

Katherine turned around. Stefan was standing in the doorway.

"Before you know it you two will be badass vamp sisters" Stefan said sarcastic.

"Where's Elena?" Amber asked.

"At the Grill with Bonnie" Stefan answered. "She'll be here at nine, which is in thirty minutes. Katherine, can you come with me, please?"

"Yeah, sure" Katherine said. She passed Stefan out of the kitchen.

"Amber, remember, before nine I want you gone" Stefan said. "Close the door when you leave"

"You can trust me" Amber said softly. She walked to the sink and washed her hands, showing Stefan she was getting ready to leave.

"Okay, we have to go" Stefan said and took Katherine's arm.

"Go? Go where?" Katherine asked surprised.

"I'll explain outside" Stefan said and he pulled Katherine out of the house.

"Okay, we're outside, you can explain now" Katherine demanded, throwing her hair over her shoulder.

"Don't take this personally" Stefan started, reaching out his hands. "but it might be wise if you stay away tonight"

"Whàt?" Katherine said, blinking.

"Yeah, you see, Bonnie is coming and-"

"We wouldn't want me to kill the mood by snapping the skank's neck, would we?" Katherine disrupted.

"And Elena thinks it's a bad idea to put you and Bonnie in the same room and frankly I agree with her" Stefan continued. "It's her birthday and Bonnie is her best friend. And yes, we don't want you to kill the mood by snapping her neck. Any other time be my guest, but not tonight"

"Are you being serious?" Katherine asked angry and upset. "I just spent hours decorating the house for the girlfriend of the man I love. Not to mention I had to accept the help of a chick you seem to like more than me"

"Look, Katherine, I'm sorry, but this is how it's going to be. So you can complain about it or you can get in the car" Stefan said.

"You're taking me somewhere" Katherine established. "Where?"

"To Damon, he's expecting you. He's at a bar, but not the Grill " Stefan said. "He's not coming either"

"Not coming or not invited?" Katherine asked sarcastic.

"That doesn't matter" Stefan avoided the question. "Get in the car"

Inside Amber put out the lights. She was holding a phone in her hand and smiled pleased.

* * *

**Part 9**

"…and I find it really low of the two of you to walk out on me like that. Just thought you should know" Derek ranted.

"Derek?" Alaric said. He pointed at Damon and then himself. "We get it"

"Yeah, and not because you repeated yourself over and over and over again for the last hour and a half" Damon said sarcastic. He vowed his hands over his chest. "We deeply regret our disgusting behavior and if we hurt your delicate feelings, please be so good to forgive us. If it helps you can party with us, but after that you can get lost"

"Us as in the three of us?" Derek asked, his angry tone gone.

"Nope, you, me, Katherine, everyone in here. Alaric won't be here, he's expected at Elena's party which will be boring as hell since I won't be there" Damon bragged a little.

"Speaking of which, my ride should be here any minute" Alaric said, checking his watch.

"Make it now" Stefan said. Katherine ran passed him to the bar. "Two gin tonics and make it fast"

She poured the alcohol in her mouth and shivered. "Sorry, I _really_ needed that" she shot an angry look at Stefan.

"Get over it" he commented.

"What's going on?" Derek asked.

"Oh my God, it thinks it can speak to me" Stefan said soft. "How can I make it clear that it cannot?"

"Stefan, pull it off. You got what you want" Katherine said. "I'm here. I'm not at the Boarding House though I've spent hours preparing and working with Amber, who's the most annoying vampire I've ever met"

"Amber? As in Amber Lindy?" Derek asked slowly. But everyone was looking at Damon, who'd gone paler than he already was, if that was even possible.

"How did you say your name was again?" he asked scared.

"Derek Janders, why?" Derek asked confused.

"_The boy's name's Derek. And he had a girlfriend, Amber Lindy, or something. From what Caroline heard from her mother Amber was in transition the night Derek died." _Elena's voice said in his head.

"We have to go to the Boarding House" Damon said urgent.

"Why?" Stefan asked.

"Because Amber Lindy is a vampire" Damon said obvious.

"Yeah, I know. I turned her" Stefan said. "She's harmless"

"No, she's not. She tried to hurt Elena on that night you took her hunting, remember?" Damon snapped.

"And she's really sorry for that" Stefan said.

"And you believed her?" Damon asked disbelieving. "Why did you come back? How did you? I thought you were supposed to stay with Klaus for ten years"

Stefan shrugged. "I told him I was taking Amber hunting and he let us walk away"

"Just like that?" Damon asked sarcastic. "Are you stupid? This is Klaus we're talking about. He's up to something and he's using that girl for it"

No one asked for his opinion, but Derek gave it anyway. "And if you know Amber once tried to kill someone…"

"What?" Katherine asked distracted.

"Yeah, there was this bitch who made her life at school a living hell and Amber pushed her off the stairs. She was really angry. The girl lived, but no one has ever tried to lay a finger on Amber again"

"So, basically you're saying she's crazy?" Stefan said.

"Pretty much" Derek nodded.

Stefan looked at Damon. "We have to go to the Boarding House"

* * *

**Part 10**

Elena opened the door and entered the Boarding House. It was dark inside and suspiciously quiet. Suddenly the light in the hallway went on and an unfamiliar face

appeared.

"Surprise" the girl said. She walked fast to Elena who wanted to leave again, but she shut the door. "I guess you're Elena?"

Elena nodded and swallowed. "Where is Stefan? He taxed me to come earlier"

"No, sweetie, that was me" Amber said waving Stefan's cell phone. "Don't be afraid, we're friends. I'm sure he wouldn't mind if I got the first taste" She leaned forward and opened her mouth.

Elena pushed her away. "Go away!" she yelled. Amber frowned of confusion, but then noticed the sparkling on Elena's wrist.

"Nice bracelet" she said. "Can I see it?" Elena pulled her arm back. "Please?" Amber asked. She gripped Elena's arm, jerked the bracelet and threw it in a corner.

"Hey!" Elena shouted. "Damon gave me that. It's a birthday present!"

"I know, honey, I know" Amber nodded. "Speaking of which… Klaus says Happy Birthday"

She grabbed Elena's head and sank her teeth in her neck, while Elena struggled and screamed, blood streaming over her neck to her clothes, dripping on the floor.

Switchfoot: This is home (10x01, Damon giving Elena her present)

The Killers: Andy, you're a star (10x02, Damon meeting Derek again)

Sia: I go to sleep (10x03, Elena thinking about Damon)

Mads Langer: Riding elevators (10x04, Derek seeing Ric and Damon leave)

Avril Lavigne: Unwanted (10x05, Kelsey and Amber)

Snow Patrol: Chocolate (10x06, Elena and Bonnie dancing)

Maroon 5: Tangled (10x07, Amber apologizing to Stefan)

Meiko; Boys with girlfriends (10x08, Katherine and Amber decorating the house)

Melee: My biggest mistake (10x09, Derek telling who Amber is)

The Killers: Midnight show (10x10, Amber attacking Elena)


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm really sorry for the delay. Technical problems :(**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

**Chapter 11: A Clear View**

**Part 1**

Damon slammed the door open and breathed heavy through his nose. Though it was pitch dark, he could smell the scent of fresh blood. So could Stefan and Katherine. Stefan bent and touched the ground.

"I don't understand" he mumbled desperate. "Amber is my friend. Why would she attack Elena?"

"Maybe because she's a psychotic vampire?" Damon snapped sarcastic. He was having so many different emotions right now there was no room for pity for his brother. "Seriously, what were you thinking? How long have you known this chick? What made you think you can trust her? She tried to kill Elena before and yet you let her in?"

Stefan, who had stand up during Damon's tirade, went through his hair. "She said she was sorry and I believed her. It was stupid, I know that now" he exclaimed. He didn't understand any of this.

Amber was supposed to help him, but she totally turned her back on him. He shook his head in denial. Then he looked up, hit by realization.

"_Amber, what did Klaus ask you?" Amber freed herself and shot Stefan an annoyed glance. "Let go of me, Stefan. What Klaus and I had to discuss is none of your business. Now back off" she snapped all hostile._

"Klaus" he said soft yet everyone in the room could hear him. "He must've compelled her to attack Elena… He must've known"

Damon nodded scared.

"There's something else you should know" Stefan said. Now that they were about to find out he felt it only appropriate they heard it from him.

"Stefan, I really can only focus on saving Elena right now" Damon said agitated.

"I abducted Caroline" Stefan ignored Damon. "She's not with her father"

"Whàt?" Damon said.

"I _knew_ it!" Katherine triumphed at the same time. "Sorry" she added when everyone stared at her.

"Caroline knew too much, she had to be taken care of" Stefan explained.

"By taken care of you mean…" Katherine said.

"She's not dead, but she's a vampire and it's a full moon tonight. And we have Tyler as well" Stefan said quickly. "Tyler would've find her absence suspicious"

"So you took care of him, too?" Damon said. "Way to go, bro"

"I know where they are, but we have to move fast. As soon as the moon has risen Klaus will take all vampires and werewolves on a hunt and let them kill anyone on their path, including Elena" Stefan said.

"You go ahead. Take Katherine with you" Damon said. He looked at Alaric. "We're going to have a little chat with Bonnie"

* * *

**Part 2**

Though there was no clock in the room and Tyler couldn't check time he could feel the evening fell. Tonight was the night. They were going to set him free to go kill people. Maybe Klaus would try to turn him into a Hybrid as well. But that didn't make any sense. If Klaus wanted to turn him he would've done it by now.

A voice woke him from his thoughts. "Tyler? Tyler, what's going on? Everything's quiet here. Suspiciously quiet. Where have they gone?" Caroline hissed agitated.

"It's a full moon tonight" Tyler said.

"So, what, they're getting prepared?" Caroline said.

"No, they're awaiting" Tyler replied.

"Till the moon is up, right" Caroline nodded in understanding. "Naturally"

"Caroline, be quiet" Tyler suddenly said. Caroline shut her mouth and listened carefully, but she didn't hear a thing.

"Tyler, what's wrong?" she asked. Then she heard a door open and footsteps in Tyler's room. She heard struggling and Tyler's protests. "Tyler, what's happening?" she shouted. Someone screamed. "You son of a bitch! You bit me, jackass!"

Nice move, Tyler, Caroline thought nervous, though with a whiff of pride. However, her proud feeling vanished the moment her door opened and Tyler was thrown in. The vampire who was with him loosely tied him on a chair. He would unmistakably free himself once he turned into a werewolf.

"You can't do this" Tyler snapped trembling. "I could turn anytime soon now"

"Yeah, I'm very well aware of that" the vampire said. He walked to the door and turned around. "Look at the bright side. You get to say farewell to each other. Not everyone's that lucky"

He shut the door and locked it.

* * *

**Part 3**

Alaric raced over the road, an agitated and furious Damon next to him. Keeping his eyes on the road he said: "Try to keep your cool when we're at Bonnie's, okay? I know you don't like her very much, but right now you need to get over that"

"Yeah, I don't need convincing" Damon snapped. "For all we know Elena might be dead already, so my fued with Bonnie is really the least of my worries"

Alaric averted his head to Damon. "Okay" he said calm. "Is anyone going to tell Jeremy? He needs to know"

"I agree" Damon said. "Good luck on that one…Can't this thing get faster?"

"Hey, I'm going as fast as I can, okay?" Alaric snapped. He slowed down for a red light. He nervously tapped the wheel, while Damon looked annoyed out the window.

"I'm scared too" Alaric said. "The thought of losing Elena…I don't think I could handle it, not after Jenna…She's like a daughter to me…And Jeremy doesn't need to lose anyone else in his life. He's been through enough"

Damon pretended not to have heard his friend, but Alaric could see how his expression mellowed. "It's green" he pointed at the traffic light. Alaric pushed the accelerator and drove further.

"Oh oh" Damon said.

"What?" Alaric said and he got nervous again. "This is not the right time to say 'oh oh', alright?"

Damon looked behind. "I think we might get some company"

"Little more accurate, please" Alaric said.

"You're driving too fast according to the law" Damon said.

"You think?" Alaric sarcastically said. "I thought that's what you wanted"

"Yeah, but I'm not the law" Damon said. "_They_ are" he pointed behind him. Alaric looked in his rear view mirror and cursed. "Now what?" he asked, quickly looking from the road to Damon and back.

"Keep driving" Damon said, ignoring the sirens. He opened the door.

"Hey, what are doing? Are you insane?" Alaric yelled, trying to watch both the road and Damon.

Damon unfastened his belt and waited until he had a clear spot.

"Get back in the car, you idiot!"Alaric shouted. But Damon ignored Alaric and jumped.

He landed hard on the ground, but got up and ran in the direction of Bonnie's house.

Alaric parked his car and waited for the cops to catch up with him.

* * *

**Part 4**

Klaus was standing in the center of the parking lot, staring in the distance, waiting for his spy to come back with the doppelganger. He had no intention in killing her rightaway. Not if there was a chance both Salvatores would come to her rescue and could witness her death. That would be beyond his imagination.

He heard some struggling and understood they were back.

"Excellent timing" he slowly said when Amber dropped Elena before his feet. "Please, be a little careful with our special guest"

Amber shrugged. "She's just a human. She doesn't matter"

"You were human, not so long ago" Klaus said soft. "Have you forgotten all about it already?"

"My parents threw me out and my sister treats me like a child. I can handle myself. I always have, in a way" Amber explained.

"It was not my purpose to dig into your mommy and daddy issues, but thank you so much for sharing" Klaus said sinister. He picked Elena up and pushed her in Ambers arms. "Tie her up"

Amber dragged Elena a little further from Klaus to a wooden pillar that was put there by Klaus's alley's. She pushed Elena against the pillar and picked up the rope that lay on the ground.

She shrieked and dropped the rope. She looked over her shoulder at Klaus, who raised his hands and pulled his shoulders. Amber reluctantly ducked. She carefully touched the rope.

"Come on, we're running out of time, love. Get it done, already" Klaus mocked.

Amber braced herself and grabbed the rope. The vervain burned her hands, but she tried to ignore it. As tears rolled over her cheeks, she tied Elena's hands around the pillar.

"Make sure she can't free herself" Klaus shouted.

Amber tightened the ropes, before heading back to Klaus.

* * *

**Part 5**

Bonnie put out the lights and headed to the stairs, when the door smashed open and Damon grabbed her throat. In a reflex she lifted her knee and Damon immediately let go of her. He gasped and grabbed the wall to restore his balance.

"I am so sick of you vampires grabbing my throat" she hissed. "It's hard enough having you in my life, I don't need you to touch me"

Damon quickly recovered and attacked Bonnie again. "And I'm sick of this aching" he hissed back. "My head feels like it's about to explode, my back is on fire and it's like I'm walking on needles all the time"

Bonnie shrugged. "Yeah, so? It didn't start today, did it? So why does it bother you now enough to bother me?"

"It bothers me because I can't help Elena like this" Damon said angry.

Bonnie frowned. "Elena? What's up with Elena?" she asked concerned.

"She's gone" Damon said. "A vampire attacked her and now Klaus has her"

"Oh God" Bonnie mumbled. She looked at Damon. "How could you let this happen?"

"I didn't!" Damon snapped. "Stefan's the one who brought a strange vampire to town"

Bonnie shook her head. "You have to save her" she said absent-minded. "I don't care how you do it, but you have to"

"Yeah, hence why I'm here. Whatever you did, you need to fix it" Damon said angry.

"I already told you I can't!" Bonnie exclaimed.

"No, you told me you'd have to be killed" Damon said and showed his fangs. "And that can be arranged"

He grabbed his head and his face went back human. He could've predicted this.

"You know you can't kill me" Bonnie said. "Elena would never forgive you" She took his arm. "Come on, let's get outside"

They entered Bonnies yard and she led him to the back. She stopped when she stepped in a puddle of moonlight.

"The moon's rising already" Damon noted.

"Yes, but it's a slow one" Bonnie replied. "Get into the light" she ordered. Damon stepped into the light and felt Bonnie's breath in his throat. He made a step backwards, but Bonnie gripped his arms.

"From this moment till the last full moon has dropped thou shall be released from any bindings of mine"

She let go of him. "It's done"

"You got enough power left to do a location spell?" Damon asked.

"Of course" Bonnie said and she headed back to the house.

"I can do what I want now, right?" Damon asked.

Bonnie turned around. "Until the last full moon has dropped" she repeated. "Then I'll be coming for you"

* * *

**Part 6**

Stefan and Katherine ran through the woods. Stefan had ditched the car on the edge, because it would be too noisy. Katherine stuck her arm out. "Don't move" she said, rotating her head from left to right. "There's someone with us"

And a second later Amber appeared in their sight.

"You!" Stefan growled and he wanted to attack her, but Katherine stopped him. "Not now, Stefan. First let's safe Elena, then you can kill her"

"How could you?" Stefan said unbelieving. "I trusted you. I told you my whole life"

"I know" Amber said. "I have listened very carefully, I have kept it in mind, and now I've used that information, because I needed it… Thanks again for your endless tales, Stefan"

"Where's Elena?" Katherine asked. She realized Stefan was too angry to speak.

"Klaus sends me to take you to him. He will bring you to her as soon as he feels like it" she smiled. She took Stefan and Katherine's arm and brought them to the back of the hotel, where Klaus was waiting for them.

"Well done, Amber, well done" Klaus congratulated the teen vamp. Amber grinned as if Klaus had given her a lollypop. "Stefan, you're probably shocked by Amber's betrayal. I bet you're eager to hear what her role was in my plan. Yes, Stefan, she's part of my plan all along, even before you killed her"

The grin on Ambers face vanished and suspicion and a whiff of fear came over her. "What are you talking about?"

"You remember you abducted the Sherriff's daughter? You thought Amber would just destroy her files and any evidence of her existence, but I compelled her to check on the doppelganger, see if she was really dead" Klaus explained, ignoring Amber.

Katherine sneaked away to the backdoor of the hotel. Though Klaus could smell the human blood she had with her he didn't do anything to stop her.

"I was with her all the time" Stefan said confused. "When did you?"

"Ah, there were times you were less focused" Klaus said. "Usually when your head was with your human girlfriend"

"Why did you think Elena was still alive?" Stefan asked.

"I've been around for a very long time, Stefan. I don't easily get fooled" Klaus said. "Plus you couldn't stop talking about her to Amber"

Idiot, Stefan thought, how could you be so reckless?

"On the night I sent you and the vampires on a hunt and I kept Amber here I compelled her to tell me if you were plotting into escaping. Well, you know what the answer was. And I'm sure you understand I was quite unpleased to know that not only the doppelganger was still walking and talking, but you were also going to betray me. So I told Amber to attack Miss Gilbert and bring her to me. I knew it would bring you straight back to me" Klaus ended.

Stefan looked at Amber, trying to understand. She was compelled, she couldn't help it. But Ambers eyes were hooked on Klaus. "What do you mean I was a part of it before I was killed?" she asked agitated.

"Oh, right, I almost forgot" Klaus said. He looked over his shoulder. "You can bring her in now" He looked at Amber. "I've a little surprise for you" He stepped side wards so Amber had a clear view.

At first she saw nothing. Then someone came in view. He was dragging someone with him. Amber covered her mouth and her eyes bulged. "Kelsey!"

* * *

**Part 7**

Katherine stepped over the many corpses that were spread all around in the hotel. She had a gruesome feeling these were not just Klaus' victims. Apparently Klaus and Stefan had killed the entire staff and all the guests and now used this as a place to hide.

She hoped Klaus story would take long enough for her to grab Caroline and Elena and get out of there. It was weird enough she could sneak behind Klaus' back, there was most certainly a catch.

"Elena?" she yelled.

Caroline lifted her head and opened her ears. She had heard something. "Did you hear that?" Tyler shook his head. His body was in agony. He was given something to slow down the transforming process.

"Elena! Where are you?" Katherine shouted. Why was everything so quiet in here?

"There it's again" Caroline said. "It's Katherine, I recognize her voice"

"You sure it's not Elena?" Tyler groaned. Caroline shook her head. "No, she's looking for her… That means Elena's here, too… Oh God, Klaus is going to kill her"

"Probably. And then he'll turn me into a hybrid, after I killed you" Tyler added. "You have to get out of here"

"_We_ have to get out of here" Caroline corrected Tyler. "I'm not leaving you here"

"What are you going to do? Wear me a belt and walk me out of here? I can't be with you when I'm fully turned" Tyler snapped frustrated.

Caroline stood up and walked to the door. She raised her hands and banged it. "Katherine! We're in here!" she screamed.

Katherine followed the screams and the bangs. She tried to open the door, but it was locked. She lifted her foot and kicked the door open.

"Oww!" Caroline exclaimed, covering her mouth and nose. The door had hit her face. She looked at Katherine, a little reproving. "Please tell me you got a drink with you"

Katherine nodded her head. She threw the blood bag to Caroline who caught it and hastily drank its content.

"Now let's go" Katherine said.

"Tyler has to come with" Caroline said with a tone that said she wouldn't accept any refusal.

"Caroline, this is not the time to be stubborn" Tyler said. "Go with Katherine"

"No!" Caroline shouted. "I am not leaving you here all alone!"

"You don't have to"

Katherine and Caroline turned around to see Bonnie standing in the doorway. "Tyler is right, Caroline, you have to go" Bonnie said. "I'll stay with him until dawn"

"Are you out of your mind? That's a suicide mission!" Caroline said upset.

"You'd be in a lot more danger" Bonnie fired back. "I can handle one werewolf"

"Bonnie…" Caroline protested.

"I agree with Bonnie" Tyler said.

Caroline stared at Tyler, but Katherine grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the room.

* * *

**Part 8**

Klaus had a firm grip on Ambers sister.

"You let go of her!" Amber screamed.

Kelsey's body pulled together and her eyes bulged. She clenched her teeth and screamed.

"What did you do to her?" Amber cried.

Klaus smiled. "I gave her something to slow down the changing process"

"What changing process?" Amber asked confused and frustrated.

Klaus dramatically gasped. "Oh my dear, she didn't tell you, did she?"

"Tell me what?" Amber asked with a tiny voice. She looked at her sister. "Kelsey, what's there to tell me? This is why you were so scared for me, isn't it?"

But Kelsey was in too much pain to answer, so Amber looked at Stefan seeking for support. He was shocked as well, but he was more concerned about Elena. He hoped Katherine could save her, 'cause he had to stay and listen to Klaus. It's what Klaus wanted. Klaus, on the other hand, was very amused.

"You really thought we just randomly picked you? You thought we just grabbed someone and changed them?" Klaus began.

"You were after me" Amber said.

Klaus shook his head. "No! You retard! Don't get me wrong, you've come in handy and you've proven most useful. But we weren't after you" Klaus mocked. He shook Kelsey. "We were after your big sister. See, she's something extraordinary and she'll lead me to others like her"

Kelsey lifted her head and Amber froze. Her usually brown eyes turned yellow and her face changed. Klaus dropped her on the ground. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a doppelganger to kill" and he walked away.

"She's changing" Stefan said trying to keep his cool.

"Into what? What's wrong with her?" Amber exclaimed. Everyone was telling stories, but no one really cut to the chase.

"Into a werewolf" Stefan said.

"Oh no" Amber said.

"Yeah. Remember what I said about werewolves?" Stefan asked.

"Their bite can kill you?" Amber said.

"Exactly" Stefan said. He gripped Ambers arm and raced into the woods.

* * *

**Part 9**

Elena was tied onto a pillar in the center of the parking lot. Damon could see her from where he was standing. He could also see how werewolves and vampires were lurking from the dark.

With the chance of having his heart ripped out he speeded to Elena who was still unconscious. He carefully tapped her face, to wake her.

She slowly opened her eyes and when she realized it was Damon who had come to her rescue a little smile appeared on her face. "I knew you'd come" she said weak.

"Ssh" Damon said. "Don't speak. I'll get you safe"

"These ropes are really tight. It hurts" Elena sobbed.

"Ssh" Damon repeated. He took her face in his hands and with his thumbs he dried her tears. "Everything will be okay, I promise you" He let go of her and walked behind the pillar. He gripped the ropes and yelled. "Damnit!" he cursed.

"What's going on?" Elena asked scared.

"There's vervain on the ropes" Damon explained.

"There's supposed to be something sharp in there" Elena said. "It cut my fingers"

Damon examined the ropes and discovered a razor-blade. He started cutting the ropes.

"Damon, please hurry up" Elena begged terrified. She saw how Klaus came closer and closer and she couldn't go anywhere.

Damon was almost through the ropes when he saw blood dripping on his hand. He looked up and saw Klaus feeding on Elena. He jerked the ropes and jumped on Klaus, pulling him away from Elena.

"Elena, run!" Damon screamed.

But being fed twice on one night was getting the best of Elena and she sunk down on the ground.

Damon and Klaus rolled over the ground and Klaus aimed for Damon's shoulder.

"Elena, for crying out loud, get away from here!" Damon screamed again.

But instead of obeying Damon's orders Elena scribbled up, using the pillar as support. She took a deep breath, braced herself and then jumped on Klaus's back. "What the hell?" Klaus exclaimed and he let go of Damon.

"Elena! What are you doing?" Damon shouted.

"Saving your life, obvious much?" Elena shot back. Klaus grabbed her shoulder and threw her off.

"Wrong move, kid, very wrong move" he said threatening. He ducked, grabbed her hair and lifted her up. He threw his head in his neck, but the moment he wanted to sink his fangs in Elena's flesh he felt a sharp, inflaming pain.

He looked down and saw a wooden stake through his chest. He dropped Elena and turned around at Damon who apparently had broken the pillar and used it as a stake. A creepy smile appeared on Klaus' face and he slowly enclosed the stake with his hands.

Damon lifted Elena from the ground and carried her in his arms. While Klaus slowly pulled out the stake Damon ran in the direction of the woods.

* * *

**Part 10**

When they were almost at the edge of the woods Stefan held his steps. He stuck his arm out, to make Amber stop as well. She took advantage of the pause.

"Stefan" she breathed fast. "I'm really sorry. I wish I could undo everything. This is all my fault"

"Ssh" Stefan hissed.

"I know this isn't the right time, but there might be no other chance" Amber continued.

"It wasn't your fault" Stefan said avoiding, while he carefully looked around and listened. "You were compelled. Klaus made you do it. Look, can we like not have this conversation right now?"

"Okay" Amber agreed.

"Good, let's keep walking" Stefan said and he dashed ahead.

Amber however seemed to be frozen. She looked frightened at the wolf in front of her. "Kelsey?" she moaned. The wolf growled. "It's me, your sister" Amber tried.

The wolf howled and jumped forward. Amber conjured her fangs and tried to scare the wolf off. But the wolf aimed for her arm and bit. Amber cried and tried to push the wolf off, but it wouldn't let go.

* * *

**Soundtrack**

The Temper Trap: Hearts (11x01, Damon blaming Stefan)

Greg Laswell: Farewell (11x02, Tyler and Caroline being put in the same room)

Piano Tribute Players: Misery Business (11x03, Damon and Alaric driving)

Dia Frampton: Isabella (11x04, Amber coming back to Klaus)

Placebo: The Bitter End (11x05, Bonnie taking Damon's pain away)

FOB: Champagne for my real friends, real pain for my sham friends (11x06, Stefan finding out about Amber)

James Morrison: Save yourself (11x07, Tyler telling Caroline to leave)

Mayday Parade: Happy endings are stories that haven't ended yet (11x08, Amber discovering Kelsey's secret)

Plumb: Late Great Planet Earth (11x09, Damon trying to save Elena)

The Decemberists: Isn't it a lovely night (11x10, Amber being attacked)


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Just the Two of Us**

**Part 1**

"Damon, I feel sick" Elena moaned. The racing had made her feel nauseous. And her neck beat painful. Damon braked, but kept Elena in his arms. He examined Elena's wound. "That looks awful"

"It hurts" she complained. Her face was withdrawn and she gagged, but didn't throw up. Damon pulled her up and held her with one arm. His other arm he brought to his mouth and bit. He held the wound against Elena's lips. "No" Elena groaned. "I don't want that. It's disgusting"

"You have no choice. I'm not letting you die" Damon said. "Come on, drink"

Elena averted her head.

"Elena, don't make me force you" Damon reproached. Elena startled and looked anxiously at Damon. Then she reluctantly opened her mouth and drank Damon's blood. She curled her nose and shivered. "God, that's horrible" she said hollow.

"Yeah, that's what I thought when I tasted human blood for the first time" Damon replied.

"You can put me down now" Elena said soft. Damon carefully put her down, when someone collided to her and pushed her in Damons arms, causing them to tumble town. "I think we've had this before" Damon smiled, before Caroline pulled Elena up.

"I'm sorry" she apologized. "You okay?"

Elena nodded, while Damon stood up. "How did you escape?" he asked Katherine.

"We didn't" Katherine shook her head. She looked over Damon's shoulder, but Damon looked ahead.

They were slowly being encircled and they got closer to each other.

"Okay, if someone could come up with a brilliant plan that would be really great" Caroline said.

The wolfs came their direction and viciously growled. Spittle drip over their cheeks as they showed their fangs.

"Hence why Klaus didn't bother to go after us" Damon said.

"And why he didn't stop me from going in" Katherine added.

The wolfs were only a few yards away from the quartet when all of a sudden they howled and lay down.

"What's happening?" Elena asked surprised by their sudden change of act. Caroline pointed at something behind Elena and thus Elena turned around to see Bonnie in full action.

"Isn't that like really dangerous for her? Can't she get killed using that much power?" Caroline asked concerned.

"Bonnie can handle herself a lot better than you think" Damon replied, while they waited for Bonnie to catch up with them.

"Where's Tyler?" Caroline asked as soon as Bonnie was at hearing distance.

"He's out somewhere" Bonnie answered. "I felt you needed my help, so I had to stop the incantation on him and move it to these"

"He's going to be okay, right?" Caroline asked scared. Bonnie didn't answer that.

"Let's get out of here" Katherine suggested. "Stefan's car is parked outside the woods"

"We don't all fit in there" Damon said. "Elena, why don't you go with Caroline and Bonnie? Then Katherine and I will just go in our own way"

"But I want to stay with you" Elena protested.

"Don't worry, we'll meet at the Boarding House" Damon said. "Come on, be a big girl now, Elena"

Caroline grabbed both one of Elena's and Bonnies hands and dashed them with her.

* * *

**Part 2**

Stefan looked up when he heard the door open. Damon and Katherine entered, but they were alone. "Where's Elena"? Stefan asked, looking over Katherine and Damon's head.

"She's in the car with Caroline…and Bonnie" Katherine added grumpy. Stefan looked outside to see the car.

"The car that's still on the road" Damon cleared up.

"Ah" Stefan said.

"Where did that treacherous bitch go?" Katherine tried to be neutral.

"You mean Amber?" Stefan said. "I don't know. I thought she was right behind me, but I only turned around when I was here and by that time she was gone"

"Eh, Stefan?" Katherine said. "It was a rhetorical question. I couldn't care less about her"

Stefan turned around and walked to the table and sank down on a chair. "This is my fault" he said. "Anything that happened regarding Amber is my fault. If she dies it's on my hands"

Damon raised his eyebrows. "A lot of people have died on your hands and you never cared about them either" Stefan drank some blood from a glass, so he wouldn't have to comment on that. "You're afraid the werewolves got to her?" Damon continued a little compassionate. But Stefan didn't have to answer that either because the door went open and Caroline, Bonnie and Elena came in.

"Good, now we're sure everyone's safe and happy I'm going to bed" Katherine said and she went upstairs.

Damon sank down on the couch and Stefan walked to Elena. "Hey, you okay?" he asked soft. Elena nodded. "I can clean that up if you want" he said pointing at the blood on Elena's neck. Elena touched her neck. "Yeah, that would be nice" she said distracted. "Okay, let me get a towel" Stefan said and he walked to the kitchen. Elena fell down on the couch and rest her head on Damon's shoulder.

Bonnies face stiffened, but Caroline pulled her towards the door. "I think that's our key" she winked. She pulled Bonnie outside.

"Damon better not do anything" Bonnie said. "Elena's his brother's girl"

Caroline lay her hands on Bonnies shoulders. "Bonnie, is there something you have to tell me?"

Bonnie looked up, a sudden sad gleam in her eyes, and for a moment she just wanted to let it out. But then she shook her head. "No, I'm okay" she said.

Inside Stefan saw how Elena leaned against Damon, who had closed his eyes. He walked to the couch and tapped Elena's shoulder. "Elena?"

But Elena pressed herself against Damon's side. Stefan sighed and threw the towel on the table. He walked away and went upstairs.

Damon's phone buzzed and he woke up. He rubbed his eyes as he carefully pulled out his phone and answered it.

"Yeah?" he said sleepy.

"Damon" Alaric said. "Could you get me out of here? I'm in jail"

* * *

**Part 3**

Alaric looked at his cell mate, who looked like he wanted to snap Ric like a twig, when he heard Damon talking to the police officer that had arrested him. They walked behind the corner in the direction of the cell. Halfway Damon stopped and stared in the police officers eyes. The man walked away and Damon walked to Alaric's cell.

"Okay, stop laughing" Alaric said, seeing how the corners of Damon's mouth started to tremble. "Seriously, stop laughing. It's not funny"

Damon couched. "You're right. It's not"

"I take it everything's okay with Elena?" Alaric tried to change the subject. Damon nodded. "Yeah, she's home sleeping" he answered. He pointed at the bars. "Moving out, are we?"

Alaric rolled his eyes. "You know this is your fault" he reproached. Damon raised his eyebrows and crossed his arms. "It is" Alaric exclaimed. "Don't give me that look. You forced me to drive faster while you know I had been drinking. I'm a teacher, remember. People look up to me. My student's parents are not going to like this"

"But your students will love you even more. The history teacher who slays vampires at night and has house parties in jail" Damon smirked.

"Yeah, maybe I can bring you to class and do some demonstrations on you. Purely educational, of course" Alaric said sarcastic.

Damon stared at Ric. "Okay, you got me there" he said. He conjured the key out of his pocket and put it in the lock.

"Hey, hey, hey, you're going to let me out too, right?" Alaric's cell mate yelled. He was well-trained and ran to the door Damon had opened. He tried to get passed Damon, but Damon pushed him against the wall. "Ooh, she's feisty. What else do you got, gorgeous?" the man asked, caressing Damon's chest.

Damon conjured his fangs and the man startled.

"Damon, let him go" Alaric warned. Damon growled. "Come on, let's go" Alaric insisted. Damon let out a deep sigh and withdrew his fangs. "You're lucky my brother was here" he said hoarse. "Now you'll go back to your bed and forget you ever saw us" He let go and the man stumbled to his bed. Damon walked back to the door and out of the cell.

They walked to the car and got in. Damon put the key in the connection and started the car. While they drove Alaric rotated to Damon. "What were you doing when I called?"

A smile appeared on Damon's face as he thought of it. "Nothing much" he smirked.

* * *

**Part 4**

A cold wind teased Kelsey's naked body and she shivered. She slowly opened her eyes and looked around. There was nothing but leaves. Kelsey searched the ground with her hands and they touched something cold and solid. She slowly and fearful rotated her head. When she saw her sister's body she gasped and covered her mouth. "Oh my God" she started crying as she crawled to Amber. "Amber, wake up. Please, honey, wake up" But Ambers eyes remained closed. "I'm so sorry, Amber. This is all my fault" she sobbed.

"Hey, you didn't do all of it. I kicked some ass too"

Kelsey looked down on Amber to see her eyes open. "Amber, you're alive!"

"Not quite" Amber groaned. "Okay, can you help me stand up?"

Kelsey grabbed Ambers arm and helped her restore her balance. Once she stood steady on her feet Amber slapped Kelsey.

"Ow! What did you do that for?" Kelsey exclaimed shocked. Amber raised her arm. "You bit me, we're even now"

"I see" Kelsey said. She looked at Ambers arm. "You need to get that fixed"

Amber took off her cardigan and reached it out to Kelsey. "Put this on"

Kelsey accepted the piece of clothing and put it on. "Good thing I'm short. Now back to the cure"

"You know there's no cure for a werewolf bite" Amber lied. "And even if there was you wouldn't be able to get it"

"Let's worry about that later" Kelsey said. "First I need to get you away from here" She pulled Ambers arms over her shoulder and walked her out.

* * *

**Part 5**

Caroline was sitting on her bed, in the sunlight. Though it was nearly noon she wasn't dressed yet. The moment she got home she had jumped into the shower and stayed there for hours. It wasn't until her mother threatened to cut off her phone she got out.

Liz Forbes was still under the impression Caroline had spent all that time with her father, so as much as she would've wanted to curl up against her mother's warm body and cry, she had to pretend everything was okay. She would explain it all on a better time.

Right now she still had too much to worry about. And Tyler didn't respond to any of her taxes. She knew he wouldn't keep her in the dark, knowing how worried she'd be. So the alternative was… Caroline shook her head. She couldn't think like that. Tyler was alive, he had to be.

"Caroline?" Liz called. "I made lunch. You care to join?"

Caroline wiped the one single tear on her face. "Yeah, I'm coming, mom" she replied. She slowly got up and walked downstairs. Liz was already sitting down and she waved with the coffee-pot. Caroline shook her head.

"Sweetheart, are you okay?" Liz asked concerned, noticing the sad expression on her daughter's face. Caroline nodded. "Yeah, I'm just going to take these outside" she said, lifting the plate with sandwiches her mother had prepared for her.

"You'd like me to come?" she suggested. "No, mom, I…eh…I need some time alone" Caroline said. "Sure" Liz commented and so Caroline walked outside and sank down on the pavement. As she chewed her sandwich a shadow came over her, but thinking it was just some clouds floating before the sun, she carried on.

"Save one for me, please"

Caroline jerked her head up and shrieked. She jumped up and threw her arms around Tyler. "Okay, someone's happy to see me" Tyler joked. He tried to untie Caroline's hold, but she wasn't ready to let go yet. "I thought you were dead" she sobbed.

* * *

**Part 6**

"Could you get that?" Alaric yelled from the kitchen when the doorbell rang. "Sure" Jeremy replied as he walked to the front door and opened it.

Kelsey lay her finger on her lips as a sign not to speak. "I need your help" she whispered.

Jeremy looked over his shoulder, then walked outside and shut the door "My sister's dying. I bit her and now she's dying unless I can find a cure" Kelsey continued. "There is no cure" Amber mumbled. She was leaning on her sister. "You know that. It's over. Better dig me a grave already"

"Shut up" Kelsey said.

"Okay, so you bit her and she's dying?" Jeremy said confused. "What the hell are you?"

"Vampire" Amber said. "Werewolf" Kelsey said.

Jeremy nodded. "Right, of course, werewolf bite can kill a vampire"

"So then you'll probably understand I'm at the point of despair" Kelsey said. "I need to find something to save her life"

"I said there is nothing you can do" Amber repeated upset.

"And I said shut the hell up and since I'm older you'll do as I say" Kelsey said angry.

"She's wrong" Jeremy came in between. "Your sister's wrong. There is a cure"

Kelsey widened her eyes and Amber groaned. "Don't tell her. He won't give it to her"

"What's the cure?" Kelsey insisted. "Jeremy, you have to tell me. You owe me" she said grabbing his upper arm. "Ahh, okay that hurts" Jeremy said, but Kelsey didn't let go. "I helped you with your sleeping problem, now you have to help me"

"Alright, just let go of me" Jeremy said. Kelsey let go. "Klaus' blood, that's cure" Jeremy said rubbing his arm.

"Oh God" Kelsey said.

"Uhu, exactly, oh God" Amber said. "You now see the problem? He's never going to give it to you, so I'm dead. Now where are the shovels?"

"You knew this" Kelsey said looking at Amber. "You knew what the cure was"

"Yes, I did" Amber confessed angry. "And I had good reasons not to tell you. See, Stefan's brother got bitten by a werewolf and so Stefan went to Klaus for a deal. He had to give up everything and join him for a decade. I don't want that for you. I don't want you to sacrifice yourself for me. I don't deserve that"

Kelsey averted her head back to Jeremy. "I know it's a lot to ask, but I need you to invite her in"

"Kelsey" Amber said.

"Take her to your room or some other place she can be comfortable" Kelsey continued.

"Kelsey" Amber said a little harder.

"And don't lose her out of your sight" Kelsey finished. She pushed Amber in Jeremy's arms and rushed away.

"Kelsey, NO!" Amber screamed.

* * *

**Part 7**

"Amber!"

"Little harder, Stefan. We don't want to make it too hard for Klaus to track us down" Katherine sarcastically said. She and Stefan were back in the woods, trying to find Amber and Kelsey.

"Klaus is the least of our worries right now" Stefan said. "He's not going after us now"

"How d'you know? You can read his mind?" Katherine said snarky.

"He could've killed us last night, but he didn't"

"Yeah, because we got away"

"But if he wanted to kill us, he could've easily" Stefan said. "He's not after us. Not now anyway"

Katherine shook her head. Klaus had been hunting her down for centuries, so it was kind of hard to believe he was not after them.

"You know I'm doing this for you, right?" she reminded Stefan. She stepped over a fallen tree.

"I was never under the impression you were doing this for Amber" Stefan said. He pushed away some branches and walked deeper into the woods. He looked up and sniffed. "I smell blood" He rushed away.

"Stefan, wait!" Katherine yelled and she followed him.

They stopped a few yards further and Stefan bent. He touched the ground. "Someone was here"

"Amber?" Katherine asked trying to sound caring.

"Could be" Stefan said. "The blood's still pretty fresh"

"Stefan, come on, let's go" Katherine said. But Stefan stayed on the ground. "Stefan, there's nothing you can do. It's over. Now let's go" Katherine insisted. She pulled him up and took him with her.

* * *

**Part 8**

Kelsey watched how Stefan and Katherine took off from behind a tree. It had been this close before she got busted. She came from behind her tree and walked further into the woods in the direction of the hotel Klaus had kept his prisoners. At first sight the place seemed to be deserted. She entered the hotel and covered her mouth. The bodies were lying there for a little longer than a month now.

"You get used to it"

Kelsey startled. She recognized Klaus' voice.

"Don't be rude" Klaus said. "Turn around. I can't compel you, so I'll have to trust on your manners"

Kelsey slowly turned around.

"Now, what is it that brings you here? Oh, wait, I know. You want my blood to save your sister. Am I right?" Klaus said.

"I'll do anything, just give me a little of your blood" Kelsey begged. Klaus nodded at the bodies. "Give me a hand, will you?"

"What do I have to do?" Kelsey asked, prepared to go to extremes.

"Put them together" Klaus ordered. Kelsey dragged the bodies and put them together. Klaus soaked them with gasoline and threw a match in it.

"Isn't that beautiful" he said. "Now if you don't mind, I have work to do" He turned around, intending to leave. Kelsey grabbed his arm to make him stop. Klaus gripped her fingers and squeezed them as he turned around again. "You don't want to piss me off, love"

"You have to give me your blood" Kelsey said. "You're the reason Amber's dying, you have to help her"

"Hmm, let me think about it…No, sorry, can't do it"

"You helped Stefan" Kelsey said desperate.

"You're right. And now that Stefan's gone I could use an ally" Klaus let go of her.

"Yes, I could help you. I can join you" Kelsey insisted. Klaus seemed to consider that idea, but then shook his head. "Sorry, doesn't really appeal to me"

"You have to help me!" Kelsey said angry. "You were after me. You didn't need Amber. You didn't have to get her involved. You give me that fucking blood!" She tried to bite Klaus to make him bleed, but he raised his hand and punched her on the ground.

He bit his wrist and forced his blood on Kelsey. "There you go. Whenever your sister dies, you won't be separated for long"

* * *

**Part 9**

Damon and Elena were in the kitchen, both sitting on the dresser. Elena pulled on a hole in her jeans, making it bigger.

"The fashion trend where people wear worn off jeans has passed a long time ago, Elena" Damon smirked.

"I'm sorry' Elena mumbled.

"It's okay…But if you want to make more holes I can help you" Damon winked.

"That's not what I'm talking about" Elena shook her head. "I'm sorry about the bracelet. Amber broke it. I know how much it means to you and giving it to me was a really nice offer and now it's broken and I can't fix it"

Damon shrugged. "Well, you're lucky it wasn't real gold" he said acting reproachful.

"But it must've cost a fortune! How can I ever pay that back?" Elena said.

"Maybe we can have a séance, so we can ask my mother to send us the bill" Damon joked.

"You really make fun of everything, don't you?" Elena said a little shocked.

"Would you feel better if I told you I have something that could replace the bracelet?" Damon asked. Elena shook her head. "No more gifts, Damon, you've given me enough already" "No, no, no, it's not a gift" Damon raised his hand. "It's yours already"

Elena frowned, wondering what it was. Damon stuck his hand in his pocket and conjured a jewelry box. "Damon, you're not…?" Damon chuckled. "No, I'm not" He opened the box, so Elena could see its content. "My necklace" she said breathless. "Where did you find it?"

"Ric's loft. I drove him home last night and he told me he had it. He thought I should be the one giving it to you" Damon said. He took the necklace and Elena automatically averted her head, throwing her hair over her shoulder. He put the necklace on and she turned around again. She threw her arms around him to show her gratitude, but in her enthusiasm she pulled them both of the dresser.

"Oww" Damon said, but Elena was choking up in laughter.

* * *

**Part 10**

Amber was lying on the bed, her hands and feet tied. Jeremy was sitting on his office chair, watching her from a safe distance.

"Let me go" Amber said. "Please, let me go"

Jeremy didn't move. He wished Kelsey would get back soon. It had taken him all his strength to tie Amber up.

"Let. Me. Go!" Amber screamed. She moved her body up and down and pulled her hands to make them loose.

"Sssh! Shut up!" Jeremy said when he heard footsteps on the stairs.

"Jeremy?" Alaric said. "Is everything okay?"

"Eh, yeah, I'm watching a movie on my computer" Jeremy replied, with his hand on Ambers mouth. "Sorry, I'll put my headphone on"

"Okay" Alaric said.

"Aaahh" Jeremy exclaimed.

"Jeremy?" Alaric said startled. The latch went down.

"It's nothing" Jeremy hastily said. "I bumped my knee to my desk"

The latch went up again. "Okay" Alaric said. "We'll have dinner soon"

"Yeah, thanks" Jeremy said and he sighed relieved as he heard Alaric going back downstairs. He looked at his bleeding hand. "You bit me" he said upset.

"She did what?"

Jeremy turned around and saw Kelsey at his window. He showed his hand.

"Damn it, Amber. You should be thankful Jeremy took care of you" Kelsey said. Amber raised her eyebrows. "It's been a while since I last picked up a dictionary, but I'm pretty sure that tying someone up is not the definition of 'taking care of someone'"

"Do you have the cure?" Jeremy asked, but Kelsey didn't have to answer. Her face said it all. "I'm sorry, Am" she said hoarse.

"Ah, well… told you so" Amber said. Kelsey looked at Jeremy. "I know this is weird and in a way rude, but could you leave us alone for a moment?"

"Yeah, sure, I have to have dinner anyway" Jeremy said soft. He got off the bed and walked outside of his room.

Kelsey walked to the bed and untied her sister.

"Thanks" Amber said grumpy, rubbing her wrists.

"How bad is it?" Kelsey referred to the bite. Amber rolled up her sleeve and showed her infected arm. "Okay, you can put it away now" Kelsey said, feeling a little sick.

"Kelsey" Amber said soft. "You promised me you would tell me what happened between you and our parents when I was ready for it. I don't think I could be more ready"

Kelsey nodded. She was right. There was no better time. "Alright, but let's get you outside. Fresh air will do you good"

She pulled Ambers arm over her shoulder and dragged her to the window. She stepped on the window-ledge and jumped.

* * *

1)Florence + The Machine: Howl (12x01, Damon, Elena, Caroline and Bonnie being surrounded by the werewolves)  
2)Train: Brick by brick (12x02, Stefan watching Damon and Elena on the couch)  
3)Jenny Lewis: Acid tongues (12x03, Damon getting Alaric out of prison)  
4)Stars: Calendar girl (12x04, Kelsey waking up next to Amber)  
5)Howie Day: Collide (12x05, Caroline & Tyler reunite)  
6)Paramore: Whoa (12x06, Amber begging Kelsey not to go to Klaus)  
7)Avril Lavigne: Losing grip (12x07, Katherine and Stefan looking for Amber)  
8)The Perishers: All over now (12x08, Klaus refusing to give Kelsey the cure)  
9)Bill Witcher: Just the two of us (12x09, Damon & Elena in the kitchen, giving the necklace)  
10)Creed: Sister (12x10, Kelsey returning to Amber)

**NOTE!**

**Chapter 13 is a flashback chapter about Kelsey's secret. How she triggered the curse and how it affected her life. There will be no Delena, Stelena, Bamon, Forwood, no ship or individual TVD character whatsoever, except a small scene with the major. Now that I've been so honest to tell you this I still hope you'll read it.**

**PS: chapter 14 starts with a funny Delena scene ;) At least, I think it's funny.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

**Reminder: Like I stated last week chapter 13 is a flashback chapter telling how Kelsey triggered the curse. There will be no official TVD characters. I just felt I had to do one chapter about my own characters. And some characters that are introduced in this chapter will come back in the sequel. Yes, there is going to be a sequel :)**

**Chapter 13: Three Years Ago (flashback chapter)**

**Part 1**

Music was playing on highest volume and Mystic Grill was crowded. Kelsey headed to the bar and asked for a beer.

"Sorry, Kelsey, you know I can't do that" the bartender said. "You're not 21 yet"

Kelsey groaned. "Oh, come on, Jake. I'm 20 and I look like 21. Can't you make an exception for your favorite customer?"

"No, sorry" Jake said stubborn. He continued doing dishes.

"Look, I've been a good girl, I got good grades and now I just want to have fun. It's vacation, you know" Kelsey insisted. "I got money" she said waving with some papers. Jake accepted one of them, took a glass and poured it with some liquid. He put the glass down on the bar. "There"

Kelsey curled her nose. "That's not beer" She took the coke and walked away. On her way she bumped into someone. "Sorry" she apologized to the guy.

The guy took her arm and leaned forward. "I might have something to better the flavor" he said referring to Kelsey's drink. Kelsey went with him outside, where the guy conjured a small flacon of rum. He poured some of it in Kelsey's glass and Kelsey took a sip of it.

"Much better. Thank you" The guy came closer to her. "I hope you can pay me?" he said. "Oh, yeah, sure" Kelsey said. She gave him some of the money that was still in her hand. "That's not what I had in mind" the guy said, coming closer.

He drove Kelsey against a wall and she could feel his breathe on her face. "What's your problem, dude?" she asked with a small voice. The guy started kissing her neck while his hand went lower.

"No, stop! Don't do that" But the guy carried on. As he tried to get in her pants, Kelsey lifted her glass and smacked his head. He let go of her and took a few steps back. "You bitch! Are you being serious?"

He walked back and wanted to try again, but this time Kelsey was ready for him. She raised her fist and punched him right in the face. The guy gasped and touched his bleeding nose. He staggered backwards and looked at Kelsey. "What the hell are you?"

* * *

**Part 2**

"Hey, you okay?"

Kelsey looked up at her best friend Veronica who came check on her.

"Did that guy hurt you?" she asked. Kelsey shook her head. "No, he tried, but I could stop him"

"You want to get back inside?" Veronica asked.

"No, actually I'd like to go home" Kelsey said.

"Okay, you want me to give you a ride?" Veronica suggested.

"No, thank you, Ronnie" Kelsey said. "I only had a little alcohol and I want you to have fun"

"You sure?" Veronica checked.

"Yes" Kelsey insisted. "Go back inside, have fun, get wasted"

"Call me when you're home" Veronica said.

"Promise" Kelsey said. Veronica gave her a hug and then went back inside. Kelsey headed to the parking lot and conjured her keys. She got in the car and drove away. She turned on the radio, but there was only crap music and so she looked in her glove box and searched through the CD's. Her attention left the road for five seconds, but it was enough to miss the red light…

She opened her eyes. Her head bounced and she touched it, feeling something wet. She looked at her fingers and saw the blood. She looked up and saw the cracks in the windshield. She unfastened her belt and stumbled out of the car. She looked around confused until she saw a car upside down. There was no one else but her, so she staggered to the car. She ducked and looked inside the car. The man was unconscious and blood came streaming out his neck.

"Shit" Kelsey cursed anxious. She got up and stroke her hair. "Fuck!"

The car caught fire and Kelsey lost her balance. She quickly crawled backwards and got up again. She ran to her car and drove away.

* * *

**Part 3**

The door in the living room went open and Kelsey entered the house. She had wished her parents were gone to bed, but even her 13 year old sister was still awake.

"You're home early" Amber noted, looking at the clock. "It's not even midnight yet"

"What's on your head?" Gabe pointed at Kelsey's head. Kelsey, who had forgotten there was blood on it, tried to wipe her head. "Oww" she groaned.

"What is it?" Gabe repeated. Kelsey shot a glance at her sister and Rachel understood what she was trying to say. "Amber, go to your room. It's bedtime"

It was as if Rachel had ordered her to chop her feet. "What? No! I want to stay up. I want to hear what's going on" Amber protested.

"It's none of your business" Kelsey said snarky.

"Amber, please go to your room" Rachel said.

"No!" Amber yelled. Gabe grabbed her arm and dragged her upstairs. They heard Amber crying; they knew how violent their father could get. He came back downstairs soon enough.

"Now what happened?" he asked in a tone that required a straight answer.

"Car accident" Kelsey answered quickly. "I didn't see the red light"

"Any other victims?" Gabe asked and Kelsey noticed how his angry voice now had an undertone of fear. She didn't answer, but the tears in her eyes spoke louder than words. "Oh God" Gabe said.

He lifted his hand and hit his oldest daughter. Kelsey gasped and touched her cheek, looking shocked at her father. "Didn't I tell you to be careful? Didn't I tell you to stay out of trouble?" he asked, grabbing and shaking her.

"Dad, please, don't" Kelsey cried. "Gabe, let go of her" Rachel demanded and Gabe let go. "Pack your bags" "What?" Kelsey said confused. "Pack your bags" Gabe repeated. "You're leaving" "What?" Kelsey exclaimed. "Gabe, come on, don't be ridiculous" Rachel tried to bring reason to her husband.

"You can't do this" Kelsey said upset.

"Watch me" Gabe said. He grabbed Kelsey the way he'd done with Amber, but Kelsey jerked her arm. "I can walk myself" she snapped and she ran upstairs, passing Amber who had clearly eavesdropped their fight.

Amber got up as Kelsey walked into her room. "You hit someone?" she asked, eager for details, but Kelsey slammed the door in her face. "Oh come on, I always have to tell you everything" Amber complained.

The door went back open and Kelsey came outside with her suitcase. She walked passed Amber and ran downstairs. She grabbed her coat and opened the front door.

"Kelsey, please stay here" Rachel begged. Kelsey turned around. "I thought you'd support me, but you two are a pathetic excuse for parents"

That being said she walked outside and walked away.

* * *

**Part 4**

The next morning when Gabe came in the kitchen he saw the TV was on, airing the news. They were talking about a car accident. Someone had hit a car and driven away. "The culprit has turned herself in last night" The newsreader told some more details, but Gabe and Rachel didn't hear it anymore.

"Idiot!" Gabe cursed.

"Gabe!" Rachel reproached, nodding at Amber who looked up from her plate rotating her head from her mother to her father and back. "Amber, sweetie, why don't you take your breakfast upstairs? You can watch some TV in your room"

"Nice offer, mom, but I think I'd rather be part of this conversation" Amber declined the suggestion.

"It wasn't an offer" Rachel said. "It was an order, only more polite"

"Amber, do as your mother says or I will make you" Gabe threatened. Amber picked up her loaf of bread and got up. "No, thank you, my arm's still sore" She left the kitchen and went upstairs to her room.

"What are we going to do now?" Rachel asked as soon as Amber had left.

"I am going to the police office and I'm getting her out of there" Gabe decided.

Rachel nodded. "Good. That's a very wise decision, Gabe" she praised her husband.

"You misunderstand me" Gabe replied. "I'm not letting her come back. I'll take her somewhere far away from here"

"I don't want that" Rachel protested. "She's our daughter, Gabe"

"She's not your daughter" Gabe said and though he said it in a normal tone it was as if he had yelled the words through a speaker.

"That's not fair" Rachel softly replied. "She was only three when we met, so that makes me her mother"

"If you'd be a better mother it may not have gotten this far" Gabe snapped.

"What?" Rachel said shocked. "You're the one who begged me to keep your little secret. If you would've told her what she was and what she could become she would've been more careful"

"I'm leaving" Gabe said.

"Yeah, why not run away from the issue?" Rachel snapped as Gabe walked out of the front door.

* * *

**Part 5**

The Lockwood House

Gabe walked the doorstep and knocked. He'd been to the police station, but they had refused to release his daughter. A few minutes later the door went open and a middle age woman appeared. She was wearing an apron.

"Can I help you, sir?" "My name's Gabe Lindy, Mr. Lockwood knows me. I have to speak to him" Gabe said. "I will see if he can make some time" the Maid answered. "Tell him it's important" Gabe added. The Maid nodded and turned around.

A few minutes later the Maid returned with Mayor Lockwood. As soon as they arrived at the front door the Mayor turned to the Maid. "Thank you, Leah, you can go back to your work now. I think my son's room is a mess"

"Yes, sir" Leah replied and she walked away.

"Gabe, why don't we go to my office so we can talk more private?" the Mayor suggested. He pulled Gabe inside and brought him to his office. "So, what is this about?" he asked while he offered Gabe a cigar which Gabe declined. "Okay, suit yourself"

"I'm here because of my daughter Kelsey. She's been arrested for a hit and run" Gabe started.

"Yeah, I heard about it. Tragic accident" Mayor Lockwood nodded. "But, tell me Gabe, what do you want me to do about that?"

"You are the Mayor" Gabe said. "If you say they have to let her go, they will"

"What makes you think I would do such thing? More importantly, why should I?" the Mayor asked.

"Come on, Richard, we've known each other since high school. I'm asking you this one favor" Gabe reasoned. "I will take her out of Mystic Falls and I will make her stay away"

"I can't make any exceptions, Gabe" Richard said. "And our friendship died the moment I confided in you about what I am. So now's not the time to come ask me for favors"

"Richard, please" Gabe said desperate. "She has your son's condition. _Your_ condition"

That made the Mayor reconsider Gabe's request. "You will take her away?" "Yes, like I said" "She can't come back" "I know"

The Mayor picked up the phone. "Let me make this phone call and everything will be arranged"

An hour later Kelsey was back on the street.

"How are you going to explain what happened?" she asked her father. "You're not going to let someone else take the blame, are you?"

"No, no one's getting the blame for your fatal actions" Gabe explained. "There's going to be a statement which says the driver was drunk. He lost control over the wheel and he collapsed. There were no witnesses"

"That's disgusting" Kelsey said upset. "You want this man to be remembered as a drunk? Have you thought about his family?"

"Have you?" Gabe shot back. Kelsey blinked and her eyes became watery. "Get in the car. I got your bags in the trunk"

"I want to go home" Kelsey sobbed.

"You have no home" Gabe said heartless. "You lost it the moment you killed that man"

"It was an accident!" Kelsey exclaimed crying. She got in the car angry and hurt. She looked at her father. "Please, can we go home? I want to say goodbye to mom and Amber" she begged softly.

Gabe put the keys in the connection. "You said goodbye to your mother yesterday" he said, avoiding Kelsey's look. "And Amber's gone"

"What do you mean she's gone?" Kelsey asked upset.

"She's left for summer camp" Gabe replied. He turned the key and started the engines.

* * *

**Part 6**

It was evening and Kelsey had no idea where she was. Her father had failed to mention and she had been too upset to pay any attention to any sign boards. All she knew was that she was at a bar and that she was planning on getting drunk.

"Guess you can't serve any booze?" she moped.

"No, technically I can't" the bartender replied. He grabbed a bottle of bourbon. "But then again, I never play by the rules" He poured a glass and shove it to her. He waved his hand when she wanted to take her wallet. "On me"

"Gee, thanks" Kelsey said. "Rough night?" the bartender asked. "More like rough life and it's only getting started" Kelsey said. "Feel like sharing?" the bartender suggested. "I can be a very good listener"

"Yeah, I bet you could" Kelsey commented, smirking a little. "Did I see a glimpse of a smile?" the bartender asked. Kelsey shook her head. "There's nothing to smile about. My dad threw me out of the house"

"Okay, that sucks" the bartender said. "But we all have daddy issues at some point in our lives. It'll turn out fine in the end. Trust me, I would know" he winked.

"I don't think this will" Kelsey said neurotic. She put down the glass and coughed. "This was a bad idea"

"What, coming here or having alcohol?"

"The second" Kelsey answered. "I'm feeling sick" The moment she got of her stool she grabbed her head and screamed.

"What's wrong?" the bartender exclaimed and he came from behind the bar.

"My head!" Kelsey cried.

"Come on, let's get you outside" the bartender said. He threw Kelsey's arm over his shoulder and guided her outside, the other customers watching them. Once they were outside he let go of her and she leaned with her back against a wall. "You feel better now?"

Kelsey shook her head. "It's only getting worse" she cried. "Oh God" She dropped on the ground and convulsed.

"What the hell's going on?" the bartender exclaimed desperate. "You… you want me to call the hospital?"

But Kelsey was in too much pain to answer, so he decided on his own and dialed 911.

But even they couldn't help her. Her body curled and her eyes rolled in their sockets, spittle dripping out of the corner of her mouth. They tried to put her in a strait-jacket, but for that she had to lay still and she didn't.

"Please give her something to calm down" one said. A nurse pulled out a syringe and injected Kelsey's neck, but it only made her more furious.

It went on for hours in which the medical staff tried to find a solution and more and more people came outside to view what was happening.

Kelsey opened her eyes and the doctors stepped back. Her eyes were yellow and her face changed and all of a sudden she had fangs.

Despite the oath of Hippocrates the medical staff grabbed their stuff and ran to the ambulance. As the crowd separated a bright light enlightened Kelsey's transforming body.

* * *

**Part 7**

The sun warmed Kelsey's body and as she opened her eyes she noticed she was covered with a jacket.

"It's all I have"

Kelsey looked up and saw the bartender sitting next to her.

"I think an introduction is in order. Keith" he said sticking out his hand, but Kelsey only stared at him confused. "My imagination is too restricted to fully understand what happened last night, but I have quite some theories" he added.

Kelsey rubbed her forehead.

"Stay here, I'll get you some clothes" Keith said and he returned to his bar. A few minutes later he came back with some clothes. "I left a note to say you'll return them all washed up and ironed. I'll get back inside. Meet me when you're dressed" he said and he went back inside.

Kelsey put on the clothes and followed Keith. "Did I stay there all night?"

"No" Keith answered after a few seconds. "I don't know where you went or what you've been doing, but you came back when you were changing back"

"Why didn't you bring me inside?" Kelsey asked.

"I was too shaken to think straight" Keith defended himself. "I'm sorry… I stayed with you though"

"Wow, thank you so much" Kelsey said sarcastic. "Look, I have to get back to my motel, if you don't mind"

"We have rooms upstairs" Keith said. "I'd like you to take one. On me. See it as making up for my poor manners, for letting you sleep outside"

"No, I can't do that" Kelsey declined.

"Why not? You have no place to go anyway, I'm sorry. You might as well stay here and keep me some company" Keith insisted.

"Yeah, because as a bartender you must be really lonely" Kelsey sarcastically noted.

"You have no idea" Keith replied. "So, is that a yes?"

"It's a maybe" Kelsey said. "And now that we're so generous you could give me a ride home"

"I thought they kicked you out of the house?" Keith asked.

"They did" Kelsey nodded. "But I'm going to kick myself back in… My parents have some serious explaining to do"

* * *

**Part 8**

She slammed the door open and went straight to the kitchen. Rachel looked up both shocked and excited. She wanted to walk to her, but Kelsey raised her hand.

"Don't come any closer" she said. "I just spent the most horrible and painful night of my life and I want to know why"

"Honey, I only know the big lines. I can't tell you much" Rachel said. "Your father is coming home soon and he'll be furious if he knows you're here"

"Dad doesn't have any right to be furious" Kelsey snapped. "He lied to me. He's been keeping secrets from me"

"I know and I can't make up for him, but please understand that shutting you out was a very painful decision" Rachel said.

"What am I?" Kelsey asked.

"You're a werewolf" Rachel sighed. "The werewolf gene runs in your family from your mother's side" She picked a piece of paper and a pen and wrote something down. She handed it to Kelsey who accepted it. "This is her address. I've been keeping contact with her to let her know how you were doing. Your father obviously doesn't know. Anything you want to know you should ask her"

"Alright, then" Kelsey said. "Is my sister home?" she asked, hoping her father had lied about summer camp. But Rachel shook her head. "No, she left"

Kelsey nodded. "Then I guess this is goodbye" And again Rachel wanted to come closer to her, but Kelsey turned around and walked out on her.

* * *

**Part 9**

With a heart that was beating painfully Kelsey stepped up and knocked the door. Someone opened just an instant later.

"Good afternoon, ma'am" Kelsey started nervous. "My name is Kelsey Lindy"

"I know who you are" the woman said. "Come in" She stepped aside to let Kelsey pass and pushed her through a door. "Have a seat" she said waving at a chair. Kelsey sat down, but her mother didn't. "You being here means you know. More even, it means you are"

Kelsey frowned by that way of speaking, but understood what she meant. Yes, she knew about the werewolves and yes, she was one. "I'm sure your parents left out that bit of information when they told you all about the birds and the bees"

"Yes, I found out after my dad told me to leave" Kelsey said.

"You killed someone" Kelsey's mother said.

"It was an accident" Kelsey replied.

"Doesn't matter" her mother said. "Causing someone's death triggers the curse. You caused that accident and so you activated the curse"

"How come you never tried to contact me? I know my mom kept you updated about me, but why have you never called?"

"I did, but they wouldn't let me talk to you" her mother said. "When I was pregnant with you I feared that you would be like me and I confided into my husband. That was a mistake. He shouted at me, giving me names and he said he'd take the baby with him"

"How? How did he get the full custody? You're my mother. Sure he didn't tell them what you are?" Kelsey asked.

"No, he didn't, though it surprised me" her mother said. "No, he waited until it was a full moon, followed me to the cellar and then recorded the first stage of the transforming. He gave it to his lawyer and when he showed it in the court they were all convinced I was crazy. As soon as you were born they took you away and I was told to leave and never come back. They would've locked me up if I did"

"I see" Kelsey said and she got up. "Thank you for giving me some answers. I have to go now"

"You're not staying?" her mother asked a little disappointed.

"No, I really have to go. My friend's waiting" Kelsey said. "But thanks again. You've made everything a lot clearer"

* * *

**Part 10**

Present Day

"She suggested to stay with her so we could catch up, but I already promised Keith to stay with him. But we spent more time together. When Mayor Lockwood died I returned, but you know that. You basically stalked me with your calls to get you out of trouble. How many nights did you spend in jail?" Kelsey chuckled. Then she sighed. "If I had foreseen this I would've enjoyed those little moments"

Amber didn't react.

"Amber, sweetie, did you fall asleep?" Kelsey asked with a squeezed voice, knowing better. She pulled her sister up, taking her face in her hands. "Come on, it's night. You're a vampire, you should be awake" she said with a trembling voice.

But Amber still didn't show any sign of life.

"Amber?" Kelsey sobbed, tears rolling over her cheeks and she held her little sister tightly in her arms. The moon slowly rose…

* * *

**Soundtrack**

The Pretty Reckless: Factory Girl (13x01, Kelsey celebrating)Yuck: Operations (13x02, the hit and run)Ellie Goulding: Home (13x03, Kelsey being kicked out of the house)The Temper Trap: Down river (13x04, Gabe and Rachel fighting)Avril Lavigne: Forgotten (13x05, Gabe taking Kelsey out of MF)FOB: 27 (13x06, Kelsey shifting)Avril Lavigne: I'm with you (13x07, Keith offering Kelsey to stay)My Chemical Romance: Mama (13x08, Kelsey confronting her mother about the previous night)Creed: Lullaby (13x09, Kelsey meeting her real mother)James Blunt: Carry you home (13x10, Amber dies)

**A special thank you to everyone who has read this chapter. Next chapter starts with a Damon&Elena scene :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

**Chapter 14: Natural**

**Part 1**

Cramps in her stomach and something wet and sticky on the sheets made Elena wake up groaning. She got out of bed, her hands on her stomach. She turned around and screamed. Both of the Salvatore brothers came rushing to her room, but as soon as they saw the blood, Damon pushed Stefan aside and locked himself in, the moment Stefan's face turned. "Oh, come on, dick!" Stefan moped as his face changed back.

Damon walked to Elena. "Are you alright?" he asked feeling awkward. Elena heavily shook her head. "No, I'm sick. My stomach hurts and I'm bleeding" she looked up. "I'm dying, Damon"

Damon averted his head to hide his grin, but Elena noticed anyway. "You're making fun of me!" she exclaimed upset. "I'm bleeding to death here and you're laughing with me?"

"Elena!" Damon said in the middle of his mirth. "You're not dying! This is completely normal, trust me"

"_This_ is normal?" she waved at the dirty sheets and raised her eyebrows.

"Yes" Damon said. "It's… natural. It's a sign you can get babies"

Wrong thing to say. Elena had calmed down a bit, but now she was back at the panicking stage. "I'm having babies now?"

"No! That's not what I meant" Damon groaned. God, did he suck at this. "I have an idea. I am going to call Caroline and I'll let her explain you everything about the birds and the bees, alrighty?"

"Why do you think she can help me?" Elena asked suspicious.

"Because she's a girl and this happens only to girls" Damon explained.

"Oh" Elena blinked. "Hey, if this happens to girls, then what happens to boys?" she asked when Damon dialed Carolines number.

"We have nice dreams and we get excited, but in time we learn to control the excitement" Damon answered uneasy.

"What do you dream of?" Elena asked, her head diagonally, not at all curious. Damon's cheeks turned pink and he swallowed. "Eh… next question, please"

* * *

**Part 2**

After Damon had made that awkward phone call, he was the one being called. "Miss me already?" he said, thinking it was Caroline.

"Are you okay?" Alaric asked. Without awaiting an answer he continued. "How good are you with cars?"

"I can drive them quite well" Damon bragged.

"Yeah, I know, but not's not what I meant" Ric said. "Remember I spent the night in prison?"

"Well, since I'm planning on telling the next generation of Saltzmans I couldn't possibly forget" Damon smirked.

"I had to leave my car there, on the street" Alaric said. "And a tow truck brought it back to my loft"

"Wow, I didn't know you could park a car in there" Damon joked. He imagined how Alaric rolled his eyes.

"Outside. I meant outside" he said.

"So, you have your car back. Then what's the problem?" Damon now wondered.

"They haven't been exactly careful with it. I'm not going to say it's wrecked, but I can't drive it like this" Alaric explained. "So I'm calling you to ask you a favor"

"No, Ric, sorry, you're not getting a new car for your birthday" Damon said. "Not until you learn how to drive responsible"

Alaric sighed impatient. "Just knock it off with the dumb comments" he said a little annoyed. "I just need to know if you could help me fix it. If you can't, fine, then I'll call Stefan"

Damon pictured Alaric and Stefan working at Alaric's car and it didn't appeal to him at all. Ric was _his_ buddy.

"No, I'll be right there"

* * *

**Part 3**

Elena was too ashamed to leave her room and she didn't open when someone knocked. And thus Caroline invited herself in. She found her best friend sitting in a corner, her arms thrown around her knees.

"Ah, poor thing" Caroline sighed compassionate as she walked to Elena, a box in her arms. "Damon told me what happened. You okay?"

Elena shrugged and wiped her tears. "He's says this is normal. How would he know? He's a dude, isn't he?"

"But he's right" Caroline said and she sank down next to her.

"My stomach hurts" Elena sobbed. Caroline searched through her box and conjured a small box of painkillers. She took one and handed it to Elena. "Take this. It'll take the pain away" Elena accepted the pill, but didn't take it in. "Just swallow it, Elena, it can't hurt" Elena put the pill in her mouth and as her cheeks moved up and down Caroline hastily added: "No, don't chew it!"

Elena shivered by the horrible taste and looked afraid at Caroline. "Is something bad going to happen now?"

"No, it'll work just fine" Caroline sighed. "But it's not a good taste" She stood up and stuck her hand out. "Come on, get up, we're going to get you cleaned up" Elena took her hand and walked uneasy with her. At the door she braked. "What?" Caroline frowned. "Damon and Stefan are out there. I can't face them like this" Elena said ashamed.

"Damon is gone to Ric, they're fixing his car" Caroline reassured her. "And I haven't seen Stefan, but this is a big house, we can easily find a way around him"

"Okay, then" Elena gave in with a small voice and they left the room.

Caroline guided her to the shower and she closed the door. She helped take off her upper clothing, but the underwear she left to Elena herself. "I'm going to close the curtain now, you can handle yourself now?"

"You're staying here?" Elena asked.

"If that's what you want" Caroline said.

"Yes, please" Elena said. "I want to know some things"

"Yeah, I thought you would" Caroline said, while Elena put on the shower. She shrieked. "Elena?" "I'm okay, it's just cold" "Okay, so, what do you want to know?" Caroline asked. "Why does this happen? And will it happen again and if so when? How long will it go on?" Elena fired her questions.

"This happens so that women can have babies later. You get it a few days every month and it will end when you're about fifty" Caroline answered.

"Fifty?" Elena exclaimed. "Why do we need to have babies? Where do they come from anyway?"

It was a good thing Elena couldn't see Caroline's face. At first she thought Damon had blown the situation a little out of proportion, but now she realized he was right. Elena was in bad shape.

"Ehm…" Caroline started, feeling uneasy. "You had sex with Stefan, right? You slept in his bed, you kissed and he did things with you and you liked it?"

No answer. Then, a few seconds later: "I kind of remember I slept in his bed, but I can't remember the feeling. Is it supposed to be nice?"

"If he's good, it should be heaven" Caroline laughed.

"Hey, Caroline?" Elena asked. "You slept with Damon, right? Was that… heaven?"

Caroline's cheeks turned red. "Eh…next question, please"

* * *

**Part 4**

Kelsey threw down the shovel when her phone rang. Without looking at the screen she pressed cancel.

"How long are you going to keep avoiding me?"

Kelsey turned around and looked at Derek, who put away his phone. "Until you get it in your thick skull that I don't want to talk to you"

"We _have_ to talk" Derek said.

"I just buried my sister" Kelsey said emotional. "I had to leave her last night, because I was turning and now I can't even given her a proper funeral. I just put her in the ground, like a dog"

"I'm sorry" Derek said. "I feel terrible about it. Amber was my girlfriend"

"Yeah, well, she couldn't have meant that much to you" Kelsey shot at him. "Where were you that night? Why weren't you there to help us?"

"I got chicken" Derek said soft.

"_We have to go to the Boarding House" Damon said urgent. He looked at Derek. "You're coming with us?" Derek looked from Damon to Alaric and then shook his head. "No, I'm going to stay here" Damon, Alaric, Stefan and Katherine ran outside, leaving Derek in the bar. _

"So, once again you acted like your own cowardly self" Kelsey said disgusted.

"I'm sorry" Derek repeated.

"That's not bringing her back" Kelsey said angry. "Don't you get it? This is my fault! I bit her" she cried.

"No! It's not your fault" Derek said sharp. "If she hadn't been turned vampire one bite wouldn't have killed her. She might've been sick, but she wouldn't have died. The one who turned her is responsible for her death"

Kelsey stared at Derek. "Stefan Salvatore turned her"

Derek stuck his hand in his coat and pulled out a stake. "Then you know what to do" he said, handing out the stake.

* * *

**Part 5**

Alaric and Damon were standing in Alaric's garage. "You call that not wrecked?" Damon said, looking at the car.

"It's not that bad" Alaric said, not very convincing. "We can still fix it"

"Alright then" Damon gave in and he rolled up his sleeves. He walked at the front side of the car and gave a look at it. While he did some things Alaric came standing next to him. He leaned against the car.

"You've been hanging out with Elena quite a lot lately" he started. Damon avoided Alaric's look and pretended to concentrate on fixing the car. "Not that I mind" Alaric continued. "But… is something going on between the two of you? Did she break up with Stefan?"

Damon let out a deep sigh. Didn't Ric understand how painful this conversation was? "We're just friends, okay? She's still with Stefan" he said annoyed.

"Okay, then" Alaric said relieved.

"Why is it such a big deal for you anyway?" Damon asked, getting back at the car.

"I only have the best interest for Elena" Alaric said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Damon asked annoyed.

"It means I'm not sure if you would be good for Elena" Alaric said careful. "I know she's more to you than just a friend, but she already has a boyfriend. Stay away from her"

Damon didn't answer, but pulled some threads.

"You're angry now" Alaric noted. "Look, I don't want to piss you off, but you can be kind of reckless"

"Yeah, I heard you" Damon said. "I'm reckless, I'm not good enough, she already has Stefan, yada yada yada. Did you ask me to come here to help you or to preach on me? Because in case two I'm leaving now and you can call Steffie, so he can help you"

Alaric imagined him and Stefan working on his car and it didn't appeal to him at all. _Damon_ was his buddy, not Stefan.

"No, I'll keep my mouth shut"

* * *

**Part 6**

Caroline had convinced Elena to leave the house to enjoy the summer weather. "Just because that bitch is visiting you doesn't mean you should stay inside" And so they walked around the streets. Random streets. It was a total coincidence they ended up at Alaric's loft, seeing Alaric and Damon working, shirtless. It was hot. The weather. Elena crossed the street, while Caroline walked further.

"Hey, Caroline!"

Caroline looked around when she saw Alaric waving. She flashed to them. "You couldn't tell me?" she asked Elena. Elena pulled her shoulders. "Sorry" "Mind if I get one of these?" Caroline asked, looking at the crate underneath the table with tools. "Sure, go ahead" Ric said.

"Can I have one?" Elena asked.

"No, sorry, you're not old enough, Elena" Alaric said. He accepted the beer Caroline handed to him. She gave one to Damon too. Elena tried to swipe it from him, but he held it high above her head.

"Elena, can I talk to you?" Alaric demanded and before she could answer he pulled her away from Damon. Damon already knew what Alaric wanted to talk about and he shut the hood. He turned around and leaned against the car, taking a sip from his beer.

Caroline came standing next to him, reaching out a small box. Still drinking Damon looked at the box out the corner of his eye. "What's that?" he asked as he put the bottle down on the roof.

"Painkillers" Caroline explained. "I told Elena she can only have one each day, but I don't trust her with it. Can you keep these with you?"

Damon accepted the box and put it in his pocket. Then he looked back ahead.

"What is she doing here?"

Caroline followed Damon's stare and saw Bonnie standing just outside the garage.

"Hey", Bonnie shyly said. "Can I talk to you?"

"No" Damon said short.

"I wasn't talking to you" Bonnie replied cold. She looked sharp at Caroline.

"Eh, yeah, sure" Caroline said confused and she followed Bonnie to the other side of the street.

"Was that Bonnie?" Elena asked, who took Caroline's place. Damon nodded and grabbed his beer, before Elena could take it. "Oh, come on, just let me have one sip, one. I just want to know how it tastes"

Damon let out a deep sigh, seeing no way out. "Alright, just a sip" he gave. He put his finger in the opening of the bottle and capsized it. Then he held it against Elena's lips and slowly smeared them.

When he wanted to take away his hand Elena took it and stuck his finger slowly in her mouth. Then she lay her hand in Damon's neck and pulled him closer. She pressed her lips on his. She grabbed his hair and Damon gently pushed her down on the hood.

His hands slowly searched their way up, while he kissed Elena's jaw line. Elena pinched her nails in Damon's back and curled up against him. She pulled up her knees and threw her legs around Damon's waist.

"Elena?" she heard Damon say. "You're drooling"

Elena blinked and shook her head. She wiped her mouth, avoiding Damon's stare. Instead she focused on Caroline and Bonnie, wondering what they were talking about.

"I know he hates me and he has every right to" Bonnie cried. "But I can't forget him. I tried so hard, but I can't"

"I thought you hated him" Caroline frowned. "And even if, your family would never approve"

"I know! They would never forgive me, but I can't help the way I feel" Bonnie said. "What does it matter, he won't talk to me anyway"

"Well, why did you have to jinx Elena?" Caroline said a little helpless.

"I just wanted to make her happy again!" Bonnie explained. "She's been through so much and I wanted her to be happy. She's been crying over Stefan's departure and everything that's happened to her. I just wanted to conjure a smile on her face. I never meant for things to get out of control"

Caroline sighed and looked at the other side of the street, where Damon and Elena were taking pictures with Elena's phone.

"She has Stefan" Bonnie said, knowing what Caroline was thinking. "They're going through a hard time right now, but they'll work it out. They have to, they belong together. Elena can't have both"

Caroline averted her head back to Bonnie. "May I ask where this sudden change of heart comes from? You hated him and now you're crushing on him?"

"A lot has happened while you were gone, Caroline" was all Bonnie said.

* * *

**Part 7**

The Gilbert House

Stefan kicked the door open and walked in.

"You can't do this" Katherine said behind him.

"Since when do you have a conscious?" Stefan scoffed. "Look, I'm just going to grab Elena and then I'm out"

"Why? Why can't you let her be for a second?" Katherine said frustrated.

"Because she needs me now" Stefan said. "She's going through an emotional time right now"

"She's PMS'd" Katherine disdained. "She needs a pillow, a pot of ice cream and a good chick flick"

Stefan turned around. "I can't lose her, Katherine" he said with a sad face. "I love her"

Katherine literally turned her back on him. "Now what?" Stefan said annoyed. "Come on, Katherine, you know how I feel about her. There's nothing new about what I just said"

Katherine turned around again, pissed. "If it's not Amber, it's Elena. Where do I fit in this? We had a history together, Stefan. Doesn't that mean anything to you?"

Stefan pointed both his index fingers at her. "There you said it, history, so it's all in the past. And when it comes to Amber, it's my fault if she's dead. Can't you understand I feel guilty about it?"

"You didn't force her to attack Elena" Katherine said.

"No, but I turned her, I'm the reason Klaus could use her. I'm the reason Elena got abducted on her birthday" Stefan said.

"Elena got _what_?"

Stefan and Katherine turned around. Jeremy was standing in the doorway of the kitchen.

* * *

**Part 8**

Evening fell and the gang at Alaric's loft had moved inside. Damon had given in to Elena's beer request and she was now halfway her second. Status Quo was playing and Caroline made her way to Damon. She took his hand and pulled him with her. Bonnie took his place.

"Hey, Elena" she said soft.

"Hiii" Elena smiled and she threw her arms around her friend and squeezed her. "How you doing?"

"Fine" Bonnie said. "You?"

"Very good" Elena answered. She looked up and gasped. "Looook, I can see the stars"

"It's seven, it's not even dark yet" Bonnie said. "And we're inside. You can't see the sky"

"They really are there" Elena said breathless. "They are so bright and shiny"

"Yeah, I think you got enough" Bonnie said, taking Elena's beer.

In the meantime Caroline used her excuse of dancing with Damon to talk to him. "You know I'm a very bad liar and with you I'm not even going to try it. So I'm just going to come out and say it. Bonnie is really sorry for what she did to Elena. She really hopes you can give her a second chance"

Damon rolled his eyes. "You may be a bad liar, Bonnie is a great one. She's got you all wrapped around her finger"

"You need to let it go, Damon" Caroline said. "She's really sorry" She looked at Bonnie and gave her a sign. Bonnie got up and Elena watched how she walked to Damon. Caroline let go of Damon. "Dance, talk, work it out" She walked away.

Elena smacked the bottle, which she had stolen back from Bonnie, on the table. She staggered to Damon and Bonnie, grabbed Bonnies shoulder and pushed her away. "Stay away from him, bitch" she babbled.

"Elena, you're drunk" Bonnie said annoyed.

"No, I'm not" Elena denied. Her head rocked up and down and she gagged. "I feel sick"

* * *

**Part 9**

The Salvatore Boarding House

Stefan and Katherine were back home. Stefan had told Jeremy everything that had happened on Elena's birthday and only after making sure Jeremy wouldn't do anything stupid he had left.

"You must be hungry" Katherine said and before Stefan could comment she went off to the basement. She came back with two bags of blood and walked to the cupboard, where she pulled out two wine-glasses.

She poured the blood in the glasses as if it were wine. She gave one to Stefan and lifted hers to toast. "Cheers" she said and she hooked her arm in Stefan's. She pulled him to the couch and made him sit down.

"Face it, Stefan, she's gone" Katherine said smug. "Elena has forgotten all about you. Better do the same"

"Well, I have to walk these shoes, so it's kind of hard to forget all about me" Stefan shot back. Katherine rolled her eyes and drank some blood. She put her glass down and decided to just go for it.

She leaned forward and kissed his clavicle. Her tongue licked its way up, her teeth chewed his earlobe and Stefan sat just by lifeless. Katherine pulled away and sighed. "Gee, you're boring. Since when did you get so boring?"

She began to undress. When her upper clothes were removed she threw herself on top of Stefan.

"Okay, cover up, sis"

Stefan quickly pushed Katherine off of him and stared shocked at the doorway, where Damon was standing with Elena in his arms.

* * *

**Part 10**

Katherine quickly put on her clothes as Damon carried Elena upstairs. "You can lay her down on my bed, I'll sleep on the couch" Stefan said. Damon held his steps, but didn't turn around.

Then he walked further to Stefan's room where he lay Elena down on Stefan's bed. He took off her shoes and left. He went to Elena's room-yes, she had her own room in the house-and collected the dirty sheets, which had been lying there since morning.

Downstairs Stefan was furious at Katherine.

"See what you've done? Now Elena will think I cheated on her and I didn't do anything!" he raged.

"She's sleeping, Stefan! She didn't see shit!" Katherine shot back.

"When will you get it in your head that I have no interest in you whatsoever? If you're so eager on having someone to play with, try Damon" Stefan fired.

"That's low, even for you" Katherine said. She got up to open the door; someone had ringed. A short, blonde girl was standing in the doorway. Her face was wet of crying. "Hello, I…eh…I need to talk to Stefan Salvatore"

Katherine raised her eyebrows and looked down on the visitor. "Who's asking?" she said arrogant.

"Kelsey Lindy" Kelsey said who succeeded in keeping her voice under control.

"Let her in, Kat" Stefan said and Katherine reluctantly stepped aside. Kelsey walked into the room and Stefan got up. "I'm really sorry for what happened to your sister. You are her sister, right?"

Kelsey only nodded.

"I never meant for anything fatal to happen to her" Stefan continued.

"And that makes it okay?" Kelsey now said.

"No! Not at all! I'm not trying to make excuses" Stefan hastily said.

"Good" Kelsey said. "I couldn't bear to hear them"

Katherine slammed the door and Stefan looked up. "Can you cut to the chase, dear, we don't have all night"

Kelsey ignored her. "In ten minutes the moon will rise and I will turn. I should bite you and make you suffer the way Amber has suffered"

"I understand your pain" Stefan said, but Kelsey covered her ears not to hear it.

"Stop trying to talk yourself out of it! Stop trying to pretend you know how I feel! You can't possibly know!" she cried. She breathed heavily. "You're lucky I'm not like you. I don't play with people, I don't manipulate them, I don't use them for my own personal gain, I don't make them suffer"

"Tick tock, tick tock" Katherine teased. She yawned. "Stefan, please, snap her neck, rip her heart out, liberate her from her pain"

"Speaking of hearts…" Kelsey conjured a stake out of her pocket, the stake Derek had given her. She aimed for Stefan's heart, but the moment she wanted to stake, she gasped. Her eyes bulged and blood came out of her mouth.

* * *

**Soundtrack**

Jimmy Eat World: Always be (14x01, Elena pms'd)

Fountains of Wayne: All kinds of time (14x02, Ric calling Damon)

Halestorm: Bad Romance (Lady Gaga cover) (14x03, Caroline giving Elena sexual education)

Parachute: All that I am (14x04, Derek trying to talk to Kelsey)

We are the in crowd: Rumor mill (14x05, Alaric talking to Damon about Elena)

Hedley: She's so sorry (14x06, Bonnie tricking Caroline)

Sara Bareilles: Gonna get over you (14x07, Stefan and Katherine talking about Elena, Amber)

Status Quo: Rocking all over the world (14x08, Caroline talking to Damon about Bonnie)

Sara Bareilles: Machine gun (14x09, Katherine trying to seduce Stefan)

Avril Lavigne: Slipped away (14x10, Kelsey wanting to kill Stefan)


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: The Setup **

**Part 1**

Kelsey's body dropped on the floor and Damon appeared with her heart in his hand.

"You killed her" Stefan said.

"You're welcome" Damon said.

"You shouldn't have done that" Stefan said. "I deserved to die"

"You're welcome" Damon repeated now pissed. Stefan's ingratitude annoyed him immense. His ripper mood didn't appeal to Damon, not anymore. But neither did he have to go back to his holier than the pope days.

"You always do this. You face a problem you can't handle and so you eliminate the problem" Stefan said.

Damon lifted up the body and threw it over his shoulder. "I'll take care of this" he said and he walked towards the front door. "By the way, Steffie, it was _your_ problem, not mine" He walked outside and dropped the body. He turned around again and looked inside. "Anyone got a match?"

Katherine came flashing to him with a match box and was so kind to give him one. He put it on, but the moment he wanted to drop it he felt a cold wind on his hand and the match was put out.

"Don't"

Damon and Katherine looked at Derek.

"Don't burn her" Derek said. "You should bury her with her sister. Come on, I know where it is"

But Damon and Katherine didn't move a muscle.

"What are you waiting for?" Derek said desperate.

"Hey, you're the one being eager on throwing a family reunion, so you handle the guest of honor" Damon said. He grabbed Kelsey's collar, lifted her up with one hand and pushed her in Derek's arms. "Have a happy afterlife together" he said as he returned to the house, Katherine following him.

"Dick" Derek said and he dragged Kelsey away.

**Part 2**

The next morning.

Caroline arrived in the kitchen, where the breakfast table was set. Liz was making some coffee and it seemed as if she tried to avoid looking at her daughter.

"Mom?" Caroline said, sensing something was wrong. Liz didn't react, but pretended to be busy. "Mom, what's going on?"

"You want some coffee?" Liz asked, avoiding the question. Caroline got up and walked towards her mother. "Mom, what's wrong? Why are you acting like this?"

Liz turned around and leaned against the sink. "I've been having flashes"

"Flashes of what?" Caroline asked.

"Of things I thought I forgot" Liz said. "Things I suppressed, forced myself to forget"

"Or someone else made you" Caroline said. She remembered the talk with Tyler. "_What about your mother?" Tyler asked. "Doesn't she wonder where you are?"_

"_I guess she's compelled" Caroline said soft._

"You were never with your father, were you?" Liz asked trembling. Caroline shook her head and broke down. Liz held her in her arms and caressed her hair as they both cried. "I should've known. I should've made sure. I should've called your dad"

"Mom, no, it's not your fault. You were being compelled" Caroline said. Liz let go. "Stefan came to the house and I didn't want him to come in, but he was already invited in. And when he came in he compelled me to let Amber in. I recognized her from the WANTED poster. She compelled me to think you were with your dad and that you would come back by the end of the summer"

"She's dead, mom" Caroline said. "She can't hurt you anymore"

**Part 3**

Elena opened her eyes and sat up. One thing was certain. This was not her room. Neither was it Damon's. A picture of her and Stefan told her this was Stefan's room. She got up and regretted it the moment she stood on her feet.

Her head bounced, everything was blurry and she got so dizzy she had to sit down again. And on top of that her stomach was twisting around. Then she remembered the state she was in. This was just one of the symptoms…Wait, Caroline didn't say anything about feeling nauseous.

"Hey, I cleaned your sheets" Damon said in the doorway. He noticed Elena's pale face. "Are you okay?" he slowly asked. Elena didn't dare to speak in case she'd vomit. Damon, who saw the danger, rushed to Elena, took her elbow and flashed her to the bathroom. Just in time.

"Don't be shy, just let it all out" Damon said as the vomit splashed on the porcelain. He winded her hair around his hand so it wouldn't get dirty.

Elena leaned back and hit his thorax. Damon jerked some toilet paper and wiped Elena's mouth. "I'm sorry, Damon" she said weak. "I don't know what's wrong with me"

"You're having a hangover" Damon explained. "You drank too much beer last night, you were drunk"

"Have I done anything stupid last night?" she asked afraid.

Damon recalled the last night.

_Elena smacked the bottle, which she had stolen back from Bonnie, on the table. She staggered to Damon and Bonnie, grabbed Bonnies shoulder and pushed her away. "Stay away from him, bitch" she babbled._

"_Elena, you're drunk" Bonnie said annoyed. _

"_No, I'm not" Elena denied. Her head rocked up and down and she gagged. "I feel sick"_

_She grabbed her stomach and threw up, vomit splashing on Damon's shoes. She rocked back and forth and fainted, but Damon caught her. "I think that's our key"_

"No, not at all", Damon reassured her.

**Part 4**

Tyler logged in to read his email. He frowned when he saw the 65 unread messages. He clicked on the first one. "I know what you are"

He clicked on the second one. "I know what you are"

He clicked on the third one. "I know what your are'

All 65 mails held the same message. I know what you are. Tyler clicked on the reply button. "Hey, dude, don't you have anything better to do in your spare time? Don't you have a girlfriend or boyfriend to annoy? Get a life, already"

He pressed send. It seemed like only a second had passed when he already received an answer.

"I know what you are and I'm going to tell everybody"

"Suit yourself, moron" Tyler send and he shut the computer down.

**Part 5**

"Open the door now, Stefan! I need to talk to my sister!"

Stefan opened the door after Jeremy had banged it about twelve times.

"Alright, alright, don't get all up tied" Stefan said as he opened the door, a blood bag in his hand. "Now, what brings you here? Something about Elena, I assume?"

"I need to talk to her" Jeremy repeated. "And you know why"

Stefan shrugged. "Why didn't you come here last night?"

"Because I knew Elena wasn't here. I knew she was with Alaric and her friends, I didn't want to make a scene" Jeremy explained.

"And you were also chicken that either Katherine or I would rip you into little pieces" Stefan added.

"Can I just talk to my sister, already?" Jeremy said annoyed.

Stefan made an inviting move with his hand. "Check the rooms"

Jeremy walked inside and went upstairs, when Damon came his way. "What are you up to?" he asked without even looking at Jeremy. "I'm going to my sister. You'd be really helpful if you'd tell me where to find her" Damon grabbed Jeremy's shirt. "Bad idea, lil' bro. She's not in the mood to hear any preaches"

"Damon, let go of him" Elena had appeared on top of the stairs. "I'll talk to him"

Damon let go of him, but still looked at him threatening. "Don't upset her"

He step aside to let Jeremy pass, but Jeremy himself just stayed where he was.

"Why didn't you tell me a vampire attacked you and brought you to Klaus?" Jeremy asked angry.

Elena pulled her shoulders and played with her nails.

"Who told you that?" Damon asked. "Ric?"

"No, not Ric, though I thought he would've" Jeremy said still looking at Elena. "You thought I wouldn't find out? You thought I'm just a little kid who doesn't know a damn thing about anything?"

"No, Jeremy, that's not how it's like" Elena said quickly. "I wanted to tell you, but…"

"You were waiting for the right time?" Jeremy hissed.

"No, she just needed a break" Damon came in between. "She almost got killed by Klaus, she was this close to being werewolf food, so please give her the time of day for not considering your delicate marshmallow feelings"

"You know what, Elena?" Jeremy said trembling. "From now on you can fix your own problems"

"That's what she always does, moron" Damon defended Elena. Jeremy turned around and ran out of the house.

"Jeremy, wait!" Elena shouted, but he ignored her. "He hates me" Elena said sad.

"He'll come around" Damon assured her. "You hated me, too and look where we are now"

"Don't get too cocky" Stefan said from beneath.

"You still here? I thought you left already, like to some other place in this house" Damon said looking at Stefan like he was dirt.

"Are you kidding me?" Stefan said sarcastic. "I'm enjoying this way too much"

**Part 6**

"I tried, Bonnie, but like I said it didn't work"

Caroline and Bonnie were sitting on Caroline's bed, a large bag of candy between them. "Well, then you didn't try hard enough" Bonnie snapped. "Why did you have to bring Elena with you anyway?"

"I'm sorry?" Caroline said, getting up from the bed. "I wouldn't have been there if not for Elena. She's the one that dragged me to Ric's loft in the first place. You're the one that butted in without an invitation"

Bonnies face changed from angry to upset. "I'm sorry, Caroline" she said soft. She bowed her head and started crying. "It's just…I don't know what I'm supposed to do. I don't know how I can make it up. I screwed up so hard"

Caroline sank down on the bed again. "Hey, don't cry, okay" she said. "You know all you have to do is lift the spell on Elena and then he might talk to you again…But Damon told me you couldn't"

Bonnie shook her head.

"Okay, I know something" Caroline said. "I have an idea to fix this. It's one of the oldest tricks in the book, but I promise it'll work"

Bonnie wiped her tears. "Okay, what is it?"

Caroline conjured her phone. "I will call Damon to tell Elena wants to meet him at my place. He'll come running straight here. I'll create some sphere and make sure you have the place for yourself"

"Great plan, Caroline" Bonnie said. "The only problem is Elena will be with him, they're like a Siamese twin"

"Not if you make sure she's not" Caroline said.

Outside Katherine was clinging on the wall next to Caroline's room. As soon as she realized the conversation had reached its climax she let go and landed on the ground. Then she rushed back home.

**Part 7**

"Can you repeat…basically everything you just said?"

Katherine had told Damon what she heard in Caroline's room.

"You spied on my friends. That's rude" Elena said shocked.

"That's not the point, Elena" Damon said, raising his hand to silence her. "Are they really going to try to set me up with that piece of nothing?"

"Hey, those are my best friends you're talking about" Elena said upset.

"Elena, shush" Katherine said as if she was talking to a dog. She looked back at Damon.

"Caroline will call you at 7pm and she will tell you that Elena wants to meet you at her place. Bonnie will make sure Elena is not with you when that happens. Now, after Caroline has called you, you have to call Elena and say it's time" she said.

"Time for what?" Elena asked confused and even Damon didn't quite get it.

"To hit the road" Katherine cleared up. "Don't worry, I'll give you a head start" she said waving with the hair styler.

"Won't she be mad? Bonnie, I mean?" Elena asked.

"Oh, yeah, she will be furious" Katherine smiled. "I can't wait to see the look on her face"

**Part 8**

7pm.

Damon's phone rang, while Katherine was standing next to him, her hair straight. Bonnie had called Elena to go to The Grill to 'have a drink'.

"Yes?" Damon said smooth.

"Damon?" Caroline asked.

"No, the pope" Damon sarcastically replied. Caroline sighed. "You're sooo funny! Anyways, are you busy now?"

"Ehm, depends, why?" Damon asked.

"I might have a little something in store for you" Caroline said mischievous.

"Oh oh, should I worry?" Damon asked. Caroline laughed. "No, not at all" she reassured him. "It involves my house, dinner, you, Elena…You get my point?"

"Elena wants to meet me? Why didn't she ask me? She practically lives here" Damon asked, pretending to be suspicious. Just saying 'Okay, I'll be right there' would be a little weird, especially with Damon and his trust issues.

"She feels guilty. She feels like cheating on Stefan. That's why I suggested to do it at my place. You'll be alone" Caroline explained.

"Okay, then" Damon said. "Ehm, can you tell Elena I'll be there in an hour? There's some things I have to do first"

"Right, dress up, buy some flowers, I totally get it" Caroline said. She ended the conversation.

"Caroline's right" Damon said. He looked at Katherine. "She's a terrible liar"

**Part 9**

Elena and Bonnie were sitting outside the Grill, both having a lemonade, when both their phones rang.

"Bonnie" Bonnie said.

"Hello, Elena speaking" Elena said, trying not to give away anything and hoping Bonnie would be too caught up in her own conversation.

"It's time" Damon said. "Meet me at the Boarding House. I'll be in the car" He ended the conversation.

And so did Bonnie. "Elena, I'm so sorry, but I have to go" she apologized.

"Oh?" Elena said sheepish.

"Yeah, I'm having a date tonight" Bonnie blushed.

"Really? That's great! Who's the lucky one?" Elena fired her curiosity.

"Ehm, I rather not say. At least not until it's official" Bonnie said.

"Of course, I get it" Elena said. Bonnie put some money on the table. "See you tomorrow?"

"Yeah, tell me all that happened" Elena waved as Bonnie walked away. The moment she was gone Elena jumped up and ran away as if she was being chased.

**Part 10**

7.40 pm

Katherine watched Elena jumping into Damon's car and Damon driving away. She knew now was her turn and an evil grin appeared on her face. She stuck her hand in her pocket and conjured a box named Sonata, which she had swiped from Jeremy.

"_Elena got what?" _

_Stefan and Katherine turned around. Jeremy was standing in the doorway of the kitchen._

"_Jeremy, please let me explain. But not here. Let's go to the kitchen where we can talk in private" Stefan said and he went into the kitchen, Jeremy following him. _

_Katherine, however, stayed behind. While Stefan filled Jeremy in on what happened on Elena's birthday, Katherine's eye fell on the Sonata box. She picked it up and read the description. _

"_Hmm, interesting" she smirked and put the box in her pocket. She could see the headlines already: "Local girl dies of overdose" _

Katherine opened the box and took out all the pills that were in it, when Stefan came in the room.

"Elena?" he asked, thinking Katherine was Elena.

"Yes, Stefan?" Katherine replied cheerful. She quickly put her necklace under her clothes.

"What are you doing?" he asked careful. Katherine hopped to him and opened her hand with the sleeping pills. "Look, Stefan, candy" she smiled.

"Elena, that's not candy" Stefan said.

"Of course it is" Katherine said. "See?" she put all the pills in her mouth and swallowed. "Oh, they're not candy" she said as she fainted.

"Elena!" Stefan exclaimed. He shook her, but Katherine didn't react. "Damn it!" he cursed and lifted Katherine up. "Please wake up"

Katherine opened her eyes. "Thank God" Stefan said. "I'll bring you to the hospital"

Katherine grabbed Stefan's sleeve. "Where's Bonnie?"

"I'll call her" Stefan said. He brought Katherine to his car and while he drove he dialed Bonnies number.

Bonnie left her house to go to Caroline's when her phone rang. "Stefan, can you make it quick? I don't have much time"

"Elena had an accident. She took a bunch of pills. I'm taking her to the hospital, but she wants to see you"

"I'm on my way" Bonnie said and she dialed Caroline's number. "Caroline? Change of plan"

Soundtrack

Five For Fighting: The Garden (15x01, Damon gets rid of Kelsey's body)

Boys Like Girls: Go (15x02, Caroline telling her mom the truth about her absence)

Train: Breakfast in bed (15x03, Damon taking care of Elena)

Hoobastank: Crawling in the dark (15x04, Tyler getting strange mails)

Black Veils Brides: Savior (15x05, Damon defending Elena to Jeremy)

Flyleaf: Breathe today (15x06, Caroline coming with a plan to set up Damon and Bonnie)

The Raveonettes: Black sarin (15x07, Katherine telling Damon about Caroline's plan)

James Blunt: Out of my mind (15x08, Caroline calling Damon)

Neon Trees: Everybody talks (15x09, Damon calling Elena)

Paramore: All I wanted (15x10, Katherine pretending to be Elena)


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: Like Fugitives**

**Part 1**

Stefan ran into the hospital, Katherine in his arms. "Somebody help me! My girlfriend's sick"

A doctor came running, while a nurse followed him with a stretcher. Stefan lay her down on it.

"What happened?" the doctor said, while he rode the stretcher to an examination room. "She OD'd on some pills" "Do you know what pills? What kind?" the doctor continued. "Sleeping pills" Stefan hastily said. "I didn't catch the name, though" He looked at the doctor. "She'll be okay, right?"

"We'll empty her stomach, but it's important for us to know what pills she took, so we can give her the right medication" the doctor said.

"I'll take care of it" Stefan promised.

The doctor and nurses walked in in the room, but Stefan had to stay outside. He walked to a seat and sank down, his head in his hands.

"Please tell me she'll be okay"

He looked up. Bonnie had arrived.

"I don't know. She was awake when I brought her here and they're going to empty her stomach" Stefan said.

"This is all my fault, Stefan" Bonnie said soft. "I shouldn't have done this to her. The magic, I mean"

"Like you said, it's complicated" Stefan said.

"Maybe not" Bonnie said slowly. "It all depends on how far you're willing to go"

"I'm not sure I know what you mean" Stefan said careful.

"How far are you willing to go to get Elena back? The real Elena" Bonnie said mischievous.

"I'd give my life for it" Stefan said serious.

"Yeah, well, that won't be necessary" Bonnie said. "If you want her back, this is what you need to do"

She leaned forward and whispered conspiracy with Stefan.

* * *

**Part 2**

The doctor came outside and Stefan and Bonnie got up. "How is she?" Stefan asked afraid. The doctor bowed his head. "I'm truly sorry" he said. "We did everything we could, but we couldn't save her"

Stefan lost his balance and Bonnie helped him sit down.

"Can we see her?" Bonnie asked. The doctor nodded. "Do you think you're able to see her right now?" she asked Stefan.

Stefan nodded. "Yeah, I have to" he said and he got up. They walked into the room and shut the door. The nurse was still in there, cleaning up. Stefan walked to the bed and held Katherine's hand. He cried.

"That's not Elena" Bonnie said anxious.

"What are you talking about? Of course it's Elena!" Stefan said angry, without looking up.

"No, this is Katherine!" Bonnie said pissed. "First of all," she walked to the bed and grabbed Katherine's arm. "she's cold"

"Well, yeah, she, Elena, just died. You're supposed to be cold when you're dead" Stefan snapped.

The nurse turned around, annoyed. "Can you please keep it down? This is a hospital"

"Sorry" Stefan said. Bonnie leaned towards him. "You're not supposed to be cold right after you die. When you died in 1864 did your brain die with you?" she hissed. She stopped to catch a breath.

"Second of all," she stuck her hand in Katherine's décolleté and conjured the necklace. "This is not Elena's necklace. This is the necklace I put an anti-sun incantation on, because Elena asked me to"

"And third of all…"

Stefan and Bonnie looked up and saw Katherine sitting up.

"…I'm hungry" she said and she grabbed the nurse, biting her neck.

* * *

**Part 3**

Damon and Elena were driving into the night.

"Where we going?" Elena asked curious. His eyes kept on the road Damon replied: "Remember when I took you to Georgia?"

Elena gasped. "We're going to Bree's Bar?" she asked excited.

"No" Damon said. "Bree's Bar is gone. But there's another place I'd like to take you"

He drove further for another twenty minutes. Then he parked the car on a parking lot of a restaurant. A very closed restaurant.

"Damon, what are we doing here?" Elena asked confused.

"Are you hungry?" Damon asked with a smirk.

"Yes" Elena said. There was no point denying; her stomach had been rattling all road.

"Then get out of the car" Damon said. He got out of the car and rushed to Elena's door so he could open it.

"Damon, this place is closed. You won' get any dinner here" Elena said, staying in the car.

"Of course we will" Damon said mischievous. He stuck out his hand. "Do you trust me?"

Elena hesitated a few seconds, but then accepted Damon's hand. "Of course I trust you" She let Damon guide her to the backside of the restaurant. They sneaked alongside the ground until they reached a backdoor. Damon put his shoulder against it and forced it to open.

"It's pitch dark" Elena whispered. "I can't see a thing"

"But I can" Damon said. "I can see perfectly" He tightened his grip on Elena's hand. "Just stay close to me, then nothing's going to happen"

Damon led Elena in and through the darkness and like Damon had promised nothing happened. It was literally blind trust.

They reached another door and this time it just opened. It was the kitchen.

"Ding! Ding! Ding!" Damon said. He pulled Elena into the room. "Go ahead. Have dinner"

"We can't do this!" Elena said shocked. "They will need the food tomorrow"

Damon pulled out some money and put it on the table. "Happy now?"

"Yes" Elena approved with a big smile. She walked to the fridge and opened it. "Oh, look, chicken leftover" She took the pan with grilled chicken and put it on the table.

Damon put out a bag of deep fried fries and put the chicken in the oven so it would get hot again. While the frying pan was heating up, Damon looked for something to throw the fries in. "How about this?" Elena said, showing a pack of coffee filters.

"Perfect" Damon said. He threw the fries in the frying pan. "I think the chicken should be ready" He took the pot out of the oven and placed it on the table. After that he put out the frying pan. "Can you open those filters?" he asked Elena.

Elena put out two coffee filters and held them open, so Damon could pour the fries in them. "I think we're set" he winked at Elena. He took the pan with chicken and led Elena to another door. The emergency exit. There was a stairs, which they climbed, that brought them to the roof.

"Damon" Elena said breathless. The view was magnificent.

"Come on" Damon said. He walked to the center of the roof and put down the pot. He walked back to Elena and accepted one of the filters, then took her hand and led her to the center, where he helped her sit down.

"You're insane, Damon" she said still breathless.

"I do what I can" Damon said with a wink.

* * *

**Part 4**

Katherine licked her mouth, looking as if she craved for more, which was most likely the case. She gave Bonnie such a provocative stare Bonnie wanted to grab her throat and squeeze it so hard her head would fall off.

Instead she said to Stefan, her eyes on Katherine: "Stefan? Go home. Think about how you're going to do what I told you"

"I think I had better stay here" Stefan said slowly. Bonnie seemed to be too raged to be left alone. This wasn't like her. And he didn't want to leave her with Katherine being in the state she was.

"I can handle myself very well, Stefan" Bonnie said stiff. "Go find them, even if you have to travel half the world"

Stefan took a deep breath and flashed away. Katherine wanted to do the same, but a fierce headache made her collapse.

"Aaaaaaahhhh" she cried. Bonnie walked to the door and locked it with magic.

"And now we're going to have a chat" she said. She grabbed Katherine's hair and dragged her to the bed. She jerked her necklace and threw it on the ground, destroying it. She walked to the closet and Katherine tried to get away…but she couldn't.

"Okay, bitch, what have you done to me?" Katherine snapped. "Why can't I move?"

Bonnie turned around and smiled. "Abracadabra" she said tuneful. "You know, I think that nurse you just killed, was not very good in her job. I mean, seriously, a scalpel in an examination room? Shouldn't it be in the emergency room?"

Katherine still tried to get away as Bonnie walked back to the bed. She magically ripped Katherine's shirt and sank down on the bed.

"You probably wonder why I'm not doing this magically" Bonnie said, placing the scalpel in Katherine's right side. "Well, the thing is" she pierced the scalpel into the flesh. "Punishing is so much more satisfying when you do it with your bare hands"

She pulled the knife from the right side to the left, blood spilling on the sheets and Katherine screamed, because though she couldn't move, she could feel everything.

* * *

**Part 5**

Carol Lockwood walked into Tyler's room, who was sitting on his bed, his iPod in his ears. She walked to the bed and threw a collection of photographs on it. Tyler put out his earphones and looked at the photographs.

"What is this?" he asked, pretending to be dumb.

"I found this in our mail. There was a note with it. 'Dear Mrs. Lockwood, you're son's a werewolf. Have a nice day'" Carol said. "Who is this person, Tyler?"

Tyler shrugged, acting careless, but doing his best to avoid his mother's eyes. "Just some dude who needs to get laid really soon"

"These are pictures of you" Carol said, picking up one of them and showing them to her son. "Of you turning into a monster" she continued and Tyler shivered by that choice of words.

"Ever heard of Photoshop, mom? It's a program to edit pictures and if you're really good you can do some really awesome things, like putting someone's head on someone else's body. Or making me look like a werewolf" Tyler said nervous.

"Where were you?" Carol asked. "You've been gone for weeks. Some girl tried to compel me to believe you were with Caroline, but I had vervain on me. So, where were you?"

"Why didn't you ask me yesterday, when I got back?" Tyler now fired back.

"Because I hoped you'd have the aristocracy to come to me and tell me yourself" Carol said reproachful. "So, I ask you again, where were you?"

"I _was_ with Caroline" Tyler said truthfully.

But Carol didn't believe him and thus she walked out of the room, slamming the door shut.

* * *

**Part 6**

Caroline rushed into the hospital to the reception room. "Where's Elena?"

The woman looked up. "Can I help you?" she asked calm.

"Where' my friend? Elena Gilbert?" Caroline repeated agitated. "She's supposed to be here. She overdosed"

The woman looked through her files. "Elena Gilbert" she mumbled in herself. "Oh" she said when she found the file she was looking for. She looked up at Caroline. "Maybe it's best if you talk to the doctor first"

But Caroline had no interest in talking to any doctor. She leaned forward and pierced her stare into the woman's eyes. "Where is Elena?" she repeated, accenting every word.

The woman got up and waved at a male nurse. "Can you bring this girl to Elena Gilbert? She's in examination room 3"

The nurse led Caroline to the room. Caroline turned to the nurse as they reached the door. "I'll take it from here"

The nurse walked away.

Caroline wanted to open the door, but it was locked or stuck. She knocked. "Elena? Are you in here?"

"Caroline!" she heard Elena's voice screaming. Then a shriek which made Caroline shiver from head to toe.

"Elena, what's happening?" Caroline yelled. "Open the door!"

Inside Bonnie was still slicing Katherine's tummy. She had been doing that over and over again and her hands were soaked in blood. "Keep your slutty mouth shut, bitch" she hissed.

"Bonnie? Is that you?" Caroline recognized Bonnies voice. "What are you doing with Elena?"

"It's not Elena" Bonnie said. "Damon and Katherine double crossed us. Katherine must've eavesdropped our conversation and decided to boycott us"

"Bonnie, don't do anything stupid" Caroline anxiously said. "Look, just open the door. We can talk about it"

Another ghastly scream.

Caroline put her shoulder against the door and tried to open it, but Bonnies magic was too strong. "Bonnie, stop doing this! Open the door"

Bonnie ignored her vampire friend, but focused on Katherine. "I will keep doing this until I reach your insides. Then I'll jerk them out and sell them on eBay. That way you'll have shown some value"

Caroline realized she wouldn't get inside through the door and so she started running.

Bonnie yawned. "This is tiring" she said. "Maybe I should just end you already" She walked to the sink, opened the tap and filled a bowl.

Then she walked back to the bed and poured the water over Katherine's body. She gazed at Katherine and her body set fire. As Katherine cried the window shattered and Bonnie was thrown on the ground. The fire stopped and Katherine could move again. She stumbled off the bed and crawled to a corner.

Bonnie tried to push Caroline off, but Caroline was too strong. "What's gotten into you? Have you lost your mind? What happened to you?"

Without waiting for an answer Caroline got up and walked to Katherine, reaching out. "Come on, I'll take you to my place"

Katherine took her hand and Caroline helped her up. Caroline wanted to help her walk out, but Katherine freed herself. "I can walk myself" she said bitchy. She staggered outside, Caroline following her.

At the door Caroline turned around. "We're not done yet" she said to Bonnie.

* * *

**Part 7**

The Salvatore Boarding House

Stefan was sitting in the couch between two young women.

"You want to hear a secret?"

The women stared at him as if he was a god and they nodded.

"I'm actually not supposed to be here" Stefan said. "I'm supposed to go find my girlfriend who's hooking up with my brother. But truth is, I'm emotionally too damaged to function right now. I have to recharge first"

He looked from one girl to the other. "So, what's the deal with you two? You're some hot lesbian couple?"

"No, we're friends" the woman on Stefan's right side said.

"Hmm" Stefan said. "I think I prefer hot lesbian couple" He leaned backwards. "Please, kiss. Show some love"

The women leaned forward to one another and their tongues connected with each other. Stefan leaned towards the woman on his left side and sank his fangs into her neck. He put his hand on the right woman's throat and squeezed it. He squeezed it so hard her head fell off and dropped on the ground.

"Oops" Stefan said, as the head rolled over the floor.

* * *

**Part 8**

Katherine was sitting on Caroline's bed, a blood bag in her hand. Her stomach was healed and she was wearing one of Caroline's tops. When she had finished the bag she gave it back to Caroline.

"Thank you" she said, though it took her quite some effort. They heard a car park. "I think your mother's home"

Liz had been working really late. Caroline walked to the window and shoved the curtains. "No, it's not mom" she rotated her head to the bed. "It's Matt"

Katherine nodded and got up. "Yeah, I need to go home anyway"

"No, you can stay" Caroline said. "I'll just talk to him outside"

As Katherine sank back on the bed Caroline rushed outside.

"What's going on?" she asked Matt.

"Hello to you too" Matt said a little annoyed.

Not impressed by Matt's mood Caroline said: "Why are you here, Matt? It's 10.30 pm"

"Your mother told me what happened. She told me you were abducted by Stefan and some girl named Amber" Matt said.

Caroline crossed her arms and looked away.

"So, it's true?" Matt asked to make sure.

Caroline averted her face to him. "Yes, Matt, if it makes you happy, yes, it's true"

"Why didn't you tell me?" Matt asked a little hurt.

"What does it matter?" Caroline exclaimed raising her hands. "There's nothing you can do about it"

"I know" Matt said soft, taking Caroline's hands in his. "It's just…the idea of you being there all alone…it breaks my heart"

"Well, you don't have to worry" Caroline said. "Because I wasn't alone…Tyler was with me"

Matt abruptly let go of Caroline and made a few steps backwards. "I…I have to go" he mumbled and he got back into his car.

Caroline watched him leave, feeling sorry for hurting him. But he'd asked her and she couldn't lie.

When Matt's car was out of sight she returned to the house. She went back to the room and saw Katherine had fled.

* * *

**Part 9**

Night came in and stars enlightened the scene Damon and Elena were in. Damon fed Elena his last fry. Elena bit off half of it, took the rest and fed it Damon. Then they both lay down on the ground.

"I think I could stay here forever" Elena sighed.

"I hear you" Damon agreed.

"You know this place, don't you? You knew exactly where to go" Elena said.

"I had a job here" Damon said.

Elena's eyes bulged. "You used to work?" she exclaimed.

"Well, actually Stefan had the job" Damon clarified. "I was there just to annoy him"

"Damon?" Elena asked.

"Mm?" Damon said.

"What's wrong with me?" Elena asked. "I've been feeling so vulnerable, and weak. I feel like all my emotions have been thrown into a mixer. First I want do dance around, the next moment I want to cry my heart out" she looked at Damon. "What's wrong with me?"

Damon looked away, but then looked back at her. "You sure you want to know?"

Elena nodded heavily. "Yes, I _need_ to know"

"Bonnie did this" Damon said. "She put a spell on you, to make you happy. I don't think she considered the consequences, though"

Elena shook her head confused. "Why would she do that? She's supposed to be my friend"

"Like I said, she wanted to make you happy" Damon explained. He felt like he should defend Elena's friend, despite everything she'd done.

"Then why doesn't she undo it?" Elena asked.

"She can't" Damon said. "She told me you have to snap out of it on your own terms"

Elena wiped her eyes. Unaware she had started crying.

"Which is why we have to go back" Damon said. He lifted up his head and listened carefully. "Oh oh" he said.

"What?" Elena asked nervous.

"I think we're busted" Damon said, hearing the sirens.

* * *

**Part 10**

Damon got up and pulled Elena up. He brought her to edge of the roof where he looked down. He looked back at Elena. "Do you trust me?" he asked, reaching out his hand.

This time Elena didn't hesitate. "Of course I trust you" She lay her hand in his and Damon lifted her in his arms. He stepped on the edge and jumped. They landed soft on the ground and after holding Elena in his arms a few seconds he put her down. Elena stared at his lips as if she had to restrain herself from kissing them.

Then everything happened really fast. Damon gasped and his eyes bulged. Someone grabbed Elena's arm and dashed away with her.

She arrived at the Boarding House and Stefan let go of her.

"What are you doing?" she asked anxious. "Where's Damon? What have you done to him?"

Stefan dragged her inside the house.

"What have you done to him?" Elena now cried.

"You don't have to worry" Stefan said. "He'll be okay"

"What. Have. You. Done. To. Him?" she repeated raging.

"I stabbed him" Stefan said. "Happy now?"

Elena stepped back and breathed heavily. "Why did you do that? What has he done to you?"

Stefan raised his eyebrows. "You mean other than to try and steal my girlfriend?" he asked sarcastic.

"You really need to get over yourself, already" Elena snapped. She headed to the front door, but Stefan gripped her arm. "Where you going?"

"I'm going to find him" Elena said furious.

"No chance in hell" Stefan said. He dragged her to his room, threw her inside and locked the door.

The Rasmus: Dangerous kind (16x01, Bonnie taking advantage of Stefan's emotional weakness)

Rascall Flatts: Praying for daylight (16x02, Stefan and Bonnie talking about Elena)

We the kings: Check yes Juliet (16x03, Damon and Elena in the car)

Foster The People: Call it what you want (16x04, Bonnie being furious)

Silversun Pickups: Kissing families (16x05, Carol confronting Tyler with the pictures)

All Time Low: Heroes (16x06, Caroline stopping Bonnie from killing Katherine)

One RePublic: Everybody loves me (16x07, Stefan with two women)

Michelle Branch: Here with me (16x08, Matt talking to Caroline)

Six Pence: Kiss me (16x09, Damon&Elena having dinner on the roof)

Train: Parachute (16x10, Damon and Elena jumping off the roof)

**PS: by the time you'll have finished reading this chapter the trailer for chapter 17 will be available on Youtube. Just type in 'The Host The Party' and you'll see it. There are also trailers for the passed chapters, except chapter 13. **


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: The Party**

**Part 1**

Morning came in, but Elena was too tired to get up. It had been 4 am when she had fallen asleep and even then it had been a restless night. However, she felt a sudden weight on her bed and a shadow covering her face.

She opened her eyes and stared in Damon's face. She was awake right away. She sat up and threw her arms around Damon.

"You're alive!" she cried. She held onto him like she would never let go.

"Yeah, some cop helped me" Damon said. "I had to compel him, though. He wanted me to go to the hospital"

"I wanted to go find you" Elena said, letting go of Damon. "But Stefan wouldn't let me. What is wrong with everyone? Bonnie hexes me, Caroline tries to set you up with Bonnie, Stefan tries to kill you. Why are they all acting like this?"

"They're crazy" Damon explained, helping Elena out of bed.

"I guess so" Elena said and she put on her dressing-gown. Damon took her hand and escorted her downstairs to the kitchen where they found Stefan and… Caroline and Bonnie. Elena freed herself from Damon and walked to Bonnie. She raised her hand and slapped the girl. Bonnie stared at her shocked. "Damon told me what you've done to me" Elena said. "How could you?"

But Bonnie was too shocked to answer. Elena walked back to Damon, Stefan's eyes pinching in her back.

Caroline came forward. "Look, let's all try to forget what happened" she started.

Damon shook his head. "Forget what happened? Do you have any idea of what she's done?" he said trembling. Bonnie cast him a threatening glance.

"Geez, Damon, she tried to go on a date with you. Get over yourself" Caroline exclaimed and rolled her eyes. Damon looked away, angry, but no one seemed to notice, except Elena. "He's not in love with you" she said to Bonnie. "Get it in your head already"

"Okaaayyy" Caroline said as if the last few sentences hadn't been spoken. "I was thinking of throwing a party at the Grill"

"I'm not in the mood for partying" Damon said.

"Oh, come on!" Caroline said. "It will be good for all of us. It will wash away the dirty days we've had lately and Elena never had a real birthday party. She's 18, she should have us throw a party for her"

Damon looked at Elena. "If you want it, I'll do it"

Elena looked at the rest of the gang. Caroline vowed her hands. "Please, Elena? Pretty, pretty pleeeaasse?"

Elena rolled her eyes. "Alright then" she gave in.

"Yesss!" Caroline triumphed. She grabbed Bonnies hand. "Come on, let's go. Elena, we'll come back in a few hours. Then we can have lunch and go shopping"

"Why do we have to go shopping?" Elena asked confused.

"Because it's fun" Caroline said obvious. "And because we need new outfits for tonight" she winked. She walked out of the kitchen, dragging Bonnie along, leaving Damon, Elena and Stefan with each other.

After a long silence Stefan said: "I'm sorry. Both of you. I shouldn't have stabbed you, Damon. And I shouldn't have locked you up, Elena. I…I don't know what I was doing. I had too much blood. I know it's a lame excuse, and it doesn't make it right. I just…I hope the two of you can give me another chance"

"I'm going to get dressed" Elena said and she turned around.

* * *

**Part 2**

Matt banged on the door and Tyler stumbled out of bed.

"I'm coming!" he shouted. He walked to the front door and as soon as he opened he saw a fist aiming for his face. The next moment he lay on the ground, Matt standing over him.

"What the hell?" Tyler muttered, touching his nose.

"Stay away from Caroline" Matt said threatening.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Tyler said as he scribbled up and his nose was healing.

"She told me you were with her" Matt said shaking.

"Where?...Oh" Tyler started to understand. "Look, Matt, it's not what you think. It's not like we had a choice. We were abducted and locked away. We didn't decide to pick rooms next door"

"You could've killed her" Matt ignored Tyler. "She's a vampire, you're a werewolf. Just because I'm nothing special doesn't mean I don't know anything about this stuff"

"Have you heard anything of what I just said?" Tyler raised his hand. "We did not have a choice" he said accenting. "And why are you so bothered by it anyway? You dumped her, remember?"

"Just stay away from her" Matt said and he turned around.

"Fine, moron!" Tyler yelled.

* * *

**Part 3**

If looks could kill Bonnie would've been dead right now. She, Elena and Caroline had just finished lunch and they were now walking through the shopping street. Elena had been shooting dirty glances at Bonnie all day, but Caroline was too busy talking to notice. Or so they thought.

"You have to keep your eyes on the show windows, not on Bonnie" Caroline said a little annoyed. "You're not wearing her tonight, Elena"

Elena shrugged and jerked her eyes off Bonnie. The next moment she let out a shriek. Caroline and Bonnie jumped up and looked at Elena, who was pointing at a dress in a show window. "Oh my God! I just…I want to have that dress. I _need_ to have that dress"

"Okay, we'll go inside and you can try it on" Caroline said. Elena ran inside, Caroline and Bonnie following her. Elena wanted to take the dress from the show window, but was stopped by a shopping assistant.

"Can I help you?" she asked a little harsh.

"Yes" Caroline said with a big smile. "My friend would like to try on the dark blue dress in your show window"

The shopping assistant looked at Elena as if she was mentally disturbed and as if it would be a huge waste of material to sell it to this girl. But she turned to Caroline, who was one of their regular clients, and said: "Naturally, miss Forbes"

She walked to the show window and took the dress. She reluctantly gave the dress to Elena. "Please be careful with it. It's silk"

Caroline treated the assistant with another big smile, then walked Elena to the fitting-rooms. While Elena tried on the dress, Bonnie leaned to Caroline. "Is it just me or was that assistant pretty rude?"

"Let's put it this way" Caroline said. "If I wouldn't have any money, Elena might not have gotten the dress"

Speaking of Elena, she came out of the fitting-room.

"Spin around" Caroline said. Elena spun around. "A little slower" Elena obeyed Caroline, then folded her hands.

"Do you think Damon will like me in this?" she asked afraid.

This time Caroline leaned to Bonnie. "This spell of you, does it stop her from saying any love declarations?"

"Not that I know" Bonnie said.

"Weird" Caroline said as Elena admired herself in the mirror. "Yes, Elena, Damon will _love_ you in it"

* * *

**Part 4**

Jeremy was standing in front of Bonnies house. Caroline had told him about the party tonight and he planned on offering to escort Bonnie to it. Part of him said 'Screw her, dude. She dumped you to hook up with Damon Salvatore, the dick that killed you', but another, much louder part said: 'You still love her and despite what she's done you want to give her another chance. She would do the same for you'

But after knocking several times he understood his ex wasn't home. He considered going back home, then figured it wouldn't hurt if he just waited inside. And so he opened the door and entered the house. As soon as the door closed a cold wind blew in his face.

"Jeremy"

Jeremy froze. He hadn't heard or seen her since that nightmare Bonnie saved him from.

"Jeremy"

"Anna?" Jeremy shouted. "Are you here? Where are you? Show yourself"

"Follow my voice, Jeremy" Anna whispered.

Jeremy followed the voice which was going to the basement and his eyes bulged when he saw Bonnie had…decorated it. The window was covered with a black cloth, there was a carpet in the center, encircled with tea lights, and in the circle there was an opened book and on the book there was small object.

Jeremy walked to the circle and tried to take the book. The flames of the tea lights raised up and burned his hand. "Damn it!" he cursed. He carefully stuck his hand between two tea lights and dragged the book to him. He still couldn't get the book out of the circle, but it was close enough to read and to see the object was a doll. He wiped the doll off the book, so he could read the full page. As his eyes glided over the lines they grew bigger. "Oh my God" he said shocked.

"Jeremy, you need to leave" Anna's voice whispered anxious, but Jeremy was too upset with the information he just gained.

"Amusing ourselves, are we?"

Jeremy looked up at the top of the stairs. Bonnie was back.

* * *

**Part 5**

"What is this?" Jeremy pointed at the spell book.

"That, my dear Jeremy" Bonnie said in a sugar-sweet voice as she walked downstairs. "would be my spell book. You know, the book with spells?"

"Since when are you into this whole voodoo crap?" he asked, referring to the doll.

"Well, because it's fun, Jeremy" Bonnie pulled her shoulders. "It's fun to see him flounder like a fish on land. It's fun to be able to hurt him and see and hear him screaming, even though I'm not around"

Jeremy frowned. "He? Who he?"

Bonnie held her head diagonally. "Oh my sweet Jeremy, you still haven't figured it out, now have you?"

Jeremy stared at her and realization hit his brain. "Why?"

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "Oh, please, don't tell me you actually care. Don't tell me you've developed a big brother adoration for him. He _did_ kill you, remember?"

Now Jeremy rolled his eyes. "Guess what, I got over it. Maybe it's time you do the same" He wanted to go upstairs, but Bonnie stopped him. "Where do you think you're going?" she asked threatening.

"I'm going to warn him" Jeremy said trembling.

"Yeah, well, I'm sorry, but I can't let you do that" Bonnie said. "Sure you understand" She wanted to throw Jeremy into the circle so he would get burned, when she suddenly screamed and let him go. She touched her neck, but didn't detect any blood.

"Jeremy, run!" Anna screamed.

Jeremy ran upstairs, outside the house, as if his life depend on it. Which was the case.

* * *

**Part 6**

Elena was in her bedroom, finishing her makeup, when the doorbell rang. Expecting it was Damon she kind of jumped off the stairs and hastily opened the door. Her enthusiasm dropped in her shoes when she looked in Stefan's face.

"Oh" she said impassively. "It's you"

"It's me" Stefan smiled. "Not happy to see me?"

Elena shrugged.

"Damon send me" Stefan said and Elena's face cleared up. "He asked me to escort you to the party, so you can meet him there. He had to do something and wasn't going to make it on time"

A big smile appeared on Elena's face. She grabbed her jacket and purse and walked out of the door. "Well, what are we waiting for? We have a party to go to" and she walked to Stefan's car. Stefan got into the car, too and started the engines.

As they were driving Stefan figured there would be no better timing. His eyes on the road he started talking.

"I love you, you know that, right?"

"Yeah, sure" Elena said, feeling uneasy.

"And I always will. I know I've been a real jackass lately, but that's really just fear of losing you" Stefan continued.

"That doesn't give you the right to lock me up…or to hurt your brother" Elena carefully said.

"I know, Elena, I know" Stefan said a little sad. He parked the car at the Grill. "But I would do anything not to lose you, even if it means making a commitment"

"What do you mean?" Elena asked, nervous now.

"I guess what I'm trying to say is" Stefan conjured a small square jewelry box and opened it. "Will you marry me?"

* * *

**Part 7**

It's just a party, Damon had to tell himself when he knocked the Gilbert's house door. However, it was Alaric who opened it.

"You're looking for Elena?" he asked frowning.

Damon smirked. "No, Ricky, I was hoping you would do me the honor of being my date tonight" he said sarcastic.

"Sorry, Damon, you're too old" Alaric joked back. Then he was serious again. "Ehm, Elena left five minutes ago"

"She did?" Damon asked confused.

"Yeah" Alaric said. "Hey, why don't you just get inside, pour yourself a drink, then I'll change clothes and go with you. Jeremy can come with us"

He step aside so Damon could get in. Alaric walked upstairs and Damon went into the kitchen and leaned against the dresser. He didn't understand. Elena was supposed to go with him.

He shivered as if someone had opened all windows in the house. He sank down on the floor and his head automatically rotated to his right side. There was a screwdriver lying next to him.

Damon had no idea who put it there, but he felt like it was there for him to use. And so he picked up the tool and stabbed his forearm. "Aaaaaahhh!" he screamed.

Alaric wanted to run downstairs, but an invisible force made him stay where he was.

Damon stabbed his arm again and screamed again, while blood covered his arm.

The door slammed open and Jeremy ran in. He heard the screams and headed to the kitchen, where he saw Damon sitting on the ground, stabbing his arm over and over again.

"Jesus" Jeremy cursed and he walked to Damon. "What the hell are you doing? Stop it!"

Damon stabbed his arm.

"Stop hurting yourself, already! We've got Bonnie for that"

Hearing her name made Damon startle.

"I'm sorry" Jeremy quickly said. "Just stop stabbing your…self…Hey, what are you doing? Show me your arm" He took Damon's arm and looked at the letters. HELP. He looked back at Damon.

"I will help you, but then you have to tell me exactly how to break the spell"

Damon looked up at Jeremy as if he only saw him now. "You're not wearing your ring" he noticed. "You should always wear your ring" he said and he pierced the screwdriver in Jeremy's stomach.

* * *

**Part 8**

Jeremy's eyes bulged as he stared at Damon like he had betrayed him. Damon let go of the screwdriver and fixated his eyes on the blood.

"What?" he said confused. He looked at his hands, which were covered in blood and he crawled backwards.

Upstairs Alaric was finally liberated from the invisible force and he raced downstairs to the kitchen. His face went pale when he saw Jeremy lying on the ground, bathing in blood. He saw Damon, sitting in a corner, his expression shocked and confused.

"What have you done?!" Alaric yelled, paying no attention to Damon's wounds. He ran to Jeremy, ducked and pressed his wound. "Jeremy! Come on, buddy, stay with me" he said anxious.

Damon finally came back to reality. "What happened?" he said agitated, looking at Jeremy. "Did I do that?"

Alaric didn't answer.

"I didn't mean to" Damon said nervous. "I didn't want this"

Without looking up Alaric replied with trembling voice: "What does it matter you didn't mean to or wanted to? You still did it!"

"I…I can give him my blood" Damon offered. "He will heal"

"No, I think you've done enough already" Alaric said.

"Ric…"

"Get out!" Alaric said shaking.

"Ric, please…"

"Get the hell out!" Alaric shouted.

Damon scribbled up and staggered out of the house.

Alaric lifted Jeremy in his arms and brought him to his car, driving him to the hospital.

* * *

**Part 9**

Run, that's all he could think about. He had to run before she would catch up with him. And as he ran, he felt the aching coming back. His back started burning again, his head bounced and with every step he took it was as if thousand needles stung in his feet. But he had to keep running, for he had to stay ahead of her.

A few yards further he heard two voices arguing. He recognized the voices. He wouldn't count on the male one, but the girl would listen to him, she would understand, help him.

"Elena, wait!" Stefan yelled. After his proposal she had jumped out of the car and ran away.

"I don't believe you, Stefan! Asking me to marry you? In case you hadn't noticed, I'm not myself right now, I can't make a decision like that. And even if I would be myself I still couldn't. I'm freaking 18, I don't want to be committed, not to you or anyone else for that matter" Elena shouted angry.

"Elena! Just stand still, already! We can talk about it!" Stefan yelled back desperate.

"Why? You seem to have planned it all out for the two of us" Elena fired.

Stefan caught up with her and flashed in front of her. "I'm sorry" he quickly said. "I should've known better than to drop such a bombshell on you. But like I said, I don't want to lose you" he took Elena's hands in his and looked her in the eyes. "You don't have to answer me right now, but can you promise me to consider it?"

Elena didn't have to answer that, for someone collided to her. She turned around and even in the shadows of the leaves she could see the fear on Damon's face. It was so present she could actually feel the fear.

"Damon?" was all she said with a small voice.

"Help me" Damon said scared to death.

"What's going on?" Stefan asked.

"She's coming for me" Damon said.

"Who is?" Stefan asked, but Elena remembered how afraid Damon had been after he had saved her from Amber.

_He took her arms and gently pushed her away. She looked at him, not understanding. "Don't come too close" he said. He wasn't angry, he was scared. "Damon?" Elena asked concerned. "She's coming" Damon said. "Who's coming?" Elena asked. She came closer to him again and hooked her arm in his. Damon nodded ahead of him. Elena turned around. "Bonnie!" Even more confused she looked from Damon to Bonnie. Could it be true? Was Damon, the man that had saved her life, afraid of her best friend who wouldn't hurt a fly? _

_Bonnie pierced her eyes into Damon's and Damon grabbed his head. He almost lost his balance, but Elena gripped his arm and helped him stand on his feet. _

"Bonnie" she said.

"But she's not here right now" Stefan said confused. "You don't have to worry"

Damon shook his head heavily and he pierced his stare into Elena's. "You don't understand. She is with me _all the time_"

Stefan looked around, but Elena kept her eyes on Damon.

"I don't understand, but you have to go hide" Stefan said. "We'll keep Bonnie away from you"

Elena leaned to Damon and gave him a soft kiss on the cheek. "Everything will be okay" she whispered. "I promise you"

"Go!" Stefan said and Damon reluctantly jerked his eyes off Elena and started running again.

* * *

**Part 10**

"I should go check on him" Stefan said. "Make sure he'll be okay"

Elena nodded.

"You should go home, Elena" he continued. "I'll call you as soon as I know my brother's safe"

"No, I want to come with. I need to know he'll be alright" Elena protested.

"Elena, I promise you I won't let anything happen to him" Stefan said. "But like you said, you're not yourself. You can't take care of yourself. I can't protect the both of you"

Elena shut her eyes. "Alright, then" she said soft.

"Ask Caroline to give you a ride home…or stay at the party" Stefan said. Elena shook her head. "I'm not in the mood for partying" she said.

"Yeah, I figured you wouldn't be" Stefan said. "Then go home, Elena. Try to get some rest, I'll take care of Damon"

Elena reluctantly started walking away.

Stefan rushed in the direction Damon had taken five minutes ago.

Damon ran for his life when suddenly his path was blocked by his younger brother. "Stefan" he said. "Please, help me"

"I will, my brother, I will" Stefan said. He threw his left arm over Damon's shoulder and pressed him against him. The next moment Damon felt a burning pain in his left side. He wanted to free himself, but Stefan held him too tight. "Why?" Damon mumbled.

"It's nothing personal" Stefan said as Damon dropped on the ground. "I just want Elena back" He put away the vervain syringe and picked Damon up. He dragged him over the ground.

An instant later he was in Bonnie's basement, dropping Damon on the floor.

"Hey! Please be a little careful! That is my toy you're playing with!" Bonnie reproached.

"What's going to happen with him now?" Stefan asked, looking at Damon.

"That doesn't matter" Bonnie said. "All you need to know is the real Elena will be coming back really soon"

Stefan nodded nervous. "Can I ask you something? When you came to the Boarding House with Damon's suitcases, you didn't seem to be surprised I was back. Did you know?"

"I'm a powerful witch, Stefan" Bonnie answered. "I foresaw it"

Stefan nodded again.

"Now you have to go" Bonnie said. "Go home, to Elena. You've done your part, I'll do the rest"

After one final look at Damon Stefan turned around and left.

* * *

**Soundtrack**

Sara Bareilles: Say you're sorry (17x01, Stefan apologizing to Damon and Elena)

Howie Day: She Says (17x02, Matt and Tyler fight over Caroline)

Colbie Caillat: Falling for you (17x03, Elena trying the dress)

Gotye: Eyes Wide Open (17x04, Jeremy finding the stuff in the basement)

Evanescence: Everybody's Fool (17x05, Jeremy escaping Bonnie)

Paramore: Adore (17x06, Elena preparing for the party)

Billie Meyers: Please Don't Shout (17x07, Jeremy seeing Damon hurting himself)

Mayday Parade: Everything's an illusion (17x08, Damon trying to explain to Ric)

Ellie Goulding: Little Dreams (17x09, Damon running from Bonnie)

Placebo: Song to say goodbye (17x10, Stefan vervaining Damon)

**Note: The trailer for chapter 18 will be available on youtube by the time you've finished this chapter.**

**Note 2: Chapter 18 and 19 happen at the same time. **


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18: The Greater Good**

**Part 1**

Damon woke up and looked around. It was pitch dark, but he knew actually where he was. He felt blood streaming over his arms and on his naked chest. He looked up and saw the blood was coming from his wrists. The cuffs were cutting in his flesh and due to Bonnies anti-healing spell his wounds wouldn't heal.

He jerked his arms, but the more he jerked, the sharper the cuffs cut.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you"

Damon looked around, trying to see where she was.

"Each time you do that a little bit of flesh is sliced, so do that for an hour or so and you will be free, but you will also lose your hands" Bonnie said. "Isn't magic wonderful?"

"Just kill me already" Damon begged.

"What's the fun in that?" Bonnie said. "I just want to play with you. You'll be dead when you're dead, but I promise you I will postpone that moment as long as possible"

She step into the cage and walked to Damon. She unchained one of his hands and cut his arm with a razorblade. She brought the arm to Damon's face.

"Now be a good boy" Bonnie said sweet. "And feed"

Damon brought his arm to his mouth, opened his mouth and sunk his canines in his own flesh. It hurt immense, but Damon tightened his bit and drank like he hadn't fed in ages.

"Good boy", Bonnie said.

* * *

**Part 2**

"That's enough" Bonnie said and Damon stopped feeding. Bonnie was so kind to wipe the blood of his chin. "I understand what Elena's sees in you. I mean, you are hot"

"Leave Elena out of this" Damon muttered.

"Yeah, I wish I could, but the thing is, you are connected to her" Bonnie said. "No, not in a related kind of way. You're not family. But her heart beats for the two of you and she, the real Elena, will come back for you. Stefan will keep her away for a while, but eventually she will come look for you and find you"

"I don't want her to see me like this" Damon said.

"Ah, well, you can't always get what you want" Bonnie said. She searched through her pockets and conjured a phone. "Oooh, look what I found. It's your phone. Maybe we should call Elena and tell her you're fine. Tell her you're back in business with me, if you get the picture"

"Leave Elena out of this!" Damon now yelled.

But Bonnie already dialed Elena's number. After a few seconds she said: "Damn it, it goes straight to voicemail" A vicious smile appeared on her face. "But we can always leave her a message"

She held the phone close to Damon's mouth and she pierced her nails in Damon's thorax. She moved her nails downwards, causing deep cuts in his chest.

"Don't be shy to scream, Damon" Bonnie said as she repeated the process. "Elena needs to hear you"

* * *

**Part 3**

Bonnie stared at her nails. They had bits of Damon's flesh underneath them. "Damn it, I just had my nails done" she muttered. She looked at Damon's hurt face. "I hope you understand I have to do this. I could've taken down all vampires, but instead I focused on you only. You should be grateful for the rest of your kind"

"Thanks" Damon mumbled sarcastic, but it was good enough for Bonnie.

"Hmm" she said, more to herself than to Damon. "Stefan left me some vervain to help me keep you in check"

Stefan, Damon thought, when I die (he was certain he would) I will haunt you for the rest of your vampire existence.

"I was wondering" Bonnie continued. "If I threw it in your eyes, what would happen?"

Damon jerked the chains again as Bonnie lifted up a bottle of vervain. It probably had been there all along, but in the darkness Damon hadn't seen it.

"Please, don't do it" he begged. "I'll be blind"

"Yeah, that's the idea" Bonnie said sweet. "Besides, it's already pitch dark in here, so what's the difference?" She opened the bottle and emptied the liquid in Damon's eyes, causing other parts of his face to burn as well. Damon squeezed his eyes, but the vervain was too strong and searched its way to his eyes.

* * *

**Part 4**

Damon tried to open his eyes, but the vervain burned too painful. Now he had lost his sight he had to count on his hearing. And Bonnie gladly took advantage of that. She slowly step around Damon, waiting a few seconds after each step.

"What are you doing?" Damon asked anxious.

But Bonnie didn't answer.

She held a horn in her hands and held it right next to Damon's ear.

"What are you doing?" Damon repeated. He tried to feel where Bonnie was with his free hand.

Bonnie grabbed his hand and turned it on his back, until she felt it break. While Damon cried she pressed the horn, which drowned his voice.

* * *

**Part 5**

Bonnie unchained Damon's other hand and he dropped on the ground. With his unharmed arm he tried to drag himself out of the cage, though he had no idea where the entrance was.

He felt how Bonnie grabbed his foot and dragged him back. In a reflex he kicked her and she fell backwards.

"You son of a bitch! My lip's bleeding!" Bonnie cursed.

Damon kicked her again.

"You're going to pay for this!" Bonnie exclaimed furious.

Then everything went quiet. Damon waited for Bonnie to do something horrible, but another aching stayed out.

Then Bonnie lifted up her feet and stamped his broken arm with her high heels. She grabbed his hair and dragged him to the wall, throwing him against it.

"You're not playing by the rules, Damon!" she said furious. "No one told you you could try and get away from me!"

* * *

**Part 6**

Damon wished he would stay unconscious until he died, so he wouldn't have to feel anything anymore. Part of him wondered why he didn't just switch off his humanity, so he wouldn't feel any pain. But if he wouldn't feel the pain, neither would he feel the joy he felt when he thought about Elena.

Elena. Damon hoped she would never hear that message on her voicemail. He hoped Stefan would be decent enough to erase that message.

Stefan. Damon knew his brother hated him, but this much? Then why did he sacrifice himself to save his life? Why did he join Klaus to get the cure? And where was Bonnie this time? He didn't hear her breathing or walking. Maybe she was gone for now. God, he hoped so. He searched the ground, hoping his cell phone would still be there. He was lucky, or maybe Bonnie had left it there on purpose.

Damon carefully let his fingers glide over the keys. Since he had installed Elena's number on speed dial it wasn't too hard to dial it.

He waited until her voicemail came up. At this time of night she was probably sleeping.

'Hi, you've reached Elena Gilbert, leave a message after the beep'

"Elena?" Damon said weak. "Please don't come here. By the time you would find me I'll be dead. I know you don't want to listen to me, but there's nothing you can do. There's no reason to endanger yourself. So please stay away…Goodbye, Elena…I love you"

"Awww" Bonnie said. She was back. "That was really touching"

* * *

**Part 7**

Bonnie sank down next to him. "I'm sorry" she said. "For your arm, your eyes, your ear, your chest. I don't want to hurt you, but when you're around I get really mean. You bring out the worst in me, Damon Salvatore"

"I figured"

Why was he talking to her? He should just ignore her.

"Don't you ever wonder why no one saw the cuts in your face?" Bonnie asked. She felt Damon shrug and he groaned. His arm hurt.

"The spell I put on you let's people only see what I want them to see" Bonnie explained. "It's quite exhausting, but soon I can just drop that part of the spell. As soon as Elena comes here"

Damon shook his head. "She's not going to come. I told her to stay away"

Bonnie laughed. "You really think she will stay away because you asked her so nicely? You really believe she will let you rot in here after your declaration of love? What part of 'her heart beats for the two of you' did you not get?"

"Why is it so important for you to have her here?" Damon asked desperate.

"Because I'm not as cruel as you think I am" Bonnie said. "I want to give her the opportunity to say goodbye to you"

* * *

**Part 8**

"You're too kind"

Even if his current state Damon found the strength to be sarcastic. "Can I ask you something? Why did you have to bring Stefan into this?"

"Oh, Stefan. Good, old Stefan" Bonnie sighed. "It's not like he was involved right from the beginning. When Katherine pretended to be Elena and Stefan brought her to the hospital after taking some sleeping pills, I told Stefan there was a way to bring the real Elena back instead of waiting for it to happen"

"And that involves torturing me?" Damon asked.

"No, that's just for fun" Bonnie said shameless.

"And me doing things I don't want to?" Damon asked. "Like stabbing Jeremy Gilbert with a screwdriver?"

Bonnie got up. "You did what?"

"I stabbed Jeremy" Damon repeated. "Well, first I stabbed my arm a lot of times. The arm that is not broken, that is"

He heard Bonnies breath going faster. "That wasn't supposed to happen" She looked at him and though Damon couldn't see her he felt her eyes fixating on him. "Please tell me he was still awake when you left him"

Damon shook his head.

"Damn it!" Bonnie cursed. "If he's unconscious he'll find out and he'll ruin everything!...Seems like we're going to reach final destination a little sooner than I had in mind"

* * *

**Part 9**

"I'll be back" Bonnie said. "Don't try to go anywhere, you know what happens if you do"

She walked out of the cage and left. She reappeared in the ICU of the hospital where Jeremy lay in coma.

She walked to the bed and lay her hand on his heart. She felt how it heated up and soon the curves on the monitor went flat and a long, monotone tune was heard. She disappeared right before the medical staff rushed in.

She reappeared in Damon's cage and gasped. Even in this darkness she could see the cage was empty. He was trying to escape.

Damon slowly walked alongside the rough walls, his fingers searching a way out. He felt something grainy on the walls and something crawled on his hand. He quickly wiped the thing of his hand. Where the hell was he?

He stepped on something solid and hairy. He wasn't wearing any shoes either and he felt something bite his foot.

"Aahh" he cursed, trying to keep his voice down. It was only a matter of time before Bonnie would find him.

He ignored the pain and walked further, trying not to step on anything that had teeth. He felt how cold wind blew on his thorax and in his face. Next to the fact that the coolness took away some of the pain in his eyes and on his chest, he realized he was close to the exit.

He felt someone grab his feet and he smacked on the ground.

"There you are" Bonnie said and she dragged him over the cold, dusty ground.

* * *

**Part 10**

Damon hooked his fingers in the ground, boycotting Bonnie as much as possible. He would get out of here, even if it meant breaking every bone in his body.

But Bonnie just dragged him with her with such ease as if he was a rag doll. "I told you you shouldn't try to escape. You know that's a bad idea"

She dropped him in the center of the cage.

"Before I kill you there are a few things you have to know" She rolled him on his back with her feet. "You're evil. You're a worthless, useless waste of space. You're not even worth spitting on. You're a monster. You're a sinner and for your sins you have to make amends"

She walked around him pouring water over him and Damon knew what was to come. But this time he did not have the strength nor the courage to try and prevent it.

Bonnie looked at Damon and set him on fire. The flames started at his feet and searched their way to his chest. Damon rolled over the floor, but instead of putting it out he only made it worse.

"I'm sorry, Elena" she said as Damon screamed.

* * *

**Soundtrack**

Ellie Goulding: Human (18x01, Bonnie forcing Damon to feed on himself)

Plumb: Manic (18x02, Bonnie calling Elena)

The Birthday Massacre: Under the stairs (18x03, Bonnie vervaining Damon's eyes)

Switchfoot: Hello Hurricane (18x04, Bonnie breaking Damon's arm)

3 Doors Down: Dangerous game (18x05, Damon trying to escape)

Sarah McLachlan: Out of the shadows (18x06, Damon thinking about Elena and Stefan)

Sia: I'm in here (18x07, Bonnie talking to Damon, saying she wants Elena to say goodbye)

Something Corporate: Bad day (18x08, Bonnie explaining why she involved Stefan, Damon saying what he did to Jeremy)

Evanescene: Whisper (18x09, Damon tries to escape again)

Howie Day: Perfect time of day (18x10, Bonnie setting Damon on fire)

**Note: by the time you finished this chapter the trailer for chapter 19 will be available on youtube. Just type in 'The Host Sweet Dreams official trailer'. Chapter 19 happens at the same time as chapter 18. There will be a special guest star in chapter 19, someone we know and who will help Jeremy understand what's been going on and we will learn what Bonnie meant in chapter 9 when she told Stefan 'Elena will come back when the one who needs her the most...needs her the most' So, lots of revelations next week :) **


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! All things The Vampire Diaries belong to L.J. Smith, Alloy Entertainment, Harper Teen and The CW. **

**Chapter 19: Sweet Dreams**

**Part 1**

Jeremy opened his eyes and looked around. He was in the hospital, but everything was bright and it was extremely quiet.

"Hello, Jeremy"

Jeremy turned around and couldn't believe what he saw. Or who he saw.

"You seem to be a little shaken. What's wrong?"

"Am I dead again?" Jeremy asked.

"No, don't worry. You're unconscious. Though you almost died. Your friend Bonnie tried to kill you again"

"Do you have any idea how contradicting that sentence sounded? Friend and kill are two words that don't fit together"

"This had to happen. You had to be unconscious or asleep to understand what is going on and how you can stop it. It also shows you how to send the ghosts back. That's why Vicky and Anna tried to keep you awake, so you wouldn't figure it out. It was pretty reckless of them"

She walked to him and reached out her hand. "Are you ready for it?"

Jeremy took a deep breath and nodded.

"Show me everything" he said and he accepted Jenna's hand.

The room disappeared and they were standing next to Damon and Elena who were talking to Bonnie.

"_I can't believe you're asking me this, Elena. I'm going against all of my believes if I do this. Last time I helped them I almost lost Jeremy! I won't go through that again!" she said upset._

"I don't get what's so weird about this scene" Jeremy frowned. "She's acting normal"

"Look at the ground" Jenna pointed. Jeremy looked and saw that instead of one shadow, Bonnie seemed to have several, each moving on their own.

"_This is your idea, isn't it? Of course it is. Only you can come up with something that tactless. You really have no shame-whoah" _

The shadows moved around Bonnie and went inside her.

_Bonnie lost her balance and Damon caught her by her shoulders, pushing her back on her feet. _

Jeremy looked back at Jenna. "She's possessed" he said soft. "She can't help it"

Jenna shook her head. "It's not like that, Jeremy" she said bitter and sad. "It's not like that at all"

She took his hand. "Come on, there's more you need to see"

* * *

**Part 2**

Elena lay in her bed, but it had taken Stefan two hours to reassure her Damon was alright.

"I brought him to Ric's loft" he had said. "If I would've brought him here Bonnie would've found him in no time. You can go see him tomorrow. I promise"

"Where's my phone?" she asked shaking. "I want to call him. I want to hear him say he's okay"

Stefan gave Elena's phone and she dialed Damon's number. It went straight to voicemail. "He's not picking up" Elena said scared. "Something happened"

Stefan took her by her shoulders. "Elena, his phone is probably dead and all this running must've tired him. Give him a break. Call him tomorrow"

Elena ignored Stefan and dialed Alaric's number. Sure he would answer. But he didn't. "Alaric's not picking up his phone either. Why is that?"

"Maybe because it's night and people usually sleep over night?" Stefan said. He wiped away Elena's tears of fear. "Go to bed and have some sleep. Take Damon's bed if it makes you feel better. Tomorrow everything will be better"

Not completely reassured Elena had entered Damon's bedroom. She had crawled underneath the sheets and now her eyes closed.

She woke up outside, at an unfamiliar place. She had this dream before and again she heard the familiar voice. Only this time she recognized the voice.

"Damon" she whispered.

* * *

**Part 3**

Jeremy and Jenna were standing in Bonnies living room and Jeremy remembered the scene.

"_Bonnie, you're freezing. What's going on?" he asked deeply concerned. Bonnie looked him in the eyes and hers looked as cold as her body felt. "Look, Jeremy, the light's off because it's hurting my eyes, I'm wearing so many clothes because I'm freezing. And I'm covering my ears because I'm having a terrible headache and I just can't take your lousy crap right now. So, I repeat, can you get lost?" "Let me help you" Jeremy begged. "You can't help me. I can only help myself" _

_He saw how Bonnie made a circle with five candles and she mumbled something. _The next moment they were standing in Damon's bedroom.

_Bonnie climbed into bed, but unlike Damon's expectations she came real close to him and lay her head on his naked chest. Her fingers draw circles around his thorax. Damon gently took her fingers and pushed them away. _

"_What are you doing, Elena?" he asked, simply knowing it wasn't Katherine. Bonnie didn't answer, but put herself on top of him. She leaned forward and kissed him passionate on the lips. Damon tried to push her away; he didn't want this, but then again he did. _

_Bonnie pushed his hands away and took off her top. She took Damon's hands and lay them on her breasts. Damon felt how his heart beat raced faster and faster. His whole body shuddered, in a good way and he couldn't fight it anymore. _

_He rolled over so he was now lying on top of Bonnie and he kissed her. But Bonnie wanted more and she moved underneath him. Damon looked down at her body and saw it had changed. It was darker. He looked up and stared in Bonnie's smug face._

"Why would Damon want to have sex with Bonnie?" Jeremy asked shocked. "I mean, not that she's not attractive, but…he's not into her"

"She made him believe she was Elena" Jenna explained. "This happens in Damon's sub consciousness. It's a dream Bonnie sent to him. She also gave him the headaches with it"

"Why would she do that?" Jeremy asked. "I know she doesn't like him, but this is taking it a little too far"

"You haven't seen anything yet" Jenna said and she took his hand.

* * *

**Part 4**

Elena scribbled up. Damon's voice had faded away and she tried to find it back.

"Elena"

Elena's breath went faster and she started walking when something was holding her back. She looked down and saw how twigs of roses wind around her legs, thorns stinging in her flesh.

Elena grabbed the twigs, ignoring the pain and tried to break them. But they were too strong.

"Elena"

Knowing Damon needed her gave Elena some extra strength and she let herself fall down on the ground. She pulled the twigs that grew bigger and bigger and winded around her body.

Before she was completely immobilized she grabbed the part that was closest to the earth and bit it. It hurt a lot, but she didn't care. The thorns ripped her mouth and lips and chin open and blood dripped on the ground, but she didn't care. She kept biting until the twigs were broken and she could free herself.

She scribbled up and started running, while another twig came out of the ground, trying to stop her.

Damon's voice stopped and so did Elena. She was standing on a hill and she looked down. Down the hill was an open field, dark clouds floating above it.

She had been here before.

* * *

**Part 5**

Jeremy and Jenna were now somewhere unfamiliar. It was cold and dark and musty. They were standing in front of a cage, next to Bonnie, who looked furious. Apparently Damon had done something Bonnie had not allowed him to do.

"_You have been a very bad boy, Damon, disobeying me like that" "I'm sorry" he mumbled, though he didn't mean a word of it. "Shut up" Bonnie commanded. "I believe bad boys should be punished" she finished with an extremely evil smile on her face. _

_Damon swallowed, fearing whatever was coming. But Bonnie just sat there. She wasn't mumbling anything, she wasn't motioning with her hands. He braced himself, yet nothing happened. _

_Then Emily lifted up his left hand. She took his fingers forcing them to enclose his right index finger. He realized what was going on and he tried to let go, but his grip was too tight. As he struggled to separate his two hands, Emily forcefully pulled and turned his finger until he heard a crack and blood streamed on his hand._

The place vanished and they were in the Gilbert kitchen. Damon was standing there, but he wasn't alone, though he thought he was.

_He shivered as if someone had opened all windows in the house. Emily Bennett was standing next to him. She lay her hands on his shoulders and lay a screwdriver next to him. _

_He sank down on the floor. Emily took his head and rotated it to his right side. There was a screwdriver lying next to him. Emily took his hand and picked up the tool and made Damon stab his forearm. "Aaaaaahhh!" he screamed. _

Jeremy saw himself running in. "Okay, this is too weird" he said and he turned away.

"You need to see this" Jenna said a little numb and so Jeremy reluctantly rotated his head back to the scene.

"_I'm sorry" Jeremy quickly said. "Just stop stabbing your…self…Hey, what are you doing? Show me your arm" He took Damon's arm and looked at the letters. HELP. He looked back at Damon. "I will help you, but then you have to tell me exactly how to break the spell"_

_Damon looked up at Jeremy as if he only saw him now. "You're not wearing your ring" he noticed. "You should always wear your ring" he said. Emily still held his arm and pushed it forward forcing Damon to pierce the screwdriver in Jeremy's stomach._

"He didn't do it" Jeremy realized. "He didn't try to kill me…Why did Emily? And why was she even there?"

"Bonnie used her power, like she used all Bennet witches powers, because they willingly gave it to her. Emily broke Damon's finger, because she believed her descendant would end it soon enough. When she realized Bonnie was dragging out her assignment she tried to warn someone to help Damon" Jenna explained.

"Why Emily?" Jeremy asked.

"Bonnie made Emily her eyes and ears. Emily's been with Damon since the spell and everything she's been seeing and hearing, Bonnie has been seeing and hearing" Jenna said.

"That's just too creepy" Jeremy said.

"Come on, I'll show you how you can end it" Jenna said and the kitchen disappeared.

* * *

**Part 6**

Elena took a deep breath and started running down the hill. However, the grass on the hill started growing really fast and pushed Elena back. Elena angry pushed the grass away and came halfway the hill.

Then the earth started shaking and Elena rolled down.

The road that led to the open field cracked open and Elena's feet got stuck in one of the cracks.

"Ha, damn it!" she cursed and she pulled her leg, but she couldn't move it. The crack grew bigger and soon she fell in a whole. A deep one.

She looked up and saw how the crack slowly closed again.

"Elena"

Elena grabbed the wall which was raw and cut her hands open, but she didn't care. With a fierce determination she climbed up and out of the crack. She crawled away from the crack, dodged the other cracks and reached the open field.

* * *

**Part 7**

She bent on her knees and her hands glided over the earth. She didn't know what she was going to find, but a strong feeling inside of her told her there was something underneath the earth. Something she needed to find.

And so she started digging with her hands. Soon her hands were wounded and dirty, but she just kept digging.

She carried on for what seemed like hours, her hands bleeding, until her fingers touched something solid. She dug faster and more fiercely, until she saw the object. When she saw Damon's body she couldn't breathe anymore. She covered her mouth and tears rolled over her face. She was too late.

She pulled him out of the pit and held him in her arms.

* * *

**Part 8**

Jenna brought Jeremy to Bonnies kitchen. Damon pushed Bonnie against the wall.

"_What do you think I want? I want you to take away whatever's keeping me in check. I want you to undo the spell you put on Elena" Bonnie shook her head, looking desperate. "I can't, Damon, I'm sorry" Damon grabbed her neck, pressing her wound. She screamed. "And why can't you?" he asked his voice caught in his throat. "The only way to free you is to kill me"_

Jenna turned to Jeremy. "Now you know what to do"

"I have to kill her" Jeremy said.

Jenna nodded. "Bonnie was supposed to kill Damon to restore the balance. After she brought you back to life there was a shift in the balance of life and death. When seven people are supposed to die, seven people have to die. You can't mess with Nature. But Bonnie did and so she had to give a life to replace yours. And who would've been better than the one who was responsible for your death? Damon was the reason she asked for their powers and he was the reason you died. It seemed only natural to take his life…But Bonnie just abused the powers of the Bennett witches to unleash her hate on him"

"I know what I have to do" Jeremy said shaking, but determined.

"Then it's time you wake up" Jenna said and she pushed him away.

Jeremy opened his eyes.

* * *

**Part 9**

He threw the sheets off and checked his tummy. The wound was gone, healed. He pulled all threads and climbed out of bed. He took off the hospital apron and put on his own clothes.

He felt something in his pocket and conjured a dagger. He didn't wonder how it got there. He knew what it was for. As soon as he had his shoes on he left the room.

"Jeremy!"

Alaric looked at him with tired, red eyes.

"You're awake!"

Jeremy nodded. "I have to find Elena, she needs to help me save Damon"

Alaric shook his head. "You're still weak from Damon's attack on you" he said. "You should be in bed"

"No!" Jeremy shouted. "I'm not hurt. I'm fine. And Damon didn't stab me, Emily Bennett did"

"What?" Alaric said confused. "How's that possible? Was she a ghost? How can she be here and make him do things?"

"Look, Ric, I really don't have any time for this" Jeremy said death nervous. He wanted to walk by, but Ric grabbed his arm, a little more tight than he intended.

"Jeremy, I want an explanation" Ric commanded. "Now"

"It all has to do with the fact that I was resurrected by magic. There would be consequences" Jeremy said agitated.

"Elena" Alaric said. "I totally forgot about her" He pulled out his phone. "She tried to call me. I didn't hear it, my phone was on mute"

While Alaric dialed Elena's number Jeremy rushed out of the hospital.

* * *

**Part 10**

Tears rolled over Elena's cheeks as she held Damon in her arms. This could not be happening. This had to be a nightmare, one she needed to wake up from. She closed her eyes and memories of her and Damon flashed through her mind.

"_I'm coming with you" she said. "Really?" Damon asked suspicious. "Damon, I ran through the rain. I'm soaked. Don't go question my honesty now" Elena said. "Okay, I just… I assumed you'd stay with your friend" Damon said still surprised. _

"_You assumed wrong" Elena said calm. Damon focused on the car again, with no success. "I can't get it started" he said annoyed. "Yeah" Elena said pointing at the gas meter. "You forgot to gas" _

_Damon looked and groaned. "God, talking about cliché. Okay, we've got two options. We stay here until it stops raining, which could take hours. Or we run" Elena stared at the rain. She knew what she wanted, but that didn't make it the best option. She sighed and looked at Damon. _

"_We can't let Katherine wait any longer than she has to" Damon nodded and took the car key before getting out. He opened Elena's door and helped her out. He threw her arm around his shoulder and lifted her in his arms._

No one ever carried her the way Damon did. And now he would never carry her again. Another memory crossed her mind.

_Damon took her hands in his and looked her deep in the eye. "I love you for caring about me. I wouldn't know what to do without you. So I could never fall for her all over again, while I'm loving you" He brought her hands to his lips and kissed her fingers._

No one ever looked at her the way Damon did. No one ever declared their love for her the way Damon did. And now he would never look at and speak to her again. As she felt her heart break, a third memory came to the surface.

_He made a step forward and placed his lips on her forehead, tasting the blood. He felt Elena's warm breath breezing on his throat. He pulled away, and caressed her cheek. His eyes glided over her eyes, her nose, to her lips. This was wrong, he was taking advantage of the circumstances. And though he knew it was a lame excuse, he had to, and so he gently pressed his lips on hers._

No one ever kissed her the way Damon did. And now he would never kiss her again.

She felt a sudden heat and looked down at Damon, who's body had caught fire. The flames contacted her flesh and though it burned she couldn't let go of Damon. She screamed of internal and external pain.

She woke up with a shock and breathed heavy. The real Elena was back.

* * *

**Soundtrack**

Au Revoir Simone: A violent yet flammable world (19x01, Jeremy waking up in his sub consciousness)

Howie Day: Come lay down (19x02, Elena following Damon's voice)

Eurythmics: Sweet dreams (19x03, Jeremy witnessing Bonnie seducing Damon)

Evanescence: Even in death (19x04, Elena fighting Nature)

3 Doors Down: Let me go (19x05, Jeremy witnessing some gruesome scene)

Placebo: Centrefold (19x06, Elena fighting Nature(2) )

Within Temptation: Somewhere (19x07, Elena looking for Damon in the dream)

Idlewild: Actually it's darkness (19x08, Jeremy discovering how he can end it all)

Dia Frampton: Don't kick the chair (19x10, Jeremy waking up)

Plumb: Taken (19x10, Elena holding Damon)

**Note: I had the trailer for chapter 20 made, but I accidentally removed it. Now I have to make it again and my video editor is being a bitch lately. So I hope I'll get it done in time. Either way, chapter 20 is coming next thursday and you don't want to miss it. Trust me, it's going to be freaking awesome. **


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20: The Host**

**Part 1**

Elena looked around and learned she was in Damon's bedroom. She looked at her hands. They were covered in blood. That way she knew she didn't just have a dream, she knew it meant something. Damon needed her.

She heard her phone ring and saw Alaric was calling her. Remembering what Stefan had said she picked up. Giving him no chance to say anything she said: "Damon's not with you, is he?"

A little confused Alaric replied: "No, but Elena...something happened with Jeremy"

Fear came over Elena. No, not Jeremy too.

"Damon stabbed him, but it was really Emily. At least that's what Jeremy says. And he's completely fine now. He's looking for you" Alaric ranted.

Elena shook her head. "Ric, is Jeremy alright?"

"Yes"

"Good, keep him away from the Boarding House" Elena said. "I have a strong feeling Stefan won't be very friendly to him when he sees him"

"Elena, what's going on?" Alaric asked, but Elena hung up. She took off her pajamas and put on her clothes and shoes.

She walked to the door and opened it…or she tried. She turned the doorknob, but it didn't move. Stefan had locked her up. She banged the door.

"Stefan Salvatore, you let me out of here right now!" she screamed.

"Sorry, Elena, but I can't do that" Stefan said. Apparently he'd been waking at the door.

"Stefan, please, Damon needs me. I can feel that he needs me" Elena begged.

"Damon's a vampire, older than a century, he can handle himself" Stefan said careless.

"Not this time" Elena reasoned. "Please, let me go"

"No" Stefan said heartless. "I can't let you run to him, Elena. I won't"

Elena realized she wasn't going to get any help from Stefan. She turned around and walked to the window. She grabbed a chair and threw it through the window, breaking it. It was pretty high and she was no hero, but she got over herself and stepped over the frame and climbed downstairs. She ran backwards, turned around and shrieked.

Stefan grabbed her arms. "I told you I am not letting you go"

His face changed and he aimed for her neck, as Elena screamed.

* * *

**Part 2**

Stefan grabbed Elena by her hair and dragged her back into the house, his ripper face still on.

"Stefan, let go of me. You're hurting me" Elena cried.

"Well, you're hurting me!" Stefan growled. "We haven't even officially broken up yet and you're already clinging on my brother like a fetus on a navel string"

He dragged her to his bedroom and wanted to throw her inside, when he felt a sudden aching in his back. He looked aside and saw Katherine. He pushed his arm back until he found the stake.

"Okay, first of all, ouch!" Stefan said and he pulled out the stake. "Second of all" he threw the stake on the ground. "that was very rude, Katerina Petrova"

"You have to let her go" Katherine said trembling.

"Whyyyyy?" Stefan dramatically asked. "She's my girlfriend" he kissed Elena. "She's has no business in looking for my brother"

He looked at the door and a thought crossed his mind. "Well, now that we're here…" he said with a creepy smile and Elena realized what he wanted to do. In a reflex she lifted up her knee and Stefan let go of her.

She ran and Katherine tried to stab Stefan a second time but he smacked her against the wall.

"Don't be such an attention trigger, Katherine" Stefan said annoyed.

Elena ran to the front door when Stefan flashed in front of her, locking the door.

"Stefan, please" Elena said, now really crying. "I'm begging you, let me go, let me go and help Damon. You will never forgive yourself if he dies"

Stefan let out a very deep sigh and rolled his eyes. "Why the hell do you care so much about him? He's nothing but a monster"

Elena's fear was joined with another emotion. Anger. She looked up at Stefan and as she walked towards him she said: "What did you just call him? How dare you judge him. Ever since I met him you've kept saying he was evil, he was a murderer"

"I was just being honest" Stefan said.

"Saying your brother is a murderer and leaving out the part where you were a ripper and killed whole towns and villages is not honest. It's hypocrite" Elena said furious and shaking. "Damon started killing because he was heartbroken. Because he lost the woman he loved. It's not an excuse, I know that and he knows that. But what's your excuse? People loved you too much?"

Stefan growled. He didn't want to hear this.

"You told me Damon's a monster…but the only monster I see is you" Elena said heartless.

Stefan closed his eyes, trying to be patient.

"I understand you and Damon have bonded while I was gone. I realize you've developed a deep friendship with him"

"Aaahh!" Elena let out. "Don't you get it? I _kissed_ him!"

Stefan stared at her as if she had slapped him. "What?"

"When he was dying and I was with him I _kissed_ him" Elena confessed. "And you know what? I _liked_ it and I don't regret it. I would do it again anytime"

Stefan's face went back human and he felt a burning pain in his shoulder. He dropped on the ground, Katherine standing over him, a vervain syringe in her hand.

"Go!" she said. Elena unlocked the door and ran outside.

* * *

**Part 3**

"Elena!"

Elena ran into Jeremy, which meant Alaric hadn't been able to keep him away.

"Elena, we need to go and help Damon"

Elena nodded. "I know. I had a dream. I know what it sounds like, but it was real"

"He's with Bonnie. We need to go to Bonnie's" Jeremy said.

"Come on, we'll take Damon's car" Elena said. She and Jeremy ran to Damon's car, which still had the keys in the connection. She turned them and started the engines. She pushed the accelerator and raced ahead.

She drove alongside other cars, causing other drivers to honk. She ignored them and ten minutes and a red light later she parked the car. She and Jeremy got out of the car and entered the house.

"Anna?" Jeremy shouted.

"Why are you calling your dead girlfriend?" Elena asked nervous.

"Anna? Can you hear me? We need your help" Jeremy said.

"The basement" Anna said. Elena startled, looked around, but didn't see anything or anyone.

"Of course" Jeremy said. He grabbed Elena's hand and led her to the basement.

But no one was there.

"Jeremy? Are you sure they're here?" Elena asked.

Jeremy looked at her. "In your dream, what happened exactly? Think hard"

Elena recalled the dream, which was easy enough. "They're not in the basement. They're underneath it"

They searched for an opening, a shutter, but there was nothing to find.

"Bonnie got there with magic" Jeremy realized. "We can't do that"

"Then we'll have to dig ourselves in" Elena said like she was talking about some school subject.

"How? There's nothing here that will help us" Jeremy said.

"I know someone who can" Elena said and she dialed a number. "Caroline, you busy right now?"… "Perfect, I need your help. We're in the basement of Bonnies house. I need you to get me some pick-axes. There's some digging we have to do"… "Thank you"

Ten minutes later, ten painful minutes later, Caroline and Tyler rushed into the basement. She handed out the pick-axes. "I'm not sure what's going on, but I thought it would be good to bring Tyler with me"

Elena nodded. "Good thinking"

"So, what's the plan?" Tyler asked serious. He looked like he was in some serious need of action.

"We have to get underneath the basement" Elena said.

Caroline wanted to ask why, but decided not to waste any time on requiring an explanation.

Elena lifted up her pick-axe and let it come down on the ground.

* * *

**Part 4**

After what felt like hours they managed to dig a whole big enough to jump in. The moment Elena landed on the ground, which was pretty low, her phone rang. "Now what?" she said agitated. She looked at the screen.

"Not now, Ric" she mumbled in herself and she pressed decline. It was then she saw she had two messages on her voicemail and Damon had tried to call her. She listened to the latest one.

"Oh, shut up, Damon, you're not going to die" she said with a fierce determination. Then she listened to the second one. She let out a cry, grasped her throat and dropped her phone.

Caroline caught it before it hit the ground and listened to Damon's screaming.

She pressed erase and threw her arm around her friend. "Come on. Don't listen to it. We're going to find Damon and kick Bonnies ass"

Elena picked up her pick-axe, which she had dropped on the ground, and enclosed it so tight her knuckles turned white.

"I'm going to kill that bitch"

It was pitch dark, but she just followed her intuition and led the others through the maze.

"What is this place?" Tyler asked. He shone with a flash light. At least someone had thought of it.

"Hell" Jeremy replied.

"Elena" they heard someone groan.

Elena started sprinting, not thinking where she was going. She knew where he was.

Caroline, Tyler and Jeremy followed. "Elena, wait up!" Jeremy called, who didn't have any super speed.

But Elena couldn't stop. Not until she was sure Damon was still alive.

She stopped when a cage came in view. She saw something or someone lying at the end of the cage.

"Damon" she said scared. She ran to the cage, opened it and walked to him. She kneeled and turned him on his back. "Come on, Damon, wake up" she said. She wiped the soot of his face and pulled him in her arms, like she had done in her dream. "Damon, don't be so damn stubborn and open your eyes" she said angry.

"Is he going to be okay?" Caroline asked. Without looking up Elena said: "I don't know. He's unconscious"

"Or…" Tyler started, but Elena cut him off. "He's not dead, okay!" Tyler raised his hands and Caroline shot him an angry look.

"Damon, please. It's me, Elena" Elena sobbed.

"Elena?" Damon groaned, his eyes still closed.

"Yes, I'm here. I'm right here" Elena said relieved.

"You're here" Damon repeated.

* * *

**Part 5**

"You shouldn't have come here" Damon said nervous. "Go away"

"I will" Elena said. "With you. Can you get up?"

Damon shook his head. "I have to stay here…I have to make amends"

Elena frowned. "What are you talking about? Just get up and come with me. And please open your eyes"

Damon shook his head again. "I can't open them. It hurts too much" he said a little ashamed. But Elena didn't listen and pushed his eyelids up. She regretted it immediately.

"What has she done?" she asked shocked.

"Vervain" Caroline said.

"Why doesn't he heal?" Elena asked.

"Because I don't want him to"

Damon turned his face to the wall and started scratching it with his knuckles. As they bled Bonnie appeared.

"Hello, Elena" she said. Maybe she was too focused on Elena to see Caroline, Tyler and Jeremy and if she did see them, she ignored them. "I'm glad you could make it on time"

She sounded like herself.

"On time for what?" Elena asked careful.

"To watch my show" Bonnie answered with a smile. She turned to Damon. "Daaaaammmmoooon" she sang.

Damon kept his eyes on the wall and mumbled something.

"Damon, why don't you tell Elena what you've learned tonight?" Bonnie said with a whiff of pride.

His eyes still on the wall he said: "I'm evil. I'm a worthless, useless waste of space. I'm not even worth spitting on. I'm a monster. I'm a sinner and for my sins I have to make amends" he rumbled like it was something he knew by heart. "I deserve this pain, I deserve to die. I don't deserve to be loved"

Elena took Damon's face in her hands and made him turn away from the wall. She took his hand and let him touch her hair. "

You feel that? Long, straight hair. I'm here, Damon. I'm here because of you. You're not evil. Just because someone does something bad doesn't mean that someone is a bad person. You've taught me that. You're not worthless or useless, because I need you. And if there is one person on this planet who deserves love it's you" she pleaded.

"Yawn" Bonnie said. "Heyyy! There's more he can do. Damon, you must be hungry. Why don't you feed?"

For an instant Elena thought he was going to bite _her_, but then he lifted up his seriously damaged arm and bit his wound again.

"No!" Elena gasped upset. "Stop doing that, Damon" she looked at Bonnie. "Make him stop!"

"Damon, that's enough" Bonnie said and Damon stopped. "Happy now?"

"What happened to his arm? Other than you forced him to feed on himself" Elena asked shaken up.

"Oh" Bonnie said. "I broke it…He was trying to hurt me" She walked to Damon, grabbed his unbroken arm and dragged him away from Elena.

"What are you doing?" Elena asked scared.

"Bonnie, you have to stop" Caroline said.

"Why? Because you say so? Should I listen to a vampire? Witches don't get involved with vampires, haven't you heard?" Bonnie snapped.

"Well, you're doing a pretty good job of the opposite" Caroline snapped back.

Bonnie turned to Damon. Elena picked up her pick-axe and carefully walked to her. She raised the pick-axe high above her head, but when she wanted to cleave Bonnies head the axe came in contact with an invisible force.

Elena felt how she was lifted off the ground and she was thrown back against the wall.

"Elena!" Jeremy exclaimed and he ran to her.

Bonnie turned around and walked to her.

"You shouldn't have done that, Elena" she said. "Now I'm really angry"

* * *

**Part 6**

"Katherine!" Stefan shouted. "Let me out of here!"

Katherine had locked him up in the cellar, hoping the vervain would keep him weak until Elena and Damon came back. But unfortunately vervain didn't seem to have the same effect on Stefan as it used to.

Probably due to the massive amount of blood he drank daily, openly and secretly, he recovered from the attack sooner than the average vampire.

"You know, you're really one to talk" Stefan said. "You seduced him, led him on, made him believe you loved him, screwed his brother-well, he knew that, but still-almost got him to commit suicide, had him miss you for 145 years, thinking you were locked in the tomb, and then let him find out you never cared about him. So…if you really want to talk about betraying Damon you might want to sit this one out"

Katherine was cleaning up the kitchen, or at least she pretended. She merely lifted up stuff and put them down really hard so she wouldn't have to hear what Stefan said. Unfortunately her hearing was too sharp not to hear the words coming out of Stefan's mouth.

And fact was that he was right. She had no right teaching him lessons about honesty and dignity and love. She had no right telling him how he should treat his brother, for she herself had played him like a puppet. She took a deep sigh and decided to go face Stefan. She walked down to the cellar and stopped at the door.

"You're right" she said. "I have been a bitch to him. But that's what I am. I'm a bitch and at this age I won't change anymore. And frankly I don't want to. I like myself, despite all my bad traits"

"Stop it, Katherine" Stefan said sarcastic. "I feel tears coming up"

"Point is, you're his brother. You're not supposed to be so awful to him" Katherine continued, showing no mercy for Stefan.

"He should stop trying to get my girlfriends!" Stefan exclaimed. "It's not my fault people think I'm more lovable. It's not my fault everyone chooses me over Damon. I didn't ask for it"

"But it didn't help him you trumpet about him killing innocent people, now did it?" Katherine said.

"If he wouldn't have killed those people I wouldn't have been able to trumpet about it, now would I?" Stefan fired back.

"Because you're so innocent? You have no innocent blood on your hands?" Katherine said. Stefan didn't reply. He had no comeback on this.

"Stefan, there has to be some part of you that still cares for him" Katherine pleaded. "The part that surrendered himself to Klaus to save him. The part that stopped him from committing suicide twice. Please, let that part get the best of you"

"I can't" Stefan said after a while. "I can't go back now. I made a choice when I handed my brother to Bonnie"

"Yeah, I'm not saying that wasn't a malicious job" Katherine agreed. "But as cheesy as it sounds, it's not too late"

"You don't understand" Stefan said now sad. "I betrayed my brother, because I didn't want to lose Elena. But she's still running to him. I've lost both my brother and my girlfriend"

"You can still make some things right" Katherine said. "Come with me, so we can help Elena"

Stefan looked at the ground and shook his head. Then he got up and walked to the door.

"Let me out of here" he said now soft.

Katherine unlocked the door and opened it.

* * *

**Part 7**

Bonnie walked towards Elena, lifted her by her hair and slapped her in the face. "That's for hitting me"

"Bonnie!" Caroline exclaimed.

"It's okay, Caroline" Elena said, fixating her eyes on Bonnie. "She can slap me all she wants, if it means she'll keep her hands off of Damon"

When Damon saw his girl was being hurt something inside of him snapped. He tried to get up, but couldn't and so Tyler helped him stand up.

"Why don't you attack her?" he hissed. "You have fangs, remember?"

Damon ignored him and pushed him away. He staggered towards Bonnie, knowing she could turn around any second. He enclosed her throat, but the second he wanted to snap her neck, he fell back on the ground. He wasn't the only one.

Tyler, Caroline and even Bonnie all fell on the ground, groaning and screaming. A cold wind made the gang shiver and even more when a voice was heard.

"Miss Bennett, exactly how long are you going to abuse our powers for your own sick, twisted games?"

"Emily?" Bonnie asked.

"We gave you our powers, so you could clean up the mess you created" Emily continued. "All you had to do was take Damon Salvatore's life and the balance would be restored. But instead you had to play around with him. Torture him. Why couldn't you just stake him or burn him? Why did you have to make him beg you to kill him?"

Bonnie took a deep breath. "He deserved it. He had it coming. He's killed innocent people. He's the reason grams died"

"Hey, if you want to play that card it's really Katherine's fault" Elena snapped. "If she would've told him she wasn't in the tomb he wouldn't have tried to get in and he wouldn't have endangered himself with being locked up forever. Then you and grams wouldn't have had to break the seal and she wouldn't have lost that much energy. Then she wouldn't have died. I'm sorry for your loss, Bonnie, but you have to stop taking it out on Damon each time your life doesn't go the way you want it"

"They gave me their powers" Bonnie said. "They crawled inside my body like parasites in a host. If I really have to manage that much power, I want to have some fun with it"

"You've had your fun" Emily said. "It's over"

"What do you mean, it's over?" Bonnie asked concerned.

"Ouch!" Jeremy exclaimed. The knife had stung in his thy and he pulled it out. Bonnie stared at him with big eyes.

"No" she said breathing heavy. "Jeremy, please, don't" She looked up and started crying. "You're right, Emily. I've behaved like a horrible person. I don't know who I am anymore. I had no idea I could be like this and I didn't realize the damage I was causing. I really believed I was doing it for the greater good…But Elena's right, I have to stop taking it out on Damon when I'm having issues"

She took another deep breath and bent on her knees.

"What are you doing?" Elena asked afraid.

Bonnie pulled out a ring and shoved it on Damon's middle finger. "Here you have your ring back"

She walked to Tyler and Caroline. "Come with me. I'll show you the way out" They didn't move. "Come on, you're not planning on staying here forever, now are you?" Tyler and Caroline reluctantly left the cage and followed Bonnie.

Elena kneeled by Damon and tried to help him stand up. Jeremy pulled Damon's arm over his shoulder and helped Elena carry him.

Bonnie came back, but she didn't look vicious or mean. She looked like herself, only really sad.

"I'm so sorry, Elena" she sobbed. She swallowed. "Come on, I'll let you out"

* * *

**Part 8**

Caroline and Tyler dropped on the ground. They looked up and discovered they were outside. A red glow enlightened the scene and the sun was slowly rising.

"Good thing Bonnie gave him back his ring" Tyler said.

"Can you please not say that name?" Caroline asked. "I don't want to think about what she got me involved into, let alone hear her name, especially not from you"

Tyler took her hand and nipped it softly. "I'm sorry'

" 's Okay" Caroline said, treating him with a little smile.

"Ehm, shouldn't they have come out by now?" Tyler asked looking at Bonnies house.

Inside, underneath the ground, Elena and Jeremy dragged Damon through the maze. But they barely saw anything and they couldn't count on Damon's usually sharp look.

"Just go straight ahead" Jeremy said. "Worst thing that can happen we bump into a wall"

And so they slowly stepped through the maze.

"What do you think would've changed her mind?" Jeremy asked. Elena didn't answer. "I'm sorry, I know you don't want to talk about it, but…"

"Jeremy?" Elena interrupted her little brother. "I understand you're hurt. She betrayed you just as much as she did me. But right now I think the most important thing is to get us out of here"

Jeremy nodded.

"Elena" he held his steps.

"Jeremy, please" Elena begged.

"No, wait" Jeremy said. "I smell something"

"Fire" Damon mumbled.

Elena and Jeremy looked up. Far ahead of them they saw an orange light.

"We have to go back" Elena said panicking as the fire searched its way to the three of them.

"Bonnie" Jeremy said.

"Yes, we can't let her die" Elena agreed.

"No, that's not what I mean" Jeremy said. He nodded at the fire. "She didn't change her mind"

* * *

**Part 9**

They accelerated their steps, but Damon was heavy to carry and the fire was catching up with them.

"Damon, please, try to walk faster" Jeremy said. His neck and shoulders hurt.

"I can't" Damon said weak. He braked.

"Damon, what are you doing?" Elena sighed. Her shoulders hurt too.

"I can't" Damon repeated. "You have to leave me here. I'm holding you up"

"Shut up, Damon" Elena said, having no mercy. She forced him to keep walking.

"I'm going to get you killed" Damon said.

"Well, we'll have to die someday" Elena said, acting careless, but she couldn't hide the tremble in her voice completely.

Jeremy felt the knife glow in his hands. He let go of Damon, causing Elena to lose her balance.

"Jeremy? What are you up to?"

Jeremy squeezed the dagger. "I'm going to end this"

He raced through the maze, until he arrived back at the cage. But Bonnie wasn't there. Of course she wasn't there. She had fled already.

"Jenna? Anna? Vicky? Anyone, please help me" Jeremy shouted. He felt a cold grip on his wrist and an invisible force pulled him along.

The fire had caught up with them. The flames licked Elena's legs and though she tried her best to just ignore the pain, her expression told Damon otherwise.

"Go away, Elena"

Elena let out an annoyed sigh. "Shut the hell up, Damon Salvatore. I didn't come down all this way to watch you rot in here! Oww!" she cried when the flames winded around her body.

Damon grabbed Elena by her shoulders and pushed her down, covering her body with his. The fire on Elena was put out, but they easily found their way to Damon. One single tear fell on Elena's cheek as they lay on top of each other, their lips only an inch away from one another.

Jeremy was back in Bonnies kitchen, where Bonnie was standing with her back towards him. How could she be so uncaring? How could she let her best friend, his sister burn to death?

She was throwing away the stuff in the basement she had used to start this game. For her it was all over. She got her happy ending…but it would be a lonely one.

Jeremy stood right behind her, the dagger ready. He waited for her to turn around. He wanted to look her in the eyes when he did what he had to do.

She turned around and for the first time since they encountered each other down below she looked genuinely frightened.

"Jeremy"

Jeremy stabbed the dagger in her stomach. Bonnies eyes bulged, her face went pale and she dropped on the kitchen floor.

The moment she hit the floor the house started shaking.

* * *

**Part 10**

"Tyler!"

Caroline and Tyler watched Bonnies house collapse to the ground and they ran towards it.

Jeremy was stuck underneath the bricks and Tyler helped him out. "Are you okay? You need to go to the hospital?"

But Jeremy shook his head. "Elena and Damon are still down there"

Damon was still lying on top of Elena. She gently pushed him off of her. "Look, the fire stopped" she said. "Jeremy must've pulled it off" A whiff of pride was heard in her voice, but Damon didn't reply.

"Did you hear what I just said?" Elena asked frustrated. "We're safe now. Jeremy killed Bonnie, the spell or curse or whatever crap she put you through is lifted and you will heal. You'll be okay. We'll be okay"

Her voice broke when Damon lay still, lifeless. She pulled him in her arms again. "Don't do this to me. Not after everything we've been pushed through" she said both broken and angry.

Her eyes fell on Damon's arm, the one with the inscription. The blood had dried, but Elena realized something.

She touched her neck, feeling the wound Stefan had made. She scratched and scratched until it started bleeding heavily. She lifted up Damon's head and let his lips came in contact with the blood.

For a minute or three she held Damon against her neck. Then she felt how two hands grabbed her shoulders and Damon drank her blood. He didn't bite her, he didn't want to injure her more than she already was. It was more like a kiss.

A kiss so nice Elena didn't want to let go of him. It was Damon who pulled away. He touched his face and felt it was undamaged. He carefully opened his eyes and laughed both relieved and happy the first person he saw now he had his sight back was the woman he loved.

* * *

**Soundtrack**

Sara Bareilles: The light (20x01, Elena waking up)

Sia: The girl you lost to cocaine (20x02, Stefan trying to stop Elena from going to Damon)

Muse: Butterflies and hurricanes (20x03, Elena, Jeremy, Caroline and Tyler dig their way in)

Plumb: Send Angels (20x04, They find Damon)

Kelly Clarkson: Dark side (20x05, Damon saying he's evil)

Michelle Branch: Goodbye to you (20x06, Katherine talking to Stefan)

Paramore: Playing God (20x07, ghosts talking to Bonnie)

30 seconds to mars: Hurricane (20x08, Bonnie causing a fire)

Howie Day: Ghost (20x09, Jeremy stabbing Bonnie)

Days Difference: Wake your heart up (20x10, Elena feeding Damon her blood)

**Note: Just so you know, this is not the finale. There are still 2 chapters coming up.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Diclaimer: I don't own anything. All right to The Vampire Diaries belong to Alloy Entertainment, Harper Teen and The CW.**

**Note: I know I'm uploading this earlier than usual, but health issues are forcing me to get to bed earlier than usual. **

**Chapter 21: Light in the Dark**

**Part 1**

Once again Elena pulled Damon's arm over her shoulder.

"I can walk myself now" Damon said, but Elena ignored him.

"You're not strong enough yet" Elena said.

"Geez, Elena, just admit you can't resist touching me" Damon joked. Elena's cheeks turned red, but she recovered quickly.

"Good to know you can make jokes again" she said. They walked further.

"Can I ask you something?" Damon said. "How did you find me?"

"I had a dream" Elena began to explain. "In which your voice guided me to you…In my dream you died"

She paused to breath. Then she carried on. "Anyways, when I woke up I remembered everything that happened the last few weeks and I knew you needed me…And Jeremy knew where you were…Anna helped him"

Damon shook his head, a little confused. "Okaaayyy" he said.

"Don't make fun of me, Damon" Elena said. "It's the truth"

"I believe you" Damon said. He smirked. "Sooo…you dreamed about me, huh?...Told you you couldn't resist me"

"Okay, that's it" Elena said and she let go of him, making him lose his balance. "You can walk yourself" She walked further, leaving Damon behind, her lips forming a teasing smile

Damon staggered after her. "Alright, I'm sorry" he said. "I promise I won't make any jokes anymore"

Elena stopped. "Don't make promises you know you can't keep"

"I promise I will _try_ to make no more jokes" Damon said. "Better now?"

"Much better" Elena said. She hooked her arm in his and helped him walk further.

"Elena?"

They heard Tyler's voice. Apparently he had come back for them.

"We're here, Tyler!" Elena yelled, helping Tyler find them.

Tyler appeared from behind a turn and came their way. He helped Elena carry Damon.

"Where is…?" Elena started, but Tyler already knew what she wanted to ask.

"Caroline took her and Jeremy to the hospital" he answered.

"Jeremy's hurt?" Elena asked worried.

"The house collapsed" Tyler explained. "He didn't look injured, but Caroline insisted he should have a check-up. Just to make sure"

Elena nodded in understanding. "Why did she take…_her_ too?" she asked a little bitter. "I thought Jeremy killed her"

"Caroline checked her pulse. She wasn't dead yet, but I'm not sure she's going to live" Tyler said.

"Wait" Damon came in between. "She said the spell could only be broken if she got killed. If she's not dead, how can the spell be lifted?"

"Maybe she lied" Tyler shrugged. "Maybe she just had to be at the brink of death to undo the spell"

"Makes sense" Elena said.

"We're there" Tyler said and they looked up at the big whole they had created.

"You first" Damon said to Elena and Tyler climbed up with her.

Then a hand appeared and expecting it was Tyler's Damon grabbed it and he was pulled up. He looked in a familiar face, but not Tyler's.

"Stefan" Damon said startled.

* * *

**Part 2**

Damon almost let go and fell back, but Stefan tightened his grip on him and pulled him up. They were outside, standing in the wreckage that used to be Bonnies house. Damon jerked his hand and walked away from his brother.

"Damon, wait…" but Damon walked to Katherine, who came his way. She lay her hands on his upper arms.

"Are you alright? How do you feel?" she asked worried.

"Like someone who's been tortured" he said with a faint smile.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there to help you" Katherine said. "I had to keep an eye on Stefan"

"It's okay" Damon reassured her. "Elena was there"

"You have no idea how scared I was" Katherine said and she pulled him in her arms. Damon, surprised by this unexpected and uncharacteristic move by Katherine, helplessly tapped her on her back.

He felt how someone stared at him and he freed himself from Katherine. He turned around and saw Stefan trying to talk to Elena. She looked at Damon and walked to him.

"You ready to go home?"

Damon nodded. He went with Elena, leaving Katherine behind.

* * *

**Part 3**

The hospital

"I'm fine" Jeremy said for the seventh time. Caroline had brought him to the hospital, along with Bonnie.

"I think I should make that decision, don't you think?" the doctor said. It was the same that had taken care of his hand. "Now, will you please lay down so I can check if you have any broken ribs?"

Jeremy reluctantly lay down on the hospital bed and pulled up his shirt, like the doctor had asked him.

"Does this hurt?" she asked, pressing the right side of his stomach. Jeremy shook his head. "And this?"

"No"

"This?"

"Oww!" Jeremy exclaimed.

"Okay" the doctor said. "We're going to have to take some pictures"

A nurse walked to the phone and asked for the x-ray machine. Five minutes later someone walked in, riding the machine into the room.

"Jeremy, if you're okay with it, I'd like to get some air" Caroline said. Jeremy waved his hand to say it's okay and while the doctor took the photo's she walked out of the room. She looked for the intensive care room and found Bonnie lying in it, connected to all kinds of threads connected to all kinds of machines.

"Why, Bonnie?" she asked sad. "Why did you have to mess with Elena and Damon?"

Thirty minutes later the doctor showed the pictures. "You must have a guardian angel who's really fond of you" she said to Jeremy. "No broken ribs, only a few bruisers, so take it easy for a while"

Jeremy nodded. "Won't be a problem"

"Hey"

Jeremy looked up. Alaric was standing in the doorway.

"Hi" Jeremy said.

"Is he going to be okay?" Alaric asked the doctor concerned.

"I'm sitting right here, you know" Jeremy said.

"He'll be fine" the doctor said. "It's almost a miracle"

Jeremy carefully got off the bed and walked outside, Alaric following him. Once they were outside Alaric took Jeremy's shoulder.

"Don't ever do that again" he said. "Don't ever put yourself in danger without telling me what's going on"

"We didn't have time" Jeremy defended himself.

"You should've let me come with you" Alaric said.

"We didn't want to put you in danger" Jeremy said. "We were worried for you"

"That's not your job" Alaric said. "It is my job to be worried for you and Elena"

"Okay, I'm sorry" Jeremy said a little annoyed. "Can we go home now?"

* * *

**Part 4**

"We're home, Damon" Elena said. She and Stefan were helping Damon reach the porch, something he'd rather do alone, thinking he'd recovered enough.

"I'm going to open the door" Stefan said. He let go of Damon and ran to the door and opened it. Then he walked back at Damon and Elena. When he wanted to help Damon enter Damon pushed his arm away.

"I don't need your help" he said pissed, avoiding to look at him.

Stefan looked helplessly at his ex, but she gave him a 'what did you expect' kind of look back. She helped Damon enter the house and Stefan walked behind them like a lost puppy.

"You want to sleep in your bed?" Stefan asked careful. "Or in the couch? I can get some pillows and sheets"

Damon shook his head. "I'm fine" he said short. "I don't need anything" Especially not from you, he thought, but he was polite enough not to say that aloud.

"You should get some rest" Elena said.

"I'll lay on my bed, if that makes you happy" Damon gave in. "But I'm not going to sleep"

"Okay" Elena said, knowing it was the best deal she would get. She led Damon to his bedroom where he sat down and she sat next to him.

"So" Elena said. "Here we are"

"Here we are" Damon confirmed.

Elena felt her heart beating painfully in her chest while her eyes could only stare at Damon's lips. There was no reason to hold back now.

She leaned forward, knowing there would be no way back.

"Uhum"

Right before their lips connected each other Stefan decided to show up. Elena could hear Damon groan and she herself let out a deep sigh.

"Can I talk to you?"

"I'll be right back" Elena promised Damon. She followed Stefan outside. "What's the matter?" Stefan led her to the study room, then turned around. "I need you to promise me you won't freak out, because what I'm about to say might sound very sick and it won't add to my good deeds list"

"What is it?" Elena asked, wanting Stefan to come to the point.

"I think we should tie him up" Stefan said. When Elena's eyes bulged in upsetting, he hastily added: "Just for now, until he's fully recovered and he can live with what Bonnie has done to him"

Elena shook her head disgusted.

"I don't believe you" she said trembling. "He's been in a physical and mental prison for weeks and now that he's finally free you want to push him back in that prison?"

"No! No, that's not what I want!" Stefan said desperate. "But you know just as well that when Damon is hurt he snaps. And after everything that happened in his life I don't blame him, but we can't risk him going on a killing spree, because he's messed up. Not everyone has a Gilbert ring"

"Who knows how long it will take for him to get over it? You didn't see him down there. You were too much of a coward to come with me. You'd rather have him killed, so you'd have me for yourself. But trust me Stefan, if he would've died, I would've banished you from my life. Fact is, I still might" she said upset.

Stefan looked over Elena's shoulder. "Please don't talk so loud, I don't want Damon to hear us"

"Yeah, God forbid!" Elena exclaimed.

She grabbed the tape out of his hands. "I'll do it" she said angry and she walked back to Damon's room. She entered it and walked to the bed. Despite his pretending to be not weak, Damon had fallen asleep after all.

Elena sank down on the bed. "Forgive me, Damon"

* * *

**Part 5**

Bonnie woke up and a bright light hurt her eyes, so she covered them. She looked around and learned she was in the hospital. She climbed of the bed and stared upon her own unconscious body.

"What's going on?" she asked, not expecting a reply.

However, she did get one.

"You're in a coma"

Bonnie's breathing went faster when she recognized the voice. "Grams?" she called.

Sheila appeared. Bonnie wanted to go to her, but she raised her hand and stopped her. "I'm not here for a family reunion" she said cold. "I'm here in name of the Bennett witches. You've seriously screwed up"

Bonnie nodded ashamed.

"You've abused the magic in ways I could never imagine. And believe me, in a town full of vampires, werewolves and witches you can't have a limited imagination" Sheila said.

Bonnie looked down, not daring to look her grandmother in the eye.

"What's going to happen now? Am I going to die?"

"No" Sheila said.

"But…the balance" Bonnie said frowning. "It will still be shifted"

"We'll find a way to fix it" Sheila said. "Only this time we won't count on you"

"Please, don't let me go back" Bonnie cried. "I can't go back. I can't face them after all the awful things I've done. I don't want to live"

"I'm sorry, sweetheart" Sheila said cold. "But I can't let you get away with it that easy. Abuse of magic is something we don't easily forget. We have to make an example…However, you will be cut off from our magic and you will be stripped from your own powers"

"What?" Bonnie said.

"You will get to live like a normal person. And maybe in time, when you can look at and treat other species like you wish to be treated, you might earn your powers back"

Bonnie nodded.

"Now I have to go" Sheila said. "Goodbye, sweetheart. Make something good of this second chance you get. Make it count"

* * *

**Part 6**

"_Before I kill you there are a few things you have to know" Bonnie rolled him on his back with her feet. "You're evil. You're a worthless, useless waste of space. You're not even worth spitting on. You're a monster. You're a sinner and for your sins you have to make amends"_

_She walked around him pouring water over him and Damon knew what was to come. But this time he did not have the strength nor the courage to try and prevent it._

_Bonnie looked down upon Damon and set him on fire. The flames started at his feet and searched their way to his chest. Damon rolled over the floor, but instead of putting it out he only made it worse._

Damon tossed and turned and sweat beaded on his forehead. His eyes flashed open and when he saw the tape around his hands he panicked.

"No" he mumbled anxious. "Not again" He jerked his wrists, causing them to bleed, but he didn't care. He just wanted to be free.

"Damon, stop it" Elena said quickly. She had been waking by his bed while he'd been asleep, but in his panic he hadn't seen her.

"Elena" Damon said breathless. "We have to get out of here…She's coming. She's coming for me"

"No, she's gone" Elena said, knowing what Damon was talking about. "She can't hurt you anymore, Damon"

Damon shook his head. "No, I just…I just saw her. She was here, she was really here" he looked at Elena, now crying of fear, which broke Elena's heart. "She's going to torture me…She wants to torture me to death"

Elena couldn't bear it anymore and ripped the tape off Damon's wrists. Go to hell, Stefan, she thought furious. She brought his left wrist to her mouth and licked the blood carefully with her tongue and the wound healed, though that was because Damon had gained back his ability of healing. But his blood did heal Elena's neck.

"She's not going to harm you anymore" Elena said soft as she pulled Damon in her arms, trying to console him. "I won't let her"

* * *

**Part 7**

A couple of hours later

Elena was lying in Damon's arms, when the door opened and Stefan and Katherine appeared in the doorway.

"Damon? Can I talk to you" Katherine asked careful. Damon nodded, but prevented Elena from leaving. "In private?"

"It's okay, Damon" Elena sighed and she freed herself from his hold. "I'll be back" she said with a faint smile. She walked away from the bed and followed Stefan outside.

"Elena, I'm sorry" Stefan said.

"Not now, Stefan" Elena said.

"Yes, now" Stefan said. "I know you hate me and you have every right to. You should hate me"

"Where are you getting at?" Elena asked.

"I know you like Damon" Stefan said and Elena could see it took him a lot of effort to admit it. "But I don't want you to go to him because I'm a piece of worthless crap. I'm not feeling sorry for myself, but if you're going to be with my brother, it has to be because you love him and not because you hate me"

Stefan left Elena in the living room to think about that.

In the meantime Katherine was trying to involve Damon into her vengeful plans.

"I don't get you, Damon" she said frustrated. "She tried to kill you when you couldn't defend yourself. She tried to separate you from Elena"

"It's over now" Damon said. "She's no treat anymore"

"You think so?" Katherine raised her eyebrows. "Who says that as soon as she wakes up she won't try it again?...She will come back and finish the job"

Damon shook his head, trying not to let Katherine get to him.

"She's weak now" Katherine said. "If you're ever going to get back at her, now's the time"

"I can't do it" Damon said, sounding not very convincing.

"Do it for Elena" Katherine said. "Bonnie played her only because she has a deep bond with you"

Elena walked through the hallway and headed back to Damon's room. She opened the door and looked shocked in the empty room. She noticed the window being open.

"Stefan?!" she yelled as she ran through the hallway.

* * *

**Part 8**

Damon was standing in front of the hospital. He didn't want to do this, but he had to. Katherine was right, Bonnie would try it again when she woke up. And so he opened the door and entered the hospital.

His eyes went through the building. A young, male intern walked passed him with a clipboard, taking notes.

Damon grabbed his arm. The boy didn't see him and Damon whispered in his ear: "I need you to take me to Bonnie Bennett"

"I can't do that" the boy said scared. "I'm just an intern, I don't have that authority"

"Then bring me to someone who does have that authority" Damon said and he forced the intern to walk.

People, staff and patients, watched them go and the receptionist picked up the phone, her eyes fixated on Damon and the intern.

"Just keep walking" Damon said.

"You're hurting me" the intern groaned.

"Yeah, I do have a firm grip" Damon admitted. "Why are we stopping?"

The intern nodded ahead of them and Damon looked up.

"That's the doctor who operated Bonnie Bennett" the boy said.

"Perfect" Damon said and he forced the boy to walk further.

The doctor looked up as they came his way. He took off his glasses and looked suspicious at the intern he was mentor of.

"Can I help you?" he asked Damon.

"As a matter of fact, yes, you can" Damon said. "I'm looking for Bonnie Bennett…I want to honor her with a friendly visit"

"Are you family of her?" the doctor asked neutral.

"No, thank God I'm not" Damon said.

"I'm sorry, but miss Bennett is recovering from her surgery" the doctor said. "I can only let family with her. And it's not even visiting hour yet"

Damon's face changed. "I don't think you understand the importance here. I need to see miss Bennett"

He sank his fangs in the boys neck. The doctor stared at the boy with big eyes, while the boy screamed. Damon let go of him and he dropped on the floor.

"So…is it visiting hour yet?"

The doctor staggered away from Damon, but Damon gripped his wrist and pierced his glance in his eyes. "Where is Bonnie Bennett?" he asked soft.

"She's in the ICU" the doctor said monotone.

"See, that wasn't so hard" Damon said and he let go of the doctor. As the doctor leaned against the wall, trying to find his balance back, Damon walked away, heading for the ICU.

He looked through the door and saw her lying, connected to all kinds of machines. He opened the door and walked to the bed.

He put his hands against her throat and began to strangle her.

* * *

**Part 9**

"What do you mean, he's gone?"

Elena told Stefan Damon was gone and so was Katherine.

"I mean he's not here anymore" Elena said nervous. "He's left…with Katherine" she added a little bitter.

"Maybe he's with Ric" Stefan tried to reassure her. "They haven't been able to talk since…the events"

Elena took her phone and dialed Alaric's number. When he didn't pick up immediately she got angry. "Goddamn it, Ric, pick up your damn-"

"Elena?"

"Ric!" Elena said.

"Is something wrong?" Alaric asked. Dumb question, if nothing was wrong Elena wouldn't be cursing.

"Depends…please tell me Damon is with you" she said trying to keep her voice in control.

"No, he's not" Alaric said. "Elena, what's going on?"

But Elena had already hung up. She turned to Stefan who could tell from her expression Alaric didn't know anything.

"He can only be at one place. Come on" he said, grabbing Elena's hand and running her outside to his car.

* * *

**Part 10**

Police cars were parked in front of the hospital in such way they wouldn't block the ambulances driving in.

"I'm going in" sheriff Forbes said. She had been informed about who the target was and knowing Damon's a vampire she decided it best to have a chat with him herself.

"What the hell?" Elena said from inside the car. "What are all these people doing here?"

"They don't know about Damon" Stefan said. "They must think he's just some lunatic who's lost it"

Elena saw how Liz put something in her inside pocket. "She has a stake" she said scared. "She'll try to kill him" She opened the door, got out of the car and ran in the direction of the hospital.

But a couple of yards away from it she was being stopped by one of the sheriff's deputies. "You can't go in there"

Elena looked inside and back at the deputy. "You can't let her do that" she said, at the brink of tears. "You can't let her kill him…Please, I know him. I can talk to him"

"I can't let you walk in there. It's too dangerous" the deputy said.

"He's not going to hurt me" Elena said. "And even if he would, I know how to defend myself"

"I'm going to get fired over this" the deputy said and he let her pass. Stefan wanted to follow, but this time the deputy wasn't willing to give in. "Not you, only her"

Elena ran through the hospital. A boy lie on a hospital bed with a bandage around his neck. She ran further until she reached the ICU. She opened the door.

"Damon?" she said careful to Damon's back. He didn't answer and so Elena walked to him. She saw Liz lying in a corner. Apparently Damon had knocked her down.

"Damon, let go of her" Elena said trembling. Damon ignored her. "She should've been dead by now" he mumbled. "Why won't she die?"

"You don't want to do this" Elena carried on. "You will never forgive yourself"

"She's getting help from her dead witchy family" Damon said tensed. "It's the only logical explanation"

"Damon, listen to me!" Elena raised her voice. "I don't want you to kill her. I understand your pain, but don't make things any worse. I couldn't live with that and neither could you"

"She has to die. She's not immortal" Damon said agitated. He looked at Bonnies face. "Just fucking die already, bitch!" he slapped her. He pulled out all the threads connected to the machines, but her heart still beat. He turned at Elena and looked at her like he only saw her now. "I can't kill her"

He sank down on the ground and tears rolled over his eyes. Elena sank down next to him and lay his head on her shoulders.

"It's okay" she said, caressing his hair. "Everything's going to be okay"

* * *

**Soundtrack **

Pixie Lott: Band aid (21x01, Elena and Damon trying to find their way out)

Titiyo: Come along with me (21x02, Damon going with Elena)

Melee: Stand up (21x03, Jeremy shutting Ric up)

Dia Frampton: The broken ones (21x04, almost kiss between Damon and Elena)

Mae: This is the last time (21x05, Bonnie facing her family)

Imogen Heap: Speeding Cars (21x06, Elena comforting Damon)

Stanfour: World of silence (21x07, Katherine convincing Damon to get back at Bonnie)

My Chemical Romance: Dead (21x08, Damon creating havoc in the hospital)

Marianas Trench: Alibis (21x09, Stefan and Elena looking for Damon)

The Fray: Syndicate (21x10, Elena holding Damon)

**Next week's finale!**


	22. Chapter 22 Finale

**Chapter 22: A Leap of Faith**

**Part 1**

It was the next morning. Bonnie slowly opened her eyes. She saw a silhouette sitting next to her bed, but her view was too blurry to see who it was.

After a minute or three the room became sharper and Bonnie could see who the visitor was. She looked Caroline afraid in the eyes.

"Hi" Caroline said soft.

"Hi" Bonnie said hoarse and shy. "How long have I been here?"

"About 24 hours" Caroline answered. Bonnie nodded. "How, eh, how's Elena doing?...And Damon?" she asked careful.

"They're okay, considering what happened" Caroline said. "They're dealing with it"

Bonnie tried to sat up and groaned. She put her hand on the bandage around her tummy and pulled a painful face.

"I can heal that for you if you want to" Caroline offered.

Bonnie shook her head. "No, thanks" she said. "This pain will remind me of the horrible things I've done. I need to feel it"

She started crying, but Caroline didn't move, didn't do any effort to console her friend. "I'm so sorry, Caroline" she sobbed. "I wish I had a concussion or even better, memory loss, but I don't. I remember every single thing I've done and when they release me I won't be able to avoid Elena forever"

"Why did you do it? Why did you have to take it that far?" Caroline asked sad.

"I got consumed by all those powers" Bonnie cried. "I know it's not an excuse, but I don't have a better one. I saw a chance to get back at Damon for all the things he's done, but in all my hate I didn't see the good things he's done as well…They will never forgive me"

That Caroline didn't have a reply on.

"I'm sorry I dragged you into this" Bonnie said soft. Caroline nodded, accepting her apologies.

"You'll have to face them someday" Caroline said. "And if I were you I'd rather do it sooner than later"

* * *

**Part 2**

Damon was packing his bags when Stefan walked in.

"What are you doing?"

"Packing my bags, if you didn't notice" Damon replied.

"Why? Where you going?" Stefan asked.

"I don't know. I haven't decided yet" Damon said.

"I don't get it" Stefan said. Without turning around Damon started to explain. "I've always known you hate me, but I didn't know it was that bad. If you really loathe me that much you could've said so and I might've left"

"No, I don't want you to leave" Stefan said. "I just…"

"You just wanted someone to drive a stake through my heart. You just didn't have the nerve to do it yourself" Damon snapped bitter.

Stefan walked to the bed and unpacked Damon's suitcases.

"What are you doing?" Damon asked confused and annoyed. His phone rang, but he declined the call.

"Why are you not picking up?" Stefan asked.

"It's Elena" Damon explained.

"Shouldn't that be a reason to pick up?"

"No" Damon said. "Everything's back to normal again. She'll go back to her own life, where she doesn't need me"

Stefan gripped his brother's arm and forced him to look at him. "She does need you. I thought the night before last night made that perfectly clear"

Damon shook his head and put the clothes Stefan had taken out back in the suitcase. "The night before last night I was being tortured. I was going to die. I was injured. She just felt sorry for me, just like she felt sorry for me when Tyler bit me. She feels for me, but it's not love"

"Okay, just…just stop packing already" Stefan said and he emptied Damon's suitcase. "You're not leaving. I am"

"Don't be so ridiculous, Stefan" Damon said.

"I'm not being ridiculous" Stefan said. "I'm finally trying to do the right thing…I'm sorry…All this time I saw you as a threat to me and Elena, but truth is Elena and I were never meant to last. I believed I was Elena's true love, but I was only an obstacle for the two of you and for that I'm sorry. So yes, I'm the one that should leave"

"And where were you planning on going?" Damon raised his eyebrows.

"I talked to Ric. After everything that happened with Jeremy and Elena he wants to keep a closer eye on them" Stefan said.

"He already lives with them" Damon said.

"Not exactly. He merely traveled from his loft to the Gilbert house and back" Stefan said. "But now he's going to live with them permanently. And I suggested to take care of his place"

"Why did he ask you?" Damon asked a little pissed.

"If it makes you feel better, I have to pay rent" Stefan said. He grabbed Damon's clothes and put them back in the closet. "So you'll stay. You should live here"

"But this place is too big for one person" Damon said.

"That problem can be fixed" Stefan said mischievous.

* * *

**Part 3**

"You sure you're okay with this?"

Alaric had offered to live with Elena and Jeremy and they had accepted. "It's not too weird or anything?"

"No, Ric, you're more than welcome" Jeremy said.

"What about you, Elena? Are you okay with it?" Alaric asked.

Elena was busy with her phone, so she didn't hear Ric. "Eh, what? Yeah, sure, no problem"

"Who're you taxing?" Jeremy asked.

"Damon" Elena said. "He won't answer any of my calls, so I hope he'll reply to my messages"

"He's avoiding you?" Ric asked surprised.

"Seems like it" Elena said. "I don't get it. Why doesn't he want to talk to me? I thought we cleared everything up"

Jeremy left to open the door and let Caroline in.

"Hey" she said when she got into the kitchen.

"Hey" Elena said. "You want some coffee?"

"No" Caroline said. "I'm just here because I think you should know the hospital's going to release Bonnie today"

"What? So soon?" Jeremy asked surprised.

"Yeah, her injury is healing a lot quicker than they expected" Caroline said. "Anyways, I thought I should tell you, so you wouldn't walk into her unexpectedly"

"Does Damon know?" Elena asked. "He'd freak out if he came across her"

"The Boarding House would be my next stop" Caroline said.

"Good" Elena said. "Caroline? While you're there can you ask Damon to give me a call? I've been trying to reach him since morning, but he's not picking up his phone and he won't reply any of my messages"

"Sure, what's going on? You're not having a fight, have you?" Caroline asked.

Elena shook her head heavy. "No, not at all. That's why I don't understand why he won't talk to me"

"Maybe's he's afraid to face you after what he tried to do last night" Jeremy tried to give a logical explanation.

"But I'm not holding that against him" Elena said frustrated. "He knows that. He should know that"

Caroline put her hand on Elena's shoulder. "I'll go talk to him"

And so she rushed to the Boarding House straight to the living room where she found Damon sitting on the couch, drinking Bourbon.

"Why are you dodging Elena's phone calls?"

"Hello to you too" Damon said.

"Why are you dodging Elena's phone calls?" Caroline repeated. "She wants to talk to you, why are you avoiding her? Has she done something wrong?"

"No" Damon said desperate. "I just don't want to talk to her"

"Why not?" Caroline exclaimed.

"I don't want to hear her say she wants to be friends" Damon said.

"What the hell are you talking about" Caroline said, completely lost.

"When I pick up that phone and listen to what she has to say, she will tell me that she thought she had a thing for me, but that she now realizes she only felt compassion for me"

Caroline shook her head heavy. "No, that's not true. She doesn't feel sorry for you. She loves you. I know she does"

Damon drank from his Bourbon. "She loves Stefan. She always has, right from the beginning. It's always going to be Stefan, that's what she said"

"That's not fair, Damon" Caroline said. "And you know it. You won't even give her a chance…You're supposed to trust her more than that"

"Are you done or was there something else?" Damon asked annoyed.

If Damon hadn't asked her that question Caroline might have forgotten the reason she was here in the first place.

"Eh, yeah, actually there is" she said now careful. "Bonnie will be out of the hospital today"

"Great" Damon said pissed.

* * *

**Part 4**

The Cemetery

Alaric, Elena and Jeremy were standing before Jenna's grave.

"I'm sorry it took me so long to get here, Jenna" Alaric said soft.

"Yeah, now you're here"

Jeremy, who was the only one who heard it, startled and looked up. Jenna was sitting on her grave and winked at him.

"Are you alright, Jer?" Elena asked frowning and looking at her younger brother.

"Yeah, yeah" Jeremy said quickly. He stared at the stone, but Jenna was gone. Then he heard someone whistle and he looked around. Jenna was standing a few yards away from them.

"Jeremy, what are you looking at?" Alaric asked.

Jeremy took a deep breath and decided to come clean. "What would you say if I told you Jenna is standing right there?" he pointed ahead of him.

"Jeremy?" Elena asked concerned.

"I'm not crazy, Elena" Jeremy said. "She's really there…You know I called for Anna's help that night? That was because she was there"

"You're seeing dead people?" Alaric asked a little shocked.

"Ever since Bonnie resurrected me" Jeremy confessed.

"And right now you're seeing aunt Jenna?" Elena asked careful. Jeremy nodded. "She wants to talk to me"

Elena and Alaric shared a concerned look, but Jeremy headed to the ghost of his deceased aunt.

"Why are you still here?" he asked when he reached her. "I mean, not that I want you gone, but I thought everything was back to normal when I stabbed Bonnie"

"Bonnie is still alive" Jenna said.

"I don't get it" Jeremy said. "People have died already. Kelsey and Amber Lindy died. Shouldn't that be enough to restore the balance of life and death?"

Jenna shook her head. "No, the Lindy sisters were supposed to die all along. To restore the balance someone who's supposed to live has to die"

"Why did this happen? How come all these dead people came to me?" Jeremy asked. He needed answers now.

"When Bonnie brought you back to life, using magic, she opened a portal. The portal to the other side. A lot of deceased people saw a chance of going back to the world they used to know, a chance to go back to their beloved ones. But it doesn't work that way. Except for you no one could see or hear them, so nothing changed for them"

Jeremy nodded.

"You should go" Jenna said. "Don't worry, I'll be around" she winked and then she slowly faded away.

* * *

**Part 5**

Jeremy walked back to Alaric and Elena. "Are we ready to go?"

They nodded and turned around. Damon was standing a few yards away from him. "I'll be right back" Elena said. She walked his way, but then he turned around and walked away. Elena held her steps and let her arms hang alongside her body, trying to swallow the crop in her throat and fighting the tears.

Damon walked around the corner and bumped into Bonnie.

"I'm sorry" Bonnie said, but Damon ignored her and walked further. "Damon, wait!" she ran to him and walked in front of him, looking at him.

"What do you want?" Damon asked mad, avoiding to look at her.

"I want to apologize" Bonnie said. "I know I don't deserve a chance to say I'm sorry, but I have to"

"Well, now you've said it. Can I go now?" Damon said.

"Damon, please hear me out. I am truly sorry. I know it's hard to believe, but it's the truth" Bonnie said desperate.

Damon stopped walking and Bonnie sighed relieved.

"Does it hurt?" Damon asked.

"Does what hurt?" Bonnie asked confused.

"To see me walking around. To know you lost everything and everyone for nothing" Damon said.

"If it makes you feel better, yes, it hurts" Bonnie said. "I can't imagine what would've happened if I got you killed"

"Now you care?" Damon snapped.

"I care about Elena" Bonnie said sharp. "But I was filled with so much hatred, I couldn't look passed it. She's never going to forgive me"

"Well, you're not going to get it by torturing people" Damon said pissed. He then turned around and walked away.

* * *

**Part 6**

Tyler was walking in the Grill with two beers in his hand to Caroline. Matt was standing at the pool table with a billiard cue in his hand, staring at Caroline. But when Caroline waved he pretended not to see her and continued his game.

"What's the deal with you two?" Tyler asked when he got to Caroline and gave her a beer.

"Honestly? I have no idea" Caroline sighed. "He broke up with me, because of all that was going on, but lately he's been giving me mixed signals. Or maybe I'm just crazy"

Tyler looked at Matt, but he ignored him as well.

"Do you want him to want you back?" he asked, looking from Matt to Caroline and back.

"I don't know" Caroline said. "I don't think so"

"Because I think he does" Tyler said. "He knocked me down the other day and made it very clear that I should stay away from you. He said something about me being a threat to you, but we all know that's just an excuse"

"Maybe he's just looking out for me" Caroline pulled her shoulders.

"Yeah, maybe" Tyler said a little annoyed.

"Why are you so bothered by it?" Caroline asked surprised.

"I'm not bothered by it" Tyler denied. "I'm not bothered by it at all"

* * *

**Part 7**

Twilight took over the day. Bonnie was in Caroline's room. She was lucky her friend had been so kind to offer her a place to stay now that her house was ruined. Bonnie had tried to call Elena, but the line had been busy all day. She just wanted a chance to say she was sorry, but she realized at this point it was too much to ask.

So when her phone rang and she saw it was Elena calling she hastily picked up. "Elena?"

"Bonnie, are you alone?"

"Yes" Bonnie said. "Elena, I'm so glad you called. I've tried to reach you, but you were busy. Anyway, that doesn't matter. I just want to tell you how sorry I am and I'll do anything to make it up to you"

"I want to meet"

This is going good, Bonnie thought with a hopeful smile. "Yeah, sure, whatever you want, Elena. Just tell me place and time"

"At the church, Fell's church, right about now"

"Okay, I'll be there right away" Bonnie said and she hung up. She grabbed her coat and purse and considered writing a note, but figured she could always give Caroline a call if things got late.

Twenty minutes later she was standing by the ruin that used to be a church in some other lifetime.

She felt something or someone swirl around her and next thing she knew she was standing in the tomb, looking at Elena. Wait, no, not Elena.

"Katherine" Bonnie said trembling.

"Surprise" Katherine said supercilious.

"Where's Elena? She was supposed to meet me here" Bonnie said, trying to keep her voice in control. She tried to get out of the tomb, but Katherine conjured her fangs and Bonnie staggered back.

"No, sweetie, I called you to meet here" Katherine said. "Elena is a little down, so when she was at the cemetery, grieving Jenna's death, it was quite easy to steal her phone…And I believe this is yours?" she said conjuring a cell phone, which Bonnie recognized as hers.

"Give it back" Bonnie ordered afraid.

"Oh, don't worry, hon, you won't be needing it anymore" Katherine smiled malicious.

"What are you talking about?" Bonnie asked, again trying to walk out of the tomb, but Katherine pushed her on the ground.

She began to close the tomb. Bonnie scribbled up.

"No…Katherine, don't" she said scared to death. "Please, Katherine, I'm really sorry for what I did to you, but don't lock me up in here"

Katherine laughed. "I'm pretty sure Damon begged you to stop torturing him. Did you listen to him? Didn't think so"

She carried on with her job.

"Are you in love with him?" Bonnie quickly asked. "I can help you win him back"

Katherine let out a growl. "I am not in love with him, geez. But he is a vampire and-how was it again? Sheila always had this great saying. Oh, I know!-I'll protect my own"

"Katherine, please" Bonnie cried now. "They stripped me from my powers, I can't do any magic. I won't be able to open the tomb. I won't be able to get out"

"Well, yeah, that's the idea" Katherine said. "You're not supposed to get out"

The tomb was nearly closed.

"Katherine, don't!" Bonnie screamed now in total panic.

The tomb was fully closed.

* * *

**Part 8**

Elena was lying on her bed, her eyes red from the tears she had cried, when Stefan walked in.

"Okay, that wasn't exactly the image I had in mind" he said. He walked to the bed and sank down. "You want to talk about it?"

Elena shrugged and dried her eyes. "You can tell your brother he can shove his ego as far up his ass as possible" she said with a heavy voice.

Stefan naturally knew what she was talking about. After all he'd been there when Damon was dodging Elena's calls.

"Try it again" he said kind.

"I can't" Elena said. "My phone's gone. Well, I can't find it anyways"

"You know," Stefan began careful, "he's afraid. He's afraid of what you have to say to him. He thinks you're going to say you only felt sorry for him and that you're going to insist on staying friends, but nothing more"

Elena sat up quickly. "Whàt? Why would he think that? Have you tried to talk him out of it?" she said desperate.

"Yes, and so has Caroline, but he refuses to believe any of us" Stefan said. "He will only accept it from one person" he said looking sharply at Elena.

"How am I supposed to tell him when he won't even talk to me?" Elena exclaimed desperate.

"Go to him, talk to him in person" Stefan said. "There's no one else, but him…I'm moving out"

Elena frowned, then shook her head confused.

"Wait, what? Moving out? What are you talking about?"

"I'm renting Ric's loft" Stefan explained. He got off the bed and walked to Elena's closet. He threw her clothes on the bed.

"What are you doing?" Elena asked, getting up as well.

"Where are your bags?" Stefan asked. He looked at the bottom of the closet and found them. "Never mind"

He threw the bags on the bed and threw her clothes in it.

"What are you doing?" Elena repeated, looking at the bags, with big eyes.

"Sure you don't want Damon to live in that big house all by himself, now do you? Or, God forbid it, with Katherine" Stefan teased.

Elena's eyes bulged and she grabbed the rest of her stuff and threw them in her bags.

They heard a car honk.

"I told Caroline to come pick you up" Stefan explained Elena's unasked question.

"You must have been pretty sure I would give in" Elena said with a faint smile.

"Well, you've been pretty transparent lately when it comes to my big brother" Stefan said smiling back. "So, are you ready?"

Elena took a deep breath. "Yes" she said and she followed Stefan downstairs, while he carried her bags.

* * *

**Part 9**

Katherine climbed out of the church and came face to face with someone she had rather not seen ever again.

"Hello, Katerina" Klaus said. "Have you missed me?"

Katherine stared at him, her eyes wet from fear. She didn't notice the blond woman next to Klaus.

"Please let me introduce you to my sister, Rebekah" he continued.

"Why are you here? Why have you come back?" Katherine asked shaking.

"Oh, haven't you heard? Elena's blood is the key to making hybrids" Klaus explained. He pulled Katherine against him. "And now that you've become such good friends with her you would be the perfect mediator"

Katherine shook her head. "Sorry, Klaus, but I won't be of much use" she said trying to sound casual. "The witch broke my necklace. I can't walk in the sun"

Klaus averted to Rebekah. "Rebekah?"

"Of course" Rebekah said. She stuck her hand in her pocket and pulled something out. "I believe this to be yours?" she said, swinging the bracelet before Katherine's eyes.

* * *

**Part 10**

Elena was standing in front of Damon's porch. She felt how her heart beat painful in her chest. She took a deep breath and knocked. Several times, but the door stayed shut.

"Okay, you know what, Damon? If you want to keep acting like a brat, fine! I'm going!" she yelled angry and she turned around.

The door opened and Damon walked out. "What do you want?"

Elena turned around again and walked back. She took his hands and looked him sharp in the eyes. "It wasn't a moment of compassion" she began. "When you were dying and I kissed you I didn't do it out of compassion. I don't know what it was then, but whatever it was, it has grown ever since"

Damon frowned his eyebrows, annoyed. "Go home, Elena"

"I am home" Elena said. "My home is with you"

Damon jerked his hands and walked away from the house. It started raining. Elena angrily followed him.

"Why are you acting like this? Why is it so hard for you to believe that I want to be with you?"

Damon stopped and turned around. "We shouldn't be together, Elena" he said pissed.

"Why not?" Elena asked frustrated.

Damon looked away. "I'm too old for you…Stefan is younger"

Elena raised one eyebrow. "Right, because 162 lies so much closer to 18. Any other stupid reasons?"

"People will talk about us" Damon said.

"Well, then at least they will have something to talk about" Elena said. She grabbed Damon's arms. He struggled to free himself, but Elena refused to let him go and tightened her grip. "I know you don't know how it feels to be loved and so I understand you have trouble believing it when it happens" she said, looking him in the eyes again. "But I do love you. I need you to believe that. You're right, people will talk about us, but I don't care. I know that starting this thing with you is going to be a leap of faith, but I want to take it with you"

Elena let go of him, waiting for a reaction.

Damon took a step back. "Okay…okay, let's say you love me. You're not safe with me. You're safe with Stefan"

"Maybe I don't want to feel safe!" Elena exclaimed. "Maybe I want to feel alive. I want to be with you, Damon. Not with Stefan"

"You said it was always going to be Stefan" Damon reminded her. "What happened with that?"

"I meant it at the time" Elena admitted. "But people change. Feelings change. I didn't think I was ever going to fall for you, but I did"

"You don't mean that" Damon eventually said. He walked away from her again.

It began to rain harder.

Elena remembered something Lexi had once said.

"When it's real you can't walk away" Elena tried to make Damon listen.

"Well, then better stop me, 'cause I'm walking right now" Damon replied angry as he walked back to the house.

Elena watched him go, tears rolling out of the corners of her eyes. But then she angrily wiped them away.

"You're not going to cry now, bitch" she reproached herself. With fierce steps she headed to the house. She grabbed Damon's arm, forced him to turn around, threw her arms tightly around his neck and kissed him passionately.

It didn't take long for Damon to recover and he lay his hands around her middle, pulling her tightly closer.

They disconnected their lips and looked in each other's eyes.

"I love you, Damon Salvatore" Elena said soft, but honest.

"I love you, Elena Gilbert" Damon said.

They kissed again, while the rain kept pouring.

* * *

**The End ;)**

**I would like to thank everyone who has read this story and/or reviewed it. I hope you loved reading it as much as I loved writing it **

If you want to know what to expect in the sequel **'Dopple Crossed'** (aka **spoilers**), then go to the next page. **The premier of Dopple Crossed will be published on February 14 2013.**

If there are any **Supernatural** fans among you, this **Wednesday September 19 2012 at 6/5 central, **I'll start publishing my very first **Supernatura**l fan fic, called **'What Happened in Colorado'. **The first 11chapters tell what happened after Cas 'died' in episode 7x02. The next 11 chapters tell what happens after Cas and Dean end up in Purgatory.


	23. What to expect in the sequel

**What to expect in Dopple Crossed (coming February 14, 2013)**

Damon is having trouble dealing with what Bonnie has done to him…

Katherine and Rebekah steal Elena's blood…

Klaus turns Tyler into a hybrid…

Something is wrong with Elena's blood…

A woman, mentioned in chapter 13 of The Host, builds an army to take down all Supernatural beings…

Caroline gets attention from someone other than Tyler…

Bonnie is taking responsibility for her actions…

Rebekah and Katherine both try to get Stefan back...


End file.
